<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightningstar’s Legacy by songbird189243</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391790">Lightningstar’s Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird189243/pseuds/songbird189243'>songbird189243</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All my characters and story ideas, minor allusions to main series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird189243/pseuds/songbird189243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in the far future of the warrior clans, two brothers are born to another forbidden romance. Little to anyone’s knowledge, including StarClan’s, these brothers will shape the path of the New Clans. One will be lost to darkness, and the other will rise to starlight. “Where stars fall and legends rise, lightning brings the final cry.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightningstar’s Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightningstar’s Legacy</p><p>Brooke Woodall<br/>Edited by Maria Woodall</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pine forest was still, a gentle breeze brushing through the needles, the silence broken by the hoot of a lone owl. Beneath a tall pine tree, a beautiful gray she-cat lay, three kits curled up at her belly.<br/>    She bent her head to sniff the smallest one, a tiny gray she-cat with a white tail. She licked the kit's head, stiffening abruptly.<br/>    The other two kits cried in protest as the she-cat bent over the she-kit, who was laying ominously still. The queen began licking the she-kit desperately, a low moan echoing out of her throat.<br/>    A few tail-lengths away, a small brown tom watched the heart-breaking scene with sad green eyes. A bigger ginger tom sat next to him.<br/>    "Gorsestorm," The small brown tom asked with a sad note in his mew. "Why did it have to happen this way?"<br/>    "I'm truly sorry, Sparrowleaf." The ginger tom mewed solemnly, rubbing his companion's back with his tail. "You were a warrior for a short time, and  you never saw the hardships fate brings us sometimes. She will hurt from this day, but her kits will let her recover."<br/>    "I hope he lets them." Sparrowleaf sighed.<br/>    "Me too." Gorsestorm's eyes darkened. "He is adamant about compassion, which is something I'd thought my life would help him realize. But he seems to just get worse and worse."<br/>    "It'll be okay." Sparrowleaf chirped, false cheer evident. "ThunderClan will be stronger for these kits."<br/>    "What about ShadowClan?" Another voice hissed. A pale tom stepped into the clearing, an ugly scar trailing down his throat.<br/>    "Blizzardfang," Gorsestorm mewed quietly, "We must keep the bigger picture in mind. ThunderClan needs these kits more than ever now."<br/>    "Rattlerstar is strong." Blizzardfang hissed angrily. "And what do you care? Gorsestorm, you're from SkyClan, and Sparrowleaf, your RiverClanmates wouldn't be this supportive."<br/>    Sparrowleaf cringed, glancing down. Gorsestorm stood in front of his friend protectively, claws sliding out. "How dare you, ShadowClan cat!" He hissed at the snowy tom. "His body is freshly buried, and you're making taunts like you're still deputy!"<br/>    "It was farther than you ever got!" Blizzardfang hissed.<br/>    The two toms squared up, shoulders bristling. Sparrowleaf got to his paws, stepping in between the two.<br/>    "Stop it!" He hissed. "Look."<br/>    The she-cat had given up trying to reawaken the kit, closing her eyes mournfully. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She crowed quietly. "May StarClan take you and keep you safe."<br/>    She turned to her other kits, paws shaking. They were watching her and the dead kit with wide, scared eyes.<br/>    "Come here, you two." She curled around them, scraping leaves over the tiny body. "You're so brave, so strong." She whispered sadly. "You should be honored by your family."<br/>    "You mean our father?" One tom spoke up. His eyes were a shockingly bright yellow, stark against his black tabby coat. <br/>    The she-cat flattened her ears. "Yes, dear." <br/>    The other, a sandy brown tabby with green eyes, squeaked, "Are we going to see him?" <br/>    The she-cat stilled. She blinked, amber eyes clearing as she mewed, quietly but surely, "Yes. Yes we are."<br/>    Sparrowleaf sighed, watching solemnly as she rounded up her kits and set off into the forest, glancing back at the pile of leaves once.<br/>    A small form rose from the leaves, glancing around and padding over to the toms. "Hello?" She piped. "What's happening?"<br/>    "Welcome to StarClan, young one." Blizzardfang mewed gently, all aggression from earlier gone in his voice. "You're safe."<br/>    "B-But..." The she-kit mewed, desperation making her voice shrill. "I-I miss my mother! And my brothers! And-"<br/>    "It's okay, little one." Gorsestorm mewed quickly. "You can see them every day. You just... can't talk to them anymore. That's all."<br/>    She glanced at them, and then at the starry light flickering around her paws. "I'm in StarClan." She mewed quietly. "I... I don't even have a name."<br/>    Sparrowleaf padded towards the kit. "It's okay, little one. I, myself, died an apprentice, and Wolfstar was gracious enough to give me my warrior name. While your name doesn't define you, we can still give you one, if you wish?"<br/>    The kit glanced at him, nodding quietly.<br/>    The three toms sat together, facing her. "By the power given to us, we name you..." They paused, glancing at each other for a perfect name. The she-kit stared at them all steadily, her pelt silver in the starlight.<br/>    "Starkit." Sparrowleaf mewed clearly. "Your name is Starkit."<br/>    Starkit blinked, holding her head high. "I will watch over my brothers from here, and make sure they are safe."<br/>    Sparrowleaf nodded encouragingly, but Gorsestorm and Blizzardfang glanced at each other uncomfortably. They knew what lay ahead for the kits, and how they would change the paths of the Clans for many lives to come.</p><p> </p><p>Part one<br/>    Rainwing padded through the forest, her two kits trailing after her unsteadily. Her heart ached like nothing she'd ever felt before, but she pressed on despite it. Her kits needed her now.<br/>    Vines tripped up her paws, and she hissed in frustration. ThunderClan scent wrapped all around her, making her pelt prickle. Grief stabbed at her again, and she barely swallowed back a yowl. How could she have buried her in unfamiliar territory?<br/>    It's not completely unfamiliar, A voice in her head mewed quietly. This land runs in her blood. <br/>    Half her blood. Oh, StarClan, Brittlestar's gonna kill me.<br/>    "Mother!" A mew sounded behind her, and she turned to see the smaller kit tripping on a root. His sandy brown pelt was ruffled, and his eyes drooped with exhaustion. "Can we stop?"<br/>    "No." The black tabby tom mewed back. "We can't yet. Once we find our father, we can rest."<br/>    Rainwing nodded, ignoring the fact that she had no idea whether Rattlerstar would welcome them or not. How will they receive the kits? I hope he's kind, at least...<br/>    "Mother, please." The brown tabby squealed, falling down with a cry of pain. Rainwing stiffened, rushing forward to check on him.<br/>    His paw was twisted, but it didn't seem to be broken, just sore. She licked it soothingly, flopping to the ground. Exhaustion suddenly tore at her mind, and she fought off a wave of dizziness. The kits were more important.<br/>    "Come here." She mewed tiredly, and the two obeyed. She looked them over, her heart twisting with pride. They were so young, but already strong. The sandy brown tom was thin, but he would grow into a lithe, nimble cat, like her. The black tabby was already muscular, with broad shoulders and a massive, powerful head, so much like his father’s. <br/>    I should give them names.<br/>    She'd known she'd have to eventually, but a small part of her had wished that one of the leaders would name the kits. It would show how they were accepted into Clan life, despite being half-Clan. <br/>    She glanced at them, eyes trailing over the sandy brown tom. He was thin and lithe, his eyes as green as the trees in Greenleaf. "Your name is Leafkit." She mewed, touching his nose with her tail tip.<br/>    "Oh!" The tom piped, shuffling his paws excitedly. "I love it!"<br/>    "What's my name?" The black tabby asked shyly.<br/>    Silverwing glanced at him, heart melting. He had an incredibly dark pelt, his legs a slightly lighter shade of ginger. His muzzle was a bright red, but even that was overshadowed by the strikingly bright yellow of his eyes.<br/>    He's the embodiment of ThunderClan, she realized. She smoothed the fur on his head gently.<br/>    "Lightningkit."<br/>    The dark kit straightened, eyes flashing as his new name swept over him. He nodded, before turning and pushing his brother to a standing position with his shoulder. "Come on." He mewed. "Let's go find our father."<br/>    Heartened by the kit's strength and courage, Rainwing stood, beckoning with her tail. "Come." She mewed. "It's not too far now."<br/>    But as they padded on, the exhaustion from her kitting, as well as her anxiety, started taking a toll on her. Panic swelled her heart as she wondered how far they could make it. Would she have to stop, in the middle of hostile Clan territory, with two defenseless kits?<br/>    Before she could think any more, new scents touched her nose. She flattened the fur on her back that instinctively raised. You're coming to them for help.<br/>    "Hello?" A voice called, and a burly striped tom broke through the undergrowth, his pelt laced with scars. A graceful milky-white she-cat followed him, a small apprentice trailing after her anxiously.<br/>    "Why is a ShadowClan cat on our territory?" The striped tom hissed, claws extended.<br/>    "Calm down, Brackenclaw." The graceful she-cat mewed, voice emotionless. Her pale blue eyes trailed over Rainwing and the two kits. "She looks like she needs our help, not our teeth.”<br/>    "She has kits!" The black apprentice mewed, silenced by a glare from Brackenclaw.<br/>    Rainwing dipped her head, body shaking with nervousness. "Palebreeze," She mewed pitifully. Her mind raged at herself for seeming so weak. You're a Clan leader's daughter! Act like it!<br/>    But the ThunderClan deputy didn't offer any sympathy. "Why have you come back, Rainwing?" She mewed tiredly. "I thought this was over."<br/>    Rainwing stared at her. "I know. I'm sorry. But ShadowClan..." She glanced at the kits. "They wouldn't take them."<br/>    Palebreeze glanced at the two, eyes softening. Her tail-tip twitched, then she sighed. She glanced at Brackenclaw and the apprentice. "Go back to camp and tell Rattlerstar we have visitors coming."<br/>    Brackenclaw glanced at her, before flicking his tail at the apprentice. The two disappeared into the undergrowth.<br/>    Palebreeze glanced at the kits, before leaning forward and sniffing at them. "They really are his kits." She breathed.<br/>    The deputy glanced at Rainwing. "Did Brittlestar really force them away?"<br/>    Rainwing swallowed, meeting Palebreeze's gaze. "Yes. He claimed he could not go against StarClan and take in 'half-Clan scum'."<br/>    Palebreeze's ears flattened. "I didn't realize he could be so cruel." She mewed. "I never approved of what you were doing, but he's your father, for StarClan's sake."<br/>    Rainwing nodded uncomfortably, gesturing to the kits. "Should we...?"<br/>    Palebreeze nodded. "Hi." She mewed gently. "I'm Palebreeze. I'm your father's deputy. He'll want to meet you."<br/>    "I'm Leafkit." The yellowish tabby pipped, glancing at Rainwing shyly. <br/>    "Nice name." Palebreeze purred. She glanced at Lightningkit. "And you are...?"<br/>    "Lightingkit." The kit mewed, holding his head high.<br/>    "Oh," Palebreeze glanced at Rainwing. "A strong name, for a strong kit."<br/>    Lightingkit didn't say anything, but he seemed to shake himself out and puff out his chest. Palebreeze purred, leaning forward and flicking his nose with a gentle paw.<br/>    Rainwing fell into stride beside her as Palebreeze pushed the two kits ahead of them.<br/>    "You'd make an amazing mother." Rainwing mewed awkwardly.<br/>    Palebreeze's eyes flashed with sadness, but she responded evenly, "Thank you. I don't know why StarClan decided I was not to have kits, but I have to trust in their judgement. I just wish..."<br/>    "I'm sure." Rainwing mewed quickly.<br/>    Palebreeze glanced at her. "Why did you have to see him?" She asked. There was no accusation in her voice, just a tired sadness. "You knew it was wrong. And now..." She glanced at the kits. "I'll be honest, Rainwing; I have no idea how he's going to take this. You realize he can't accept them without looking like a traitor."<br/>    Rainwing felt a flash of fear run through her pelt. "He wouldn't refuse two innocent kits, would he?"<br/>    "Your father did." Palebreeze pointed out. Rainwing fell silent.<br/>    ThunderClan scent gradually sharpened around them, and, although it was the middle of the night and storm clouds threatened the sky, the growth before them was abuzz with noise.<br/>    "We're at the camp." Palebreeze warned, slipping ahead of her.<br/>    "Come here." Rainwing beckoned the two kits to her paws. They tumbled over, eyes wide and scared.<br/>    "It'll be okay." She murmured to them. "I promise."<br/>    She stepped into the camp, coming out into the moonlight shyly. She stilled, heart pounding. The entirety of ThunderClan had gathered out in the clearing, the long stone walls suddenly seeming cramped. Rainwing made awkward eye contact with the young queen Heatherheart, who immediately glanced away. Rainwing looked over and saw Silverpool, the medicine cat, and her apprentice Cardinalpaw. Behind them, a massive form watched over the clan from a large boulder, the moonlight outlining him in an eerie way. Rainwing felt her heart skip a beat.<br/>    The Clan parted as Rainwing made her way through the clearing, following Palebreeze.<br/>    "Rattlerstar," The white she-cat mewed loudly, "We found-"<br/>    "I can see, Palebreeze." The cat mewed, his voice deep and grating. Rainwing stiffened. Why did he sound so angry?<br/>    The big tom jumped down from his rock, shouldering his way past Silverpool. Cardinalpaw's green eyes shone shyly from behind her mentor.<br/>    Rattlerstar came to confront Rainwing, staring down at her with burning amber eyes. His dark brown tabby pelt shone almost silver in the moonlight.<br/>    "Why are you on my territory, ShadowClan cat?" He growled. Rainwing's pelt prickled, feeling his warmth, once so familiar. Now, it felt almost scary.<br/>    "It's..." She swallowed, gathering her courage. "It's our kits. They are not welcome in ShadowClan, and-"<br/>    "What does she mean, 'our kits'?" Brackenclaw called out. Murmurs followed his call.<br/>    Rattlerstar flicked his tail, towering over Rainwing. "I don't know why you make these claims, ShadowClan cat." His eyes flicked over the kits, where they lingered for a heartbeat. Rainwing cringed when he glanced back at her. "You're not welcome here. I'll give you till moondown to get out of my territory. If you are found anywhere near here afterwards, I'll kill you."<br/>    "Rattlerstar, please..." She whispered.<br/>    Palebreeze stepped forward. "Rattlerstar, these kits need your help. Rainwing can fend for herself, but-"<br/>    "These kits have no reason to be here." Rattlerstar hissed. "I don't know why this she-cat has come here, but she will leave, and take these lumps of fur with her."<br/>    Gasps went out, but Rattlerstar ignored it. He hissed as Silverpool came up behind him.<br/>    "Rattlerstar, think about what you are saying." She mewed in a low tone. "These kits are innocent-"<br/>    "They are not mine." He growled. He looked at Rainwing. "Why are you here?"<br/>    "They need you." She pleaded. "Throw me out. Kill me, but please don't let them die."<br/>    "Why can't ShadowClan take them?" Heatherheart asked quietly. Her mate, a black-and-white tom named Blackpatch, shushed her with his tail.<br/>    Rainwing glanced around, trying to find a sympathetic face. SIlverpool looked away, and there was no kindness in Rattlerstar's eyes. Palebreeze glanced up, and on her face was a message Rainwing couldn't ignore.<br/>    "ThunderClan," Rainwing announced, voice shaking. "These are Rattlerstar's and I's kits. I am Rattlerstar's mate, and-"<br/>    She screeched as a powerful paw swiped at her throat, claws catching in her fur. Blood sprayed out on the sandy floor, catching her kits, who started mewling in alarm. <br/>    Her vision swam, and she was thrown to the side, powerful claws holding her down. Alarmed screeches went out as Rattlerstar's burning amber eyes neared her face. "I warned you, ShadowClan cat." He hissed. "You and those kits don't mean anything to me."<br/>    Rainwing's blood froze as she realized the amount of danger they were in. "Rattlerstar-"<br/>    "Silence." The leader stood, dragging her up by her scruff. He flicked his tail at Blackpatch and Palebreeze. "Come on."<br/>    Rainwing watched in horror as Rattlerstar instructed his warriors to pick up the kits. "Where are you taking them?"<br/>    "Somewhere they can go die." He growled. He grabbed Rainwing and threw her in front. "All of you."<br/>    Rainwing stumbled along, paws numbing as Rattlerstar dragged them all back through the forest. Before they reached ShadowClan territory, however, he changed course, pushing back into nameless woods. <br/>    "Alright." He ordered once they'd come out of reach of Clan territory. "Leave them, and go back to the Clan."<br/>    Palebreeze and Blackpatch set the kits down, both staring at them in dismay.<br/>    "Rattlerstar, they'll die out here." Palebreeze mewed pleadingly.<br/>    "Good." Rattlerstar hissed.<br/>    Blackpatch raised his mottled head. "Rattlerstar, you can't ask me to leave an innocent, helpless kit to just die. I won't do it."<br/>    "Oh, you will." Rattlerstar mewed. "Or your kits will grow up without a father."<br/>    Pelt bristling uncomfortably, Blackpatch glanced at Palebreeze, who lowered her gaze. Blackpatch stepped away, murmuring "StarClan help us all." <br/>    As the two warriors disappeared in the night, Rainwing stared at the cat who had rejuvenated her hope for life, the warrior she'd fallen in love with and had bore kits for despite everything telling her not to. Any hope left in her heart died as she stared at him.<br/>    "What happened to you?" She asked, glancing at her two kits, whose eyes drooped with exhaustion and fear. "You're not the cat I knew."<br/>    "Things change, Rainwing." Rattlerstar mewed coldly. He glanced at the kits. "He looks strong." He commented, gesturing to Lightningkit. "The other wouldn't last much longer, here or in a Clan."<br/>    "They'd both be worthy warriors." Rainwing protested.<br/>    "Ah, but they won't be." He responded. "I told you we couldn't have kits."<br/>    "It's not like it's something I can control." The scratch on her neck was starting to ache. "It was StarClan's will, not mine."<br/>    "StarClan wouldn't have approved of our being together." Rattlerstar pointed out.<br/>    "You still came back, again and again." Rainwing mewed sadly. "You said you loved me-" <br/>    "It was a mistake." Rattlerstar mewed, facing her. "You're not going to ever come back to the Clans."<br/>    Rainwing straightened, determination flooding through her exhausted limbs. "You can't stop us. These kits are bigger than you or me. StarClan has a destiny for each of them, I know it."<br/>    "Too bad you won't see it." Rattlerstar growled, lunging at her. Rainwing fell backward, instinctively lashing out and slashing his ear. But he was too strong for her to resist for long, and soon his teeth met in her neck. Shock and pain lanced through her as her vision darkened, and she realized at once that she was dying, and it was her mate that had struck the blow.<br/>    Clinging to consciousness, she crawled along, forcing her body in front of her kits. She could just feel their terror and confusion, as well as steady anger from one, and willed them to stay strong and calm. I'm sorry I can't care for you anymore. I'll watch you from StarClan.<br/>    Rattlerstar huffed and spun, tail-tip flicking in irritation. Cold rage swam through her last bits of feeling, and she called out hoarsely, "We had a daughter."<br/>    Rattlerstar stopped, the tail-tip twitching ever so quicker. <br/>    "She was beautiful." Rainwing sighed. "I can't wait to see her again."<br/>    Rattlerstar didn't turn, but paused for a moment more, padding off into the dark after the last bit of light had died from Rainwing's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>    Covestorm sighed, his mottled blue-gray pelt soaked in the light drizzle.<br/>    "It's so gross out here." His apprentice, Ospreypaw, complained.<br/>    "Trust me, it could be worse." Covestorm warned, studying the sky. It was darker over the ThunderClan part of the forest, leaving ShadowClan with a dreary mist that only served to dull their senses and make everything more humid. Though he didn't say it, he did agree with his apprentice.<br/>    "Go get Sweetwing something to eat." He ordered. Ospreypaw nodded, his black-and-white pelt almost plastered to his side.<br/>    Covestorm shook out his pelt, licking at his neck in an effort to make himself more comfortable.<br/>    "Hey, Covestorm." A voice called. He glanced up to see the young warrior Flamethroat approaching.<br/>    "Can I go hunting?" The young tabby tom asked, the bright ginger flash on his neck dark with moisture.<br/>    "No; you need to rest." Covestorm ordered. "You don't have to go all day, after doing your vigil. You won't miss anything on your first day as a warrior, I promise."<br/>    Flamethroat's eyes flashed with annoyance, but he yawned before he could say anything.<br/>    "I'm not tired." He protested, his paws already leading him to his nest in the warriors' den.<br/>    Covestorm shook his head in amusement.<br/>    "Young warriors." A creaky voice mewed beside him. Covestorm glanced over to see his older sister, Stonecreek, sitting beside him. She was from an earlier litter of their parents, and because of her medicine cat status had been a big part of raising him. She was especially kind to him after his littermate Heartpaw died from greencough.<br/>    He nodded. "Always trying to do their best."<br/>    "As they should." Stonecreek reminded him. "ShadowClan can't take slackers. Especially now."<br/>    Covestorm nodded, staring out over his Clan. He'd been deputy for several moons, taking over after Bushtail retired. He could just see the burly brown tabby poke his head out of the elders den, accompanied by his old friend Redfur. Ospreypaw was trotting across the camp to give Sweetwing a newt, her young kits poking their fluffy heads out curiously. Her mate, Mudwhisker, was practicing battle techniques with Blueberry, Blackpelt, and Emberclaw. Covestorm suddenly heard a hiss, and glanced over to see the young queen Whiteskip shrinking away from their SkyClan prisoner, Minkfeather.<br/>    "Woah, woah woah." Covestorm stepped in between the two. Stonecreek followed on creaky legs. "What's wrong?"<br/>    "He clawed at me!" Whiteskip cried indignantly.<br/>    Covestorm skimmed his gaze over the she-cat, seeing no spots of blood on her snowy pelt. He glanced at Minkfeather inquiringly, who responded civilly, "I did no such thing."<br/>    "Liar!" Whiteskip hissed. Stonecreek pressed against her comfortingly.<br/>    "Okay, let me see you in my den. I think it was just her imagination." Stonecreek added to Covestorm in a lowered voice. "Young queens sometimes do it when they're on edge."<br/>    As they padded away, Covestorm turned back to the SkyClan tom. "Did you swipe at her?"<br/>    "Of course not." Minkfeather responded, folding his tail over his paws for emphasis. His green eyes looked tired. "I happened to step towards her as she passed because Jaypaw hasn't gotten me any prey today- I was going to ask her to remind him- and she freaked out."<br/>    Covestorm sighed, sitting next to the pale gray tom. "I'm sorry about all of this, I really am. I'm sure you miss your friends, and-"<br/>    "Of course I enjoy being forcefully taken from my home and family in exchange for something we don't have, much less have no reason to give." He sighed. "I miss my sister- you know she's expecting kits? I promised her I'd be there. And my mate, Birdshine- our medicine cat suspects she's pregnant as well. But instead, I'm just here."<br/>    Covestorm blinked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"<br/>    "I know; it's okay." Minkfeather responded. He stared around the camp. "It's not like you're treating me like a hostile- you ShadowClan cats are actually quite kind, to be honest. I just wish SkyClan could help you more." He shot a sideways glance at Covestorm. "We didn't take Rainwing, and you know it."<br/>    Covestorm's pelt bushed. "We-we just need herbs-"<br/>         “Don't think I can't see through it, Covestorm." Minkfeather stared off, watching Emberstream do a twist-strike on Blackpelt, knocking the lithe tom to the ground. "I know Brittlestar is terrified, and I know she's been gone for over a moon. But her scents were found on the ThunderClan side of the border; not SkyClan's. It's Rattlerstar who you should be looking at. But you're too scared to point paws at a cat like that."<br/>    "ShadowClan isn't scared." Covestorm protested, but he knew the SkyClan tom was right. The Clans all knew that Rattlerstar was almost an exact copy of Bramblestar and his father Tigerstar, two of the most powerful warriors the Clans had ever seen. He'd killed multiple warriors before in honorable combat, and though he seemed a noble leader enough, few cats from any Clan were loathe to approach him about anything.<br/>    "What do you suggest I do?" Covestorm asked quietly. Part of him hated asking an enemy warrior who was younger than he was for advice, but he also knew the SkyClan warrior was level-headed and true. Covestorm wouldn't have been surprised if Minkfeather was made leader one day.<br/>    "You could talk to Brittlestar." Minkfeather suggested respectfully. "I know he's terrified for Rainwing, but it's making his decisions rash and unfair. SkyClan can't help you, and it won't if you continue to hold me here."<br/>    Covestorm nodded, knowing he was right. Mewing a farewell and reminding Jaypaw to get Minkfeather his meal, Covestorm bounded over to the leader's den. He scaled the rockwall, peering into the den. <br/>    "Lakepaw?" He asked in surprise. "Where is Brittlestar?"<br/>    The tortoiseshell apprentice shook out her pelt, dropping the ball of stale moss she'd gathered. "Out on patrol. He took another search party by the SkyClan border."<br/>    Covestorm felt an itch of irritation. It was so obvious that SkyClan hadn't done anything- all of Rainwing's scents were found on the ThunderClan border, and no one had seen her anywhere near SkyClan's territory in the weeks before her disappearance. But Brittlestar refused to see the logic of it. ShadowClan and SkyClan had been locked in a bitter feud over a stretch of territory for moons, and the entirety of ShadowClan had immediately suspected SkyClan when the young she-cat had disappeared.<br/>    We have to find her. Covestorm realized, paws suddenly itching. Before war starts over nothing.<br/>    There was a sudden commotion as a patrol came barreling in through the camp entrance. Covestorm turned just in time to see Brittlestar in the lead. The magnificent long-furred black-and-white tom looked energized, his dark green eyes bright as he padded over to Covestorm. Lilypool and Greeneyes, the two warriors who'd gone with him, padded away to get food.<br/>    "We met a SkyClan patrol." Brittlestar meowed as soon as he reached Covestorm. "They denied every accusation, of course, but we also found gray fur on the border. They have her; I just know it."<br/>    Covestorm felt a flash of annoyance, as well as dread as he saw the desperate look in his leader's eyes, subtly hiding behind the false confidence. "Brittlestar, I-"<br/>    "I wonder if she's had her kits yet." Brittlestar thought aloud, padding away to grab a shrew. Covestorm followed him, flicking his tail. "She was supposed to have them here, with her Clan."<br/>    "I know, Brittlestar. I'm sorry." Covestorm understood his leader's desperation; Rainwing was his only kit, after his son Dawnpaw died in the same sickness that took Covestorm's brother Heartpaw. Brittlestar's mate Twigshade had died long ago, and the black-and-white tom always made it clear how much his daughter meant to him. <br/>    "I'm sorry." Brittlestar paused, turning to his deputy. "What were you saying just now?"<br/>    Covestorm shuffled his paws. "I-I was wondering if I could take a patrol to ThunderClan. We might find more clues of where Rainwing is, and we could ask ThunderClan if they'd seen anything."<br/>    Brittlestar's dark eyes flashed with anger. "No, Covestorm. ThunderClan are innocent. We know it. SkyClan is at fault, and I'll die before I admit otherwise."<br/>    Covestorm dipped his head. "Of course, Brittlestar. I meant no disrespect."<br/>    Brittlestar sighed, relaxing. "I know, Covestorm. You're a good warrior. Tell you what; take a hunting patrol around the two borders. You'll see the gray fur we found on the SkyClan border, and you'll know then for sure."<br/>    Feeling reassured, Covestorm nodded and went to the warriors' den to gather a patrol. He stuck his head in and called Harpyfoot, Nightstripe, and Flamethroat.<br/>    "My first warrior mission!" Flamethroat's comment made Covestorm purr. The young tabby tom's eyes gleamed like he was still an apprentice.<br/>    Covestorm led his patrol out of camp, into the familiar pine forest he'd known since he was a kit. He sighed, breathing in the piney air, and hopped forward.<br/>    They made their way to the SkyClan border fairly quickly, running into Bluesparrow and Houndpaw training in a clearing. A little ways past that, Covestorm ran into the she-cat Sandstream, who brushed past them, her jaws filled with mice. She glanced at Covestorm with keen blue eyes, and Covestorm felt an involunary thrill run through his paws.<br/>    As they padded along, Covestorm sent Nightstripe and Flamethroat ahead. "Hunt by the copse of beeches by the border. Don't cross it."<br/>    Flamethroat nodded and shot off, Nightstripe following more slowly, her tabby pelt helping her blend in to the background of undergrowth almost perfectly. Harpyfoot fell into stride beside Covestorm, his muzzle graying with age.<br/>    "So, Sandstream, huh?" The old gray tom asked, a keen glint in his amber eyes.<br/>    Covestorm't pelt suddenly felt hot. "I don't know what you mean." He mewed innocently.<br/>    Harpyfoot rolled his eyes. "Come on, deputy. You can't expect to remain mateless your entire life. It's okay to move on, you know."<br/>    Covestorm's pelt itched. "I know." He mewed, not at all certain. "I-I just want to find Rainwing and make sure Brittlestar's okay before I focus on myself."<br/>    Harpyfoot stalled, forcing Covestorm to slow. "I know you loved her too." The tom mewed quietly. "It's okay to admit it. You're not the sole cat in charge of the Clan's fate. You can be weak or selfish sometimes."<br/>    Covestorm felt a flash of longing, but he shook his head. "I'm Clan deputy." He mewed to himself. "They're supposed to rely on me. It's my duty."<br/>    Harpyfoot dipped his head respectively, falling silent. Covestorm pushed ahead, reaching the border. He started sniffing the ground, moving up and down.<br/>    "Uh," Harpyfoot mewed in confusion behind him. "All the prey scent's back here."<br/>    Covestorm flicked his tail in acknowledgment. "Hold on for a moment. Brittlestar told me he found Rainwing's fur on the border. I just wanted to see if I could find it."<br/>    Harpyfoot nodded, eyes flashing. "Oh, good. That'd be proof. Finally."<br/>    Covestorm didn't acknowledge the gray tom's final comment, moving on down the border. Harpyfoot stepped in beside him, joining the hunt.<br/>    Eventually, Harpyfoot called Covestorm over, beckoning to a thornbush. "Is this it?"<br/>    Covestorm bounded over eagerly, peering at the bush. With a sinking feeling, he realized that the gray fur was too pale and thin to be Rainwing's, and carried the heavy scent of SkyClan tom. <br/>    "It's Minkfeather's." Covestorm mewed dejectedly, heart sinking. "Brittlestar was mistaken."<br/>    There was a moment of quiet, broken by Harpyfoot's somber comment. "I'm sorry, Covestorm."<br/>    "We need to face it." Covestorm mewed aloud, heart hardening against the grief that flooded his chest. "She's gone. She either left to become a rogue and raise her kits away from the Clans, or was carried away by a hawk or something." He turned and pushed his way through the underbrush. "Come on." He called to the senior warrior. "Let's go back to camp. I need to tell Brittlestar."<br/>    He recalled Flamethroat and Nightstripe, who both came back with a few mice, and they crept their way back to camp. While Nightstripe and Flamethroat chattered like starlings, Covestorm and Harpyfoot stayed silent, both heavily aware of the news they'd have to bestow upon the Clan.<br/>    But as they padded into camp, Covestorm was surprised to find the air tinged with bated excitement and fear. Cats were bustling around everywhere, and he was surprised to see Stonecreek padding from her den with herbs in her jaws, gathering them in a pile outside.<br/>    Covestorm looked around, bewildered. No cat was injured that he could see, and there was no scent of badger or fox in the air.<br/>    "What happened?" He asked Brittlestar, who was sitting in the middle of the chaos with blank eyes.<br/>    The black-and-white tom turned to him, and Covestorm's pelt prickled at the look in his green eyes. "We found Rainwing."</p><p> </p><p>    Covestorm's pelt bushed instinctively with apprehension and excitement. He shouldered his way through the crowd. "Where?" He demanded, claws unsheathing.<br/>    "Past the ThunderClan border." Sorrelshade, a young tortoiseshell warrior, answered him. She was sitting by Brittlestar, her dappled paws patchy with mud. Covestorm's heart clenched as he remembered he'd sent her, Sleekbranch, and his apprentice Magpiepaw on the border patrol.<br/>    "Where?" He demanded again, his voice sharp. <br/>    "Far beyond either Clan border." She answered, eyes dark. "It took a long time to find her."<br/>    Covestorm's heart seemed to do a flip. He faced the tortoiseshell, hackles raised in fear. "Lead me to her."<br/>    For a moment, her green eyes flashed in dread and annoyance, and Covestorm realized with a pang of guilt how exhausted the she-cat would have been. Before he could say anything, however, Sleekbranch brushed forward. "I'll go. Get some rest."<br/>    Covestorm nodded, glancing around. "Blackpelt, Mudwhisker, come with us. We might meet a fox out there." He didn't add, and to carry her body back. Though his heart felt like it was on fire as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it would be the most likely scenario. If she was alive, Sleekbranch and Sorrelshade would have brought her back.<br/>    And her kits? Covestorm wondered, his tail lashing with apprehension. Are they okay? Have they even been born?<br/>    "Can I come, too?" Flamethroat piped up, paws shuffling in excitement. "You might need help."<br/>    "You already did a hunting patrol with me." Covestorm objected.<br/>    "You were on that patrol, too." Flamethroat argued, amber eyes determined. For a moment, Covestorm considered arguing more, but his worry for Rainwing overwhelmed him, and he jerked his head.<br/>    They followed Sleekbranch all the way to the ThunderClan border. Brushing his nose over the ferns, Covestorm managed to pick up very faint scents of the she-cat, as well as blood. His throat clenched with frustration and agony, wanting to go back to camp and swipe his claws over Brittlestar's long-furred pelt for his adamancy.<br/>    Sleekbranch suddenly pivoted and charged up to the edge of their territory, keeping his paws just on their side of the border. The rest followed him warily.<br/>    When they broke into the forest that wasn't Clan, Covestorm felt his pelt burn. It was eerie and somehow empty here, with no ShadowClan scent to comfort him. The rest of his patrol seemed to feel the same. Blackpelt kept glancing at the branches, like a SkyClan warrior was ready to pounce in the branches, and Flamethroat kept his gaze on Covestorm, as if he was asking for permission to go back.<br/>    After a tense while, they passed a small twoleg nest, a curious kittypet watching them with big eyes. Sleekbranch glanced at him, then turned slightly and slipped into a thick clump of bracken. Covestorm followed him, pricking his ears. There was no sound he could find from their destination.<br/>    Suddenly, a new scent came to him, something like death and toadstools. He crept past Sleekbranch as the brown tom stilled, peering forward anxiously.<br/>    In the clearing before them, a shape lay in the undergrowth, surrounded by dust and toadstools. Covestorm took a fearful step forward, a keening sound coming from his throat as he recognized the silvery fur of Rainwing.<br/>    "Oh, StarClan, no." He fell forward, pressing his face into her matted scruff. Her eyes were closed, her pelt soggy and muddy. There seemed to be nothing left of the beautiful she-cat Covestorm had fallen for.<br/>    Warily, Blackpelt circled around, sniffing over her pelt. The black tom gently pushed Covestorm away from her neck, licking a small area.<br/>    The tom lifted his head, eyes flashing. "There's a slash on her neck here. I think I see bite marks, too."<br/>    Flamethroat padded forward warily. "What does that mean?"<br/>    "She was killed by something." Mudwhisker answered, padding over to investigate. He studied her matted scruff. "It's hard to see, but it looks too small to be badger or fox."<br/>    "All I smell is cat-scent." Flamethroat commented, glancing around. <br/>    Covestorm glanced up, steeling his heart for a moment. "You think a rogue did this?"<br/>    "Not a rogue." Blackpelt mewed, his eyes dark. "A warrior. These marks are deep and precise, meaning whoever dealt them was well-trained."<br/>    "Okay, so a senior warrior killed her." Flamethroat mewed dejectedly. "Why?"<br/>    "If it was ThunderClan," Covestorm mewed, his grief creeping through his voice inadvertently. "It could be she tried to cross the border and was attacked. That doesn't explain why she's so far out here, though."<br/>    "Maybe it was Rattlerstar?" Mudwhisker proposed, and the clearing fell silent. Covestorm glanced at the warrior. The suggestion chilled him to his spine, and he was immediately doubtful. Sure, the entirety of ShadowClan had seen the leader talking to Rainwing at Gatherings, but there seemed to be no apparent connection, and when confronted by her father, Rainwing had simply said the tabby tom was interested in her kits. Though Covestorm had been wary of Rattlerstar's curiosity, interest in kits was not that out of the ordinary, especially in Rainwing, who was popular with many cats.<br/>    Before he could voice his objection, Flamethroat suddenly lifted his head, ears pricked. "What's that?"<br/>    "What?" Covestorm asked, but Flamethroat wasn't paying attention. The young tom bounded towards the side, where a thick clump of brambles obscured the view of another, smaller, clearing.<br/>    After a moment, Flamethroat's tabby head popped up behind the clump. "Covestorm, come here!"<br/>    Covestorm bounded over, heart pounding as he did, willing there to be nothing. I can't take any more grief.<br/>    But as he landed, he realized that Flamethroat was bristling with excitement. Peering into the brush, he made out two tiny pairs of eyes, complete with flattened ears and kit-noses.<br/>    "It's the kits!" Covestorm breathed. "They were born!"<br/>    He took a step towards the bush, lowering his head to see better. The eyes lowered and the kits cringed against each other.<br/>    "It's okay." He breathed gently. stepping back and stretching out his tail to gesture safety. "I mean you no harm."<br/>    The kits paused for a moment, before one poked his head out. He was a big black tabby, with a bright ginger muzzle and even brighter yellow eyes. After a moment, his brother followed, his head smaller and more graceful.<br/>    "Who are you?" The black tabby asked with an unfriendly mew, staring at Covestorm and Flamethroat warily. "What do you want?"<br/>    "My name is Covestorm." Covestorm mewed, glancing at his warrior. "This is Flamethroat."<br/>    "What do you want?" The kit asked, his gaze unflinching.<br/>    Covestorm glanced at Flamethroat. "We... we wanted to find a she-cat. Her name is- was- Rainwing."<br/>    The kit flinched, pressing himself against his brother. "She's dead." He mewed quietly, grief thickening his voice.<br/>    Covestorm nodded sadly. "We know. Her family misses her."<br/>    The smaller tom glanced up. "She told us she didn't have family. The one that we saw-"<br/>    "Be quiet." The black kit hissed. He whipped his broad head around to glare at Covestorm. "Rainwing is gone. You have nothing left here. Just go."<br/>    Covestorm took a step towards them, sitting down. "You miss her, don't you? Are you her kits?"<br/>    The small tabby nodded, making his brother lash his tail in agitation.<br/>    "Did she tell you where she came from?"<br/>    They both shrugged awkwardly.<br/>    Covestorm sighed. "Rainwing was a ShadowClan cat. Her father, Brittlestar, was desperate when she went missing. We think she wanted to have her kits alone."<br/>    The black tabby glanced at the brown. "She told us we were going to ThunderClan. She said they would welcome us."<br/>    Covestorm's heart stilled. "Did they?"<br/>    The black tabby shook his head. "Are you a ThunderClan cat? Have you come to finish us off?"<br/>    Covestorm shook his head. "We are ShadowClan cats. I'm the ShadowClan deputy; a friend of your grandfather's."<br/>    "What are your names?" Flamethroat asked kindly.<br/>    The black tabby answered after a second. "My name is Lightningkit." He pointed at the pale brown tabby. "This is Leafkit."<br/>    "Good names." Flamethroat purred. He leaned forward to nudge the kits to their paws. "Come on, youngsters. Let's go."<br/>    "Where are we going?" Leafkit asked with wide green eyes.<br/>    Covestorm stared at them, his heart swelling. The kits were so much like Rainwing, especially Leafkit; his handsome shaped head and delicate paws were exactly like his mother’s, and Lightningkit's eyes somehow shone with her spirit. Covestorm stared at them and immediately knew, even though they weren't his kits, what he'd known since the day Stonecreek announced Rainwing's pregnancy: that he would protect them with his life.<br/>    "Home." He mewed.</p><p> </p><p>    Lightningkit blinked, his paws sore as he pushed through the leaf litter. Leafkit stumbled alongside him, his deep green eyes drooping with exhaustion. Lightningkit wanted to give him something, any kind of encouragement, but he was too exhausted.<br/>    The blue-gray tom, Covestorm, was right ahead of them, leading the way confidently. Lightningkit stared at him, wondering how trustworthy the tom was. He seemed kind, and when they passed Rainwing's body, he'd stopped and insisted they'd all buried her, not stopping even after the sun had gone down until she was completely gone under the earth.<br/>    Lightingkit's chest ached, remembering watching helplessly with his brother as their mother, their only family, disappeared.<br/>    Covestorm said that Rainwing's father is looking for us, Lightingkit reminded himself. I hope he's right.<br/>    He surveyed the land around them, noting how the pines that shot high above their head provided much less cover than the ThunderClan territory did. He and his brother had spent their first five moons on middle ground, but Lightingkit discovered he found the open forest more comfortable.<br/>    Sudden pawsteps sounded ahead, and Covestorm paused, ears pricked. A creamy she-cat slipped lithely from the trees, blue eyes bright as they landed on Covestorm. <br/>    "You're back!" She exclaimed. "Where's..." She trailed off as she skimmed over the group, her eyes landing on the kits. Lightingkit felt hot beneath her stare. <br/>    "Oh." She breathed.<br/>    "They probably need a ride." Covestorm mewed, sounding awkward. "They've had a long day."<br/>    The she-cat nodded, stepping over and picking up Leafkit by his scruff. The kit crumpled in her jaws, eyes bleary. Lightingkit felt a pang of worry. His brother looked half-dead.<br/>    Lightingkit let out a small growl as the younger tom scooped him up.<br/>    "It'll be easier this way, buddy." Flamethroat mewed soothingly, and Lightingkit fell limp reluctantly.<br/>    Without having to slow down for the kits, their travel sped up considerably, the grown warriors' legs eating up the pine floor. Soon, the undergrowth thickened, and they swerved around several bramble bushes. Pushing through a specifically thick thorn barrier, the group stepped out into a sandy clearing, filled with cats.<br/>    Lightningkit was set on the ground, looking around with wide eyes. He paused as a muscular long-furred tom stepped towards him and Leafkit haltingly, met by Covestorm half way. After a moment, the tom brushed past him, halting gracefully in front of the kits.<br/>    Up close, Lightingkit could smell the tom's fear scent and feel his heat, and could now see the burning grief in his dark green eyes.<br/>    "These are my daughter's kits...?" He breathed, staring at them in disbelief. For a brief moment, Lightningkit felt a surge of anger that the tom didn't seem to want to accept them.<br/>    This is what you're getting, He thought resentfully. This is us.<br/>    There was commotion as a small, elderly she-cat broke through the crowd, eyes flashing. "Move!" Her dappled gray pelt bushed as she neared Leafkit, sniffing him over and over. She glanced at the black and white tom.<br/>    "Brittlestar, he needs herbs and rest. I'm not sure how much longer he's going to make it without my help."<br/>    Lightningkit felt a stab of panic. For a heartbeat he almost leaped at the she-cat, bowling her away and protecting his brother from these strange cats they claimed were family.<br/>    To his rage, a young black-and-white tom called rudely, "Okay? Who cares? That's not a ShadowClan cat!"<br/>    The cats around him glanced at him in horror, Covestorm running over to harshly cuff the tom around the ears. The old black-and-white tom stared at him for a moment, before sweeping over. He shoved Covestorm away, towering over the young tom. Though Lightningkit couldn't see his face, he could more than clearly hear the ice-cold rage in his mew. <br/>    "They are more than ShadowClan's kits, fox-dung. They are Rainwing's kits." He glanced back around, nodding at the she-cat. "Save him." His eyes were wide.<br/>    The she-cat nodded, glancing at Lightningkit quickly. "Come with me. I'll check over you too." She scooped Leafkit's body up quickly, flicking her tail at a pretty brindled she-cat, who followed cautiously.<br/>    Lightningkit padded after slowly, to a small cave at the back of the clearing that dripped with herb-scent. He glanced back, seeing the crowd of cats gather around the green-eyed tom.<br/>    The she-cat paused, laying Leafkit down on a soft moss nest. Lightningkit stared at it longingly, suddenly wishing he had a nest that soft to fall down on and just forget everything that had happened.<br/>    "I'm Stonecreek." The gray dappled she-cat mewed, gesturing to the brindled she-cat, who looked shyly away. "This is Mosspaw. She's a warrior apprentice, but she's been much help to me in my old age recently."<br/>    The she-cat purred, "I'm just doing my duty to the Clan."<br/>    "Either way," Stonecreek rasped, leaving her sentence unfinished as she went to her herb stores. "Make sure he's comfortable and fetch some moss soaked with water. He's dehydrated and undernourished. This one isn't much better,``she flicked her tail at Lightningkit, "but he's bulkier and stronger. Hurry!"<br/>    As Mosspaw bounded away, Lightningkit shuffled forward, pressing his nose to his brother's head. His heart was pounding with fear. "Please don't leave me." He whispered into his brother's fur. "You're the only thing I have left."<br/>    Leafkit's eyes flicked open slightly, followed by a weak purr. "I thought you were supposed to be the strong one?"<br/>    Stonecreek stepped back over, shooing Lightningkit away. "He's not going anywhere." She mewed, brushing some torn up herbs in front of Leafkit. "Thyme for shock and poppy seed for sleep. Take them both; you'll feel much, much better in the morning."<br/>    Lightningkit stared at the herbs and little black seeds doubtingly. "I don't know..."<br/>    "Well, I do." Stonecreek brushed him away with her tail, forcing the leaves closer to Leafkit's face, who lapped them up lazily. "First thing you'll learn, kit, is that I make most of the decisions around here. Sure, Brittlestar is leader, but nothing gets done without my permission."<br/>    Lightningkit froze, staring at her in fear, before realizing that amusement bubbled beneath her blue gaze. She burst into laughing purrs, flicking his ear playfully. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She leaned over Leafkit, studying him as the kit drifted off to sleep. "I do have certain say in a lot, mostly when safety is involved, but Brittlestar is the leader of this Clan."<br/>    She leaned back, eyes darkening. "StarClan, when your mother disappeared, Brittlestar almost went mad. I was terrified for him, and for the rest of the Clan. I'm not sure how much you know about the Clans, but he was about to call war on SkyClan..." She sighed deeply. "Yet her fate seemed to be tied with ThunderClan all this time."<br/>    She glanced at Lightningkit. "I'm sorry." She mewed breezily. "Don't worry about an old bat like me. Here, take a poppy seed and get some sleep. It'll be brighter in the morning."<br/>    Lightingkit stared at the black seed, glancing back up at the old she-cat. "Is... is this really our new home? Is this really where we're meant to be?"<br/>    Stonecreek scraped together moss next to Leafkit to make another nest, not turning back to him. "Only time will tell."</p><p> </p><p>    Lightningkit raced through the undergrowth, chasing after the dark gray tail drifting ahead of him in the trees. Behind him, a dark shadow lunged, claws and teeth the only bits of light in the dark forest. He called out for Leafkit, but his brother was nowhere to be seen.<br/>    "Lightningkit." A voice whispered. He spun, tripping over his paws and falling to the ground. He lashed out, his claws catching in thorns and flesh.<br/>    "Lightningkit!" Leafkit cried, pushing him away with sheathed claws. Lightningkit blinked, finding himself surrounded by torn up moss and ShadowClan scent. Leafkit was bleeding from a shallow scratch on his shoulder, and Lightningkit realized he had a tuft of his pale brown fur caught in his claws.<br/>    "I'm sorry!" He jumped to his paws, fur bristling in alarm as he licked the scratch. Leafkit flicked him away, staring at him with confused green eyes.<br/>    "I had a nightmare, that's all." Lightningkit turned and padded away from the nest, licking his fur to try to stop his hackles from rising.<br/>    "Hey." Mosspaw slipped into the den, the sunlight patterning her dappled back elegantly. "Brittlestar called a meeting. I think he wants you two sleepyheads there."<br/>    Leafkit followed Lightningkit out into the clearing, where the sun was just peaking over the trees. Brittlestar was in the center of the clearing, looking much more regal than he did last night, his long fur gleaming in the early sunlight. His dark green eyes shone with excitement, but grief.<br/>    "Cats of ShadowClan," he announced clearly. "I've gathered you here today to make a special announcement. My daughter, Rainwing, has been missing from the Clan for several moons, but last night, a patrol found her body far past the border. But they also found something else; her two kits. Lightningkit, Leafkit, please come forward."<br/>    Lightningkit glanced at his brother in confusion. Mosspaw gently pushed them forward, whispering, "Just act natural."<br/>    The two kits came before their grandfather, sitting down uncomfortably. He nodded ever so slightly, and for some reason, Lightningkit felt a little better.<br/>    "We sat vigil for Rainwing last night," Brittlestar mewed, his voice weak with grief, brightening as he continued, "but today, I get to do something much brighter. We are lucky to have found these kits, and I would like to formally make them a part of ShadowClan."<br/>    He gestured his tail, and a ginger-and-white she-cat came forward from the crowd. "I'm willing to take them until they become apprentices. Patchkit, Larkkit, and Rosekit would love the company."<br/>    "Thank you, Sweetwing." Brittlestar mewed. "To Leafkit and Lightningkit."<br/>    "Leafkit! Lightningkit!" Covestorm called, the rest of the Clan echoing the chant, louder and louder. "Leafkit! Lightningkit! Leafkit! Lightningkit!"<br/>    Lightningkit glanced around, watching all of these cats, all strangers, and started to feel like he'd found a home. He didn't know these cats, of course, and he missed his mother desperately, but he knew somehow that they would all die for him. And he knew, one day, he'd be willing to do the same.<br/>    "Alright!" A voice called, and a tiny ginger she-cat barreled over, crashing into Lightningkit's side. She was almost big enough to bowl him over, but he managed to keep his footing. A ginger-and-white tom followed her, followed slowly by a tortoiseshell she-cat.<br/>    "I'm Rosekit!" The ginger she-cat chirped, flicking her tail at the tom and the tortoiseshell. "This is Patchkit and Larkkit. I'm so excited!"<br/>    Leafkit traded incredulous glances with Lightningkit. "How old are you?" He asked.<br/>    "Three moons." Patchkit answered, the white spots on his pelt bright in the cheery light. "We still have a while to wait to be warriors, but we'll be the best!"<br/>    "You two are so lucky." Rosekit whined. "You're already, like, what? Five moons?"<br/>    Lightningkit nodded.<br/>    "Ugh!" Patchkit cried. "You'll start training soon!"<br/>    Lightningkit glanced at Leafkit. "Wait, what?"<br/>    "Training to be a warrior." Larkkit answered shyly. "You know, with your mentor? You'll get to sleep in the apprentices den, and one day Covestorm or Brittlestar will assess you, and you'll get your warrior name!"<br/>    "Wait, so our names get changed?" Leafkit asked, eyes wide.<br/>    "Of course!" Rosekit gave him a weird glance. "Did you expect to be called 'kit' all your life?"<br/>    "You really don't know how the Clan works, do you?" Larkkit asked quietly.<br/>    Leafkit and Lightningkit fell silent.<br/>    "I guess you'll have to teach them, then." A deep mew sounded, and they turned to see Covestorm watching with wise amber eyes. They flashed as they trailed over Lightningkit, and he felt uneasy. He pushed the feeling away. He was just nervous, that's all.<br/>    "How is your first day so far?" Covestorm asked kindly.<br/>    Lightningkit shrugged. "I mean... good, I guess."<br/>    "How could we make it better?" The blue-gray tom kept his amber eyes fixed intently on the two.<br/>    "Let's play a game!" Rosekit squealed, bounding off. With an excited flick of his tail, Leafkit bounded after. Lightningkit followed more slowly, staring around camp, before pausing.<br/>    Over by the entrance, Brittlestar was in deep conversation with a pale gray tom, who was flicking his tail in agitation. Lightningkit stared at him curiously. The tom wasn't like the other ShadowClan cats, with a small, neat head and powerful haunches that looked like he could leap right out of camp if he wanted to. Lightningkit also realized he smelled different, too; where ShadowClan cats smelled of pinesap and toadstools, the pale gray tom smelled of air and branches, like he spent much of his time in the treetops.<br/>    He padded back to Covestorm. "Who's that?"<br/>    Covestorm looked at the pale gray tom wearily. "Minkfeather. He's our prisoner."<br/>    "Why does he smell different?" Lightningkit prodded, his interest piqued. <br/>    "He's a SkyClan cat." Covestorm explained. "We took him hostage from a raid because we thought Rainwing had been taken by them."<br/>    Lightningkit wrinkled his nose. "SkyClan? I thought there were only two Clans; ShadowClan and ThunderClan."<br/>    Covestorm shook his head. "There are five. ShadowClan, ThunderClan, SkyClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. We share borders with ThunderClan and SkyClan, so we don't really see the others much, besides at Gatherings. Rainwing only told you about ThunderClan?"<br/>    Lightningkit was about to ask what a Gathering was, but the gleam in Covestorm's eyes made him uncomfortable, like he was a mouse the deputy was about to pounce on. He shrugged, breaking eye contact. "I don't really know."<br/>    Covestorm narrowed his eyes, like he knew the kit knew more than he was letting on, but shrugged and turned away. Lightningkit gasped, turning and catching up with Leafkit.<br/>    His brother turned, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"<br/>    "I don't trust him." Lightningkit flicked his tail at Covestorm, who was approaching Minkfeather and Brittlestar. "He's far too interested in us."<br/>    "Well, of course he is." Leafkit looked confused. "They all are. Rainwing was important to the Clan."<br/>    "I know, but-" Lightningkit was cut off as an alarmed yowl sounded, and Houndpaw, a young black and brindled tom, came charging into camp, his hackles rising. <br/>    "Brittlestar!" He yowled. "There's a-"<br/>    He fell silent as a patrol of cats slipped into camp, led by a handsome silver-and-black tabby tom, his amber eyes scanning the camp uninterestingly. A worried looking brown she-cat followed. They both had that tree-branch smell that Minkfeather did.<br/>    At the sight of the she-cat, Minkfeather leaped forward, eyes wide. "Birdshine! My love!"<br/>    "Minkfeather, you're okay!" The two cats tangled together desperately, and Lightningkit could hear loud purring from the two. "I was so worried, because-"<br/>    "No, no, I'm alright." The tom glanced at Brittlestar. "ShadowClan was kinder than I expected."<br/>    "Don't compliment your kidnapper after you've been freed, Minkfeather." The silver tabby mewed evenly, facing Brittlestar.<br/>    The black-and-white tom dipped his head in respect. "Mockingstar, I-"<br/>    "I'm taking my warrior home, Brittlestar." Mockingstar cut him off, his tail-tip the only thing giving his anger away. "You had no right to take him or to keep him this long. SkyClan had nothing to do with the disappearance until you attacked us unjustly."<br/>    Brittlestar dipped his head. "I know, Mockingstar. I acted out of anger and love, and I let my heart lead my head. You have my apologies, and you may take Minkfeather with no opposition."<br/>    "You acted out of desperation." Mockingstar hissed, eyes flicking around the camp. "There was no reason to suspect us of her disappearance, and yet you put my warrior's life in danger and kept him away from his Clan for three moons."<br/>    "I know, but it doesn't matter anymore." Brittlestar's voice had a desperate edge to it. "We found her and her kits yesterday."<br/>    Mockingstar bristled. "Yesterday? And yet my cat stayed in your camp, and-" The silver tom broke off and closed his eyes, as if he were trying to calm himself. "SkyClan will not be satisfied with just an apology, Brittlestar. This is not over."<br/>    He flicked his tail, and the three SkyClan cats left the camp as suddenly as they'd come.</p><p> </p><p>    Covestorm watched as the two newest kits bounded across camp, gleefully trying to find their nestmates. He shifted his weight so his blue-gray fur blocked the sight of Patchkit, who was crouched in a thistle behind the deputy. The kit wriggled a little bit, shaking the leaves of the plant.<br/>    "Stay still." Covestorm mewed quietly without turning around. The shaking stopped.<br/>    He watched as Leafkit and Lightningkit went around camp, sniffing out various hiding spots. Leafkit looked up and scampered over to Sorrelshade, green eyes wide. <br/>    "Can you help us?" He asked sweetly.<br/>    Sorrelshade's whiskers twitched in amusement, and she discreetly flicked her tail in the direction of the camp entrance. "Well, I might have seen something there..."<br/>    "Thanks!" Leafkit chirped, bounding away.<br/>    "They certainly seem to be settling in." Bushtail purred, his prickly brown fur dull in the sunlight as he unsteadily padded over. His amber eyes gleamed as Lightningkit stumbled upon Larkkit, who sat up, licking her ruffled tortoiseshell pelt. The three kits charged off, searching for the others that were hidden.<br/>    "They certainly do." Covestorm mewed absently, watching Lightningkit as his big paws ate up the sandy ground, the others trailing behind him.<br/>    "So why do you seem so unsettled?" Bushtail's question caught him off guard.<br/>    Covestorm glanced at him. "What do you mean?"<br/>    Bushtail's amber eyes were unflinching. "You've been watching the big one like a hawk ever since he's arrived. What are you thinking?"<br/>    Covestorm shook his head. "I-I haven't been! I'm just curious about them, that's all."<br/>    Bushtail didn't respond, but his ragged, thick-furred tail flicked once.<br/>    Covestorm dipped his head, sighing. "Okay. I keep wondering who their father is. Leafkit is built exactly like his mother, and I can see some of Rainwing's brother in his coloring, but... I don't know. When I see Lightningkit, I keep thinking..."<br/>    "Rattlerstar." Bushtail rasped, following the kit's route as he played with his brother and friends.<br/>    Covestorm glanced at the old tom. It was the first time his thoughts had been voiced out loud.<br/>    "You aren't the only one thinking it." Bushtail informed him. "Redfur swore he looked exactly like Rattlerstar, just gray. I don't see it that much, but I guess in the right light..."<br/>    "But what does that mean?" Covestorm asked. "Could Rattlerstar be... no. Rainwing would never."<br/>    "Rainwing left the Clan for a reason to birth these kits." Bushtail reminded him. "Just because we don't know what that reason is, doesn't mean it wasn't there."<br/>    Covestorm shook his head. "I just... she wouldn't betray her own Clan."<br/>    Bushtail shrugged. "Stranger things have happened... if a flame-colored kittypet can become one of the most revered Clan leaders ever, and if dead souls can break through and cause actual wounds, then nothing is impossible anymore."<br/>    Covestorm watched as the old ex-deputy stood stiffly and padded away. After a moment, he turned, glancing back at the thornbush. <br/>    "I'm gonna go, Patchkit." He whispered. "Good luck!"<br/>    'Wait-" Patchkit called after him, but Covestorm wasn't paying attention. He was crossing the camp, to Stonecreek's den.<br/>    "Cove'!" Stonecreek's friendly rasp greeted him as he stuck his head into the herb-scented den. "What can I do for you?"<br/>    Covestorm looked at the piles of moss the kits had slept on the night before. "I wanted your advice- no, your help- on something."<br/>    Stonecreek sat expectantly, her mottled pelt dusty with herb leaves.<br/>    Covestorm took a deep breath. "I want to know who the kits' father is."<br/>    Stonecreek tipped her head. "Why does it matter?"<br/>    Covestorm stood, lashing his tail. "Because... because! Because it's their father, because..."<br/>    "Because whoever it was was the reason Rainwing never loved you back." Stonecreek's reply felt like he'd been clawed across the face. He stared at her, amber eyes wide.<br/>    Stonecreek lowered her head, breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry, Covestorm. But you can't let your personal issues get in the way of the Clan, or even these kits' lives. Whoever their father is, he's not here now, and no matter what, these kits are Rainwing's, and they are ShadowClan. Why worry about the details? Besides, the kits are going to face plenty of backlash as it is because of their strange origins. It's better for them if we just let the Clan assume the father was from ShadowClan and simply doesn't want to come forward."<br/>    Covestorm raked his claws through the sand. "But what if he comes forward later? What-"<br/>    "Then we'll deal with it then." Stonecreek walked over to him, licking his ear soothingly. "Let it go, Covestorm. What's done is done."<br/>    Covestorm stared at his older sister, claws sliding in and out. He wanted to yowl in protest, to deny everything his medicine cat was saying and continue on with the others. There had to be someone else in the Clan who was curious like him.<br/>    But he dipped his head, falling silent. "Yes." He mewed quietly after a while. "You're right."<br/>    "I generally am." Stonecreek purred, returning to her herbs. Covestorm stood, staring at the dappled old she-cat for a moment, before turning and stalking out of the den.<br/>    As he reemerged into the Clan, his eyes immediately raked the clearing for the kits. He quickly found them, playing near the leader's boulder. Covestorm watched intensely as Lightningkit bowled over Rosekit from her hiding place, the smaller kit letting out a startled squeal. Covestorm observed the massive kit stand and help her up, before Leafkit leapt on his tail.<br/>    Covestorm sat. The kits would be apprenticed in a moon. Leafkit seemed trustworthy, but Lightningkit... he was too big, too much like the enemy leader... Covestorm's ears flicked, a plan working out in his head. He would find the true identity of their father, and make sure the kits could never hurt another one of his Clanmates again.<br/>    "You may have caused Rainwing her life," He growled quietly. "But you're under my watch now. This is my Clan, and it will always be."</p><p> </p><p>    Leafkit rolled around, pushing Rosekit off of his back. In the past moon, the ginger she-kit had gotten big enough to almost push him and Lightningkit around. Her siblings had followed suit.<br/>    Leafkit sat up quietly, stretching his back and neck up. He glanced around, seeing Sweetwing and the rest of the kits still calmly asleep. Picking his way carefully through the litter, he made his way to the entrance of the nursery, nodding a greeting to Whiteskip.<br/>    “You’re bigger than when you first came here.” The queen blinked sleepily, staring at him fondly. <br/>    He tipped his head, glancing back at Lightningkit, who rolled in his slumber. “You think?”<br/>    Whiteskip nodded, shifting in her nest. “Oh, yes. And I can see Rainwing in each of you as you get older.”<br/>    Leafkit glanced at her shyly. “Y-You think she would be proud of us?”<br/>    Whiteskip purred, “Oh, yes. You’re both fine additions to ShadowClan.”<br/>    Leafkit brightened. “Thanks.”<br/>    He slipped out of the den, blinking in the early sun. The sky was clear and bright, and it looked to be a good day.<br/>    His head swiveled to where the apprentice’s den was. Ospreypaw and Houndpaw were just emerging, flinching away from the brightness.<br/>    Leafkit trotted over. “Hey, guys!”<br/>    Ospreypaw’s yellow eyes brightened as the kit approached. “Leafy! Good morning!”<br/>    The apprentices, while being a little wary at first, had gradually grown to be good friends with the new kits, in addition to Brittlestar and the queens. Leafkit had a particularly close friendship with Houndpaw, who had been kind to Leafkit in the last moon.<br/>    Houndpaw flicked out a slender paw, ears flattened playfully. “Know what day it is today?”<br/>    Leafkit dodged the swipe, staring at the two in confusion. “N-no? Should I?”<br/>    Ospreypaw glanced at Houndpaw. “You guys are six moons today! Well, six moons old from what we can gather. It’s been a moon since you came to ShadowClan!”<br/>    Leafkit scoured his brain, trying to remember why that was important. Though the Clan had been kind and patient about his and Lightningkit’s pitiful knowledge of the Clans, he still found it hard to remember every single little detail.<br/>    Uh, the medicine cat goes to the Moonpool at the quarter moon, gatherings are at the full moon… OH!<br/>    His eyes widened. “Wait, that’s happening already?”<br/>    Houndpaw nodded his head excitedly. “Yep. I wonder who Brittlestar picked for your mentor.”<br/>    “I heard him talking to Covestorm and Harpyfoot the other day.” Ospreypaw mewed. “We have plenty of warriors who don’t have apprentices, but I bet Brittlestar wants you guys with more experienced warriors. Only the best for Rainwing’s kits!”<br/>    Houndpaw cuffed his ear. “Maybe. But who? Harpyfoot is almost an elder, Mudwhisker and Sorrelshade already have apprentices, and Blackpelt is terrible with younger cats.”<br/>    “Sandstream? Bluesparrow- no, Bluesparrow has Mosspaw.” Houndpaw tipped his head in confusion. Then, he gasped. “Covestorm?”<br/>    Leafkit’s eyes widened. What an honor it would be, to be mentored by the Clan deputy himself! Covestorm was such a strong, loyal warrior, and Leafkit knew the entire Clan respected him for his determination and brawn. His paws itched at the thought of learning from him.<br/>    “No way. He’s my mentor, remember?” Ospreypaw shoved Houndpaw with his shoulder. Leafkit’s excitement died at the apprentice’s protest, but he was quickly distracted as Brittlestar padded over.<br/>    “Shouldn’t you two be tending to the elders?” Brittlestar’s voice was teasing. Houndpaw dipped his head and slipped away, and Ospreypaw nodded shyly and slipped back inside the den to wake his sister, Magpiepaw.<br/>    Brittlestar turned his deep eyes onto Leafkit. Leafkit looked up at his grandfather. Brittlestar had insisted on being a part of his and his brother’s lives ever since they came. Sweetwing had explained that the kits were the last of Brittlestar’s family, and Leafkit felt a hesitant trust in the old tom.<br/>    “Should I go get Lightningkit?” He tipped his head, his eyes asking a deeper question.<br/>    Brittlestar purred. “We’ll hold your ceremony at sunhigh. Don’t worry.”<br/>    Leafkit nodded. “Well, uh… can I help out until then?”<br/>    Brittlestar opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as a patrol came in. Flamethroat was in the front, his jaws jammed with prey.<br/>    “Nicely done!” Brittlestar called, and the young tom brightened. He dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile.<br/>    “Thanks!” Flamethroat’s eyes were ecstatic at the compliment.<br/>    All three cats were distracted as Covestorm padded over. The tom seemed worried, and muttered something to Brittlestar.<br/>    The long-furred tom shook his head. “Oh, I don’t think that’s-”<br/>    “Brittlestar, I really think we should.” Covestorm’s eyes left no room for argument.<br/>    Brittlestar stared at his deputy for a moment, lashed his tail once, and bounded over to his boulder.<br/>    “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Brightrock!”<br/>    Cats slid from their dens, glancing around excitedly. The Clan gathered around in a group as Lightningkit padded over to his brother.<br/>    “What’s happening?” The black tabby asked under his breath.<br/>    Leafkit shifted. “I… I think we’re being apprenticed.”<br/>    Lightningkit’s eyes widened as Brittlestar summoned them.<br/>    “My warriors,” The leader announced. “It is a bright day for us all. Lightningkit, Leafkit, step forward.”<br/>    The two glanced at each other. Sweetwing nodded proudly. Houndpaw shifted with excitement.<br/>    Brittlestar bounded down, approaching Leafkit. “From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Flamethroat, come here.”<br/>    Flamethroat’s eyes widened as he joined Leafpaw. <br/>    “You are young, but you are bright and loyal. You will be a worthy mentor to Leafpaw.”<br/>    Flamethroat nodded as Brittlestar laid his chin on Leafpaw’s head. Flamethroat and Leafpaw touched noses as they retreated to the crowd, leaving Lightningkit alone.<br/>    “Covestorm has insisted that I think very carefully about who I give as your mentor.” Brittlestar said. “I will take his advice. Covestorm, come.”<br/>    Covestorm slunk over, his amber eyes kind. Leafpaw watched in confusion, squinting his eyes.<br/>    “After some thought, I’ve come to decide that Covestorm should mentor Lightningpaw. Ospreypaw has two more moons of training, which will be spent with Harpyfoot.”<br/>    Confused mutters went up around the camp, Ospreypaw sticking his neck up and crying, “What?” The tom was shushed by Houndpaw, but many other cats were echoing his concerns.<br/>    They were quieted by Covestorm stepping forward. His amber eyes were quiet. “I understand your concerns, Clanmates. But I also believe this is the best course of action.” He stepped over to Lightningpaw, who was blinking in surprised excitement.<br/>    Leafpaw watched as Covestorm and Lightningpaw touched noses, a hollow feeling in his chest. Despite the broad excitement of his ceremony, he couldn’t help but feel… angry.<br/>    That… that isn’t fair. How come he gets the deputy while I get the youngest warrior in the Clan?<br/>    As soon as he thought it he felt awful. Flamethroat was brave and smart, and Leafpaw knew they would get along well. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head.<br/>    He was greeted and congratulated by his Clanmates for a while. After the initial crowd wavered, Covestorm bounded over with Lightningpaw.<br/>    “Well, I guess we should start with the basics.” Covestorm mewed simply, but his eyes were brewing with excitement.<br/>    “What’s that mean?” Lightningpaw asked, glanced at Leafpaw.<br/>    “Border patrol!”</p><p>    The small group wandered around ShadowClan territory, exploring every nook and cranny, letting the new apprentices get used to their land. Leafpaw followed his mentor’s instructions to the letter, but he could not shake how much he’d rather be in thicker growth. The pine trees left too much open space, and he’d rather be somewhere he could hide better.<br/>    “So, you kits sorta know what SkyClan smells like.” Flamethroat told them as they approached a copse of trees. Leafpaw wrinkled his nose at the thick, harsh line of scent that assaulted his nose as he stepped forward.<br/>    “That’s the border between us and SkyClan.” Covestorm informed them. “Cross it, and you’ll be at their mercy. The warrior code decrees we don’t cross borders unless we have to.”<br/>    “SkyClan is lead by Mockingstar and his deputy, Echoheart, and his medicine cat, Darkfern. While Echoheart and Darkfern are both fairly calm and kind-hearted cats, Mockingstar has been known to be… a little rash.” Flamethroat explained. “But, StarClan, he’s nowhere near as bad as-”<br/>    “Shall we keep going?” Covestorm interrupted him, turning and leaving before Flamethroat could respond. Flamethroat glanced at the apprentices, shrugging humorously and following the deputy.<br/>    It was almost sundown when they made it to the other side of the border. This time, Leafpaw picked up a strange, earthy smell, different from ShadowClan in some base way he couldn’t name.<br/>    “Wait.” Lightningpaw paused. “This is familiar.”<br/>    Leafpaw smelled the air. “You’re right.”<br/>    Covestorm’s eyes flashed, focusing intently on the two apprentices. “This is ThunderClan, the other one we share a border with. This is close to where we found you.”<br/>    Covestorm stepped closer. “Do you know why this is familiar to you two?”<br/>    They all looked up as the thick, unfamiliar undergrowth ahead rustled, and a small patrol stepped out. There was a yellow tabby tom, a younger she-cat, and in the back, a massive, dark brown tabby. Leafpaw stiffened, his mind working back as a memory tried reemerging into his consciousness.<br/>    Covestorm stiffened alongside him, glancing at Lightningpaw as Lightningpaw stared at the massive tom.<br/>    The brown tabby stepped over to the border, his burning amber eyes fixed intently on the two apprentices. He didn’t say anything, but his eyes were so intense, Leafpaw couldn’t help but feel threatened under his stare.<br/>    Covestorm dipped his head carefully, glancing at Flamethroat, silently beckoning him to follow suit. “Rattlerstar.”</p><p>            The massive tom didn’t respond to the deputy, staying silent as he surveyed the patrol.<br/>            It was the yellow tom who challenged the cats. “What are you doing so close to the border?”<br/>            Covestorm straightened. “Just a patrol, Eagleeye. Same as you.” He glanced at the leader warily. “It’s a pleasure.”<br/>            “Are these… new kits?” Rattlerstar’s mew was deep and grating, like a claw scraping against a stone in a cave. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of the apprentices.<br/>            Covestorm stepped closer to them, flicking his tail slightly. “They are ShadowClan apprentices.”<br/>            For the first time, Rattlerstar’s eyes left the brothers, flicking to Covestorm. “I had no idea ShadowClan had kits that were… ready.”<br/>            Covestorm raised his head proudly. “ShadowClan is doing well, thank you.”<br/>            Rattlerstar took one small step towards the border, towering over the blueish tom. His words were quiet, his eyes bright and intense. “Really? So have you found Rainwing yet?”<br/>            Covestorm’s eyes flashed, and for a moment Leafpaw was terrified the deputy was about to attack the massive tom. He tensed, prepared to defend himself if battle ensued.<br/>            Before Covestorm could say anything, though, Flamethroat raised his head, eyes flashing quickly. “Hey, Molepaw! How are things?”<br/>            The apprentice’s eyes widened, and she awkwardly shrugged. “Uh, fine, I guess. How are you, Flamepaw?”<br/>            Flamethroat puffed out his chest. “Actually, I was made a warrior about a moon ago! My name is Flamethroat now.”<br/>           Leafpaw caught Lightningpaw’s eyes. What was Flamethroat doing?<br/>           Molepaw’s eyes widened. “Really? Cool! I’m almost there… I hope.”<br/>           “You are.” Flamethroat promised. “Look, this is my apprentice, Leafpaw.” He gestured to the apprentice.<br/>            “Leafpaw.” Rattlerstar meowed quietly, like he was testing the name on his tongue. Then, his eyes suddenly flicked away from Leafpaw, and the apprentice let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.<br/>            The leader’s eyes landed on Lightningpaw, pinning him to the stone. Covestorm blinked, shifting closer to the young tom, but Lightningpaw lifted his head, facing the rival leader with equally intense yellow eyes. <br/>            “I’m Lightningpaw.” He mewed, his voice quiet but firm.<br/>            Rattlerstar’s head lifted, nodding slightly. After a moment, he mewed, “I see.” He glanced back at his patrol, flicking his tail. “Come. We must check the WindClan border.”<br/>            As the enemy patrol disappeared into the brush, Flamethroat sighed. “So, kits, that was ThunderClan.”<br/>           Covestorm rounded on Lightningpaw, ears flat. “Why did you tell him your name?!”<br/>           Lightningpaw’s eyes widened in surprise. “I-I didn’t realize… it’s just my name…”<br/>          Covestorm sighed, his fur flattening. “Yes. I’m sorry. Rattlerstar makes me… nervous. That’s all.”<br/>          Leafpaw tipped his head. “Why?”<br/>          Covestorm lowered his head, flattening his ears indecisively. “He just… he’s a good warrior, but he’s dangerous and shouldn’t be trusted. He’s killed before.”<br/>          “I thought that was against the code?” Lightningpaw asked, glancing at Leafpaw.<br/>           Covestorm shook his head. “Only when it’s not necessary. In the heat of battle, it’s hard to judge.”<br/>           Leafpaw nodded. “I guess that makes sense…”<br/>           Lightningpaw shuffled his feet, like he wanted to ask more questions, but Covestorm flicked his tail. “Let’s get back to camp.”<br/>          As they traipsed back through the pines, Leafpaw felt his feet grow weary. He hissed as a pine needle stuck his pad, shaking it off in annoyance. The patrol slowed for him to catch up.<br/>    “You should let Stonecreek look at that.” Flamethroat told him.<br/>    “It’s fine.” Leafpaw brushed him off, fur prickling slightly. His paw didn’t hurt that much, and he didn’t need to be told where to go by a new warrior.<br/>    Besides, he had something else on his mind.<br/>    As soon as they returned to camp, the two were given instructions to get rest.<br/>    “We’re gonna start hunting tomorrow.” Covestorm promised Lightningpaw, bounding away to the warrior’s dens with Flamethroat.<br/>    Leafpaw held back as they neared the den. Lightningpaw glanced back at his brother questioningly. “What? We need to get our nests sorted out.”<br/>    Leafpaw shook his head. “Can we talk?”<br/>    Lightningpaw’s dark ears flattened in confusion. “What about?”<br/>    “Just- come on.” Leafpaw led them to the camp wall, slipping behind the dense ferns into the small, hidden clearing he’d been shown by Houndpaw.<br/>    Lightningpaw blinked, his yellow eyes bright in the dark hollow. “What, Leafpaw?”<br/>    “Rattlerstar!” Leafpaw blurted.<br/>    “What about him?” Lightningpaw blinked, voice wary.<br/>    Leafpaw blinked. His brother had to understand the importance of what happened, surely? “He’s… that’s our father!”<br/>    Lightningpaw glanced away. “Impossible. We’re ShadowClan cats, remember?”<br/>    “If we were ShadowClan cats, then why would Rainwing hide us away?” Leafpaw snapped.<br/>    Lightningpaw winced. “And if he were our father, he would have accepted us then, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t have killed her.” He growled.<br/>    Leafpaw shook his head. “I know… I barely remember it. It happened such a long time ago.”<br/>    “I remember it.” Lightningpaw’s voice cracked, grief flooding his eyes. “He turned us away, Leafpaw.”<br/>    “I know.” He shook his head. “But… he’s still our blood.”<br/>    Lightningpaw sighed. “Yeah.” <br/>    After a moment, his brother asked, “What do you want to do?”<br/>    Leafpaw glanced at him in surprise. He was used to Lightningpaw taking control. He took a deep breath. “I… I want to go see him. I want to understand why he turned us away.”<br/>    “He killed our mother in cold blood.” Lightningpaw pointed out. “Isn’t that a good enough reason to try to avoid him?”<br/>    Leafpaw shook his head. “If we have ties in another Clan, we need to understand what that means.”<br/>           Lightningpaw shook his head, closing his eyes. “Please don’t say it…”<br/>           Leafpaw took a deep breath. “We need to go see him. Soon.”<br/>           Lightningpaw sighed. “You’re right. We’ll do it.”<br/>          “Do what?”<br/>           The apprentices froze as Mosspaw and Houndpaw slipped into the clearing after them. They both peered at the two with concern.<br/>           “Uh, nothing.” Lightningpaw quickly mewed, glancing awkwardly at Mosspaw. “It’s nothing.”<br/>           Mosspaw stared at him with doubtful green eyes. “You sure? I can’t imagine why ‘nothing’ would need to be talked about in secret.”<br/>    “Mudwhisker sent us to make sure you were set up in the den.” Houndpaw explained. “We tracked you back here.”<br/>    “Well, let’s go, then.” Lightningpaw kept his gaze on the ground, padding out back into camp.<br/>    Mosspaw slipped after him. Houndpaw fell back, catching Leafpaw’s eye.<br/>    “Is something wrong?” The older apprentice asked him quietly, worry etched on his skinny face.<br/>    Leafpaw forced enthusiasm into his voice. “Of course! We just… got into an argument about hunting, that’s all. Lightningpaw wants to try a tactic that’s not practical at all.”<br/>    Houndpaw’s brindled muzzle twitched. It was a terrible lie- they hadn’t even gone hunting yet. He fell silent, but his amber eyes were still glistening with concern.</p><p>    Hunting was a lot harder than Leafpaw anticipated. According to Flamethroat, he did well- something about his lithe frame gave him the upper paw in the undergrowth. It didn’t seem like that for him, though. He kept pricking his paws on brambles, and he couldn’t seem to find enough cover to hide himself successfully. At one point, he’d almost made it to a shrew, but when he pounced, his back feet slipped on pine needles, and he fell forward, hitting his chin on the ground. He laid there, dazed for a moment, and the shrew glanced at him with beady black eyes, pausing to finish eating it’s nut before scampering off in the underbrush.<br/>    Lightningpaw, by comparison, shone. It only took Covestorm a few moments to teach him the crouch, and by the end of the day, he’d caught two mice. His black pelt helped him blend in with the dark pines, and his broad shoulders didn’t seem to get in his way.<br/>    Now, as the sun set behind the tallest of the pines, Leafpaw pouted with his chin on his paws next to Magpiepaw and Blackpelt. He took a small bite from one of Lightningpaw’s mice, chewing it petulantly.<br/>    He glanced up as his brother padded over with a shrew. The bigger tom devoured the shrew in two heartbeats, licking his lips hungrily. His eyes were bright as he rolled over, his fuzzy belly round in the setting light.<br/>    “Who put you in such a grand mood?” Blackpelt purred.<br/>    Lightningpaw glanced at him. “It was a good day!”<br/>    Leafpaw grunted.<br/>    Lightningpaw glanced at him. “What?”<br/>    Leafpaw looked away. “Nothing.”<br/>    “He’s sulking ‘cause he can’t hunt.” Magpiepaw mocked, getting swatted by Blackpelt.<br/>    Lightningpaw rolled over, licking Leafpaw’s ear reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.” He muttered. “It was just one day.”<br/>    Leafpaw nodded, keeping quiet.<br/>    Lightningpaw stared at him, eyes tired. He leaned over, putting his muzzle to Leafpaw’s ear. “We’re still going tonight, right?”<br/>    Suddenly, Leafpaw was awake. He lifted his head, nodding subtly.<br/>    It was all he could do to wait until night had fallen and the Clan had returned to their nests. He gently stood up, picking his way through the dark den to prod Lightningpaw awake. <br/>    His brother’s bright yellow eyes flashed in the dark. He looked confused, opening his mouth to ask a question. <br/>    Annoyance flashed through Leafpaw. He jerked his head to the entrance of the den, where weak moonlight shone through. Lightningpaw nodded, getting to his feet.<br/>    They slipped out of camp, ducking around Nightstripe, who stood guard at the entrance. Leafpaw found himself in the lead as they pelted to the ThunderClan border, unsheathing his claws to get a better grip on the pine floor. He flew, his whiskers brushing by thin trunks in the dark. Suddenly, all his frustrations about hunting went out of his head. He just wanted to see his father.<br/>    He killed Rainwing, remember? Lightningpaw’s words slowed him to a halt at the border. He stared at the invisible scent line, dread mingling with anticipation in his chest. Lightningpaw stopped next to him, his eyes bright in the darkness. They stared silently into ThunderClan’s territory.<br/>    Leafpaw took a deep breath, shushing the warning in his head and stepped over the boundary. Enemy scent enveloped him, and suddenly, he’d never felt smaller.<br/>    “Come on.” Lightningpaw brushed past him. “We can’t stay here for too long.”<br/>    They pushed on, the soil tougher beneath them. Leafpaw was used to the spongy softness of the pine layer. They brushed against bushes, and he knew they weren’t being nearly stealthy enough. He pressed on, despite the terror clawing at his heart.<br/>    Our father would be braver than this. He scolded himself.<br/>    They pushed on, woefully unaware of where they were going. Leafpaw had planned to find the camp by scent, but he couldn’t locate anything with the stench that surrounded him. He wrinkled his nose. How did they hunt?<br/>    Lightningpaw slammed to a halt, crouching down suddenly, staring at the shadows ahead.<br/>    “What-?” Leafpaw started, Lightningpaw cutting him off with a hiss.<br/>    The ThunderClan scent became stronger, and a lithe, graceful form slid forward from the shadows. Malicious green eyes glittered at them from a handsome face.<br/>    “Well, well, isn’t this… unusual?” The tom mewed kindly. “Seems we have some stowaways.”<br/>    “We’re… we’re here to see our father.” Leafpaw’s voice was a squeak.<br/>    The brown tom’s tail flicked. “Not tonight, you won’t.”<br/>    “Who are you?” Lightningpaw growled. There was bravery in his challenge, but nothing could hide the fear in his eyes.<br/>    The tom’s eyes widened in surprise. He crept forward, claws sliding out. “Go home, kits. Before you regret something.”<br/>    Leafpaw glanced at Lightningpaw. If they turned back now, they’d never get to see their father.<br/>    “We can’t.” He breathed.<br/>    The warrior leaped, and with a yowl, the two brothers shot off into the forest. Leafpaw had no idea where they were now; he was just running, trying to get anywhere away from their pursuer. His tail spiked as teeth met the tip. He tore it free, warm wetness splashing the leaves around them.<br/>    “Get back here!” The tom pushed forward, and Leafpaw’s heart stopped as Lightningpaw tripped, slowing down. Leafpaw stopped, turning to stand over his brother as the tom cornered them.<br/>    “Where are you going to go now?” The tom asked, teeth gleaming. Leafpaw shook his head.<br/>    “We just wanted to see our father.” He breathed, heart pounding.<br/>    Suddenly, Lightningpaw growled, raking his claws against the tom’s face. As he screeched, he turned to Leafpaw, and they took off in the darkness again.<br/>    “You won’t live to regret that- yeow!” More screeching tore through the darkness as strong ShadowClan scent filled the clearing. Leafpaw glanced behind him, eyes widening as a gray shape flashed in the night.<br/>    “Covestorm!” Lightningpaw gasped.<br/>    The deputy crashed into the warrior’s side, and the two went rolling, a strange whirl of teeth and claws. Leafpaw’s ears flattened; he’d never seen something so violent.<br/>    Covestorm rolled away from the tom, leaping at him again. His gray pelt was laced with shadows and blood, but he never faltered. The ThunderClan warrior seemed to be taken by surprise by Covestorm, but it didn’t take him too long to retaliate.<br/>    Leafpaw winced as the tom’s paw flashed out, catching Covestorm’s cheek.<br/>    “Leave them alone, Talonjay.” Covestorm growled.<br/>    “They were in my territory, Covey.” The tom sneered. “And now you are too.”<br/>    “They’re just apprentices. Let-”<br/>    The tom jumped, his lithe form hiding a shocking amount of strength as he bowled Covestorm onto his back.<br/>    “Go!” Covestorm yowled, helpless beneath the claws of the ThunderClan tom. <br/>    Lightningpaw looked at Leafpaw, eyes wide with terror. Seeing his own fear in his strong, brave brother was like a claw to the ear, and he felt like wailing like a kit.<br/>    “Hey, hey - woah!” A pale shape slid through the trees, pulling the brown tom off of Covestorm. The deputy did not get to his feet.<br/>    “What in StarClan, Palebreeze!?” The tom growled, facing the other ThunderClan warrior with bristling hair. “You’re supposed to help me! They’re trespassers!”<br/>    “They got the message, Talonjay.” The she-cat retorted, brushing past him to crouch over Covestorm. Leafpaw watched, eyes widening as her ears flattened.<br/>    “Oh, StarClan.” She whispered, gesturing to the brothers. “You have to get him back to your medicine cat.”<br/>    “What?” Leafpaw mewed quietly, as Lightningpaw, his voice strangely calm, responded, “Aren’t we closer to your camp?”<br/>    Palebreeze shook her head, fear flashing in her eyes. “Not… not from here. Come on, I’ll help you.”<br/>    The she-cat leaned over, pulling Covestorm to his feet. As the big tom stood up, Leafpaw could make out a dark line trailing from his cheek down the side of his neck. More gashes were laid in his chest. His amber eyes were glassy as he struggled to stay upright.<br/>    He blinked at the she-cat. “P-...Palebreeze?”<br/>    “I’m helping you.” She muttered, leading them on. Leafpaw trailed behind as Lightningpaw flanked Covestorm with Palebreeze. The brown tom, Talonjay, watched them balefully as they padded back through the forest.</p><p>    Lightningpaw glanced through the forest as bushes rustled in front of them. ShadowClan scent wafted through the trees as they reached the border.<br/>    Nightstripe and Houndpaw stepped through the brambles, eyes widening as they saw Palebreeze. Nightstripe’s pelt bristled.<br/>    “What are you doing?” She growled. <br/>    Lightningpaw rolled his eyes. Covestorm weighed heavy on his side. Seeing his mentor again, panic flashed through his chest.<br/>    “He’s hurt, and she’s helping us.” He mewed, stepping over the boundary.<br/>    “What happened?” Houndpaw looked at Leafpaw. The brown tabby stayed silent.<br/>    “We…” Lightningpaw glanced at Palebreeze, who shook her head. “I’ll explain later.”<br/>    “You need to get him back to Stonecreek.” Palebreeze directed. “Now, not later.” She cut off Nightstripe, letting Houndpaw take her place. The white she-cat stepped back over the boundary, glancing back at Lightningpaw. <br/>    “Will you…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence.<br/>    The ThunderClan she-cat shook her head. “No. Neither will Talonjay.”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded, relief sparking in his chest.<br/>    The ShadowClan cats raced back to camp, the apprentices running faster now that they were on familiar ground. Lightningpaw glanced at Leafpaw. His brother hadn’t said anything since the fight.<br/>    Why does he feel guilty? He wondered. If I had been a better brother… I could’ve stopped this from happening.<br/>    He looked at Covestorm again as the tom struggled to limp along with his Clanmates. What if he dies? What will we do?<br/>    Their Clanmates were waiting for them in the camp. They all stood as the patrol came back.<br/>    “Covestorm!” Sandstream cried. Magpiepaw darted off to get Brittlestar.<br/>    Stonecreek hobbled stiffly through the crowd, pushing the apprentices off of him.<br/>    “ThunderClan?” She glanced at the brothers. Before Lightningpaw could respond, she bent down, examining Covestorm with an eerie calmness.<br/>    The crowd parted as Brittlestar came forward. He looked at Stonecreek. “How is he?”<br/>    The medicine cat didn’t look up. “I’m not sure. The gashes are deep, and he’s very weak.”<br/>    “Oh, StarClan.” Leafpaw squeaked quietly. “I can’t do this.”<br/>    He turned and raced off to the apprentice’s den. Lightningpaw looked once more at Covestorm before following his brother.<br/>    Leafpaw was pacing in the empty den. “We’re screwed, Lightningpaw. Covestorm knows we trespassed, and he’s gonna turn us in to Brittlestar, and we-”<br/>    Lightningpaw flattened his ears. “What? He almost died trying to defend us-”<br/>    “And ShadowClan will turn us out, and we’ll be eaten by foxes, and- wait, maybe it’s not all bad.” His green eyes widened. “We could… our father would take us in.”<br/>    Lightningpaw was quiet, shock thrilling through him. “Are you serious?!” He growled, quiet and intense. Leafpaw fell silent, looking at him with wide green eyes.<br/>    “That trek nearly killed Covestorm, and for what?” There was blazing rage in his voice as he towered over his brother. “A father who couldn’t care less about our existence? If he wanted us, he would have kept us. It’s done. He’s no more family than any of the other Clans, now. We’re ShadowClan cats, Leafpaw, and that’s that.”<br/>    Leafpaw stared at him, face drawn. He just dipped his head. “Yeah. You’re right.”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded, turning around and slipping back out into camp. Covestorm was gone, the sandy spot where his body had lain flattened and bloodstained. The Clan was tense and silent, some bowing their heads in sadness.<br/>    Sudden panic and grief hit his chest like a rockfall. “No.” He whispered, shocked at how much this was affecting him. He’d never even particularly liked his mentor, but now…<br/>    “He’s gonna be okay.” Brittlestar’s raspy mew sounded behind him as the sleek tom pulled up to his side. “He’s with Stonecreek. She said he’ll be out of duty for a while, but he’ll survive.” The leader glanced at the full moon. “He can’t go to the gathering tomorrow, either.”<br/>    Lightningpaw leaned into the old tom, grateful for his warmth. He sighed with relief, followed by curiosity. “Wait, that’s tomorrow?”<br/>    “Yep.” Brittlestar mewed. “Once every full moon. All five Clans meet on the island in the lake to share news and negotiate boundaries. It is a time of peace, and often quite exciting for young apprentices.” His eyes darkened. “You and your brother will most likely not be going, if it is true that you were, in fact, in ThunderClan territory.”<br/>    Lightningpaw dipped his head. “I’m sorry.” He felt a stab of resentment at his brother. He would have been perfectly content to stay here, in their home.<br/>    Brittlestar sighed. “I am too, Lightningpaw. Why did you have to go?”<br/>    Lightningpaw swallowed. “We… we wanted…”<br/>    Brittlestar’s ear twitched, eyes expectant.<br/>    Lightningpaw hung his head. “Leafpaw wanted to see our father. He said we have a right to know our family. I… I wanted to know too.”<br/>    Brittlestar tensed, taking a step away from Lightningpaw. “You have family here. That should be enough!”<br/>    “It is for me!” Lightningpaw’s voice was louder than he expected it to be as he cried, “ThunderClan has done nothing but hurt the cats I love! I don’t care who my father is; I belong here.”<br/>    Brittlestar stared at him, sighing after a long moment. “Well said, kit.” He purred, licking the top of his head. <br/>    Lightningpaw watched as he swept away, bounding up the rockfall to his den. The moon was suddenly obscured by a cloud, casting the clearing in darkness.</p><p>    Covestorm stirred in his mossy nest, pain lancing through his muscles. Talonjay had had such an upper hand on him… He’s a young warrior, too. Covestorm thought to himself. Either he’s doing something he shouldn’t, or I’m feeling my age.<br/>    “Stop moving.” Mosspaw mewed gently, fixing the moss around him. She sniffed at the poultices on his sides.<br/>    “Aren’t you supposed to be hunting for the elders?” He rasped.<br/>    She rolled her green eyes. “The rest can do that. Plus, I am technically tending to an elder.”<br/>    If Covestorm had had the strength, he would have swiped her ears for that. Instead, he just wrinkled his nose, closing his eyes. “Cheeky kit.”<br/>    Mosspaw fell silent. After a moment, she mewed quietly, “I’m glad you got there in time. That warrior could have killed them. I just wish he hadn’t almost killed you.”<br/>    “You did the right thing, telling me.” Covestorm reassured her, knowing with absolute certainty that was true. The new apprentices were so rash, doing something like that in secrecy…<br/>    Mosspaw’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”<br/>    Covestorm realized his fur was bristling. He shifted in the nest, turning away from her. “No, no you didn’t.”<br/>    After another moment, she asked sheepishly, “Are you going to punish Lightningpaw?”<br/>    Covestorm glanced at her, unable to place the emotion in her voice. “Well, yes.” He mewed hesitantly. “He trespassed on enemy territory.”<br/>    “Oh.” Mosspaw fell silent.<br/>    Covestorm eyed her. “Why?”<br/>    She shuffled her paws, turning her mottled back on him as she sorted out an already-neat pile of leaves. “Nothing.”<br/>    Covestorm purred to himself. It was strange to see the cool and collected young she-cat so flustered. “I mean, I guess he’s handsome, but-”<br/>    “Covestorm, why are you bothering her?” Stonecreek mewed in agitation as she shuffled into the den. “Mosspaw, Mudwhisker is looking for you.”<br/>    Mosspaw dipped her head, mewing a farewell to Covestorm as she slipped out of the den.<br/>    “You have a visitor, Cove’.” Stonecreek passed him, flicking her head to the entrance. A small, lithe form appeared apprehensively in the sunlight.<br/>    Covestorm raised his head stiffly. “Leafpaw?”<br/>    The apprentice stepped forward, Covestorm realizing suddenly that he’d never actually talked to the kit. He reminded Covestorm so much of Rainwing that the deputy hadn’t dared approach him, lest he say something strange.<br/>    “What’s up?” He prompted, as the apprentice stayed quiet.<br/>    Leafpaw glanced at his yellowy brown paws. “I just… I wanted to say thank you. For saving us.”<br/>    He started to turn around, but Covestorm tipped his head. There was something in the apprentice’s voice that he couldn’t place. “What’s wrong?”<br/>    Leafpaw kept his eyes on the ground, his tail tip twitching. “We didn’t do anything wrong.” He blurted, ears flat. “We just wanted to know our father. You shouldn’t have followed us.”<br/>    Covestorm blinked, speechless. “Y-Your father? Who?” He knew, but he wanted to hear it out loud.<br/>    Leafpaw looked at him with intense green eyes. “Rattlerstar.”<br/>    Covestorm’s heart fell until he couldn’t feel it beat anymore. His eyes swam, and he lowered his head, breathing labored. He didn’t even have the strength to contradict the kit about crossing the boundary.<br/>    How could she have done this to us? To me?<br/>    “Hey.” Stonecreek’s mew echoed as she bounded past his nest, cuffing Leafpaw’s ears. “He doesn’t need to hear lies like that.”<br/>    Leafpaw dodged her paws. “It’s not a lie.” His voice carried an intensity that froze Covestorm’s blood. “We are Rattlerstar’s sons. Covestorm had no business following us.”<br/>    Covestorm’s strength flooded into his limbs. He sat up stiffly, face dark. “I saved your half-Clan life, kit. Do not make me regret it.”<br/>    Leafpaw’s ears went back as his eyes glistened with a look that Covestorm couldn’t believe existed on Rainwing’s son. “I knew you hated us.” He growled. “You never trusted my brother. You shouldn’t have come last night.” He repeated. “We would have explained to that warrior, and talked to our father-”<br/>    “Or you’d be lying dead in the river!” Covestorm roared, fur bristling out. “You have no right to accuse me of anything, kit! I’m the one who loved your mother, who brought you home when most warriors would have left half-Clans to die!”<br/>    Leafpaw fell silent, his green eyes bright with fear. <br/>    “Go check the elders for ticks.” Covestorm’s voice dripped with righteous malice. “Tell Flamethroat you aren’t to leave camp for the next moon.”<br/>    “Next moon?!” Leafpaw cried. “That’s-”<br/>    “Completely reasonable.” Covestorm cut him off. “Go.”<br/>    Leafpaw stared at him, his face crumpling into a heartbreaking, ugly mixture of regret and grief. “I’m so sorry.” He breathed, voice breaking. “I just-”<br/>    “Okay.” Stonecreek stepped in between them, sweeping Leafpaw to her with her fluffy tail. “Everyone just settle down. Covestorm, try to sleep. Leafpaw, I’m going to get you some thyme, and then you’re going to find Flamethroat. You aren’t to leave camp without him for the moon, okay?”<br/>    Leafpaw nodded, head low. Watching his defeated form slink along, Covestorm felt a stab of guilt flood through his chest, warring violently with the betrayal and grief for Rainwing. He hung his head, wishing he’d stayed calm.<br/>    “He’s just a kit.” Stonecreek reminded him gently as she padded back over, flicking her tail for Leafpaw to leave. He plodded miserably out the entrance.<br/>    “I know.” Covestorm mewed sadly. “But he had no right to talk to me like that.”<br/>    “Maybe.” Stonecreek conceded. “Remember that he’s had a traumatic kithood. He doesn’t feel like he has any family here. You can hardly blame him for wanting to get to know his father.”<br/>    Covestorm’s hackles lifted. “I can if his father is Rattlerstar.” Even saying it out loud tasted bad on his tongue.<br/>    Stonecreek stroked his back with her tail. “I know.”<br/>    Covestorm slipped in and out of sleep as the day dragged on. When the sun started to set, Brittlestar slipped into the den, green eyes troubled. <br/>    “Covestorm, I need your advice.” He mewed. “I have most of the gathering patrol picked out for tonight, but I’m unsure of which apprentices should go.”<br/>    “Covestorm can’t.” Stonecreek mewed.<br/>    Brittlestar nodded, sighing. “I was thinking Lakepaw and Magpiepaw- Flamethroat, too, so he can be recognized as a mentor and a warrior. Obviously not Lightningpaw and Leafpaw. Maybe-”<br/>    “Wait.” Covestorm mewed. An idea was forming in his head. “They should go.”<br/>    “What?” Stonecreek and Brittlestar both mewed in confusion.<br/>    “If they want to see their father so badly,” Covestorm nodded, lifting his head to meet his leader’s gaze. “Then let them see him.”</p><p>    ShadowClan surged through the forest, pushing through the pine forest with grace and leisure. Brittlestar led the front, the moon casting shadows over his black-and-white pelt. Lightningpaw watched him from his place with the other apprentices, shame rippling through his pelt. He had no idea why Covestorm was allowing him and his brother to go tonight, and his grief at seeing the deputy absent outweighed the excitement he felt.<br/>    “I wonder if Flippaw got his warrior name yet.” Magpiepaw mewed to Lakepaw. <br/>    “Probably.” Lakepaw responded. “Get over it, Mag’. He’s a RiverClan cat.”<br/>    “I know, I know.” The she-cat responded. “But he’s cute. You have to admit that, at least.”<br/>    “Uh-uh.” Lakepaw retorted. “Nobody can top that WindClan warrior- what’s his name? Silverbreeze?”<br/>    “Oh, yeah!”<br/>    Lightningpaw flattened his ears as they reached the SkyClan border. “Where are we going?” He mewed to Harpyfoot.<br/>    “The fastest way to the tree-bridge is through SkyClan territory. We’re gonna skip through the smallest part of it and RiverClan.”<br/>    “Isn’t that trespassing?” He asked in alarm.<br/>    Harpyfoot’s amber eyes flashed. “Not tonight. There’s a truce.”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded, falling silent.<br/>    Passing through SkyClan and RiverClan territory felt wrong, like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to.<br/>I shouldn’t have ignored that feeling that night.<br/>He found himself looking at the empty space next to Brittlestar.<br/>“Don’t feel too guilty about it.” Harpyfoot reassured him. “Covestorm knew<br/>what he was doing.”<br/>“Thanks.” Lightningpaw mumbled.<br/>Finally, they crossed over into WindClan territory. Sleek shapes darted into the night ahead of them, carrying a distinct scent of heather and sky.<br/>“WindClan’s ahead!” Lakepaw cursed. “I wanted to beat Ratpaw there.”<br/>“Next time.” Magpiepaw reassured her.<br/>    Harpyfoot gestured his tail up ahead. “There’s an island in the middle of the lake.” He explained. “That’s where we meet for the gathering.”<br/>    “How do we get there?” Lightningpaw asked him.<br/>    “The tree-bridge.”<br/>    As they came forward, Lightningpaw was able to make out the edge of the lake, waves surging the shore in powerful laps. There was a dark shape sprawling ahead. <br/>    Lightningpaw’s eyes widened. It was a tree trunk.<br/>    For the first time that night, he glanced back into the crowd, eyes landing on Leafpaw. His brother trailed the end of the Clan, head low. Lightningpaw winced. He’d avoided his brother all day. Though he’d placed the blame on himself, Lightningpaw knew that he couldn’t stand to look in his eyes.<br/>    But he still felt the urge to protect him. Lightningpaw hung back until he was beside Leafpaw.<br/>    “Hey.” He mewed awkwardly. Leafpaw didn’t respond.<br/>    Lightningpaw watched as the apprentices ahead of them jumped onto the log, rocking it violently as Magpiepaw jostled to get ahead of Lakepaw.<br/>    “Careful!” Greeneyes snapped at them from ahead.<br/>    Lightningpaw waited until the she-cats left enough room for them, stepping back to let Leafpaw jump up. Lightningpaw followed him warily, the trunk’s old bark wet beneath his paws. His heart quickened as a breeze tugged at his fur.<br/>    “Who thought this was a good idea?” He growled to himself.<br/>    Together, he and Leafpaw shuffled along the branch, and, though his brother hadn’t said anything, Lightningpaw could tell he was watching his feet carefully. His tabby fur flattened, knowing someone was looking out for him.<br/>    About halfway down the tree, Leafpaw’s foot slipped, and his chest hit the trunk. He squeaked awkwardly, his weight leaning over the side.<br/>    Lightningpaw leaned over him quickly, pulling him up by his scruff.<br/>    His brother glanced back at him with wide green eyes. “Thanks.”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded, glad to feel they were on the same level again.<br/>    They jumped down the edge of the branch onto solid ground, following the Clan into the treeline.<br/>    Lightningpaw sniffed the air, surprised to find a strange mix of catscent ahead.<br/>    They broke through the treeline into a large clearing absolutely filled with cats. Ginger, tabby, she-cat, tom, gray and white and tortoiseshell- all kinds of ages, shapes and sizes. His head swam looking at it all.<br/>    “Looks like WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan are already here.” Lakepaw told them, slipping down the hill to a group of young, wind-blown cats.<br/>    Lightningpaw and Leafpaw padded into the crowd of cats together, staying pelt to pelt. They stayed at the edge of the clearing, pulling up to a crowd of apprentices.<br/>    One, a shining, plump ginger-and-white tom, was demonstrating a hunting move on a powerful she-cat. The she-cat leaped up, knocking the tom completely off balance. The rest of the apprentices cheered her on.<br/>    “Well done, Owlpaw!” One mewed, while another mocked the ginger tom with, “Oh! Take that, Furzepaw.”<br/>    Leafpaw glanced up. “Look, there are cats in that tree!”<br/>    Lightningpaw followed his gaze, where a giant oak tree rose in the middle of the clearing. Brittlestar bounded up to join a thin, black she-cat, a thick-furred glossy gray she-cat, and a silvery tabby that he vaguely recognized as Mockingstar.<br/>    “Who are they?” Leafpaw wondered, gesturing towards the two she-cats.<br/>    “Oh, hey!” Owlpaw, the SkyClan apprentice from the mock-fight, called to them. “Are you new ShadowClan apprentices?”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded shyly as they joined the group. “I’m Lightningpaw, and this is my brother, Leafpaw.”<br/>    “Nice to meet you!” A bubbly ginger tabby mewed. “I’m Pinepaw of SkyClan. The ginger-and-white tom is Furzepaw from RiverClan, that’s Owlpaw, my sister, and those two,” She gestured to two she-cats, a tortoiseshell and black, “are Dapplepaw and Shadepaw of WindClan.”<br/>    Lightningpaw dipped his head. “Nice to meet all of you.”<br/>    “Is this your first gathering?” Shadepaw asked curiously.<br/>    Leafpaw nodded. “We’ve only been apprentices for three days.”<br/>    Furzepaw’s eyes widened. “Three days? I didn’t go to a gathering until two moons of training.”<br/>    “We got lucky.” Lightningpaw cut off Leafpaw. He didn’t want these cats from other Clans knowing their connection to Brittlestar… and Rattlerstar.<br/>    “Hey, where is Covestorm?” Pinepaw asked. “Normally he’s with the other deputies.”<br/>    Lightningpaw followed her tail gesture to a group of warriors at the base of the tree. “Them?”<br/>    Dapplepaw nodded. “Yep.”<br/>    Owlpaw noticed their blank gazes. Her eyes widened. “You don’t know them? Do you even know the leaders? The medicine cats?”<br/>    “We’ve heard of Mockingstar.” Lightningpaw told her. “Not the others.”<br/>    “Oh, cool.” Shadepaw mewed. “WindClan’s deputy is Stormbreeze. Our leader is Novahstar. She’s the black she-cat in the tree.”<br/>    Leafpaw tipped his head. “Why is her name weird like that?”<br/>    “Her mother was a kittypet.” Dapplepaw explained. “Novahstar was born into WindClan, but the leader then allowed her mother to give her part of a kittypet name.”<br/>    Lightningpaw nodded, studying the thin black she-cat.<br/>    “My leader is Wolfstar.” Furzepaw mewed, his plump form shifting proudly. “She’s amazing. Our deputy is Deepfoot- he’s the tall gray tom with black legs.<br/>    “And you know Mockingstar, the silver tom in the tree.” Owlpaw mewed. “Our deputy is Echoheart, by her mate, Treetail.”<br/>    Lightningpaw followed her gaze to a magnificent gray she-cat. The moon shone down on her majestic pelt, throwing patterns on her marbled fur. The fur around her face was soft, and her dark blue eyes glistened with youth.<br/>    “How old is she?” He wondered aloud.<br/>    Pinepaw squinted her eyes. “Uh… fifteen moons, I think? Puddletail, one of our elders, say she’s the youngest deputy since Firestar was made one.”<br/>    He nodded.<br/>    “Where is Covestorm?” Owlpaw repeated.<br/>    “He…” Leafpaw glanced at Lightningpaw, and he had no idea what to say.<br/>    “He’s busy.” He lied poorly. “No big deal. There was a fox in the area.”<br/>    “And the deputy had to stay behind?” Owlpaw mewed dubiously.<br/>    Before he could answer, the clearing suddenly fell silent, followed by excited gasps and the sounds of pounding pawsteps. Lightningpaw turned to where the crowd was parting, seeing a wave of newcomers tear through the crowd. He stiffened as ThunderClan scent permeated the clearing. He glanced up to where they were spilling into the clearing. In the shadows of the moonlight, a massive form watched passively.<br/>    He came down last. Lightningpaw stiffened, chest tightening. It was his father.<br/>    “ThunderClan is here!” Furzepaw’s exclamation sounded distant.<br/>    Rattlerstar padded slowly through the clearing, eyeing the cats peering at him with baleful yellow eyes. He didn’t say anything, just padded through to the tree, massive, powerful shoulders rippling underneath his dark tabby pelt. A creamy white she-cat walked by his side. Her deep blue eyes scanned the clearing, landing on Lightningpaw and Leafpaw. They widened in shock.<br/>    Lightningpaw flattened his ears, ducking his head. The she-cat padded on without saying anything, but he could feel her deep gaze on his pelt.<br/>    The clearing fell back into conversation as Rattlerstar leapt up the tree.<br/>    “Palebreeze is intense, isn’t she?” Dapplepaw mewed. “Rattlerstar’s worse, though. He’s scary.”<br/>    “No, he isn’t!” A voice defended the brown tom as two apprentices approached. <br/>    “Goldenpaw!” Pinepaw jumped on the brownish tom playfully. “Where have you been?”<br/>    “Busy!” He puffed out his fluffy chest. “The Clan won’t feed itself.”<br/>    “Oh, please.” The other apprentice, a black tom, rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t take more than the elders do from the pile.”<br/>    The black tom glanced at Lightningpaw and Leafpaw. His green eyes narrowed as he tilted his head. “Who are you?”<br/>    “New ShadowClan apprentices.” Pinepaw chirped as she sat up. “Lightningpaw and Leafpaw.”<br/>    “You guys look… familiar.” The black tom mewed, eyes squinting.<br/>    Lightningpaw glanced at him in confusion. “I don’t think we know you.”<br/>    The black tom shrugged. “Oh well. It’ll come to me. I’m Ravenpaw.”<br/>    “Oh, boy. ShadowClan.” Goldenpaw mewed tauntingly. “Talonjay said he killed Covestorm because he was trespassing. He also mentioned that there were two kits on our territory.” He fell into a mock crouch. “You guys better not come after us, or we’ll tear you to pieces.”<br/>    “Wait, what about Covestorm?” Furzepaw’s green eyes squinted in confusion.<br/>    “Oh.” Ravenpaw mewed. “Talonjay mentioned that he was doing a night patrol the other night and that he ran into two ShadowClan apprentices. Apparently, Covestorm ambushed him, but Talonjay killed him.”<br/>    “He didn’t kill him!” Lightningpaw flattened his ears. “He couldn’t if he tried! Covestorm is fine. He just… needs some time to recover.”<br/>    “Wait, I thought you said he was guarding your camp?” Pinepaw wrinkled her nose.<br/>    Leafpaw jabbed him with his paw, silencing his next sentence. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with my brother. I think he had a bad mouse.” The apprentice spoke for almost the first time that night. Lightningpaw breathed, relieved that his brother was there for him.<br/>    “Covestorm is fine, there is nothing to worry about.” Leafpaw explained breezily. “Just two kits, getting a little too bold. Covestorm went to find them, and he is staying back at the camp to refortify the walls.”<br/>    “You guys all know how Talonjay likes to expand things to get attention.” A quiet voice mewed as a small ginger she-cat wandered to the group. Her paws smelled of herbs. She nodded at the two ShadowClan cats. “Cardinalpaw.” She introduced herself. “I’m Silverpool’s apprentice.”<br/>    “That’s our medicine cat.” Goldenpaw boasted. <br/>    Leafpaw tipped his head. “Cool.” He mewed.<br/>    Cardinalpaw mewed. “I guess. It’s not when we have to deal with Talonjay.”<br/>    Leafpaw tipped his head. “How do you mean?”<br/>    Cardinalpaw glanced behind them, flicking her ear. Lightningpaw followed her gesture, his eyes landing on the ThunderClan warrior who’d attacked them. His gray-brown pelt gleamed in the moonlight, his green eyes bright as he described something vividly to a RiverClan she-cat. He raked his paw through the air, claws glinting violently in the moonlight.<br/>    Cardinalpaw sighed. “He’s brave, but he’s reckless and way too eager to try to kill something. Half of the wounds I see are from battles he’s started.”<br/>    “Might want to be careful what you say there, red.” Goldenpaw flattened his ears. “The elders were telling me that Rattlerstar wants Talonjay to be the next leader.”<br/>    “It’s baseless rumors.” Cardinalpaw was watching the sky, the moon gleaming in her green eyes. “Palebreeze is deputy.”<br/>    Lightningpaw glanced at his brother, wanting to say something, but Leafpaw was watching Talonjay with wide, awestruck eyes. <br/>            The hollow shifted as more moonlight spilled into the clearing. The leaders nodded at each other, and Wolfstar stood to address the Clans.<br/>            Owlpaw leaned over to her sister as Pinepaw started to chatter on. “Shut up! It’s starting.”<br/>            “Cats of all Clans.” Wolfstar announced. “I am pleased to say that there has been peace for several moons now. Sure, warriors have been hurt by outside enemies, but the Clans have finally found their equilibrium. I have nothing to report from RiverClan besides that our fish are fat and more and more kits keep running through our camp.” Her green eyes flashed in pleasure as she sat down, nodding to Novahstar.<br/>           The thin black she cat stood, looking uncomfortable to be that high up in a tree. “WindClan is fine.” She announced. “Greenleaf has left prey plentiful, and we welcome a new warrior, Longfang.”<br/>          A thin WindClan tom dipped his gray head in embarrassment as the hollow cheered his name.<br/>    Novahstar continued. “Our Clan is content.”<br/>    Mockingstar stood almost before Novahstar could get settled. Brittlestar shifted uncomfortably as the SkyClan leader’s eyes blazed with anger.<br/>    “I am pleased for WindClan and RiverClan.” He announced. “I am also pleased to say that SkyClan valiantly rescued Minkfeather, who had been taken captive unfairly by ShadowClan.”<br/>    There were gasps around the hollow as the cats shifted away from ShadowClan.<br/>    “Always the evil ones.” Goldenpaw gruffed, and Lightningpaw ducked his head. <br/>    Brittlestar stood, keeping his fur flat. “I formally apologize for my actions, Mockingstar. I know you’re angry, but I urge you to put this in the past. Minkfeather was unhurt and fed when he was with us.”<br/>    Mockingstar lashed his tail. “He should never have been with you in the first place!”<br/>    Brittlestar nodded. “You are right. I was scared for my daughter, and I acted rashly.”<br/>    Mockingstar lashed his tail once more before sitting down, digging his claws into the wood.<br/>    Brittlestar looked at the silver tabby for another heartbeat, before turning and announcing for his own Clan. “On the subject of Rainwing,” He called, and the clearing immediately fell into a hushed mumbling. Lightningpaw looked around, surprised to see how interested the other Clans were about his mother. <br/>    “A patrol found her body far beyond our borders.” Brittlestar announced, voice twisted in grief. Several cats dipped their heads in respect, and a few queens let out cries of grief. “We are not sure how she got there, but we can gather that she was killed by a cat. We found two kits near her body.”<br/>    Cats raised their heads at that, and Lightningpaw noticed a few ThunderClan warriors eyeing Rattlerstar curiously.<br/>    “Are the kits in ShadowClan?” One of the deputies asked, his black feet dark on the roots.<br/>    “Yes, Deepfoot.” Brittlestar nodded. “That is all I will say on the matter. Otherwise, Flamethroat was made a warrior and now has an apprentice of his own.”<br/>    Pinepaw gasped, “I was wondering where he was!” <br/>    A few cats started calling out Flamethroat’s name, but most were too curious about the kits. More cats started calling out questions, and soon the hollow was a mess of caterwauling questions fighting to be heard.<br/>    Finally, Rattlerstar stood, and under his intense yellow eyes, the cats fell quiet, awaiting his words with hesitant curiosity. <br/>          “I have a request to make of ShadowClan.” He announced, mentioning nothing of his own Clan. “I have become aware that my kits are with you, and it is only right that they return home.”<br/>    Gasps came out of the crowd. “Wait, what?” One tom said, ears flattening.<br/>    Brittlestar stood, meeting Rattlerstar’s gaze boldly. “I have no idea what you are saying.” He mewed. “ShadowClan is ShadowClan.”<br/>    Rattlerstar tipped his head. “Very well, then. I’d hoped to do this simply and quietly.” He stood, lifting his massive head. “Cats of all Clans, me and Rainwing were mates. She bore my kits, but died in the kitting. Per her request, she was taken and buried in neutral ground. Any marks you found on her must have been from foxes or rogues. We had the kits for a few days, but they left soon after. I have looked for them, but when I discovered ShadowClan had taken them, I decided to wait to ask for them fairly.”<br/>    Lightningpaw blinked, heart pounding. His father had just exposed Rainwing’s betrayal to her Clan to everyone, but worse, he lied about her death. Lightningpaw had vague memories of that night, and occasionally had nightmares about her blood hitting his face. He glared up at the tree, long claws sliding into the ground.<br/>    Several ShadowClan warriors jumped to their paws, fur bristling. “Liar! He’s lying!”<br/>    Brittlestar stood slowly, dark green eyes blazing. “How dare you accuse my daughter of anything like that?” He growled. <br/>    Rattlerstar didn’t move. “I never accused her of anything.” He corrected the black-and-white tom.<br/>    “The kits aren’t here.” Brittlestar quickly mewed. “They’re safe at camp, where they belong.”<br/>    Rattlerstar tipped his head. “Really?” He turned and looked at the crowd, eyes landing directly on Lightningpaw and Leafpaw.<br/>    Brittlestar followed his gaze, ears flat. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke slowly, “I will not give them to you.”<br/>    “Then prepare for war.” The way Rattlerstar said it, so casually, gave Lightningpaw chills. <br/>    The rest of the leaders stood. “Wait a moment,” Novahstar mewed quietly.<br/>    Rattlerstar whipped his head around to glare at her. “This is not your place, kittypet.”<br/>    Several WindClan cats stood to defend their leader, and Lightningpaw shifted closer to his brother as he realized the hollow was filling with bristling, claw-full cats.<br/>    “Stop!” A she-cat yowled, and the clearing fell into silence as the moon was covered by clouds. Stonecreek stood, looking at Brittlestar.<br/>    “Let them decide, Brittlestar.” She instructed.<br/>    Rattlerstar flattened his ears. “No way, old bat. I’m taking those kits.”<br/>    “Why do you even want them?” Brittlestar hissed at him. “You abandoned them with their dead mother!”<br/>    “They belong with their father.” Rattlerstar answered simply. “Not with a bunch of cowering, crow-food eating ShadowClan cats.”<br/>    More caterwauls went up, despite the black clouds surrounding the moon. <br/>    “Come down and say that to my face!” Harpyfoot yowled, showing none of his old age.<br/>    Lightningpaw’s tail bristled. They were about to fight.<br/>    Stonecreek suddenly jostled through the crowd. She rounded up the two brothers and shoved them over to the tree, away from the other apprentices and into the full view of the other Clans.<br/>    “Let them decide and let’s end this madness now!” She yowled. <br/>    Lightningpaw glanced around, fear making his heart pound. “Wait, what?”<br/>    “Seems fair.” Brittlestar conceded, glancing at Rattlerstar, who just grunted.<br/>    Stonecreek stared at him, voice calm. “Decide if you will stay with ShadowClan, or leave us and join your father.”<br/>    “This isn’t any of the other Clans’ business.” Rattlerstar objected. “Let us do this later-”<br/>    “You were the one who brought it up now.” Stonecreek cut him off, and her brazen disrespect to him surprised Lightningpaw more than anything. Rattlerstar lashed his tail once, but did not argue anymore.<br/>    “Decide.” Lightningpaw could feel the rest of the Clans watching them, but he shook his head. There was no decision for him.<br/>    “I’m staying.” He mewed loudly, earning gasps from ThunderClan and admiring gazes from his own Clan. He could feel Rattlerstar’s gaze on him, a hawk watching its prey from miles up.<br/>    The cats turned their attention to Leafpaw, who looked smaller than ever beneath the scrutiny. He glanced at Lightningpaw, giving him a long, meaningful look with deep green eyes.<br/>    Then, quietly and clearly, his brother stepped over to the ThunderClan crowd.<br/>    Protests came from ShadowClan, but Lightningpaw heard none of them. His feet had gone numb, and the noise was suddenly blotted out of his ears.<br/>    He shook his head at his brother, whispering, “Why?”<br/>    Leafpaw blinked, shaking his own head. “It’s not you,” He started to say, drowned out by the crowd. The moon was setting.<br/>    Brittlestar leapt from the tree, eyeing Rattlerstar balefully. “Take care of my grandson, ThunderClan cat.” He ordered.<br/>    Rattlerstar ignored him as he took lead of his own Clan, completely brushing past Leafpaw.<br/>    Lightningpaw tried to follow his brother, to change his mind, to do anything, but he was jostled away by bigger, stronger warriors, and soon, the only cat he knew and trusted completely was swept away in a crowd of strangers. The last he saw was Leafpaw’s green eyes disappearing in a wave of ThunderClan as the gathering ended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part 2<br/>    Thistlepaw dipped forward, stalking the mouse from behind a thornbush. His ears flattened as his hindquarters wiggled.<br/>    “Quieter.” He instructed as he watched the apprentice from his hiding spot. “The mouse can hear your pawsteps.”<br/>    Thistlepaw flicked his ear in acknowledgement, then leapt, slamming fuzzy white paws on the mouse. It somehow managed to wiggle away, but Lightningclaw leapt out of his own hiding spot, killing it with deft black paws.<br/>    Thistlepaw lifted his fuzzy gray tabby head. “Thanks, Lightningclaw!” He mewed.<br/>    “You almost had it.” Lightningclaw reassured him, flicking the mouse to him with a hooked claw. <br/>    “You’re a good teacher.” Covestorm called from elsewhere in the pine forest, licking his new silver hairs around his muzzle. The deputy still clung to his youth like frozen dew to a forlorn leaf, but there was no dispute about his seniority. Lightningclaw rolled his eyes at the tom’s stubbornness.<br/>    Lightningclaw sent Thistlepaw to pick up the rest of their catch as he padded over to his former mentor. “I like working with him.” He admitted, smoothing down his stormy pelt. “I like working with all of Whiteskip’s kits, actually. I hope Brittlestar considers me as a mentor for someone soon.”<br/>    “He will.” Covestorm reassured him, stretching luxuriously in the sunlight. “Flamethroat’s already got someone, and I’m pretty sure all of the senior warriors are tired of dealing with kits right now.”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded, snorting in amusement as he remembered a few days ago, when Mudwhisker nearly clawed off Toadpaw’s ear for asking what a heron was.<br/>    Covestorm rolled back to his paws, sitting up and stretching. “We need more young warriors like you…” He trailed off as if he realized what he was saying too late. Lightningclaw glanced away, unconsciously drifting his gaze to the ThunderClan side of the forest. He’d spent many a night staring over the scent line, wondering what went wrong.<br/>    “I’m sure he’s safe and happy, Lightningclaw.” Covestorm mewed, as if he knew what Lightningclaw was thinking. “All you can do is live now, here, with your Clan.”<br/>    The bushes rustled behind them as another hunting group went by, in steady chase of a massive rabbit that smelled of WindClan. The poor thing must have wandered over the borders and gotten trapped in the forest.<br/>    “Kill it, Larkpaw! You’re faster than I am!” A voice shouted, and Sandstream came bounding into the clearing, panting heavily. She flicked her ear at Lightningclaw, then paused as the rustling stilled. “I said kill the thing!” She growled under her breath, stopping to catch some air.<br/>    She paused when she noticed Covestorm, dipping her head as awkwardly as Lightningclaw had ever seen the graceful she-cat do. He flicked his ear, wondering if Covestorm had noticed, but the blue-gray tom didn’t seem to acknowledge anything.<br/>    “What’s happening?” He asked instead. <br/>    “She’s just too hesitant to kill.” Sandstream admitted. “She’s fast and agile, and beats everyone else at fighting training, but when it comes to hunting, she just… won’t.”<br/>    “Give her time.” Lightningclaw suggested.<br/>    Sandstream lashed her tail. “I’ve tried. Her siblings are ready to be warriors, but I’m not quite sure if she is…” She glanced at Covestorm hesitantly. “Maybe you can come to one of our training sessions and offer her some advice? Or you and I could talk about it privately…?”<br/>    Lightningclaw pricked his ears, glancing between the two. His eyes landed on Covestorm, wondering if he would see the obvious hint behind her questions.<br/>    To his exasperation, Covestorm was oblivious. “I’m sure she’ll figure it out eventually.” He mewed sincerely. “From what the others have told me, she’s excellent at everything else.”<br/>    Sandstream shifted her paws, glancing away. “Um, okay. See you around, I guess.”<br/>    She got to her feet and padded away quietly. When she was out of earshot, Lightningclaw turned to Covestorm. “Speaking of living a little…” He prodded, “When are you going to give her a chance?”<br/>    Covestorm tipped his head. “What do you mean?”<br/>    Lightningclaw couldn’t believe how dense the older tom was being. “Sandstream likes you!” He cried. “It’s so obvious!”<br/>    Covestorm shook her head. “She just wanted to talk about mentoring. Plus, aren’t you too young to be giving me advice?”<br/>    Lightningclaw shrugged. “All I’m saying is that she’s pretty and likes you, and from what I see, silver-face, you aren’t getting any younger.”<br/>    He artfully dodged Covestorm’s swipe, turning and dabbing at Covestorm’s face with his own paw. “Just think about it.”<br/>    Covestorm rolled his eyes, padding back to his sunning spot. Lightningclaw settled into the shade of a pine, enjoying the Greenleaf breeze.<br/>    “Do you miss your brother?” Covestorm asked after a long moment of quiet. At the mention of him, Lightningclaw’s heart twisted in his chest.<br/>    “Yes.” He mumbled. It had been six moons since his brother had left, and he had been trying to find Leafpaw ever since. But he never found him at gatherings, and every patrol they saw on the ThunderClan side of the border wouldn’t reveal any information. Lightningclaw’s paws itched to race across the border.<br/>    “I know if I could just talk to him, I could bring him home.” He told Covestorm. He gazed at the gray-blue tom fondly. It had taken a few moons for Covestorm to relax around him, but after a nasty fight with a fox in which Lightningclaw had saved him, he had come to fully trust the gray tom. Lightningclaw had come to consider Covestorm as a friend, and a trusted confidant.<br/>    “It’s not your fault, you know.” Covestorm promised him. “Sometimes, nothing you do can change someone’s mind.”<br/>    Lightningclaw glanced at him. “Maybe. But still. He’s my brother. I just wish… I wish I saw him more.”<br/>    Covestorm nodded. “I’m sure. I’m sorry, youngling.”<br/>    Lightningclaw shook his head, standing and shaking himself off. “It’s in the past now, isn’t it? Time to move forward…”<br/>    “Where are you going?” Covestorm called as Lightningclaw padded away through the trees.<br/>    “I’m meeting someone!” He called back as he bounded away, heart fluttering. He glanced at the sky, seeing the sun hit the center right above him.<br/>            She would be waiting for him.<br/>           Another smell hit his nose, and he stopped suddenly, standing still in the trees. He breathed quietly, everything on high alert.<br/>           The smell was still there, familiar and chilling, and he ducked to a crouch, his striped pelt blending in with the shadows of the pines. His fur instinctively kinked up, and he had to swallow a growl in his throat.<br/>    There were ThunderClan warriors on his territory.<br/>    He crept forward, tasting the air to find the source of the scent. It was fresh- he’d just missed the intruder.<br/>    He turned and followed the scent trail, keeping quiet. He had the luck of knowing the territory- he could hear the ThunderClan cat blundering through the undergrowth ahead. Grinning to himself, he stalked the warrior a few more pawsteps, bundled his shoulders, and leapt.<br/>    He crashed into a wiry tom who instantly went rolling with him, turning and slashing at his face with well-trained paws. Lightningclaw closed his eyes and struck at the tom, sending him crashing away. Lightningclaw rolled the tom over, standing on top with a furious snarl, then stopped as bright green eyes blinked up at him in defiance.<br/>    “Leafpaw?!” He cried.</p><p>    Lightningclaw jumped off of his brother, shaking out his stormy pelt. “What are you doing here- how- I’ve been looking for you for so long!” He eventually just mewled, blinking like a dumbfounded kit at his brother. Leafpaw had grown, his awkward paws stretched out into long, graceful legs. His tail long swept over the leaf-litter, and his thick, sandy brown fur was delicately mottled with elegant tabby stripes. Only his deep, leaf-green eyes had remained the same.<br/>    “It’s nice to see you, brother of mine.” Leafpaw sat up, his voice deep and calm. He didn’t hide the grin on his face, though. <br/>    Lightningclaw leapt up and touched his brother’s nose, drinking in his familiar scent. “How are you? Was ThunderClan kind?” He gasped. “Did they hurt you?”<br/>    Leafpaw ducked away, pushing him off. He flicked a pink tongue over his muzzle, which was laced in long, deep scars. Lightningclaw flicked his ears in concerned suprise.<br/>    “Who did that?” He asked warily.<br/>    “WindClan warrior.” Leafpaw said breezily. “Don’t worry; he got the worst of it.”<br/>    Lightningclaw shook his head. “Leafpaw, I’ve been looking for you for six moons. Every gathering, every border patrol…”<br/>    “It’s Leafblade now.” He said proudly. “And I’m sorry about all of that. Rattlerstar didn’t want me going to the gatherings in case I changed my mind, and as with border patrols…” He shrugged. “I guess we got unlucky.”<br/>“What is he like?” Lightningclaw couldn’t help but ask, but Leafblade didn’t answer.<br/> Leafblade paused. “Listen, I would love nothing more than to sit and catch up, but there’s a sick kit back at camp. Silverpool needs herbs from Stonecreek.”<br/>    Lightningclaw got to his feet, flicking his tail. “No problem. Camp is this way.”<br/>    As they padded through the trees, Leafblade kept glancing around. “It’s so different.” He breathed.<br/>    Lightningclaw purred, “It’s the end of Greenleaf now. The forest is alive.”<br/>    Leafblade fell silent.<br/>    After another moment, Lightningclaw asked shyly, “Why did… why did they send… you? To go get herbs from an enemy Clan? It seems weird to have a young warrior do it who also has ties in that Clan.”<br/>    Leafblade ducked his head in embarrassment. “I, uh, actually volunteered for it. I wanted to see if I could see you again. Rattlerstar didn’t want me to go, but Palebreeze made an excuse for me.”<br/>    “Why didn’t he want you to come?”<br/>    Leafblade shrugged. “I have no idea. I’ve been nothing but loyal. I’ve never even looked over the boundary, and the only cat I’ve missed was you.”<br/>    Lightningclaw winced as he thought about his own apprenticeship. He’d been so full of angst and anger, having felt like he’d failed his brother and been abandoned with a group that still didn’t really care for him. Many of his and Covestorm’s training sessions ended with Lightningclaw storming out and going to the border in the hopes he could see his kin. The only cat who really connected with him then was Mosspaw.<br/>    Mossdapple! His mind went suddenly. She’ll be wondering where I am!<br/>    He glanced at his brother. This is more important.<br/>    They stepped into camp. Immediately, several cats raised their heads, backs bristling in hostility. Then, they gradually recognized Leafblade, and several of Lightningclaw’s clanmates ran over to them. <br/>    “Leafpaw!” Houndfeather cried, racing over to his old friend. The black tom touched his nose to Leafblade’s, who relaxed once he saw the friendliness in his old friends.<br/>    “Wow, cat, you look good.” Magpiewing crooned, stepping over to him. Her brother Ospreyclaw nodded appreciatively.<br/>    “ThunderClan must keep you well trained.” Lakefall mewed.<br/>    Leafblade dipped his head. “Thank you, all.” He mewed, a little flustered. “It’s Leafblade, now.”<br/>    “Hey, he got his name!” Flamethroat cried. Leafblade paused uncomfortably as his old mentor stepped over to him. After a moment, Flamethroat leaned over and licked his ear, muttering kindly, “It is nice to see you again.”<br/>    “You’re not mad at me?” Leafblade asked.<br/>    Flamethroat shook his head. “I was upset at losing my apprentice, sure, but I didn’t blame you. Plus, Brittlestar gave me a new apprentice, Snowpaw. He’s here somewhere.”<br/>    Leafblade lifted his head. “That’s awesome!”<br/>    A skinny gray apprentice came over, fur bristling. “Why is a ThunderClan cat here, Lightningclaw?”<br/>    “Calm down, Rapidpaw.” Lightningclaw scolded him. “He needs herbs.”<br/>    Leafblade glanced at him. “Where is Brittlestar?”<br/>    Lightningclaw was touched by the shyness in his brother’s eyes. “He’s on patrol.” He mewed apologetically. “But Stonecreek is over here.”<br/>    He led the ThunderClan tom to the medicine den, where Stonecreek was curled up on her nest. Her old bones creaked as she sat up. “Oh!” She rasped upon seeing Leafblade. “What a nice, slightly confusing surprise!”<br/>    Leafblade ducked his head. “It’s an honor, Stonecreek. It looks like nothing has changed.”<br/>    Stonecreek shrugged as she got to her feet. “We had a bit of a rough Leafbare. Bluesparrow got an infection from a bad mole that I couldn’t shake, but otherwise we’re alright. Does Silverpool need herbs?”<br/>    Leafblade blinked. “How did you know?”<br/>    “Why else would a handsome young tom like yourself come to me?” She snarked. “What’s the problem?”<br/>    “She said she needs burdock and puzzlegrass.” He mewed. “She wouldn’t say no to some lavender, either.”<br/>    Stonecreek scraped a neat pile together, wrapping it up in a wide leaf. “Lavender is strong.” She mused. “Remind Silverpool to be careful if she’s giving it to a kit.”<br/>    Leafblade ducked his head. “Will do. Thank you, Stonecreek.”<br/>    “It was nice to see you again, Leafpaw.”<br/>    “Leafblade.” Lightningclaw corrected her.<br/>    Stonecreek narrowed her eyes, whiskers twitching. “Well, congratulations.” She flicked her tail, dismissing them.<br/>    They stepped back out into camp, Leafblade glancing around shyly behind his herb bundle. Lightningclaw stilled as he glanced towards the camp entrance and saw Mossdapple enter.<br/>    Mossdapple had grown elegantly, her tail long and her paws and head swift and delicate. She was the most beautiful cat Lightningclaw had ever seen.<br/>    Her green eyes caught his, and she padded over quickly. “Where were you?” She asked quickly and quietly. “We always meet at sunhigh.”<br/>    “I know, I’m sorry, Mossdapple.” Lightningclaw shuffled his paws. “I ran into someone…”<br/>    Mossdapple’s eyes flashed in surprise as she saw Leafblade. “Leafpaw! You’re back!”<br/>    “Leafblade.” He mewed, touching her nose. “It is nice to see you again, Mossdapple. I just came by to get herbs for Silverpool.”<br/>    She nodded. “I’m happy to hear they trusted you enough to come.”<br/>    He raised his chin. “I’m a ThunderClan warrior above all else.”<br/>    She nodded approvingly. “It suits you.”<br/>    Lightningclaw shuffled his paws. “Do you want to help me walk him back to his territory?”<br/>    She shook her mottled head regretfully. “I’m going to go make sure Stonecreek has everything under control.” She mewed. “She’s getting duller in her age.”<br/>    “Okay.” He touched his nose to hers for a moment, breathing in her scent. As she nimbly bounded away, Leafblade gave him a wry stare.<br/>    “So, that’s the way the prey runs, huh?” He mewed in a teasing tone.<br/>    Lightningclaw flattened his ears as they padded out of camp with the herbs. “What?”<br/>    “I could see the way you looked at her.” Leafblade mewed. “She looked like she likes you too.”<br/>    Lightningclaw shrugged. “She’s fun to hang out with, that’s all.”<br/>    “Relish in it, brother.” Leafblade urged. “Be happy. And I’m happy for you.”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded, secretly warmed at Leafblade’s approval.<br/>    They crossed the forest way too quickly, making small talk as they caught up the past six moons. Leafblade stared at him regretfully as he stepped back over the boundary.<br/>    “I wish we had more time…” Lightningclaw mewed wistfully.<br/>    Leafblade dipped his head. “Me too. But we’re in different Clans. I have a home now, and it’s just not yours.”<br/>    Lightningclaw fell silent, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. Leafblade touched his nose once more, then stepped wordlessly into the thick undergrowth. Lightningclaw watched him go, gazing back over the border like he did when he was an apprentice as, once again, his brother disappeared amongst unfamiliar territory.</p><p>    Leafblade bounded through the forest, the smell of the herbs starting to make his nose itch. Although he tried not to think about ShadowClan, Brittlestar, or Lightningclaw, his heart kept going back to his brother. <br/>    Lightningclaw had looked so heartbroken to see him go. Leafblade was full of guilt that he made the burly tabby warrior feel that way.<br/>    But they were in different Clans! Though they would always be brothers, their cats had to come first, no matter what. That was the way it was.<br/>    Then, a treacherous, stubborn thought crawled into his mind. Did I make a mistake in choosing ThunderClan?<br/>    He hissed at himself. He’d only asked himself that once before, the night he’d joined the Clan. Ever since, he’d made it a point to force all thoughts of ShadowClan out of his mind. It was for the good of his new home.<br/>    And it worked, for the most part. Until today. Today, he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to see Lightningclaw again.<br/>    His mind went back to the ShadowClan camp. They were so kind… He thought. I didn’t even get to ask what their warrior names were. And Flamethroat, and Stonecreek…<br/>    He paused as he picked up a scent. Kitepelt had passed by recently. Leafblade shook his head. Get it together. Stonekit needs these herbs.<br/>    He slipped into camp, flicking his ears at Eagleeye and Kitepelt, and padded over to the medicine den. He could just hear the cries of the sick kit.<br/>    Cardinalwing popped her dark russet head out, eyes widening gratefully at the sight of the herbs.<br/>    “Thank StarClan!” She cried, taking the bundle from him. “Thank you, Leafblade.”<br/>    “No problem.” Leafblade responded awkwardly, unused to ThunderClan greeting him so positively.<br/>    No one else came up to him to ask how it went, but he suspected that was because everyone was out for the day. He glanced up at the leader’s den, expecting to see Rattlerstar’s cold gaze on the hollow, but even the massive brown tom was absent.<br/>    Rattlerstar had remained cold and aloof to Leafblade, even once Leafblade had become a warrior. Leafblade assumed it was because Rattlerstar wanted him to prove his loyalty, and he dutifully tried to live up to the leader every day. <br/>    Leafblade turned, considering grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settling down for a midday meal, but decided against it. He wanted to find the apprentices, and maybe help out with a training lesson. <br/>    At the thought of a session, he inadvertently swiped his tongue over his muzzle, where long scars traced across his whiskers. He'd told Lightningclaw that it was a wound from WindClan. <br/>    I couldn't have told him the truth. He reassured himself. It wasn't the right time, and he would have begged me to come back. <br/>    He stepped out of camp into the green-filled forest, lifting his head to breathe in the scents of prey and leaves. It was the end of Greenleaf, where everything was bright and alive. He loved the taste of sap on his tongue, and his pelt warmed quickly under the dappling light. <br/>    He dug his paws into the soil. This is where I belong.<br/>    He slipped quietly through the trees to the training hollow, where several voices were calling out.<br/>    "Duck, Turtlepaw! You got it!"    <br/>    "Good, balance! And… paw strike!"    <br/>    He came to the edge of the sandy hollow, purring as he watched the new apprentices, Turtlepaw, Toadpaw, and Icepaw, leap at each other. Turtlepaw and Icepaw's mentors, Sagepelt and Drypool, were crouched at the edges, along with Kitepelt and Talonjay. Leafblade paused as he saw Talonjay, who was eyeing Turtlepaw with silvery green eyes.<br/>    Leafblade padded forward and sat next to Drypool, who was concentrated on the kits.<br/>    “Hey, there, Leafblade.” Sagepelt mewed, his bushy, long brown fur pale in the dappled sunlight. <br/>    Leafblade mewed a greeting back. He liked Sagepelt. The stocky tom was gentle and unassuming, and he’d been a good friend of Leafblade’s since he joined.<br/>    Drypool lashed her dusty tail. “Get her, Icepaw!”<br/>    Leafblade watched as a young white she-cat leapt at Turtlepaw, the pale she-cat’s black feet dark against her snowy pelt. Icepaw bowled over her sister, who dramatically flopped to the side, feigning defeat.<br/>    Leafblade purred at Turtlepaw’s humor, flicking his ear as she sat up, shaking off her tortoiseshell pelt.<br/>    “I swear I’m going to be browner than Drypool when this is said and done.” The apprentice purred, blue eyes shining. <br/>    “Stop messing up, then!” Sagepelt scolded, whiskers twitching.<br/>    Kitepelt flicked his tail, and the apprentices sat to attention. “Well done, guys.” He mewed gruffly.<br/>    “Can we try it again?” Toadpaw mewed, his gray and white pelt stained with dust.<br/>    Kitepelt glanced at Drypool and Sagepelt, who both started to shake their heads no, when Talonjay mewed in his trademark sneer, “Why don’t they try it with a warrior?”<br/>    Drypool pondered for a moment, before nodding. “If they’re up for it, sure. Leafblade?”<br/>    Leafblade stood, paws sparking at being chosen. He couldn’t help but notice the flash of anger from Talonjay, tangible only from the slight tail-twitch. “Sure!”<br/>    “Toadpaw, Icepaw, watch. Turtlepaw, you still need to work on that twist. Try it on Leafblade.” Sagepelt ordered, watching his apprentice with attentive green eyes.<br/>    Flicking his tail, Leafblade padded out to face Turtlepaw, who was watching him with bright blue eyes. They started stalking around each other, circling. Leafblade stayed aloof as Turtlepaw studied him for a weakness.<br/>    Leafblade knew what his weakness was- he could be easily overpowered in a brute strength fight, but he was fast, and he’d been well-trained to use that to his advantage. His eyes flicked to Talonjay for half a moment. He owed the lithe brown tom for that, at least.<br/>    Turtlepaw suddenly rocketed forward, a bold move for a cat that was half of his size. Leafblade skipped to the side, barely whisking his tail out of the way, and darted out a paw, snagging her back leg. Turtlepaw, unbalanced, went rolling, but she used the unbalance to swerve back to her feet in a graceful motion. She darted at Leafblade again, eyes over his head. He reared, prepared, but gasped as she shot underneath him and launched upwards. Despite her small size, Leafblade was winded for a moment, and Turtlepaw took advantage of it. Leafblade watched helplessly as she shot over his head, turning lithely in the air to land in his back. It was a moment’s work for her to have him pinned.<br/>    Turtlepaw leaned forward, her scent suddenly permeating his nose. “Got you.” She mewed breathlessly.<br/>    Leafblade stared into her pale blue eyes for a moment, heart leaping. He sat up as she got off, the rest of the cat’s cheers dull in his ears. His chest was still warm from where her paws were.<br/>    “Well done, kit.” Talonjay mewed appraisingly. Leafblade’s paws deadened at the pride in the warrior’s eyes.<br/>    Talonjay turned to him, the surprised admiration quickly turning to disdain. “I thought I taught you better than that.”<br/>    Leafblade lifted his head, still breathing deeply. “It wasn’t me. She fought well.”<br/>    Talonjay’s eyes burned briefly, and he flattened his ears. “You’re a ThunderClan warrior. If you can’t win against an apprentice, then what use are you to us?”<br/>    Turtlepaw stepped between them, looking uncomfortable. “H-he went easy on me, that’s all.”<br/>    Sagepelt brushed past her, casting a breezy gaze at Talonjay. “It was a good practice. Turtlepaw did really well.”<br/>    Talonjay’s pelt went flat again, and he nodded. His words were gruff from being humbled. “Yes, she certainly did.”<br/>    Leafblade’s pelt was itching as the warriors passed them. He waited until he could drop back to the apprentices, much preferring their company over his former mentor’s.<br/>    “What was his deal?” Leafblade growled sulkily.<br/>    Turtlepaw brushed his pelt with her tail. “He just wants you to do your best. You were his first apprentice, after all.”<br/>    Icepaw shuddered. “Talonjay’s scary.”<br/>    As Toadpaw nodded in agreement, Turtlepaw stepped aside, eyes wide. “He’s not!” She protested. “He’s very loyal, and he’s quite kind.”<br/>    Leafblade stared at her in dubious surprise. Icepaw wrinkled her pale muzzle. “He is to you.”<br/>    Leafblade tipped his head, wondering if Turtlepaw would elaborate. Her mottled pelt was twitching, and she just looked uncomfortable, staying quiet.<br/>    By the time they got back, the camp was bustling as cats returned to escape the oppressive heat of the day. The sun was bright over the ravine, and Leafblade felt content at the bustling of the camp. He stepped over to the fresh-kill pile, where Ravenclaw and Goldenblaze lay.<br/>    Leafblade picked a small mouse, suddenly self-conscious as he settled next to his ‘friends’. He liked to think they were friends, but Ravenclaw and Goldenblaze had been awkward and aloof around him. They weren’t unfriendly, but Leafblade could tell they weren’t completely comfortable with him in the camp yet.<br/>    As he thought it, Brackenclaw stalked up to them, grabbing a lark from the pile. He shot Leafblade a sharp look as he brushed by.<br/>    Leafblade sighed. His former fellow apprentices weren’t the only ones that treated him frostily.<br/>    For a moment, Leafblade considered going to find the apprentices. They were the kindest of all to him.<br/>    But then, his paws sparked at the thought of going to see Turtlepaw. He flicked his ears. That was weird. <br/>    “What’s up, Leafy?” Goldenblaze’s teasing tone caught his attention. Leafblade could never tell if the fiery golden tom was joking or not.<br/>    Leafblade shrugged. “Nothing much. The apprentices are doing well.”<br/>    Ravenclaw tipped his head. “What about ShadowClan?”<br/>    Leafblade paused as he took a bite, saying carefully, “It was fine. They look healthy.”<br/>    “How’s your brother?” Goldenblaze’s amber eyes were gleaming.<br/>    “Happy.” Leafblade tried to keep the sadness out of his tone. His thoughts went back to Lightningclaw and Mossdapple, and a pang of longing struck him. Why couldn’t he have someone like that?<br/>    Ravenclaw gently pushed his brother with a dark paw. “It’s alright, Leafblade.” He mewed. “You’re here now, in your home. I have no doubt I’d feel the same way if this loaf left to be a RiverClan fish.”<br/>    Goldenblaze puffed out his chest, looking shocked at the suggestion. “Never! I’m ThunderClan through and through.”<br/>    Ravenclaw rolled his eyes. “Alright, big warrior.”<br/>    Leafblade paused as a shadow passed through the entrance, and Rattlerstar padded through, his broad shoulders almost black in the light. He cast the clearing with a coldly burning gaze, and once again, Leafblade simultaneously hoped he would look at him and also leave him unnoticed.<br/>    Finally, Rattlerstar’s eyes landed on Leafblade, and the broad tom flicked his tail. “Come.”<br/>    Paws clenching nervously, Leafblade stood, leaving his mouse unfinished. He felt the warriors’ gazes on his pelt as he padded up the rockfall to Rattlerstar’s den.<br/>    The leader was sitting facing the entrance, yellow-amber eyes watching with ill-concealed disdain.<br/>    “So,” He mewed, his voice like a claw against the stone. “Did you get what you wanted from ShadowClan?”<br/>    Leafblade felt like a kit again, under his father’s gaze. “Uh, yes.” He mewed uncertainly. “Stonecreek had plenty of what Silverpool needed, and-”<br/>    “I meant,” His father’s voice hinted at a growl, “were you satisfied about seeing your brother again?”<br/>    Leafblade flinched at the contempt in the tom’s tone. Did he hate Lightningclaw? What for?<br/>    “It was nice, I-I guess…” Leafblade deadpanned, shuffling his paws.<br/>    “Do not stutter.” Rattlerstar growled. “It makes you less threatening than you already are. And I’m so glad to hear that it was nice.”<br/>    Before Leafblade could respond, Rattlerstar was suddenly between him and the entrance, backing him against an unforgiving stone wall. “The next time you think about crossing the border for anything other than an invasion, consider how important your tail is to you.”<br/>    Leafblade’s hackles bristled. His heart pounding, he mewed, “But I… I was just following your orders. Silverpool needed herbs.”<br/>    Rattlerstar scoffed, but he stepped back, giving Leafblade enough room to breathe. “She didn’t need anything. Any kit who can’t survive without the help of some plants has no place in this Clan.”<br/>    It seemed to Leafblade that Rattlerstar cast a pointed gaze at him as he said this, but he shook the thought away.<br/>    Rattlerstar flicked his tail. “Go. I don’t want to hear you talking to the apprentices about our enemies.”<br/>    Leafblade nodded, gulping as he slid out of the den and back into the welcoming sun. </p><p> </p><p>    Lightningclaw stood up as Mossdapple padded into the clearing. The moon was high over their heads, giving their clearing an ephemeral feel to it. They’s agreed to meet that night, since they missed noon.<br/>    “Hey.” Lightningclaw purred, bounding over to press his nose to her cheek. Mossdapple flicked an ear at him, but didn’t return the gesture. <br/>    Lightningclaw backed away, tipping his head. Mossdapple’s dark green eyes were troubled, and she refused to meet his eyes.<br/>    Worry pricked his heart. “What’s wrong?” He mewed. He’d thought they’d already told each other everything. They’d already even talked about being mates. <br/>    Mossdapple took a deep breath. “I had another vision today.”<br/>    Oh, right. There was that.<br/>    Trying to keep the despair out of his tone, he sat and asked evenly, “What about?”<br/>    Mossdapple sighed, and she started pacing. “It… it was weird. I didn’t really know what was happening. I was running through the forest, trying to find someone. It was dark, and then…” She took a shaky breath. “The trees started to shake. They were falling, until there was nothing left.”<br/>    Lightningclaw stood and padded over to her, smoothing the fur on her shoulders. “It sounds like a bad nightmare.”<br/>    Mossdapple shook her head. “It’s more than that.” She stepped away from him, eyes sad. “We… I need to figure this out. The first dream I had, I told myself it was a nightmare. Then, they kept coming, and… this means something, Lightningclaw.”<br/>    He shook his head. “What are you saying?”<br/>    She took a deep breath. “I… I’m going to ask Stonecreek to start training me to be a medicine cat.”<br/>    Shock pulsed through him. “But that means-”<br/>    “It means us being together is impossible.” The words stabbed at Lightningclaw, and he shook his head fervently.<br/>    “No.” He growled, and guilt flooded his chest as Mossdapple flinched away. “It can’t be over like this. I already lost my brother; I’m not losing this, too.”<br/>    Mossdapple’s eyes filled with sympathy, which only fueled his growing anger. “Lightningclaw, I’m sorry. I know you miss him, but we can still be friends-”<br/>    Lightningclaw shook his head. “Mossdapple, please. I-”<br/>    He cut himself off. Mossdapple fell silent as well, staring at her paws.<br/>    After a few long, painful moments, Lightningclaw mewed, “Please just think about it a little more, please. Don’t make the decision yet.”<br/>    Mossdapple sighed, and for a terrifying moment, he was afraid she would refuse. But then, she nodded. “Okay.”<br/>    He pressed against her, sighing in relief. She twined her tail around his, but Lightningclaw could still tell her thoughts were elsewhere.</p><p>    The next day started with a bang and a flash of startled yowls, and Lightningclaw woke to Lakefall poking him in the side.<br/>    “Get up!” She hissed, green eyes flashing. “There’s someone here!”<br/>    “Who?” Lightningclaw mumbled blearily, but Lakefall was already slipping out of the warriors den.<br/>    He followed her, brushing through the crowd to where the center had been hollowed out. In the middle was a massive gray tom with black feet, who was scanning the clearing with pale green eyes.<br/>    The scent of RiverClan hit Lightningclaw’s nose, and he vaguely remembered someone explaining who the warrior was to him at the first gathering he’d been to.    <br/>    “Why is Deepfoot here?” He heard Magpiewing hiss at him, but he shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the big deputy curiously.<br/>    Brittlestar pulled through the crowd. “What business do you have, Deepfoot?” He asked.<br/>    Though Deepfoot’s face remained impassive, his words were urgent as he lifted his chin and mewed, “RiverClan calls for aid. There is a force of rogues that are attacking our camp. Wolfstar sent me to gather help.”<br/>    Brittlestar eyed him warily. “Why didn’t you go to SkyClan?”<br/>    Deepfoot shook his head. “I did. Mockingstar refused to send help. And I wouldn’t dare go to ThunderClan and let Rattlerstar think we had a weakness.”<br/>    Brittlestar lashed his tail. “Naturally. Have you contacted WindClan?”<br/>    For the first time, Deepfoot looked annoyed. “I have warriors there now. We need help, Brittlestar. These rogues… they have a force the size of at least two Clans. And…” His eyes flashed with grief. “They’re targeting the kits and elders.”<br/>    Pelts bushed in the gathered crowd. “Are they in your camp?” Covestorm asked, horrified.<br/>    Deepfoot only nodded.<br/>    Brittlestar hesitated for a heartbeat. Then, he turned, flicking his tail. “I want a fighting force to go with Deepfoot. Anyone who’s up for it, go, quickly.” He shot out a paw to stall Rapidpaw and Thistlepaw. “No apprentices. It’s too dangerous.”<br/>    Rapidpaw looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t.<br/>    Brittlestar went and stood by Deepfoot, nodding his head. “Let’s go.”<br/>    Lightningclaw bounded forward as several other warriors came to the two toms, claws sliding out. This was more than a border skirmish. If a group of rogues were attacking a Clan- any Clan- then it was his duty to stop them.<br/>    “Let’s go.” Brittlestar nodded, and Deepfoot turned and lead them out of camp.<br/>    The force pushed through the trees, pressing over to the edge of the border. Lightningclaw saw Lakefall pause.<br/>    “Should we go through their territory?” She asked Mudwhisker, who shook his shoulders. “We have to.”<br/>    As they passed, Lightningclaw peered through the crowd, relief and disappointment mixing when he realized Mossdapple wasn’t with them. He saw his friends, Houndfeather, Magpiewing, Ospreyclaw, Lakefall, and Flamethroat, all pacing with their heads held high. Lightningclaw felt as proud and excited as they looked. This would be his first official battle as a warrior. His first real battle ever, actually. He’d fought only once before as an apprentice with Covestorm, when they’d found a ThunderClan patrol that had decided that they’d rather hunt on new land.<br/>    SkyClan’s territory was vastly different from ShadowClan’s, The trees weren’t as tall there, and Lightningclaw could see how low some of the branches hung, as well as claw marks where cats had once climbed them.<br/>    He was starting to miss the spongy feel of pine needles under his paws when they started climbing a hill, where another scent line lay. Lightningclaw peered forward curiously as a wall of fish and stone smell hit his nose.<br/>    Deepfoot wasted no time in diving forward into his home, slipping through the treeline with no hesitation. Brittlestar flicked his tail, and the force surged forward.<br/>    Lightningclaw found himself at the front of the group, next to Covestorm. His former mentor glanced at him. “Ready?”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded. “They won’t know what hit them!”<br/>    Covestorm nodded fiercely. “That’s the spirit!”<br/>    Then, Lightningclaw heard the first yowls. Something stabbed at his heart as a pained, mournful call went out. He blinked, limbs suddenly stiff. This was real. It was happening.<br/>    Finally Covestorm slowed, and Lightningclaw could notice for the first time that the reeds had been arranged in a thick wall, and that there was a dark hole in the side of it.<br/>    “We’re here.” Deepfoot said, eyes troubled. “Thank you for coming.”<br/>    Brittlestar puffed out his chest. “Don’t thank us yet.”<br/>    Then, he plowed forward, and Lightningclaw followed suit.<br/>    If the clearing had been clear, Lightningclaw might have thought it was nice. There was plenty of space for cats, several roomy caves for nests, and a small pool off to the side where kits could practice their swimming. <br/>    But what Lightningclaw saw- all he could see- were writhing cats locked in fearsome battle. It took one glance to see that the sleek, powerful RiverClan warriors were woefully outnumbered by the rogues. Lightningclaw flattened his ears, trying to block out the sound of screeching so he could think. <br/>    His eyes locked on a young queen who stood over a small limp form. One moment of watching made it clear to him that she was the one who’d let out the yowl he’d heard earlier. She was facing three wiry rogues, lashing out despite the blood spilling into her eyes.<br/>    Lightningclaw leaped over a pair of wrestling cats, bowling into one of the rogues. He dug his teeth into the scruff of the ginger tom, wincing as a flea cracked under one of his fangs. The tom yowled, trying to twist around to claw at his throat. Lightningclaw dropped the tom, leaving him sprawling to the ground, then twisted and swiped at another tom. He left the tom’s ear slashed. The tom turned from the young queen and snarled at Lightningclaw. He winced as a mangy brown paw slashed at his cheek, dodged another swipe, and leapt. He caught the rogue in the chest, shoving him backward until he lost his footing. Lightningclaw held off, letting the tom scramble to his feet. The tom paused, flattening his ears at Lightningclaw, before he turned tail and pelted away.<br/>    Lightningclaw turned to see the queen land a brutal sweep that left a deep gash in the remaining cat’s neck, sending the rogue crashing through the barrier.<br/>    Her eyes landed on Lightningclaw, heavy with relief. “Thanks! I’m Dawnpool.”<br/>    “Lightningclaw.” He flicked his ear, already turning and looking for anyone else who might need his help.<br/>    “That was the last of them attacking the nursery, I think.” Dawnpool mewed. “I would…” Her eyes drifted off. “Oh, no.”<br/>    Lightningclaw followed her gaze just in time to watch a crowd of rogues swarm Wolfstar, whose thick gray pelt was laced with dark blood. She let out a yowl as she disappeared under a whirl of thrashing cats, and Lightningclaw started forward.<br/>    He joined Covestorm and Deepfoot, digging into the thrash of teeth and claws, and drug Wolfstar’s limp form out. He caught a flash of brown tabby fur as Darkfern appeared with a wad of herbs. A rogue tried to follow them, and Lightningclaw sent him reeling with a blow to the head. <br/>    Panting, Lightningclaw glanced at Covestorm, whose amber eyes  were dark. <br/>    “We’re outnumbered.” He growled, flicking his tail at the clearing, where the rogues still could still overpower the Clan cats. <br/>    Deepfoot lifted his head, green eyes flashing in alarm. “Then let’s get back to fighting.”<br/>    He shot off. Lightningclaw traded a glance with Covestorm. “We have to call this off at some point.” Lightningclaw mewed, feeling a twinge of guilt as he said it.<br/>    Covestorm shook his head. “That’s their call. How would you feel to abandon your home?”<br/>    Lightningclaw’s thoughts flicked back to the ShadowClan hollow, where he’d spent the happiest days of his life. Where he’d fallen for Mossdapple. Where he’d become a warrior. Where he first tried eating a starling with Leafblade, back when they were still together.<br/>    He nodded, turning and leaping back into the crowd.<br/>    He landed straight on the back of a rogue that was even bigger than he was. The great ginger tom roared, rearing up. Lightningclaw let himself fall to the ground, shooting forward between the cat’s legs. He turned and slashed at the tom’s exposed belly, provoking another roar. His head reeled as a reddish paw slapped his jaw, sending his cheek into the sand. Lightningclaw tried to skid away, but the rogue sat on him, leaning over to snarl in his face.<br/>    Lightningclaw winced as rancid breath whistled into his face. The ginger tom grinned. “You’d make a good slave for Skyg’s forces.”<br/>    Lightningclaw shivered, which made the red rogue relax slightly. Lightningclaw flipped up his back legs, flinging the big tom backwards, into another pair of grappling cats. Lightningclaw sat up, gathering his breath. Who’s Skyg?<br/>    His attention was drawn again as a pained yowl echoed out, and he turned back to where he’d rescued Dawnpool. A painfully thin black tom slipped out, licking his muzzle, littered in scars and blood. Behind him was a limp form of a kit.<br/>    A white queen limped over, staring at the kit with wide, empty eyes. Then, her gaze followed the black tom.<br/>    She leaped. Without blinking, the tom turned and slashed her throat, spraying the sand with sticky liquid. Lightningclaw froze, anger welling in his limbs as the queen collapsed, dead.<br/>    Lightningclaw pushed through the crowd, prepared to sink his claws into the black tom, when he tripped over another limp form. Bile in his throat, he backed up, expecting to see a RiverClan tom. His blood froze as he recognized the old tom, Harpyfoot.<br/>    “No,” He breathed, sticking his nose to Harpyfoot’s pelt. The tom didn’t move.<br/>    Lightningclaw backed up, bumping into a small rogue, who couldn’t have been more than four moons old. He ignored the kit as he snarled at him, staring at the limp body of his Clanmate.<br/>    We can’t beat them.<br/>    Lightningclaw turned and pelted to the edge of camp, slipping into the branches of a tree to survey the clearing, trying to find Covestorm’s stormy pelt. A she-cat shot up after him, and Lightningclaw snarled viciously, slashing at the she-cat’s eyes. Yowling, she fell back into the crowd, where she was immediately leaped on by two RiverClan warriors.<br/>    Lightningclaw’s eyes fell back on the clearing, searching desperately, when a new sound joined the cacophony of the furious clashing - fresh battle cries.<br/>    He watched as a massive patrol of warriors flooded the clearing, recognizing the wiry, thin frames of WindClan cats. A few sleek RiverClan cats crashed back in with their Clanmates.<br/>    He shook with relief. WindClan had come.<br/>    Gathering the last of his strength, he launched himself out of the tree, crashing into two she-cats who were swiping at a WindClan warrior. Wordlessly, Lightningclaw flanked the WindClan tom, who nodded slightly. Together, they slashed at the she-cats so mercilessly that they shot off into the trees just a heartbeat later.<br/>    The WindClan tom sighed, teal eyes flashing. “Thanks for the help.”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded, glancing around for another target. But the rogues had finally fallen. Lightningclaw saw the ugly black tom from earlier let go of an apprentice and raise his head, yowling, “My rogues! Retreat!”<br/>    Triumphant yowls echoed out as the Clan cats chased the mangy invaders out of the camp. Lightningclaw snapped at a tail as it passed, but it was unnecessary. They had won.<br/>    As the rogues fled, the black tom held back, turning to stare at the rank of Clan cats with blazing yellow eyes, shimmering with arrogance. “This is not the last you will see of us. This is only the beginning. The time of your Clans is over.”<br/>    With that, he turned and pelted off into the trees.<br/>    A silver tabby flicked his thin tail. “Go after them, and make sure they leave our territory.”<br/>    “Yes, Stormbreeze.” A big WindClan tom mewed, shooting off into the trees.<br/>    Darkfern slipped through the crowd. “All cats who are okay, move to the leader’s side of the camp. All cats who are hurt but can move, go to the other side.”<br/>    Slowly, the wounded warriors slinked to the sides they were directed to. Lightningclaw considered getting the gash in his cheek treated, but decided against it. He was fine- just tired.<br/>    The WindClan warrior who he’d fought with followed him, sitting down and licking blood off of his paw. Now that the fight was over, Lightningclaw could assess him better. The tom was peculiar looking. He was incredibly handsome, with a mature face and sleek fur that was gray along his body, fading to a smoky black on his face, legs, and tail- something Lightningclaw had never seen before. He had brilliant teal eyes and a solid black nose. And, Lightningclaw noticed with surprise, he was incredibly young- younger than him, even.<br/>    The tom flicked his ears in amusement, gazing at him with intense eyes. “My name is Phagewind. I was made a warrior a moon ago when I was five moons old- Novahstar said she had a ‘gut-feeling’ about me.”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded. “That explains why you still look like a kit, then.”<br/>    His tone was gruff, but Phagewind just laughed. “I’d like to think I’m quite handsome, actually. Who are you?”<br/>    “Lightningclaw.” He answered, wondering for half a moment if it was wise to be fraternizing with an enemy warrior.<br/>    Phagewind sniffed. “ShadowClan. Huh. Didn’t expect the legendary cold-hearted warriors to come to RiverClan’s aid so easily.”<br/>    Lightningclaw leaned back, offended. “We’re still cats.” He grumbled. “Plus, these rogues were obviously a real threat.”<br/>    “I know.” Phagewind mewed, and for the first time a tinge of worry marred his nonchalant outline. “I wonder if…”<br/>    His eyes drifted off, and Lightningclaw followed his gaze to where a thick-furred RiverClan warrior was sitting. His sleek black pelt seemed unmarred by the fighting.<br/>    “Wonder what?” Lightningclaw prompted, confused.<br/>    Phagewind shook himself, dragging his gaze from the tom. “Nothing.” He growled.<br/>    The WindClan warriors Stormbreeze had sent slipped back into the camp, shaking out their pelts. “All clear.” One mewed.<br/>    Wolfstar pushed herself to her feet, despite the protests of Darkfern. “Thank you for your help.” She mewed to both Stormbreeze and Covestorm. “We might have been lost without you both.”<br/>    Stormbreeze only nodded, and Covestorm mewed reassuringly, “Of course, Wolfstar. Bramblestar’s code still rings for all of us; either there are five Clans, or none at all.”<br/>    “An outdated principle.” A dappled brown RiverClan she-cat muttered, her tail a stump.<br/>    Wolfstar glanced sharply at her. “Hush, Poppyleaf.”<br/>    She turned back to the deputies. “Again, thank you.” Her eyes flicked around the clearing, taking in the bodies. Aside from the white queen and the kit, Lightningclaw could count two RiverClan elders and a few warriors who lay stiff and cold in the sand. Her eyes flashed with grief. “Now, you must leave. We need time to mourn our lost and consider what to do next.”<br/>    Covestorm nodded, and Stormbreeze turned, flicking his tail. “Let us go.”<br/>    Phagewind waved a goodbye to Lightningclaw and stood, bounding over to catch up with his Clanmates. Lightningclaw couldn’t help but notice that Stormbreeze gave the young tom a frosty glance as they left.<br/>    He pushed himself to his feet, joining the rest of his Clanmates.<br/>    “Wait,” Covestorm mewed, staring at the gathered ShadowClan in confusion. “Where’s Harpyfoot?”<br/>    Lightningclaw’s heart fell in guilt and grief. In the mess of WindClan’s rescue, he’d forgotten about the old tom. <br/>    How unloyal must I be to forget about a dead Clanmate?<br/>    He ignored the thought, touching his tail to Covestorm’s shoulder. The stormy gray tom turned in the direction that Lightningclaw indicated. Immediately, his amber eyes filled with confusion and startling grief.<br/>    “No.” He whispered, padding forward to crouch over the body.<br/>    The RiverClan warriors stepped back respectfully as the ShadowClan warriors converged around the body.<br/>    “We have to bring him home.” Covestorm mewed, grief hollowing his voice. <br/>    Lightningclaw’s heart fell at the thought of dragging a body all the way back around the lake with his tired limbs. Lakefall mewed gently, “Covestorm, we can’t. It’s too-”<br/>    “We can’t leave him in enemy territory!” Covestorm hissed. <br/>    Lightningclaw stared at him in distress. While he understood where Covestorm was coming from, he knew that there was no way they could drag Harpyfoot all the way back.<br/>    He glanced up. With a jolt, he realized that most of the warriors were looking to him for advice.<br/>    That’s… weird. I’m not their deputy. I’m not even a senior warrior.<br/>    Then, an idea popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, he laid his tail gently across Covestorm’s back. “We can bury him at the lake. It is neutral territory there. He can…” Lightningclaw stilled himself as his voice threatened to break. “Harpyfoot can rest by the lake he grew up and lived next by all of his days.”<br/>    He glanced up, where Wolfstar was silently counting her warriors. “Is that okay?”<br/>    She nodded, blue eyes warm with sympathy. “Of course. We understand your pain.”</p><p>    The burial took longer than it normally would have, due to all of them being so exhausted. At least the damp lake sand was somewhat easy to move- as the moon started climbing into the sky, they’d dug a pit big enough to keep Harpyfoot safe from foxes. Lightningclaw turned his eyes away as Covestorm and Mudwhisker rolled the limp body into the grave, staring instead at the star-laden sky. Above them, a weeping willow hung its branches over the grave like a silent guardian- they’d chosen a good place.<br/>    Lightningclaw sighed as Mudwhisker pushed the last of the sand over the grave, burying Harpyfoot underneath. A lump formed in his throat, and he suddenly longed for Mossdapple’s warmth.<br/>    He glanced at the other warriors. Though grief still shone bright on their faces, their eyes were starting to droop.<br/>    He leaned towards Covestorm. “We should get back and tell the Clan what happened.”<br/>    Covestorm didn’t respond. Instead, he murmured, “He was my mentor.”<br/>    Lightningclaw’s heart twisted, but he nudged Covestorm.<br/>    Covestorm’s eyes shot to his. “We can’t leave without a vigil. He deserves the proper send-off to StarClan.”<br/>    Lightningclaw nodded. “I know, Covestorm. But we need to get home. Harpyfoot will be watching over us, and he will know he is in our hearts. That will be his vigil; respect from all of us still here and the passing of his memory onward.”<br/>    Slowly, Covestorm’s eyes cleared, and he stood, legs shaking. His pelt was silver in the moonlight. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>    Leafblade pounced, and the thrush beneath his claws was dead in a heartbeat. He purred in satisfaction. It would be a good meal for Heatherheart, who was heavily pregnant.<br/>    The bushes ahead rustled, and Turtlepaw came padding into the clearing, a shrew in her jaws. Leafblade’s eyes lit up.<br/>    “Nice catch!” He mewed. “Here, leave it with mine, and we’ll come back for it later.”<br/>    “Okay!” She mewed around her mouthful, helping him scrape a hole big enough for them to drop their catch into. As Leafblade scraped black soil back over it, Turtlepaw mewed shyly, “You’re really fun to hangout with, Leafblade.”<br/>    Startled, his paw shot up, sending dirt up his nose. He sputtered, backing up as he blinked dirt out of his eyes.<br/>    Turtlepaw let out a rrrow of amusement, blue eyes shining. “Dork.” She mewed affectionately, flicking dirt off of his ear. “I’m gonna go find something else. I swear I heard a family of mice earlier.”<br/>    “Okay.” Leafblade managed, the taste of dirt on his tongue. He spat out the remaining bits and shook his head, heat on his face. It was hard to keep ignoring the fact that he was starting to have feelings for Turtlepaw. They were together constantly, whether by their intentions or not. It seemed to Leafblade that Palebreeze was doing everything she could to put them on patrols together. Patrols like the one they were on now.<br/>    Except, those patrols always seemed a lot less fun when Talonjay was on them.<br/>    Leafblade’s pelt did the little ripple it always did when he thought of his old mentor. Talonjay had been nothing but loyal - sometimes violently so - to ThunderClan, and the rest of the senior warriors could attest to that. But something about him always made Leafblade shudder.<br/>    Again, his tongue slid over his muzzle, where the three jagged scars laced across his whiskers. His mind drifted to the training hollow.<br/>    “You’re barely a kit.” Talonjay taunted, tail waving. “What makes you think you are worthy enough to become a warrior?”<br/>    Leafpaw shook his head, making himself stay unprovoked. “I am a good hunter and a good fighter, and-”<br/>    Talonjay’s sharp laughter echoed around the training clearing. “Good fighter? Let’s test that, then.”<br/>    Then, before he could react, Talonjay leapt at Leafpaw, bowling him over with a swipe that sent his head smacking painfully into the ground. Dazed, Leafpaw sat up, a strange warmth on his nose.<br/>    He blinked at Talonjay, who languidly licked red off of his claws. “Good fighter, indeed.” He mocked.<br/>    Flicking his tongue up, Leafpaw winced in shock to feel three deep scratches on his muzzle.<br/>    “You… you hurt me!” He cried, anger and frustration welling up inside him.<br/>    Talonjay flicked his tail, silver-green eyes steeling. “What are you going to do? Cry to your mother? Oh, wait, she’s dead.”<br/>    Leafblade winced, forcing the memory away. Talonjay was tough, but he made you an excellent fighter. Better than Ravenclaw or Goldenblaze, that’s for certain.<br/>    He stood, stretching, before turning and following the path that Turtlepaw had taken. He prepared to part at a fork in the rocky trail, when a slithery voice caught his attention.<br/>    Leafpaw slinked through the trees to where the river was, a steep fox-length down from the rest of the forest. He crouched down as he recognized Turtlepaw and Talonjay.<br/>    “You’re an excellent hunter.” Talonjay was mewing in a sickly sweet voice, trailing his tail over her back. Leafblade felt bile rise in the base of his throat, stinging his previous joy.<br/>    Turtlepaw stepped away from him, pelt twitching. “Uh, thanks. I think I saw a rabbit up that way-”<br/>    “Forget it.” He cut her off. Leafblade wished he could tell what the look in the tom’s eyes meant. “I wanted to ask you what you thought about my earlier question?”<br/>    Turtlepaw’s eyes widened. “Talonjay… I… I don’t think-”<br/>    Leafblade slipped down the slope, padding over to them. His chest warmed at the relieved look in Turtlepaw’s eyes. “Hey, guys! What are you talking about?”<br/>    Talonjay turned to him, curling his lip. “It’s none of your business. We were just-”<br/>    “Leafblade!” Turtlepaw chirped over him, eyes pleading quietly. “Do you want to go help me track down this mouse I’ve been stalking?”<br/>    Leafblade beamed. “Sure!” <br/>    Talonjay stared at her. “I’ll go, too.”<br/>    Turtlepaw shook her head awkwardly. “Uh, no, thanks, Talonjay. I think three cats will be too much for this.”<br/>    For a moment, Leafblade was worried the tom would argue, but he eventually shrugged. “Alright. No goofing off.”<br/>    As he trotted off, Turtlepaw went and bounded into the trees near the river. Once they were out of earshot, she sighed a breath of relief. “Thanks for interrupting us, Leafblade. You’re my hero.”<br/>    Though her words made his heart spiral, he tipped his head. “What were you guys talking about?”<br/>    She shrugged quickly. “O-Oh, nothing much. He wants to be my mentor, now that you are a warrior.”<br/>    Leafblade blinked, shocked. “But Sagepelt is your mentor!”<br/>    She nodded. “That’s what I told him.”<br/>    After a long moment of them padding side by side, Leafblade mewed quietly, “I don’t like the way he acts around you…”<br/>    Turtlepaw glanced at him sharply, and he feared he spoke to boldly. “He’s a good cat, Leafblade. A bit rough around the edges, maybe, but loyal. He just wants to make this Clan stronger.”<br/>    Leafblade blinked. It had been exactly what he had been telling himself. “But, still. Don’t you get a weird vibe from him?”<br/>    Turtlepaw stepped away from him, and Leafblade immediately wanted to take back his words when he saw the look in her eyes. “No, I don’t.” She mewed firmly. “After all, you’re a half-Clan cat, but I still trust you and think you’re fine. Maybe Talonjay isn’t the one you should be doubting.”<br/>She trotted off, mottled tail held straight up. Leafblade watched her go with a heart-broken expression. He hadn’t meant to make her mad. He just wanted to talk…<br/>He felt a sudden urge to go and find Lightningclaw and ask him his advice on the situation. But Lightningclaw was in ShadowClan. And in ThunderClan, Turtlepaw really was his only friend.<br/>His gaze dropped to the ground. He returned to their cache from earlier, but the scent and empty hole told him a fox had come by and stolen it. Growling in frustration, he plodded along a path back to camp. Maybe he could catch a mouse or wren on the way home.<br/>He plodded into a clearing, surprised to find Cardinalwing crouched over a clump of leaves. She was kneading the ground around them, muttering to herself.<br/>As he padded in, she turned, ears pricked. “Hi, Leafblade.” She mewed half-attentively.<br/>“Hello,” He mewed back. Cardinalwing always confused him. He could never tell what she was thinking- she always kept the same passive face on even if she was seemingly angry or happy.<br/>“What are you doing?” He asked out of curiosity. <br/>“Trying to keep our catmint collection alive.” She huffed. “This garden of sorts has been here for moons upon moons, ever since Jayfeather planted them in the time of Firestar. But, this last leafbare nearly killed all of them.”<br/>Leafblade didn’t know who Jayfeather was, but nodded anyway. “Need help?”<br/>She glanced up in surprise. “Really? Yes, please. Here.” She gestured her dark ginger tail to a pile of aromatic leaves she’d set aside. “I can’t carry everything back home. I’m trying to harvest what I can so the new shoots can grow, even though it’s Greenleaf. You can never be too<br/>careful.”<br/>Leafblade waited patiently until she was done, then scooped up part of the pile of leaves. One of his fangs pierced a bud, and savory juice spilled onto his tongue. <br/>Around his delicious mouthful, he asked, “What do you use this for, anyway?”<br/>“It’s the only thing that cures greencough.” Cardinalwing answered, muffled. “I know it tastes irresistible, but please try to save as much as you can.”<br/>He nodded, focusing on leaving the precious herbs pristine.<br/>“How are you, Leafblade?”<br/>He glanced at her, surprised she’d care. “Fine, I guess.” He mumbled, hoping she’d mistake the herbs to be the reason for his silence.<br/>“You know, it’s okay to say if you aren’t.” She mewed quietly, casting sympathetic green eyes on him. “You’ve had a harder life than most, being separated from your brother like that. And I know some of the cats here don’t treat you the kindest - it can’t be easy, that’s all.”<br/>He shrugged awkwardly, wondering if she was the right cat to confide all of this in. Then again, no other cat in ThunderClan had ever asked him that.<br/>“I guess…” He mumbled, thinking. “I guess I’m okay. I love the territory, and for the most part, I’m treated nicely enough. It’s just - I came here to get closer to my father, and I’ve spoken to him all of twice- once when I first came, and…” He swallowed, remembering the last encounter with the big tabby.<br/>Cardinalwing tipped her head. “I can see how frustrating that is. Don’t blame yourself, though; Rattlerstar has always been sort of cold and aloof, even with his own Clanmates. I think it’s just the way he is.”<br/>He sighed. “How did he even get chosen for leader, if he was always like that?”<br/>Cardinalwing’s eyes became distant. “Silverpool told me he was a powerful, ambitious warrior. I think Fallowstar chose him as deputy because he was so strong; it didn’t seem like much else was important at the time.”<br/>She glanced at him. “You know the legends of Firestar and Tigerstar, right?”<br/>He nodded vigorously. Though he was born outside of a Clan, any cat near the lake knew something or other about the ancient leaders. According to Rushfur in the elder’s den, the two toms were to be considered the greatest leaders of all time- both for very different reasons.<br/>“Some claim,” Cardinalwing was saying, “that it was Tigerstar who was good, and Firestar was the one who tried to destroy his legacy. All we know is that one went to the Dark Forest, and one went to StarClan. It is known, however, that both Tigerstar and Firestar’s lineage is in ThunderClan. Tigerstar also had kits in ShadowClan.”<br/>“Right.” Leafblade mewed, thinking. “Bramblestar and Tawnypelt, right?”<br/>She nodded. “Silverpool told me that Rattlerstar is the many-great's-grandson of both Firestar and Tigerstar.”<br/>Leafblade took a moment to let that sink in. If what Cardinalwing was saying was true, then both he and Lightningclaw were descended from legend.<br/>Cardinalwing shrugged after another moment. “Anyway. It was something interesting, that’s all. And if you’re ever feeling unimportant, just remember that the kin of Firestar tend to carry prophecy with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw was exhausted by the time they got back. He’d never slept for so long, and the sun was already high in the sky by the time Sleekbranch poked him gently.<br/>“Brittlestar wants to talk to you.” The golden brown tom mewed quietly.<br/>Curiosity and anxiety filled his chest. Pushing himself to his feet, he slipped out of the warrior’s den, finding Brittlestar underneath the Brightrock, talking with his head low to Stonecreek and Covestorm.<br/>He padded over. The three cats turned to look at him. Lightningclaw was prepared to see the familiar flash of love when Brittlestar looked at him, but all he saw was grave concern.<br/>“Sorry to wake you.” Brittlestar mewed. “I’m sure you’re exhausted.”<br/>Ignoring the sluggishness in his legs, he shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I got to sleep in.”<br/>“We called you over because we wanted to talk to you about yesterday.” Covestorm went on as if he hadn’t spoken. Lightningclaw couldn’t help but wince at the look of hollow grief in his eyes.<br/>Lightningclaw tipped his head. “Oh?”<br/>Stonecreek spoke next. “Did you see who was leading the rogues? Did you gather at all what happened? I was told you got a closer look at him.”<br/>Confused, Lightningclaw shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t fight him, myself. There was a rogue who told me something, however.” Racking his brain, he quoted, “‘You’ll make a good slave for Skyg’s forces”, I think.”<br/>The three cats glanced at each other, sending a hidden message through a glance. Lightningclaw felt the fur lift on his spine.<br/>“What?” He asked. “What does that mean?”<br/>Covestorm shook his head, but Stonecreek sent him a glance. “It can’t hurt for him to know,” She reasoned. “I mean, they’ll probably all know sooner or later.”<br/>“Know what?” He asked, eyes widening.<br/>Stonecreek sighed. “There is a prophecy,” She mewed slowly, “that I am trying to decipher. I think it has something to do with these rogues.”<br/>Lightningclaw tipped his head, fascinated. “What is it?”<br/>Stonecreek took a deep breath, eyes troubled. “The single drop will bring a storm, and the Clans will know the lake no more.”<br/>Lightningclaw’s blood chilled.<br/>“It sounds wrong to me.” Covestorm declared, and Lightningclaw suspected he’d already said this to the medicine cat. “Like it’s… incomplete, or something.”<br/>Stonecreek looked annoyed. “Well, I’m sorry, but that is all that has been revealed to me so far.”<br/>“When did you get the prophecy?” Lightningclaw asked.<br/>Stonecreek looked uncomfortable. “Um… recently. It’s just, this mysterious prophecy, and then the rogue attack? It can’t be a coincidence.”<br/>Lightningclaw’s mind was reeling. “‘...and the Clans will know the lake no more’? Is it saying we have to leave the lake?”<br/>Covestorm’s hackles bristled. “We can’t! This is our home!”<br/>Brittlestar sighed. Lightningclaw realized with concern that he looked more exhausted than anything else. “Covestorm, calm down. Whatever StarClan has to say to us, I’m sure we will follow their instructions.”<br/>Suddenly, a question occurred to Lightningclaw. “Why did you call me?” He asked. “Several others were at the battle.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “And we talked to them. None of them had any information.”<br/>“I think Skyg might have been the black tom that was the last to go.” Covestorm mused. “The one that turned around and threatened us again?”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, wrinkling his nose. “Yes, I remember. He’s an ugly fox-heart.”<br/>“We need to see what the other Clans say.” Brittlestar said suddenly, lifting his head. “No matter what happens to the lake, the rogues are a massive threat. We need to make a plan with the other leaders.”<br/>Covestorm nodded. “I think you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Covestorm wasn’t entirely sure why he was nervous for the gathering. After all, the rogues wouldn’t dare attack when all five Clans were gathered in one inescapable place. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was coming.<br/>Next to him, Lightningclaw held that familiar look of anxious hope. Covestorm wished he could tell the young tom something comforting, but he also knew nothing he would say would help. Lightningclaw would always be looking for his brother.<br/>Traveling to the island was quicker than usual, it seemed. SkyClan territory seemed horribly empty. Covestorm told himself that it was because they were at the gathering already, but he couldn’t help but imagine he sensed a bit of rogue scent on the wind.<br/>I’m getting too paranoid. He scolded himself as they climbed the tree bridge.<br/>ShadowClan slipped into the hollow quickly. Covestorm took his place near the foot of the tree, receiving a respectful nod from Deepfoot.<br/>“All is well?” The gray tom asked. He had a gash through his chest that looked raw, but his green eyes were bright<br/>Covestorm nodded, flicking his ear in greeting as Stormbreeze and Palebreeze joined them. “We are. Any more rogue activity?”<br/>    Deepfoot shook his head. “All clear. It’s like they all… disappeared.”<br/>“Who?” Palebreeze asked, blue eyes intense.<br/>“Rogues.” Deepfoot answered. “Nothing we couldn’t handle with some help, but there were a lot more of them than we expected. Surely you’ve heard?”<br/>Palebreeze shook her head, looking alarmed. “No. ThunderClan has heard nothing… do you think they’re a threat?”<br/>Covestorm remembered the prophecy, and he suddenly wondered if  any of the other Clans had gotten it too. He simultaneously wanted to keep it ShadowClan’s secret and ask them about it. It seemed too big of a message to give to just one Clan.<br/>He was about to answer Palebreeze’s question when rustling came from the trees, and a small group of SkyClan cats padded through. Covestorm counted a total of eight cats, including Mockingstar and his medicine cat, Blackbriar. All of them bore scratches and bitemarks.<br/>Up on the tree, Novahstar asked in surprise, “Mockingstar! Why did you bring such few cats?”<br/>“And where is your deputy?” Rattlerstar mewed quietly, eyeing the small group with an unreadable expression.<br/>Mockingstar stared up into the tree, as if he wasn’t sure he was going to make it. His yellow eyes glinted in anger and fear. “Why do you think?” He spat, bunching his muscles. “We’re all that’s left.”<br/>The shocking statement left the crowd dead silent as he leaped into the tree. Wolfstar steadied him with her shoulder.<br/>“What do you mean, ‘all that’s left’?” Brittlestar asked, though Covestorm suspected his leader already knew the answer.<br/>“We were attacked by rogues.” Mockingstar announced, not even trying to hide his Clan’s weakness. “We were the better fighters, and we tried, but there were more of them than us, and we lost.” He closed his eyes. “We lost in our own camp. They killed a few - we lost an elder, four warriors, and two queens.” He swallowed. “They killed two kits, as well.”<br/>The crowd gasped, but he wasn’t finished. “Eventually, they took some of us away. Those who aren’t dead or here are prisoners to these rogues now. Slaves. Icedusk was taken, and now-” He gestured down to the ragged group, “this is all that is left.”<br/>Covestorm blinked, his heart pounding. This was worse than he thought. How could rogues just destroy an entire Clan like that?<br/>“When did this happen?” Wolfstar asked, fear evident on her face.<br/>“Four days ago.” Mockingstar answered.<br/>Covestorm shared a glance with Deepfoot. It was the same day the RiverClan camp had been attacked.<br/>“So what do we do?” A SkyClan warrior mewed hoarsely. Covestorm stared at her, recognizing Birdshine, Minkfeather’s mate. He scanned the rest of the group, chest tightening as he realized the young gray tom wasn’t among them.<br/>    Brittlestar raised his head, sharing a meaningful glance with Wolfstar. The thick-furred she-cat raised her head. “RiverClan was attacked, also the same day that your camp was.” Her eyes flashed in grief and guilt. “We lost five - mostly warriors, but a kit, as well. They also killed a ShadowClan tom.”<br/>Mockingstar bristled. “ShadowClan? What does this have to do with ShadowClan?”<br/>Wolfstar met his eyes. “We were lucky enough to receive help from them, and WindClan. Alone, we were outnumbered, but together, we managed fine.”<br/>A few RiverClan warriors snorted in disbelief.<br/>Mockingstar’s tattered fur bristled. “So you all were helping RiverClan?! What about us?”<br/>“We didn’t know.” Brittlestar mewed calmingly. “If you’d sent word for assistance-”<br/>“We couldn’t.” Mockingstar hissed. “I don’t know how many cats were in the RiverClan attack, but there were at least five rogues to every warrior for us. They weren’t all there at first, either- they just kept coming, and coming, and coming!”<br/>Mockingstar’s yowling ended abruptly, and he stared at his feet, which were digging hooked claws into the branch he sat on. Finally, he looked at the other leaders.<br/>“Wait,” Deepfoot mewed quietly. “If we were all busy at the RiverClan camp, but there were more in SkyClan…”<br/>Covestorm’s stomach hollowed. “You don’t think…”<br/>Deepfoot nodded. “It was a diversion.”<br/>Mockingstar was speaking again, his voice low and hauntingly pleading. “My Clan,” He mewed, “has nearly been destroyed more than twice in our history. The first time, when we were driven out of the original forest, the Clans turned their backs on us. But then, we were brought to the lakes, and we were saved by all of our cooperation. Now, I’m asking - no, I’m pleading to you- help us again.”<br/>Covestorm’s heart twisted to hear the strong, stubborn leader beg so obviously. Brittlestar hopped down to the branch Mockinstar sat on, laying his tail across the silver tom’s shoulders.<br/>“Of course, Mockingstar.” Brittlestar mewed. Mockingstar raised his head.<br/>Brittlestar turned to the rest of the cats. “These rogues are a menace to everyone, not just SkyClan. Sooner, or later, they’ll come back for all of us, until it’s too late. I propose that we form an alliance, find these rogues, and defeat them.”<br/>    Despite the shock on everyone else’s face, Covestorm wasn’t surprised. It was bold, but Brittlestar probably wanted to stop these rogues before the prophecy could unfold.<br/>    It was exactly what Covestorm had suggested to him the night before.<br/>    Wolfstar nodded. “Yes. I’ve seen firsthand what they can do - this is for all of us.”<br/>    Novahstar nodded. “I’m in as well. Stormbreeze told me about the attacks, and I would much rather face them with all of you then alone.”<br/>    Brittlestar nodded, turning to Rattlerstar hopefully. “And ThunderClan?”<br/>Rattlerstar cast his yellow eyes around the clearing, eyeing each and every one of the cats. Covestorm felt himself shrink back as the piercing gaze stabbed through him. He noticed cats leaning forward, anticipating the great tom’s response.<br/>Finally, Rattlerstar turned and stared at Brittlestar. His face was a blank slate. “No.”<br/>Brittlestar reared back, and Palebreeze jumped to her feet. “Rattlerstar, we need to consider this!”<br/>“Why not?” Brittlestar mewed in shock.<br/>Rattlerstar shrugged. “Frankly, ThunderClan can do without all of our enemies knowing our secrets. We can handle some rogues, unlike you all.”<br/>Mockingstar got to his feet, fur bristling, and Brittlestar stepped in front of him. “Please rethink this, Rattlerstar.” He pleaded. “The Clans have always been here for each other.”<br/>Rattlerstar scoffed. “You’ll be fine.”<br/>With that, the massive tom jumped down the tree, brushing between Palebreeze and Covestorm. Palebreeze shot him a helpless blue gaze before shooting after her leader.<br/>ThunderClan followed Rattlerstar out of the clearing, and the rest of the Clans gathered in worried groups. <br/>Brittlestar dropped to the ground next to Covestorm. He met his leaders eyes, finding their deep green depths filled with dismay. “What do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Though Leafblade would have done anything to gain his father’s approval, he personally thought that Rattlerstar made the wrong decision about the rogues. While he understood the leader’s reasoning, the rest of the Clans were obviously shaken. He couldn’t believe what had happened to SkyClan.<br/>“We should investigate.” Turtlepaw mewed suddenly. Leafblade and Icepaw glanced at her in alarm.<br/>“The rogues.” She prompted. “We should find them, defeat their leader, and then the rest of the Clans will be in our debt! Come on!”<br/>Leafblade snorted. “That’s a horrible idea. One, we don’t know where the rogues are holed out in. And two, how can we hope to defeat them, if it took three Clans’ fighting forces to ward off half of them?”<br/>Turtlepaw glared at him. “It would be a stealth mission, fox-tongue. Wherein we sneak in, get the leader alone, and then defeat him.”<br/>“And what do you mean by defeat?” Icepaw mewed uncomfortably.<br/>“We don’t have to kill him - or her.” Turtlepaw exclaimed. “Just enough to send the message that the Clans aren’t to be messed with.”<br/>“No.” Leafblade meowed. “It’s too dangerous.”<br/>Turtlepaw huffed, but she didn’t argue.<br/>After a moment, Icepaw raised her snowy head. “What can we do about it, though?” She looked worried. “What if they come for us next?”<br/>Leafblade tipped his head. “We’ll be okay.” He mewed reassuringly. “What can a few rogues do anyway?”<br/>Icepaw didn’t look convinced, and Leafblade noticed with a pang that he wasn’t either. Subconsciously, his eyes went towards the direction of the ShadowClan border. I hope he’s okay.</p><p>Annoyingly, Leafblade couldn’t sleep that night. Every which way he turned, he couldn’t get comfortable, like something was wrong. He pushed himself to his feet, huffing. Maybe I can do some night hunting.<br/>As he slipped out to camp, he was surprised to see Palebreeze up. The snowy she-cat’s pelt was glowing slightly in the bright night. She was leaning over a small puddle of water.<br/>She looked up as he padded over, looking slightly embarrassed. “Leafblade, hello.” She mewed, putting her paw into the puddle, ripples disturbing its pristine surface.<br/>“What were you doing?” He asked.<br/>She shrugged. “It may sound silly, but sometimes at night, I come out and look at my reflection. It comforts me.”<br/>Confused, he peered at her. “Why?”<br/>    She sighed. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I just like knowing that I’m still me, even after all these moons.”<br/>Leafblade was still confused, but he didn’t press her further. He sat, watching as she watched the last of the ripples.<br/>“Something on your mind?” She peered at him sideways.<br/>“I think Rattlerstar is wrong.” He blurted suddenly. Her eyes widened, and he immediately felt guilty. “Oh, StarClan, I’m so sorry-”<br/>“About the rogues?”<br/>He nodded quietly.<br/>She sighed, a long weary sigh. “I agree. Even if we can hold them off by ourselves, it would be more beneficial to join forces with the other Clans.”<br/>“So why wouldn’t he?” He begged her, surprised by his own desperation. <br/>Palebreeze glanced up at the leader’s den, before glancing back at him, lowering her voice. “Rattlerstar is… he’s different. It’s like since he became deputy for Fallowstar- the leader before him- he changed.” She took a deep breath. “Have any of the elders told you the story of how we got the copse by the WindClan border?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head, wondering where the deputy was going.<br/>“It was a terrible battle.” She shook her head. “It never should have happened. Both us and WindClan lost too many, but neither side would repent. And then…”<br/>    He stared at her. “What?”<br/>Her eyes took on a haunted look. “Rattlerstar- then Rattlerfang- killed Sparrowstar, WindClan’s leader then.”<br/>Leafblade blinked. “What? How?”<br/>“I was battling a big tom.” She mewed. “I remember it like it was last moon. And then, all of a sudden, the tom just froze mid-crouch, and I turned to follow his gaze, and-” She shuddered. “Rattlerfang charged Sparrowstar. She was a small cat and had been fighting for much longer than he had that day. It wasn’t a fair duel. He knocked her over onto her back and ripped out her throat.”<br/>    Leafblade blinked, shaking his head.<br/>Palebreeze’s eyes became defiant. “There was no reason for him to do that. He’d already defeated her. The wound was so terrible she lost all three of her last lives right there on the battlefield. WindClan was so shaken, we were free to go and claim the copse on the border for ourselves.” She shook her head. “He’s a fierce leader, and no one can doubt his loyalty to the Clan, but… sometimes I doubt his heart.”<br/>Leafblade suddenly wondered if those words could get the deputy killed, and he was chilled to the bone to realize that they would. He shook his head, heart pounding. He had to believe it was just a heat of battle moment for Rattlerstar then. If not, it meant that Leafblade had left ShadowClan - left Lightningclaw - to follow a killer.<br/>Palebreeze’s eyes softened. “Do not let it worry you.” She reassured him. “There is a reason StarClan chose him to lead, even if we don’t know what that reason is. He was a kind warrior. I see some of his younger self in you, actually.”<br/>Leafblade wasn’t sure if he should be proud of that.<br/>Palebreeze grinned distantly. “I was there when he and your mother met, actually.”<br/>Leafblade stared at her sharply. “You were?” He couldn’t hide the longing in his voice.<br/>She nodded. “We all met at a gathering, and we all became instantly close. When we were free from our warrior duties, we would go meet each other outside of Clan territory, and just enjoy having something as simple as friendship, without boundaries or territories or the code.” Her eyes darkened. “And then, they fell and love, and… well, you know the rest.”<br/> But he didn’t. There was obviously a period where Rattlerstar was just like everyone else, before… something had to have made Rainwing fall for him. If Leafblade could just figure out what changed, he could maybe believe in his father again.<br/>Mind reeling, he stood. “I’m going to go do some hunting. I need some time to think.”<br/>Palebreeze nodded. “I understand. Be careful.”<br/>He waved goodbye, slipping out of camp. Padding through the forest, his mind went over all that Palebreeze had told him, over and over again.<br/>“He can’t be evil.” He mewed out loud. “He was just… protecting his territory, that’s all. He got carried away. Sparrowstar should have retreated when she could. It’s no one’s fault.” He sighed, flopping down. The musty smell of moss filled his nose. “When did this get so complicated, Lightningclaw?”<br/>He was filled with the sudden burning wish to have his brother there. Lightningclaw would know what to do. He always knew what to do.<br/>Sitting up, Leafblade realized that the scent of moss wasn’t the only thing he was detecting. Pushing through the forest with wide eyes, he stumbled across a small form.<br/>“Turtlepaw?!” Leafblade cried. “What are you doing out here?”<br/>She puffed out her chest indignantly. “Going to spy on those rogues!”<br/>    Anger and frustration swelled through him. “No!” He cried. “You’ll get killed.”<br/>“No, I won’t.” She insisted. “I’ll be really careful, and no one will know I was there. Besides, how did you even find me? Are you stalking me?”<br/>His face immediately felt hot, smothering his anger. “What? No! I was -”<br/>Her eyes flashed playfully. “I’m kidding, Leafblade. So, are you going to go tell Rattlerstar about this?”<br/>He glared at her. “I’m seriously considering it. Come on, let’s go back to camp.”<br/>But, as he turned and padded back in the direction he’d come, he could hear her stop and sit down. He turned, catching smug blue eyes.<br/>    “You’re just going to go anyways, aren’t you?” He asked in exhaustion.<br/>She nodded simply.<br/>He sighed, thinking. After a few heartbeats, he mewed in a resigned way, “Alright, let’s go.”<br/>    She blinked. “Wait, what?”<br/>He grinned at her. “Well, I can’t let you go alone, can I?”<br/>Turtlepaw’s face brightened so much he could almost feel his heart leap out of his chest. They padded side by side to the edge of the border along ShadowClan, where Turtlepaw paused, shuffling her paws.<br/>He glanced at her. “What?”<br/>She glanced at him, embarrassed. “I… don’t actually know where we’re going. I guess I kind of expected to stumble upon their camp.”<br/>He tipped his head. “Well, okay… if they took over SkyClan, but left some of the cats in the camp, it means they’re somewhere in SkyClan territory. Probably on the outskirts, next to the nameless woods where they were somehow hiding out before then.”<br/>She nodded. “So, all we have to do know is cross ShadowClan without getting caught!”<br/>Leafblade felt a pang of doubt. She made it sound like it would be easy. Out of all the Clans, ShadowClan were the most comfortable hunting at night. There would be likely be patrols all over the place.<br/>He took a deep breath. “Okay,” He mewed, “but follow me, and be very, very quiet.”<br/>She nodded, closing her mouth and lifting her head.<br/>Taking a deep breath, Leafblade led the first step over the border.</p><p>For the most part, they were lucky. Leafblade felt horribly exposed under the tall pines, but they avoided any patrols they came across. The closest they got was when they almost stumbled across a pair of cats- Leafblade recognized the deputy, Covestorm, and the she-cat he thought was named Sandstream. Quickly, he shoved Turtlepaw up a smaller pine tree, shooting up after her and crouching low so they wouldn’t be spotted.<br/>But, then, a big black tom slid out behind them, staring at them with startled yellow eyes that glowed in the dark.<br/>“Leafblade? What are you doing here?”<br/>With a sinking heart, Leafblade turned to face his brother. “We’re, uh… trying to get to SkyClan.” There was no hiding it, because any other explanation would make them look like they were hunting on enemy territory, or even spying on them.<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “Why?”<br/>Leafblade shuffled his paws. “So we can find the rogues and see what they were doing.”<br/>“It was my idea.” Turtlepaw piped up.<br/>Lightningclaw stared at her. “Who are you?”<br/>“Turtlepaw.” She mewed. There was no fear in her voice. “Leafblade’s my friend, and we’re going to go spy on the rogues.”<br/>“I’m sorry.” Leafblade started. “It was stupid, and we’re going home right now. Please don’t tell Brittlestar about this-”<br/>“Wait,” Lightningclaw mewed. His eyes were thoughtful. “Can I come with?”<br/>Leafblade blinked at him. “What?”<br/>“I want to see what they’re up to as well.” Lightningclaw admitted. “I can’t understand how a bunch of rogues can just take over an entire Clan like that. Besides, if we can see what they’re planning, we can stop them.”<br/>Leafblade suspected there was more to the desperation in his tone, but he was just grateful that Lightningclaw wasn’t going to report them. He couldn’t keep the glee off of his face, either.<br/>“I’ve been wanting to go cause mischief with you for a while.” Leafblade mewed. “We never got the chance when we were kits.”<br/>Turtlepaw hopped on her feet. “Come on! We don’t have all night!”<br/>When they got to the SkyClan border, a chill went down Leafblade’s spine when he realized that he didn’t recognize the scent. At least, not at first. It was there, underneath layers of rogue scent. The territory smelled… barren.<br/>“It’s awful, isn’t it?” Lightningclaw mewed sadly. “Since the gathering we’ve been trying to find a patrol, but there’s been nothing.”<br/>“Let’s just find them and get out of here.” Turtlepaw mewed, eyes glinting in fear. Leafblade pressed her pelt with his.<br/>Compared to ShadowClan territory, SkyClan was easy traveling. There was absolutely no one to stop them, and soon, they found the rogue camp - on the edge of the border, where Leafblade had suspected- from scent and noise alone. The rogues were having some sort of celebration.<br/>“Let’s roll in some toadstools and climb a tree. They won’t be able to smell us, and they won’t be able to see us.” Lightningclaw mewed.<br/>Leafblade nodded, and followed Turtlepaw when she found a patch of toadstools. “This is so gross.” She muttered as she flopped down.<br/>“Hey, this was your idea.” Leafblade teased her. His pelt warmed as Lightningclaw sent him a keen glance.<br/>Leafblade found an old willow that overlooked the large clearing where rogues were coming in and out of. As he reached the highest branch, he realized that it was really multiple clearings joined together by messy paths, each filled with mangy cats.<br/>“Skyg,” He watched as a big tom padded into the biggest clearing, stopping in front of a scarred black cat. Leafblade could feel Lightningclaw dig his claws into the branch next to his.<br/>“Arke was complaining about the slaves.” The big tom was saying. “He said that some of the queens are reluctant to have kits with us.”<br/>Skyg snorted. “Morons. They belong to us now. Fighting will only get more of them killed.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Whichever one speaks out next, kill her. It’ll send a message. How are the soldiers doing?”<br/>The big tom nodded. “Very well, my king. The Clan cats are reluctant, of course, but when we pit them against any of us, they fight like the dogs in the town.”<br/>Skyg nodded. “Good, Silus. Now, leave me. I’m going to go visit my prisoner.”<br/>Silus nodded, turning and padding away. Turtlepaw glanced at Leafblade.<br/>“King?” She whispered.<br/>He shook his head, watching as Skyg turned and padded towards a cave. Peering closer, Leafblade could just make out the dark tom padding towards a dusty she-cat. With a pang of shock, Leafblade recognized Icedusk, the SkyClan deputy. A young tom was pressed to her side.<br/>“Have you considered my offer?” Skyg asked her, his tone venomous.<br/>Icedusk shook her head weakly. “I’d never give you secrets to my Clan. And I’d never be your or any other rogue’s mate.” She glared up at him. “Mark my words, one day the Clans will slaughter you like the scum you are.”<br/>Skyg laughed, a harsh sound that made Leafblade want to claw off his own ears. “Brave words for a cat I own. Being a slave means you have no rights, she-cat.”<br/>She shook her head. “Keep thinking that, fox-dung. I’ll kill you myself as soon as I can.”<br/>As she was saying this, Leafblade realized she was wrapped in some sort of rusty metal chain- a twoleg creation, he realized with surprise.<br/>Smiling, Skyg padded towards her, and then eventually behind her, to where Icedusk couldn’t turn her head to look at him. “Do not forget,” He mewed, almost to where Leafblade couldn’t catch it, “that your son is in here too. Cedarpaw - actually, I think I like Cedar better - is under my control now, too. He seems like a strong kit… I would hate for anything to happen to him.”<br/>Icedusk bared her teeth. “I’m going to flay you.”<br/>Skyg trailed his tail across her back. “Oh, I’m sure.”<br/>He padded out to the main clearing, where a messy pile of food had been piled up. “My rogues!” Skyg cried. “This feast is for us! SkyClan has fallen, and soon, very soon, the lake will be ours.”<br/>He flicked his tail. “Slaves! Feed us.”<br/>To Leafblade’s horror, all of the SkyClan cats he recognized padded forward weakly, taking the biggest prey and dragging it over to a rogue. The two cats that were tending to Skyg’s started to tear it apart for him, placing the pieces in a neat order in front of him.<br/>“They really are slaves…” Turtlepaw whispered, eyes wet.<br/>Lightningclaw suddenly growled, and Leafblade caught his neon eyes.<br/>“We have to stop this.” His brother mewed. “Before anyone else ends up like this.”</p><p> </p><p>They waited for three days, nine days, and finally two weeks, with no more signs of the rogues. Covestorm almost dared to hope that the rogues had gotten bored and gone somewhere else, or that SkyClan had somehow freed themselves, but he knew that was naive.<br/>He was surveying the camp when he caught Sandstream’s eye. She glanced towards the camp entrance, then back at him, and he nodded, heart warming. He could feel Lightningclaw’s eyes on him, but he ignored the young tom. He knew his former apprentice had believed that Sandstream was in love with him, but Covestorm didn’t believe it. Lately, they’d started hunting together from time to time. It was more relieving than Covestorm could believe - with Sandstream, he didn’t feel like a deputy, or like he had an entire Clan to worry about. He just felt normal.<br/>He slipped outside, touching noses with her. “Where are we off to today?” He asked.<br/>“We haven’t been near the SkyClan border in a few days - just to hunt, at least.” She suggested.<br/>Covestorm sighed. “Okay.”<br/>She gave him a sympathetic glance. “It unnerves me as well. It’s seems like, since SkyClan is gone, the territory is a ghost yard.”<br/>“Should be good for hunting, though.” He pointed out.<br/>She nodded, eyes brightening. “Race you there.”<br/>She turned and pelted through the pines. Purring, Covestorm shot after her, letting the wind comb through his fur. She was smaller and faster, but his strides quickly overtook hers, and soon, they were neck-and-neck.<br/>Finally, they skidded to a halt in a clearing just before the border, breathing heavily. <br/>“I won.” He crowed.<br/>She gawked at him. “Did not!”<br/>“Did too!” He cried, standing and batting at her with a paw.<br/>Sandstream dodged it, purring. “The prey is probably scattered because you’re so loud.”<br/>He glared at her. “You don’t know that. It could be-”<br/>“Wait,” She mewed suddenly, eyes pricked. “Do you smell that?”<br/>He stared at her, confused. “What? I don’t-”<br/>He cut himself off as a scent drifted to his nose. He gave Sandstream a sharp glance. “Is that…?”<br/>His unfinished question was answered as a fat tom plodded into the clearing. The first thing Covestorm noticed, besides the twoleg scent and the blue collar around his ginger-and-white neck, was that he was terribly wounded. His fur was muddy and scattered in blood, and he had deep gashes in his neck and chest.<br/>“Oh, thank goodness!” He cried in a soft voice. “I need help!”<br/>Sandstream jumped to her feet, stepping over to the kittypet. He cringed away from her as she sniffed at an open wound in his side.<br/>“Who are you?” Covestorm mewed, more confused than wary. “Why are you here?”<br/>The kittypet turned scared green eyes on him. “M-My name is Maike. I live in the town just over there.” He waved his tail in a general direction past SkyClan territory. “Normally I see the Clan cats- the ones that have the strong legs, I think - but lately, some cats have been all over my home. All over the streets. It’s just in the neighborhoods, but…” Maike’s eyes flashed in terror. “They’re killing us, and others. Rabbits, parrots, even some of the pomeranians…”<br/>Covestorm wasn’t entirely sure what a parrot or a pomeranian was, but he could tell the kittypet’s message clear enough. <br/>“Who’s been attacking you?” Sandstream mewed calmly. <br/>Maike closed his eyes, shivering. “I… I don’t know. They’re big and strong, and they smell like trash and alleys. I keep seeing a big skinny black one…” He blinked at Covestorm. “He killed my brother. Jet lived across the street from me, and now he’s gone.”<br/>Covestorm blinked back, mind racing. What did this mean? If it were the rogues - as it had to be - what was the point of them attacking the twolegplace? What could the Clans do about it?<br/>And, he thought with a chill, are the twolegs going to do anything about it?<br/>Maike took a deep breath, drawing himself up. “Can I come live with you?” He asked in a shaky mew. “I want to learn how to fight and kill, so I can go claw that black rogue!”<br/>Covestorm blinked in surprise. He realized quickly that Maike’s pelt was matted and unkempt, and that he could see the outline of his ribs and hips.<br/>“How long have you been out here?” He asked in horror.<br/>Maike lifted his head proudly. “Two weeks. I’ve been hunting for myself. I could care for myself in a Clan, too.”<br/>Covestorm shared a dismayed glance with Sandstream. They couldn’t take a kittypet back to the camp - poor Maike wouldn’t last two days. <br/>Covestorm lowered his glance, mewing in a confident, orderly tone, “Go back to your home and defend it, okay? I promise, the Clans are planning on defeating these rogues.”<br/>Maike shook his head desperately. “I can’t go home! I’ll be killed!”<br/>Covestorm shared a glance with Sandstream. “You’ll be killed here, as well.” He gestured with his tail to a gash on his chest that refused to heal cleanly. “We’re being attacked, too. Cats are dying. You’ve only lasted this long in the territory you were in because SkyClan has been taken over.”<br/>Maike straightened, eyes widening with horror. He paused for a long moment, before shaking his head again. “W-well, I could fight with you! Surely the more claws, the better?”<br/>Sandstream snorted in surprise. “You can fight?”<br/>Maike nodded proudly, straightening in an attempt to look proud and threatening. “Yep! I’m the most dangerous housecat on the block!”<br/>Covestorm blinked at the kittypet, an idea forming in his head. He flicked his tail slowly. “Prove it.” He mewed calmly. “Make a pass at me.”<br/>Maike blinked. “N-now?”<br/>Sandstream gave Covestorm an incredulous glance. He returned the stare evenly, passing the message. Trust me.<br/>He nodded to the kittypet. “When you’re ready.”<br/>Maike nodded, standing. After a moment, he bunched his muscles in a well-practiced crouch, but he gave his position away immediately by staring intensely at Covestorm’s belly. When the kittypet launched himself at Covestorm in a clumsy, sweeping attack, Covestorm dipped out of the way easily, shooting out a curved paw and hooking it around one of Maike’s back legs. Yelping, the kittypet swerved, crashing to the ground in front of Covestorm. Before the tom could get up, the deputy placed a stormy gray paw on the kittypet’s neck, careful to keep his claws sheathed.<br/>Maike struggled for a moment, almost unheaving Covestorm, but flopped back to the ground a moment later, sides heaving. His eyes shone with embarrassment and frustration, and Covestorm felt a pang of sympathy.<br/>“You’re incredibly brave, Maike.” He mewed, letting the tom up. “And you deserve to be commemorated for surviving this long in the wild. You need to use that bravery and resilience, to defend your home before it is too late.”<br/>Maike blinked at Covestorm, then Sandstream, who nodded encouragingly. After a moment, the kittypet nodded, dipping his head in a respectful gesture.<br/>“Thank you, blue cat. I will. And if I see any other alley cat, I’ll make sure to give them a lesson they won’t forget!”<br/>He turned and hurried out of the clearing. For a moment, Covestorm considered following after him and making sure he would return safely, but the ginger-and-white tom was already gone.<br/>“Poor thing.” Sandstream mewed sympathetically. “He probably wanted to get out of here.”<br/>Covestorm nodded absently. “I wonder what their angle is.” He mused.<br/>Sandstream tipped her head at him. “What do you mean?”<br/>“The rogues.” He mewed, pacing. “Why would they be attacking twolegplace? That’s just stupid!”<br/>Sandstream shrugged. “They probably wouldn’t be happy with just the lake. Especially if they have as many cats as they claim.”<br/>A chill went through Covestorm. “What if we can’t defeat them?”<br/>Sandstream’s eyes widened. “Covestorm, don’t-”<br/>“I’m serious!” He mewed. “If they’re as big as we saw, then we’re done. Skyg claimed that the attack on WindClan was only with a small portion of his group. They could outnumber two Clans! No matter how well we fight, we can’t deny those odds. We-”<br/>“Covestorm.” Sandstream mewed, cutting him off. She stood and padded up to him. “Stop this. We will be okay. The Clans have faced much worse than this, remember? I know you and Brittlestar will lead us through this. I know it.”<br/>He stared into her blue eyes. “How?”<br/>“Because…” She shifted her paws, glancing away. “Because I love you.”<br/>A tinge of shock went through Covestorm, and he stood, backing away. “Sandstream, I-”<br/>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She admitted, gaze on the ground. “I know you loved Rainwing, but…”<br/>Covestorm’s heart twisted. “No, I’m sorry.” He mewed, pelt warm. “I just - I guess I should have realized, but…”<br/>But he couldn’t deny to himself that when Sandstream said ‘love’, all that came to him was the image of Rainwing.<br/>Sandstream straightened, head lifting. Though her eyes glistened, with pain or embarrassment Covestorm couldn’t tell, her voice was even. “Let’s just focus on the problem.” She mewed encouragingly. “Do you even have a plan?”<br/>Covestorm stared at her, glad at the change of subject. “Well, I do…”</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw stretched and stood from his nest, shoulders aching. He had gotten no sleep the night that he, Leafblade, and Turtlepaw had gone to the rogue camp, and the next day had been filled with a hunting party, a border patrol, and a sunset training session with Thistlepaw, Mudwhisker, and Blackpelt. He’d been glad to finally retire to his nest, only to be called out a few heartbeats later by Brittlestar.<br/>The Clan was already circled around the Brightrock. To Lightningclaw’s surprise, Brittlestar wasn’t sitting on it. He was at its base with Covestorm.<br/>“Covestorm has an announcement to share with you all.” Brittlestar called.<br/>“What?” Brokenwhisker, an elder, cried. “It’s nighttime! These old bones won’t last out here.”<br/>Covestorm lifted his head, eyes gleaming. “I think I have a plan to defeat the rogues.”<br/>The Clan immediately hushed. Lightningclaw leaned forward curiously. He hadn’t told Covestorm about his venture the night before yet, fearing the older tom would be angry for not checking with him first.<br/>“We all know these rogues, and the threat they pose.” Covestorm mewed loudly. “We do not know, however, what their weakness is. We know that their greatest strength is their size. With only four Clans, I’m not sure we can defeat them. But, if we cut off the head of the snake…”<br/>He leaned forward, drawing a circle in the ground with his paw. In the center of the circle, he drew a dot. “It’s how Firestar defeated Scourge and BloodClan. Destroy the leader, and the rest will scatter.”<br/>“That’s just a myth, though.” Mudwhisker mewed dubiously. “It’s likely that BloodClan never existed.”<br/>“It did.” Brokenwhisker rasped. “My mother’s mother had a father who was the son of one of the kits of a cat who died in the battle. They were bad news.”<br/>“Either way,” Covestorm called back the attention on himself. “If we can distract most of the rogue force enough to get to Skyg, we can defeat them.”<br/>“How?” It was Whiteskip who spoke. “Kill him?”<br/>Covestorm glanced at her sympathetically. “I don’t like it either. But it’s the only way. We can’t rely on them getting bored. And I don’t think they’ll go back to twolegplace, either.”<br/>Lakefall tipped her head. “Why?”<br/>Covestorm shared a glance with Sandstream, who was sitting near him. “We ran into a kittypet while hunting.” He mewed. “He’d been hiding out along the border. He said that the rogues had been attacking twolegplace. I’m not entirely sure, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the twolegs started retaliating. They’ve done worse before.”<br/>The Clan fell silent with this news. Finally, an idea came to Lightningclaw’s head. He stepped forward. “How would we find them all, though?” He mewed. “They attacked in two separate patrols last time. What’s going to happen, if, say, we kill Skyg, but the other patrol has no idea and just keeps attacking?”<br/>Covestorm’s eyes flashed. “That’s where the first part comes in. I need a volunteer.”</p><p>While Lightningclaw didn’t regret offering to do this part of Covestorm’s plan, he felt increasingly worried and afraid as he crept into SkyClan territory. All he needed to do was find a rogue, give them a message, and go back home.<br/>What if I run into a group and I’m outnumbered? He thought. What if I run into Skyg?<br/>A jolt of anger ran through him. Then I’ll end it, then and there.<br/>The bushes in front of him rustled, and, pelt on end, he shot up into a tree, heart pounding.<br/>A small, light brown tabby tom padded out of the bushes, eyes on the forest floor. Watching him, Lightningclaw felt a pang of regret. The young tom was barely more than a kit, and his wide amber eyes reminded the warrior of the apprentices back home.<br/>I don’t have to hurt him. He reminded himself. The tom just needed to pass Skyg the message. This was the most important part. Covestorm had sent Houndfeather, Blackpelt, and Sleekbranch to the other Clans to pass on the plan.<br/>Silently, he crept along the branch until he was directly over the tom. Unsheathing his claws, he dropped to the ground.<br/>The tom twisted in shock, falling limp. It was shamefully easy to pin him to the ground.<br/>The young tom looked up at Lightningclaw with wide, scared eyes. “Help!” He started yowling. “It’s a Clan-!”<br/>Lightningclaw pressed his muzzle into the ground, forcing him silent. “Shh.” He mewed quietly in his ear. “I’m not here to hurt you. Come on.”<br/>Slowly, Lightningclaw hopped off of him. The tom sprang to his paws, pelt prickling. “Who are you?” He growled, eyes scared.<br/>“My name is Lightningclaw.” He said gently, quietly. He really hoped this tom didn’t have friends nearby. “I’m a ShadowClan warrior. We wanted to pass your leader a message.”<br/>The tom blinked. “What? Why?”<br/>Lightningclaw tipped his head. “We have no wish to have enemies.” He lied smoothly. “We just want to talk. What’s your name?”<br/>The tom glanced uncomfortably over his shoulder. “Splinter. What do you want to tell Skyg?”<br/>“Skyg.” Lightningclaw mewed aloud. “He’s your leader?”<br/>Splinter nodded. “Yeah.”<br/>Lightningclaw peered at him. “Why do you follow him anyway? He seems like a cruel cat.”<br/>Splinter lifted his chin. “You call him ‘cruel’, we call him strong. He’s a master fighter, and he’s been the only cat who’s shown any kind of leadership for most of us. There’s a reason we’re behind him.”<br/>Lightningclaw felt a chill run through his fur. “So he’s not threatening you or anything? I thought you were his slaves”<br/>Splinter snorted. “Maybe at first.” He admitted. “But even he knows that he’s horribly outnumbered if he tries anything. He has all of four rogues who would die for him no matter what. The rest stick with him because we know that he’s the best out there. And the only slaves in our camp are the Clan cats.” His eyes went soft. “I feel kind of bad for them, actually.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head, ready to make a contradiction. “The best out there” wouldn’t murder cats for fun or take slaves. He cut himself off before he could say anything else. It wasn’t important. “Who are his friends?” He asked instead.<br/>“Antol, Vulpes, Silus, and Carmina.” Splinter mewed, tail twitching. “They’re all jerks, though. I think Skyg got into their heads when they were all young.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, mind reeling. The situation was what he’d expected, but he’d hoped that the tom could reveal something about the rogues. A weakness.<br/>He sighed. They might as well stick with the plan anyway.<br/>“What’s the message you want me to take?” Splinter mewed. He had completely relaxed. <br/>Lightningclaw straightened. “Tell him to meet the leaders of the Clans at the edge of SkyClan territory- this territory- on the lake. Come by himself, or with his friends if he wishes. We only want to talk.”<br/>Splinter nodded. “I will. When?”<br/>Lightningclaw took a deep breath. He had hated it as soon as Covestorm said it aloud, but they needed to end this now, before there was more bloodshed. “Three dawns from now. On the third morning, this will all be over.”<br/>Splinter nodded. “Okay. Good luck, Lightning-something. I’ll make sure Skyg gets your message.” He hopped away, disappearing into the underbrush muttering, “Finally! I get an actually important job!”<br/>Lightningclaw sighed, turning and pelting back to his own territory. His part of the job was done. All that was left now was to wait.<br/>Waiting, however, was not the hard part. The next day was fine. Lightningclaw could distract himself easily enough with the apprentices. Thistlepaw was becoming a fantastic young tom, and Mudwhisker seemed plenty happy enough to let Lightningclaw help out with the training. He suspected the older tabby would be retiring to the elders’ den after Thistlepaw became a warrior.<br/>Once he had done everything he could, Lightningclaw found himself alone by the fresh-kill pile. He glanced up as Mossdapple padded over to him, staring at her hopefully. They hadn’t really spoken since their last conversation.<br/>“Hi-” He started.<br/>“I’m sorry.” She blurted. “I should have come and found you. I was just so… I don’t know.<br/>“It’s okay.” He purred, sweeping his tail to the ground next to him. “Come.<br/>She settled down next to him, her lithe body fitting next to his neatly. He turned and licked her ear.<br/>“Whatever happens,” He mewed. “You’re the only one, okay? And whatever you need to do, I’m right behind you.”<br/>She purred, pressing her cheek to his. “Thank you.”<br/>He nodded, relief filling his chest. He realized suddenly that most of his anxiety had come from not being able to talk to Mossdapple, and he was glad to know that she would be with him.<br/>“Are you going to be in the battle the day after tomorrow?” He asked.<br/>She nodded, green eyes dark. “I’m worried.”<br/>He brushed her pelt. “Don’t be. We can do this. Those rogues don’t know what they’re up against.”<br/>She shrugged. “Maybe. But it’ll still be bad for us.” Her eyes went distant. “I know something is going to change for us all, soon.”<br/>He could feel his pelt spiking. “What does that mean?”<br/>She shook her head. “I don’t know. Just… please be careful, okay?”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked at her. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>While Leafblade, of course, thought that Turtlepaw was a wonderful cat who maybe made his heart jump every time he saw her, if she wouldn’t stop talking about the rogues he was going to claw her ears off.<br/>“Okay!” He eventually cried, cutting off one of her massive conspiracy theories. “There's no possible way they're reincarnations of BloodClan, or that they're all secretly Dark Forest warriors come to destroy us. They're just a bunch of rogues.”<br/>“Rogues who are about to destroy twolegplace!” She cried. “Me and Sagepelt passed by the other day, and we went into a garden-thing-"<br/>“You went into one?!” Leafblade cried with horror. <br/>"Listen!” Her blue eyes were shining. “There were two dead kittypets back there. But. There was also a rogue with a weird shiny thing around his neck. He was dead. The twolegs are laying traps for them.”<br/>Leafblade's chest tightened. “Maybe that will stop them from coming after us.”<br/>“Or it will drive the rogues here that much faster.” Turtlepaw mewed. "And then the twolegs might come into the forest.”<br/>Leafblade could feel his blood freezing. What would happen then? Would we leave our home, or be forced to die?<br/>“Come on.” He mewed breezily, forcing the terrifying thoughts to the back of his mind. "Let's go hunt something for Heatherheart-"<br/>He was cut off as a lithe form slunk into the clearing. "Hello, Turtlepaw.” Talonjay mewed kindly, giving Leafblade only a cold glance. Immediately, Leafblade thought back to the scars on his muzzle, and his tongue flicked over them once again.<br/>"Hi, Talonjay.” Turtlepaw mewed. Was Leafblade just imagining how she shrunk closer to his side? “What are you doing?”<br/>“Looking for my favorite apprentice.” Talonjay purred. “I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting.”<br/>“I don't think that's very appropriate.” Leafblade mewed uncomfortably.<br/>Talonjay glared at him. “Don’t question me! You’re the younger warrior! Besides, you two spend all of your free time together. It's a drag on the Clan.”<br/>Leafblade blinked, offended. <br/>“Leafblade's my friend.” Turtlepaw mewed defensively, and Leafblade blinked at her warmly. “I like spending time with him, that's all.”<br/>Talonjay's silver-green eyes flicked back to her. “Fair, I guess.” He sighed. “Though I don't know why you would enjoy spending time with a half-Clan cat.”<br/>He turned and stalked away. Turtlepaw turned to Leafblade, and he tried to force the pain from Talonjay's last remark away. Turtlepaw caught it, though.<br/>"I'm so sorry.” She mewed. “That wasn't fair of him. He was just being-”<br/>“No, no, he's right.” Leafblade couldn't hide the bitterness from his voice. “I'm half-Clan, aren't I?”<br/>"You're ThunderClan.” She pressed her pelt to his. “That's all that matters.”<br/>He pressed his nose into her fur, letting her scent chase away the anger in his throat. After a moment, he leaned away.<br/>“Do you really like spending time with me?” He asked awkwardly.<br/>She glanced away, shuffling her paws. “Uh, yeah.” She mewed. “You're my best friend.”<br/>Her words were kind, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of pain at them. Friends. That's all they were.<br/>A sudden screech tore through the forest, and a wiry rogue spilled out into the undergrowth in front of them. She was bleeding from one ear, but her face was still ferocious.<br/>She leaped at Turtlepaw. Leafblade threw himself in front of the apprentice, bowling the cat to the side. He swiped his claws over her wounded ear, and she screamed. Twisting, the she-cat tried to stab at his eye, but Leafblade lowered his head, delivering a bite to her chest.<br/>The she-cat fell backwards, scrambling to her feet and tearing through the undergrowth in the direction of twolegplace.<br/>Leafblade turned to Turtlepaw, who's eyes were wide. “Are you okay?" <br/>She nodded breathlessly. “Was that a rogue?”<br/>Leafblade met her eyes, and both of their eyes widened as they realized what was happening.<br/>“They're attacking.” He mewed.<br/>The two tore through the undergrowth, back in the direction of camp. Leafblade slowed as he realized the sound of caterwauling wasn't coming from inside ThunderClan territory. <br/>“Wait!” He called to Turtlepaw.<br/>She padded back to him, opening her mouth to say something, when Palebreeze, Goldenblaze, and Drypool padded into the clearing.<br/>"What is it?” Palebreeze lifted her head, deep blue eyes serious.<br/>“Something is happening with the rogues.” Leafblade mewed quickly. “I think- I think they're attacking ShadowClan." <br/>Palebreeze nodded, flicking her tail at Goldenblaze and Drypool. "Go back to camp and tell them what's happening.” She ordered. "We have to prepare for a siege.”<br/>Palebreeze started to pad after them, Turtlepaw following, but slowed when she realized Leafblade hadn't moved. He was staring over the border, heart pounding.<br/>Leafblade turned and met his deputy's eyes. “I can't…” He mewed.<br/>Palebreeze closed her eyes, nodding. “Then go.” She mewed.<br/>He blinked. “What? It's against Rattlerstar's word."<br/>“I'll cover for you.” She mewed. "Just go."<br/>Turtlepaw bounded to his side. “Can I go, too?”<br/>Palebreeze blinked at her. “No. You're an apprentice, and it's very dangerous, much less than against what Rattlerstar has ordered-" <br/>“I'm not letting Leafblade go alone.” Turtlepaw mewed defiantly. “Besides, it’s part of the code to come to the aid of the other Clans. I don’t care what Rattlerstar says. I’m going to help.”<br/>Palebreeze sighed, cursing under her breath. “Fine. Hurry. Try to pick up on the rogue’s strategies, as well. It might help us later on.”<br/>Leafblade barely waited for Turtlepaw to join his side before shooting off into ShadowClan territory. He had to get to his brother.<br/>After a few short moments, they crashed into a ShadowClan warrior. His ear was slashed and his sleek black pelt was ruffled, but his amber eyes shone with fire. <br/>He growled at Leafblade, advancing with unsheathed claws, before his eyes flashed with recognition. “Leafblade!” Houndfeather cried. “Thank StarClan it’s you! I thought ThunderClan had taken the opportunity to attack.”<br/>    “We’ve come to help.” Leafblade mewed.<br/>Houndfeather peered around him in confusion. “Are there more?”<br/>Leafblade winced. “No, I’m sorry. Rattlerstar technically doesn’t know we’re here.”<br/>Houndfeather’s eyes softened. “It’s fine. Any help is welcome.”<br/>As they turned and started bounding through the territory, Leafblade mewed, “So, what’s the situation?”<br/>“Today’s the big attack.” Houndfeather mewed breathlessly, eyes gleaming. “It was Covestorm’s plan. We were going to ambush Skyg, but he snuck up on us. Covestorm is out with Lightningclaw right now trying to find him and separate him from the group - we got him away from the bigger crowd, at least - and the rest of the Clans are keeping the rest of the force distracted.”<br/>“Smart.” Turtlepaw mewed, tail fluffing with excitement.<br/>Leafblade felt his heart twist in fear for his brother. “Where are they?”<br/>“The island in the lake, I think.” Houndfeather mewed. “We need more help at the SkyClan border, though-”<br/>“I’ll go.” Turtlepaw mewed. “I may be small, but I can fight. Go find your brother.”<br/>Leafblade touched his nose to her head. “Thank you.”<br/>He could vaguely hear the sound of screeching in the distance behind the roaring of blood in his ears as he pounded down to the shore. The waves lapped hungrily at his feet. <br/>    He watched as a young ShadowClan she-cat threw off a massive tom. She whipped her head around, and Leafblade recognized Larkpaw.<br/>“Leafblade?” She mewed in shock. <br/>“What’s the fastest way to the tree-bridge?” He called. <br/>“Through SkyClan and RiverClan.” She answered. “Be careful, though. That’s where most of the rogues are.”<br/>He shot off with a brief mew of thanks, his feet sinking into the watery sand. He had to get there before Lightningclaw was hurt.<br/>SkyClan territory was roaring with cats, completely different from the first time he went to spy on the rogues. He felt a flash of satisfaction to see that most of the SkyClan slaves had revolted, and he noted a large share of rogue bodies littering the forest floor.<br/>He dove past a group of screaming cats, coming face to face with a SkyClan warrior. <br/>“I’m here to help.” He mewed breathlessly when the tom unsheathed his claws. <br/>“I know.” The tom mewed painfully, and Leafblade froze.<br/>“You don’t have to do this.” Leafblade mewed quietly as the tom advanced. “You should fight along the rest of your Clan. Not these lawless rogues.”<br/>“They have my sister’s kits. They’ll threaten my mate next.” The gray tom mewed, eyes wet. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t lose them.”<br/>Cursing, Leafblade rolled as the tom leaped. He turned and caught a clawed paw to the ear.<br/>“Come on!” Leafblade growled. “I’m not the enemy!”<br/>    “I don’t have a choice!” The pale gray tom yowled, narrowly missing Leafblade’s throat.<br/>Leafblade shot in the air, over the tom’s head. For a moment, he considered shooting off into the trees, but he knew the gray tom would just follow him.<br/>Leafblade twisted and landed on the tom’s back, and they went rolling. Though the tom was impossibly more nimble than even Leafblade, he was weak and underfed, and Leafblade soon had him on his belly. He pushed his paw on the tom’s head, driving his muzzle into the leaf litter until he couldn’t breathe anymore.<br/>Slowly, the tom stopped struggling and fell limp. Grunting, Leafblade let go of him and rolled him to his side. Checking that he was still breathing, Leafblade heaved the unconscious tom up a tree, where he was hidden from any passing rogues.<br/>“StarClan help you.” Leafblade mewed, jumping down from the tree. Taking a deep breath, he pelted through the forest, avoiding several more aggressive cats and squabbling groups.<br/>Finally, he ducked through the last of SkyClan, finally padding into RiverClan territory. He was immediately struck by how quiet it was.<br/>“Please tell me they’re okay.” He mewed to himself. Padding carefully through the territory, he picked up sounds of a RiverClan patrol.<br/>He bounded into a clearing, sighing with relief to see that they weren’t too badly injured.<br/>One warrior growled at him, and he backed up. “I’m here to help. I’m looking for my brother, Lightningclaw-”<br/>“Lightningclaw?” Deepfoot, the deptuy, mewed. “Powerful black tabby, ginger muzzle?”<br/>Leafblade nodded.<br/>Deepfoot turned to his two warriors. “He’s one of the ShadowClan warriors who came to help us.” He turned back to Leafblade. “Let’s go.”<br/>“What?” Leafblade blinked. “I can stay and help if you need-”<br/>“No, it’s fine.” Deepfoot’s green eyes gleamed in satisfaction. “We were much better prepared this time. The rogues didn’t know what they were up against.”<br/>He flicked his tail. “We can get you to the tree-bridge and make sure you aren’t ambushed on the way there.”<br/>“Thank you.” Leafblade mewed in surprise, chest warm.<br/>“Of course.” Deepfoot mewed. “The Clans need to support each other now more than ever.”<br/>As they bounded through the forests, Leafblade thought with a twinge of resentment against Rattlerstar. This is what he doesn’t understand. He thought. The Clans have to be there for each other. It’s part of who we are. Without this, we’d be nothing more than these rogues.<br/>Deepfoot pulled up as they reached the shoreline, where the ancient tree marred the sand. “Be careful.” Deepfoot warned. “Last I saw, Brittlestar had chased Skyg and about four other rogues onto the island with your brother.”<br/>Leafblade’s heart stopped. “They’re outnumbered!”<br/>“I know.” Deepfoot mewed. “I would have sent a patrol, but Wolfstar gave orders to keep all warriors in the camp or on the boundaries. Good luck.”<br/>“Thank you.” Leafblade mewed, watching them crest the hill. He turned and leaped onto the tree bridge. It was easier to cross this time, without all of ThunderClan pushing past him.<br/>He raced onto the island, leaping down onto the ground. He pushed his way through the bracken into the main clearing, his blood freezing.<br/>On the far side of the clearing, Brittlestar was wrestling with a wiry black tom that was swerving around him in dizzying circles. A big ginger tom was darting in, trying to land hits on Brittlestar where he could.<br/>At the foot of the tree, Lightningclaw was being swarmed by three rogues. Though Lightningclaw was fighting furiously, he couldn’t keep up with all of them.<br/>Yowling, Leafblade charged forward, landing on a she-cat’s back. She crumpled beneath his weight in his surprise, and he turned and slashed his paw down a tom’s face. His claw just missed the tom’s eye, and he backed up in shock.<br/>Lightningclaw threw off the other she-cat, turning shocked neon eyes to Leafblade. “What are you doing here?” He cried.<br/>“Saving your life!” Leafblade answered. “I came to help.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “Thank StarClan. I didn’t think we were going to make it.”<br/>“We still might not.” Leafblade mewed as the three rogues rallied, cornering them against the tree.<br/>Quickly, a dull gray she-cat darted forward, aiming for Leafblade’s chest. He reared, slamming his paws down on her shoulders, flicking his back feet up and slicing at her ears with his back paws. He heard Lightningclaw yowling as the two other cats pounced on him.<br/>Desperately, Leafblade backed off of the she-cat, aiming one last slice at her face before turning around. He leapt into the fray, fighting to get to Lightningclaw, who was moving slower and slower.<br/>Then, the tom, a grizzled brown tabby, backed away in horror. “Antol!” He cried, crouching over the limp body of a smoky gray tom. A jagged gash trailed down the dead tom’s throat, and his eyes shone weakly into the sky.<br/>The tom stared at Lightningclaw in horror, who had frozen, staring at the body. “You killed him!”<br/>Rage swelled through Leafblade, and he stepped in front of his brother. In the most fearsome voice he could muster, he snarled, “And he’ll do the same to you if you don’t get off of Clan territory.”<br/>The tom backed away, giving the she-cat a horrified glance. Muttering, “I hope Skyg sends you all to the Infernal,” he turned and raced off of the island, the she-cat close behind.<br/>Leafblade huffed, turning back to his brother. Lightningclaw was crouched over the fallen tom, eyes wide with horror.<br/>“Lightningclaw, we don’t have time-” Leafblade started.<br/>“I killed him.” Lightningclaw whispered. “A cat, with a family. He might have had kits.”<br/>“You don’t know that.” Leafblade mewed anxiously.<br/>“He could have.” Lightningclaw bit back. “It’s my fault.”<br/>Sighing in exasperation, Leafblade cuffed his brother’s shoulder. Lightningclaw turned hollow yellow eyes on him.<br/>“He would have done the same thing to you, given the chance.” Leafblade growled. “He’s just a lawless rogue, anyway. And if you don’t get it together, we won’t make it out of here, okay?”<br/>Lightningclaw’s eyes flashed with horror, and Leafblade realized with a wince it was directed at him. He knew his words were harsh, but he didn’t care.<br/>He flicked his tail, turning back to where Brittlestar had been. To his horror, Skyg and the big ginger tom had cornered the black-and-white leader against a big stone. Leafblade and Lightningclaw pelted over, just in time to catch Skyg growl, “Your time is over, Clan cat.”<br/>Yowling, Lightningclaw leaped at the black tom. Skyg glanced at him, rolling with terrifying ease out of the black tabby’s reach. The ginger tom, distracted, was unprepared for Leafblade’s attack. Snarling, Leafblade slashed at the tom’s ears, ducking away as he turned to growl at him.<br/>All of Talonjay’s training came back, and he rolled under the tom’s leap, twisting on his back and swiping his claws up into the tom’s belly. Crashing to the ground, the tom left a massive weak spot, and Leafblade slammed his paws down on his head, digging his teeth into the tom’s ear while scraping his back paws down the tom’s back. Yowling, the ginger tom fell limp. Leafblade hopped off of him, batting him back down to the ground as he tried to get up. Leafblade wiggled his haunches, preparing to attack again when Brittlestar mewed, “Leafblade, stop! You won. Let that be enough.”<br/>Leafblade turned to glare at his grandfather. Leafblade was defending the old tom! <br/>But, with him distracted, the ginger tom could get to his feet and pelt off into the undergrowth.<br/>“Come on!” Leafblade growled. “He was trying to kill you.”<br/>“That’s no excuse.” Brittlestar mewed. “We’re warriors, not savages. You’d do well to remember that.”<br/>They turned, and Leafblade blanched as Skyg, with a well-aimed blow, shredded one of Lightningclaw’s ears. His brother fell to the ground, screaming in pain.<br/>Skyg turned cold yellow eyes to Leafblade and Brittlestar. “Even the strongest of your warriors will fall.” He growled, licking the blood off of his muzzle.<br/>Staring at him, Leafblade felt a chill. He was every bit as ugly as Lightningclaw had said, with a cruel hooked nose, an impish, skinny face, and ragged, pale scars criss-crossing through his muzzle and forehead.<br/>Skyg smiled. “You Clan cats certainly do put up a fight.” He mewed. “Too bad you didn’t think this through.”<br/>“You’re hardly the worst we’ve come up against.” Brittlestar growled. “We’ve faced fighters twice as good and savage as you in BloodClan. We’ve even faced the spirits of past villains once. What makes you think you can win?”<br/>Skyg laughed. “Because there’s more of us than you. You could be better fighters, or more determined, or anything else. But we’ll never run out of cats. This forest is ours.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “Where did you even come from? Why attack now?”<br/>Skyg swung his yellow gaze onto him. “I’ve been amassing my army for years now. The fools believe that we need to lead a ‘kingdom’. I don’t care what happens, as long as I get what I want. So I let them keep their slaves. Also, since you asked, I’m attacking simply because I can. I’ve grown tired of watching the Clans do whatever they will, like it’s been blessed to them. It’s my time, now.”<br/>Brittlestar bunched his hind legs. “We’ll see about that.”<br/>Leafblade charged the tom with Brittlestar, shocked by how much of an elite fighter Skyg was. He was faster than even Leafblade, and before he knew it, he had scratches laced down his chest and back. Skyg dodged and skid around them nimbly, smiling like he was enjoying it. He didn’t even blink as Lightningclaw pushed himself back to his feet, joining in the battle.<br/>How can he fight three cats at once? Leafblade cried silently. Can we even beat him?<br/>Suddenly, Skyg kicked out, catching Leafblade’s jaw. Leafblade was thrown backwards, his head smacking the ground dizzily. Leafblade could only watch blearily as Skyg barreled into Brittlestar, his teeth closing on his neck. Brittlestar cried out, before falling to the ground, limp.<br/>“No!” Lightningclaw cried, weakly struggling to stand on his feet. Shock swept through Leafblade. Skyg had just killed his grandfather.<br/>Yowling angrily, Leafblade launched himself into the air, a claw-swipe adding another scar to Skyg’s face. Skyg’s eyes widened, and he growled, catching Leafblade’s cheek. One of his claws almost catching the corner of his eye, Leafblade yowled, rolling back into a defensive posture.<br/>Lightningclaw stood over Leafblade protectively, shaking with rage. “What did we do to you to make you hate the Clans so much?” He mumbled.<br/>Skyg’s ears perked. “What did you do to me?” He grinned a toothy, bloody grin. “Nothing. It’s not personal, nit. I’ll just kill however many-”<br/>Skyg suddenly cut himself off, gasping weakly as a sharp snap echoed across the clearing. He collapsed to the ground, twitching feebly, his head at an ungainly angle.<br/>Brittlestar stood over him, ears twitching. “Seemed pretty personal to me.”<br/>Skyg stared up at him, eyes shining weakly with shock. “You- I- I killed-”<br/>“Clan leaders have nine lives.” Brittlestar snarled. “You only took one of many. I suspect, however, that you only have one.”<br/>Brittlestar lunged, sinking his teeth into Skyg’s throat. Skyg screamed hollowly before collapsing completely, eyes lifeless.<br/>Leafblade stood, staring at Brittlestar in awe. “Are you okay?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded, licking blood from his scruff. “It was my second to last life, but it was still more than this piece of fox-dung had. Are you hurt?”<br/>Leafblade winced as he studied his scratched pelt. “Just a few scrapes. StarClan, that cat could fight.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded, opening his mouth to speak again. A yowl cut him off.<br/>“Brittlestar!” Covestorm cried, charging into the clearing. Deepfoot, Mossdapple, and Turtlepaw followed him. Leafblade felt a pang of relief to see that the apprentice was unharmed.<br/>“Deepfoot told us you were outnumbered.” Covestorm panted, flicking his tail at the gray RiverClan tom. His eyes widened as he saw Skyg’s body. “What happened?”<br/>“I killed him.” Brittlestar said simply. “I couldn’t have done it without these two, though. Skyg made me lose a life, but I snuck up on him when he was distracted with Leafblade and Lightningclaw. “<br/>Mossdapple stepped forward. “Are you all okay?”<br/>Leafblade nodded. “I think so-” He started, when Lightningclaw suddenly groaned, collapsing weakly.<br/>Mossdapple was immediately at his side, eyes widening as she ran her paws through his fur. Pushing him over, she revealed a large, deep gash in his chest.<br/>“I need cobwebs.” She mewed, her voice tight with fear. “Burdock and marigold, if you can find it. We have to stop the bleeding.”<br/>Leafblade wondered briefly how the warrior knew so much about herbs, but he quickly nodded, along with Deepfoot. Turtlepaw joined him as they raced off into the undergrowth.<br/>Deepfoot flicked his tail at Leafblade. “Glad to see you’re not dead.” He mewed, peering through some bushes.<br/>Leafblade nodded, following Turtlepaw through another clump of bushes. Suddenly, she turned and pressed her nose to his cheek. “I’m glad you're okay.” She mewed. “I was worried when you shot off.”<br/>He nodded weakly. “I’m fine.” He mewed, scraping leaf litter away to reveal an old abandoned spiderweb. “What happened when I left?”<br/>“We joined up with a WindClan patrol.” Turtlepaw mewed. “It was kind of cool, actually; seeing all of the Clans working together like that. I wasn’t even scared; I knew I could trust ShadowClan and WindClan to keep me safe. I even scared off a few younger rogues!”<br/>Leafblade purred at her cheerful attitude, glad she was back at his side.<br/>Together, they scooped up large pawfuls of the cobwebs. Scurrying back out to the clearing, Leafblade found that Deepfoot had returned with marigold.<br/>“Good luck,” he mewed. “I’m going to go tell the rest of the Clans that Skyg is dead.”<br/>“I’ll come to.” Brittlestar stood. “I’ll send Stonecreek. Covestorm, come. We need to spread the message before the rogues hurt anyone else.”<br/>Turtlepaw nodded as they all stood and left, Covestorm sending Lightningclaw a worried glance, but Leafblade and Mossdapple were fully focused on Lightningclaw. The massive tabby had stopped moving, his eyes closed. The only sign of life he showed was his side rising shallowly.<br/>Mossdapple grabbed the cobwebs from Turtlepaw and Leafblade, packing them into the gash.<br/>“Leafblade,” She mewed, “come and put pressure on this.”<br/>He shifted to sit next to her, pressing his paws to the cobwebs. Soon, a warm stickiness touched his paws, the wad of webs clotting with blood.<br/>“I’ll go get more cobwebs.” Turtlepaw mewed, shooting off.<br/>Mossdapple wordlessly pulled the soaked cobwebs from the wound, packing in the rest of what they had. “Come on,” She mewed quietly. <br/>Leafblade swallowed. Though she appeared calm, Mossdapple’s eyes shone with fear. <br/>Turtlepaw hobbled back out with a paw wrapped in webs, and Mossdapple took it. “Stay here.” She mewed. “That should be enough. If it’s not, then he’s gone.”<br/>Leafblade felt a jolt of panic. He couldn’t lose his brother. <br/>They waited for what felt like eons, and to Leafblade’s relief, the blood eventually stopped flowing. Sighing, Mossdapple rolled the last of the bloodied webs and placed them to the side. She chewed up more of the marigold, licking it into the wound. After she was done, she sighed, sitting down.<br/>“Will he be okay?” Leafblade dared to ask.<br/>“He’s not bleeding anymore.” Mossdapple mewed, gaze fixed on Lightningclaw’s passing face. “The only other thing I could do is stitch it up with quills, but I doubt there are some on the island. He should be fine as long as he doesn’t move for a while.” She sighed, leaning her nose into his scruff. “At least, I hope so.”<br/>Swallowing, Leafblade felt Turtlepaw press her mottled pelt to his. “Are you his mate?” She asked.<br/>Mossdapple’s green eyes filled with such a sadness that Leafblade was shocked how she didn’t yowl into the slowly darkening sky. “No.” She only mewed quietly.<br/>Leafblade stood, joining the mottled she-cat. He awkwardly laid his tail across hers. “He loves you.” Leafblade mewed. “It’s pretty obvious.”<br/>Mossdapple winced. “I - I love him too. But… some things just aren’t meant to be.”<br/>Leafblade was whisked back to the gathering, when he joined ThunderClan and left his brother and grandfather behind. “Yeah,” He mewed, voice thick. “I know.”<br/>After a few long moments as the sky darkened, Stonecreek padded into the clearing, blue-green eyes wide. “Good.” She mewed, sniffing at the wound as Mossdapple and Leafblade stood. “Cobwebs to stop the bleeding. For a wound this bad, I wouldn’t have worried about marigold just yet, but it’s a good idea anyway.”<br/>“Will he be okay?” Mossdapple mewed, green eyes wide.<br/>Stonecreek nodded. “Yes. He’s strong. He’ll just be weak for a while, and he should probably avoid work for some time.”<br/>Mossdapple traded a relieved glance with Leafblade, who felt his heart swell. “Thank StarClan.” They mewed together.</p><p>In the moonlight, Mossdapple felt exhaustion threaten her limbs. She’d fought in the rogue battle, and then she’d spent the rest of the day crossing the territories to get to Lightningclaw and helping Stonecreek tend to the rest of the Clan. She wanted nothing more than to settle down in her nest and close her eyes.<br/>But before she did that, she had one more bit of business to tend to. Something only she could do.<br/>Forcing herself to her paws, she passed her half-eaten mouse to her father. Mudwhisker raised his eyes, amber eyes calm.<br/>    “I’m very proud of you, Mossdapple.” He mewed, voice sweet. “I always knew you had a bigger destiny.”<br/>She nodded gratefully, even as crippling sadness clutched her heart.<br/>Padding over to the medicine den, she passed Stonecreek, who stepped in front of her. “Are you sure you don’t want me to tell him?” The old she-cat mewed. “It might be easier…”<br/>Mossdapple shook her head. “It is my decision. I should be the one to tell him. Plus, the rest of the Clan knows. I don’t want some apprentice to tell him.”<br/>Stonecreek nodded. “I’m sorry, Mossdapple.” She mewed, eyes dark. “I should have considered the sacrifice you’d be committing.”<br/>She nodded. “It’s not your fault.” She pushed forward before she let the sadness overwhelm her. She’d made the right decision.<br/>Lightningclaw was curled up in a nest, eyes shut tight. Getting him back to the camp had been the most terrifying part of her day. She’d been scared that his wound would open up again and he would die right there in her paws. Thank StarClan Leafblade had been there. She knew he must have been more scared than her, but after the initial treatment of the wound, he took on a calm, rational appearance, becoming the anchor for her wild emotions. She couldn’t help but miss the ThunderClan tom and his little friend, Turtlepaw, and wondered if they’d have been good friends had he stayed.<br/>“Lightningclaw.” She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. The tom stayed still.<br/>Gently, she nudged his shoulder with her paw. She wasn’t supposed to wake him up, but she had to say this now, or else she never would.<br/>After another nudge, his bright yellow eyes blinked open blearily. “What- nuh?”<br/>“Lightningclaw,” She mewed, heart twisting. “I- I have to tell you something.”<br/>He blinked blankly at her, and for a moment she wondered if he could even hear her. <br/>“I’m…” She took a deep breath. “I’m becoming Stonecreek’s apprentice. I’m going to be a medicine cat. Part of it was how I treated your wound today, and… I should have told you sooner. The prophecy that Stonecreek told you about? She didn’t get it. I received it.”<br/>Lightningclaw grunted, trying to shift to his paws, but she stepped forward, pushing him back down gently. “Please, stay still. Your wound is still raw.”<br/>She swallowed. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Lightningclaw.”<br/>Heart threatening to fall to pieces, she turned and hurried out of the den, past her father and the curious, respectful gazes of her Clanmates, past Sweetwing sitting guard at the entrance, deep into ShadowClan territory, where at last, she allowed herself to yowl out her heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Covestorm wrapped his tail around his paws, studying the camp. His plan with the rogues had worked, even if it had taken one of Brittlestar’s lives and almost killed Lightningclaw. Skyg was dead, and the Clans were saved.<br/>“Wait, that’s it?” Ospreyclaw had mewed incredulously. “Just like that, it’s over?”<br/>“Be glad it wasn’t any worse.” Covestorm had mewed.<br/>“I know,” Ospreyclaw glanced at the ground, amber eyes conflicted. “It just seems so… anticlimactic? Like there should have been more than just… that.”<br/>Though Covestorm had assured him he didn’t have to worry, he couldn’t help but agree with the young tom. Skyg’s threat felt so massive, and then, he just… died.<br/>Now, Covestorm could only hope that nothing more would come their way.<br/>“Covestorm, I have a question.” Brittlestar mewed, stepping over to him. Despite the fact that he was on his last life, the tom looked healthy and young, like nothing at all had happened. “Do you think the apprentices are ready?”<br/>Covestorm nodded. “Patchpaw and Rosepaw were excellent at the hunting trial, and I think Larkpaw might be one of the best fighters we’ve seen in a long time.”<br/>“Good.” Brittlestar purred. “Then we’ll hold the ceremony at sundown.”<br/>Covestorm nodded.<br/>Brittlestar peered at him. “What’s wrong?”<br/>    Covestorm glanced at his leader. “I’m worried.” He admitted. “Someone like Skyg doesn’t come around every moon, and he was gone so fast.”<br/>Brittlestar tipped his head. “And what’s wrong with that?”<br/>Covestorm shook his head. “Nothing. But… what if it wasn’t just the rogues?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “Then whatever else comes, we’ll face it together.”<br/>Covestorm nodded, sighing.<br/>Covestorm spent most of the rest of the day helping the apprentices and their mentors hunt. It was a welcome break for Covestorm.<br/>They returned to camp, and Brittlestar caught his eye, nodding. Smiling, Covestorm took his place beneath Brightrock.<br/>“All cats old enough to hunt, join me here for a Clan meeting.” Brittlestar called, and the cats gathered. Covestorm’s chest tightened as Lightningclaw limped from the medicine den, still looking drugged from the poppy seeds Stonecreek and Mossdapple had given him. His yellow eyes held a deep sadness as well, and Covestorm knew that Mossdapple must have told him the news. He felt a pang of pity for the young tom. Covestorm had no idea how he’d react if someone like Sandstream told him she’d be a medicine cat.<br/>Wait, he thought with confusion. I’d be happy for her, of course. It’s not like our relationship would change. Would it?<br/>“Rosepaw, Patchpaw, and Larkpaw,” Brittlestar called. “Please step forward.”<br/>Eyes wide, the three apprentices approached, glancing at each other in excitement.<br/>“Rosepaw, Patchpaw, and Larkpaw, you showed great courage in the battle with the rogues, and it is high time we made you warriors. Rosepaw, step forward.”<br/>The pale ginger she-cat obeyed, blue eyes wide. She was trembling. <br/>“From this day on, you will be known as Rosecloud. We value your positivity and loyalty.”<br/>She dipped her head as Brittlestar hopped down and touched her forehead. Brittlestar turned to Patchpaw, who straightened, amber eyes bright against his mottled gray pelt.<br/>“From this day on, your name will be Patchspring. ShadowClan values your swiftness and courage.” Brittlestar moved through the same motions with the newly named warrior. <br/>At last, he turned to Larkpaw, who shrunk under his stare. Smiling, he mewed, “From this day forward, you will be known as Larkheart. You are a great addition to this Clan, and I’m looking forward to seeing what you will bring to us someday. We value your courage and quiet resilience.”<br/>“Rosecloud! Patchspring! Larkheart!” The Clan chanted. Covestorm yowled their new names, warmth chasing away his worries. Nothing could destroy his Clan.<br/>As the Clan dispersed to go tell the new warriors congratulations, Covestorm stood and padded over to Sandstream, who was talking to Emberstream and a very excited Rosecloud.<br/>“I thought for a moment that he was going to name me Rosewater.” Rosecloud admitted. “I mean, I don’t care. As long as he didn’t name me something boring like Rosetail or Rosepelt.”<br/>“I like Rosepelt.” Emberstream mewed defensively.<br/>“Congrats.” Covestorm mewed. “Don’t forget you and your siblings have vigil tonight.”<br/>She puffed her chest out. “Don’t worry, Covestorm! No rogues will sneak in tonight! And if they do, I’ll claw them!”<br/>“I’m sure,” He purred, turning to Sandstream. The pale cat shifted under his stare, glancing away awkwardly. Covestorm felt a pang. She must still have been embarrassed by her confession the other night.<br/>“Would you like to go do some hunting with me tonight?” He offered.<br/>She glanced sharply at him in surprise. “Really?”<br/>“Sure.” He purred, standing and gesturing to the camp entrance. “It’s a nice night. Why not take advantage of it?”<br/>She followed him eagerly. Once they were out in the trees and the camp had disappeared behind them, she mewed shyly, “I’d have thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me, after…”<br/>He glanced at her. “Why? If anything, I’m flattered.” He paused, meeting her eyes. “Look, Sandstream. A lot has happened, and I don’t want to promise anything I can’t keep. But I do know you’re the most important cat to me, and that means more to me than anything else.”<br/>Though her eyes flashed with pain, she nodded, straightening. “I like that.”<br/>He purred, padding off into the darkening forest. He glanced at the sky as they neared the SkyClan border, where fresh scents had already been laid down. He could barely smell the rogue anymore, he realized with a sigh. He studied the clear sky, beautiful swirls of pink and orange decorating it.<br/>“I love the sunset tonight.” He mewed. “It’s beautiful.”<br/>He paused, waiting for a reply.<br/>“Sandstream?” He mewed, glancing around in confusion. The pale she-cat was nowhere to be seen.<br/>“Okay,” he mewed hesitantly, standing and pushing back through where’d they had come from. Maybe she was just playing a prank on him.<br/>Finally, he caught her scent, but his pelt spiked as he realized it was overwhelmingly covered by twoleg stench. Following the trail as terror sparked in his heart, he realized that she’d trailed away from him, likely to follow the twoleg scent. <br/>I should have realized she was gone. StarClan, don’t let me lose another one I love.<br/>Covestorm pushed through, before coming out into a massive clearing at the edge of twoleg place. He crouched down behind a hawthorn bush, pelt spiking. There was a mass of twolegs, most of them carrying bright metal wires in their hands. Covestorm felt his head go light as he recognized what looked like mousetraps, but much bigger. Big enough to hold a cat.<br/>Then, a yowl caught his attention, and he whipped his head around to see a twoleg emerge from the forest, Sandstream clutched tightly in his arms. She was struggling violently, but the twoleg held her tightly, latching onto a dark brown twine that was wrapped around her throat.<br/>Covestorm’s heart pounded. They hadn’t gotten to the rest of the twolegs yet. He could still get her free.<br/>Shooting out of the tree line, Covestorm launched himself at the twoleg, sinking his claws into its leg. His claws and teeth sank harmlessly into what felt like course fur, and he realized with terror that the twoleg was covered in some sort of protection. Thinking fast, he clawed into the substance, launching himself up onto the twoleg’s shoulder. At last, he saw pale pink skin on the twoleg’s neck and face, and slashed at it viciously. The twoleg yowled, stumbling and dropping Sandstream. Covestorm pivoted and leaped, landing on the ground with a thunk.<br/>“Go!” He screeched, shooting off into the forest. Sandstream pelted after him, panting, eyes wide with fear. He heard the twoleg bellow, and, when he was sure the twoleg couldn’t see them anymore, Covestorm shot up into a tree. He grabbed Sandstream’s scruff around the thick twine on her neck, hauling her up next to him.<br/>“Are you okay?” He asked, working her over.<br/>She was shivering. “I-I think so. They just… grabbed me. It put this… thing on my neck. I can’t…”<br/>She bit at it, but it didn’t budge.<br/>“StarClan.” Covestorm mewed. “We’ll find a sharp rock or something to cut that off. Why do you think they were out there?”<br/>She shrugged. “I have no idea.”<br/>Covestorm swallowed, crouching lower as twoleg steps pounded through the forest. One stepped underneath them, placing one of the mousetraps he saw earlier at the foot of the tree and covering it with leaves until he almost couldn’t see it.<br/>“StarClan.” Sandstream hissed. “It’s like they’re… hunting us.”</p><p> </p><p>Leafblade padded through the forest, watching the moonlight touch the waters of the lake. It was beautiful. He sighed, letting the sight soothe his roiling emotions.<br/>He and Turtlepaw had almost been caught by Rattlerstar. Once they’d returned, they were engaged in a terrifying interrogation by Rattlerstar. Palebreeze, as she had promised, had covered as best as she could for them. But Leafblade couldn’t shake the terror he’d felt under his father’s gaze, even six days later.<br/>Sighing, he stood. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well check the borders. He wanted to stretch his legs, and he didn’t feel like tracking down a mouse.<br/>Slowly, he made his way along the WindClan border, the distant sounds of twolegplace filling his ears. He studied it curiously, wondering for a moment what it would be like to be a kittypet. Maybe not as complicated as his life was, but certainly not as interesting.<br/>Then, he heard footsteps. Warily, he climbed a tree, peering curiously on his wider view of the forest floor. <br/>Confusion spread through his chest as several twolegs stomped through the forest, bending down and dropping several small capsules and some sort of wire mesh. Leafblade studied them as one covered up his mesh with leaves, masking its view.<br/>Waiting patiently until they left, Leafblade hopped down the tree, circling a mesh curiously. He leaned forward and sniffed at it, finding it enticingly aromatic. <br/>Then, as he was studying one, he heard scuffling, and across the clearing, a mouse peeked out of a bush, stepping forward until it neared a mesh. Leafblade watched as it sniffed at the object, before hopping on it.<br/>With a sharp snap, the mesh leaped out of the leaves, closing around the mouse in a bloody squeeze. Shocked and horrified, Leafblade bounded over to the mesh - a trap, he realized.<br/>The mouse’s body had been thoroughly wrapped in tight wires, squeezing it so hard several of its ribs were poking through. Leafblade realized with a pang of shock that, if a cat had stepped where the mouse had been, it would have wrapped perfectly around its neck, snapping it.<br/>Heart pounding, Leafblade turned and started to run back through the forest. Deciding against that in case he stepped across a hidden trap, he climbed a tree, pushing himself along a branch. <br/>I’m not a SkyClan cat. He thought incredulously, eyeing the next branch. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself towards the next tree, the branch bending dangerously under his weight.<br/>Straightening himself, he gathered the last of his courage and repeated the motion until he decided he was close enough to the camp.<br/>Dropping down, he entered the camp, sighing in relief to see Rattlerstar start to climb the rockfall back to his den.<br/>“Rattlerstar!” He called. The big tom turned, eyes burning.<br/>“I just saw something.” He said breathlessly. “There were twolegs, placing cat traps in the forest. They were-”<br/>“Leafblade, why are you bothering me?” Rattlerstar cut him off. “I’m busy.”<br/>“There are twolegs setting traps for us!” Leafblade pressed on. “I think we should avoid the area around twoleg place for a while until they leave.”<br/>“This is nonsense.” Rattlerstar growled. “Why would twolegs want to trap cats? Go away.”<br/>    “But-”<br/>“I. Said. Go.” Rattlerstar growled, whisking around and climbing back up to his den.<br/>Leafblade watched him go, tail twitching. After a moment, he turned and padded to his den, sighing. Maybe he was overreacting. After all, they’d had to deal with fox traps before. Maybe that’s all that this was.<br/>He drifted off sometime later, his vision overtaken by black shadows. He blinked his eyes open.<br/>“Leafblade.” A voice growled in his ear. Leafblade jumped to his feet, head reeling in the shadows. Rattlerstar faced him, amber eyes burning.<br/>“Leafblade.” He growled, disappearing again.<br/>He whipped around. “What? What is happening?”<br/>“Join us, Leafblade.” He growled again, and Leafblade turned to see two more massive dark tabbies, one of them Rattlerstar. Peering closer, he realized that it wasn’t Rattlerstar- this one had a lighter muzzle. The one next to him had a patch of white on his chest.<br/>“Who are you?” Leafblade growled.<br/>“We’re your ancestors.” A voice behind him mewed. Leafblade turned again to see a massive dark brown tabby, with one blue and one green eye.<br/>“Tigerstar’s sons.” Another mewed, and Leafblade turned to see a nearly black tom with brown on his paws. “His son’s sons, to be sure.”<br/>“You may take some characteristics from that ShadowClan weakling,” The white-chested one growled, “but you are like us. Hungry for power.”<br/>“What?” Leafblade’s ears flattened. “No, I’m not.”<br/>“It’s okay.” The pale-muzzled one cooed. “I didn’t think so either. But all of Tigerstar’s descendents are made for better things. It is time for you to realize that.”<br/>“Who- who are you?” Leafblade asked again, denying the urge to back away. “Where are we?”<br/>“The Dark Forest.” The black one snarled. “Where you belong.”<br/>“I am Hawthornpelt.” The one with the pale muzzle mewed. “I was Sparkpelt’s grandson.”<br/>“Hornetsting.” The multicolored eyed one mewed. “I was never made leader, because StarClan decided I wasn’t good enough.” He growled the word StarClan like it was a piece of road-kill.<br/>“Scorchheart.” The white-chested tom mewed. “I died before I was even named deputy.”<br/>“I’m Yarrowstar.” The black tom mewed, towering over Leafblade. “I am your grandfather. Unlike the others, I succeeded in gaining leadership. Do you know how?”<br/>He bent down to face Leafblade. “I killed.” The black tom growled. “I killed a lot. First Sootfeather, the deputy. Then Bearstar. I killed him nine times. The rest of the Clan never even knew.”<br/>Leafblade was forced to turn around again as Hornetsting mewed, “And now, it is your turn. Rattlerstar is cruel and unreasonable, and Palebreeze would be weaker than anyone else. It is your time.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “I-I couldn’t. They’re my Clanmates!”<br/>    “You know in your heart Rattlerstar is unjust.” Yarrowstar growled. “It wouldn’t be hard to get him separated…”<br/>“Isn’t he your son?!” Leafblade cried.<br/>“He’s a disappointment.” Yarrowstar snarled.<br/>Leafblade turned in horror as Scorchheart growled, “We will help you.”<br/>“No!” Leafblade cried. “I am loyal! I don’t care who my ancestors are, I am a loyal and just warrior.”<br/>“I doubt that.” Hawthornpelt suddenly leaped at him. Yelping, Leafblade swiped out, his claws catching fur.<br/>“Watch it, half-Clan!” Kitepelt growled. Leafblade blinked, panting. Sitting up in his nest, he realized that he’d torn it to pieces. Kitepelt laid his head down again grumpily.<br/>“Sorry, Kitepelt.” Leafblade mewed quietly, shaken.<br/>“Between you and the commotion outside, I won’t ever get any sleep.” The older tom grumped.<br/>Leafblade paused, desperate to put the dream out of his mind. “Wait, what commotion?”<br/>“I don’t know.” Kitepelt mewed exasperatedly. “Something about a missing patrol?”<br/>Leafblade sat up. “What?”<br/>“Go ask them.” Kitepelt grumbled.<br/>Leafblade stood, shaking shredded moss out of his pelt.<br/>Palebreeze was sitting with a crowd of cats, looking concerned. “Who was on the patrol again?”<br/>“Sagepelt, Brackenclaw, and Lionwhisker.” Drypool answered. “They were supposed to be back at dawn. Oh, and Icepaw was supposed to go with them, I think.”<br/>“Okay.” Palebreeze mewed, staring hard at the ground. “Is it possible they were just out hunting?”<br/>“Maybe,” Grouseheart, a tortoiseshell, mewed dubiously. “But Sagepelt doesn’t seem like the type to stray off from a border patrol like that.”<br/>Palebreeze nodded. “Okay. Drypool, Blackpatch, and Eagleeye, go out to the WindClan border and see if you come across anything. With any luck they’re just taking extra long.”<br/>“Can I come, too?” Leafblade stepped forward, heart sinking at the sound of WindClan border.<br/>“Sure.” Palebreeze blinked. “Be careful, and if you see anything, come straight back here and tell me about it.”<br/>Leafblade nodded, following Blackpatch as he led them out of camp. He fell into step beside Eagleeye.<br/>The slim brown tabby glanced slyly at him, sharp yellow eyes curious. “Why do you look so worried?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head, keeping his eyes ahead. “Nothing. Just a bad dream.”<br/>Eagleeye fell silent.<br/>They didn’t even reach the border halfway when Leafblade smelled something rank. He wrinkled his nose as it stung.<br/>“StarClan, what is that?” Drypool hissed.<br/>Blackpatch gazed around. “I don’t know, but we should check it out. Look.” He gestured a mottled paw to a thornbush nearby. A tuft of soft brown fur was caught in it. “Look. That looks like Sagepelt’s.”<br/>Stomach turning, Leafblade followed the patrol to an eerily familiar clearing. It was in the same area he passed through the night before, and he was suddenly wary of stepping on any more traps. Briefly, he wondered if that’s what happened to the patrol. But that didn’t explain the acrid scent in the air.<br/>Eyes watering, Leafblade suddenly bumped into Eagleeye, who’d stopped dead in his tracks.<br/>“What-” Leafblade coughed, before realizing that the sly brown tom’s hackles were rising.<br/>“Oh, no.” Drypool mewed.<br/>Leafblade shouldered his way past Eagleeye, claws sliding out on reflex. The scent was even stronger here, and he barely managed to keep from vomiting between that and the sight in front of him.<br/>They’d found the missing patrol.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw shifted uncomfortably in front of the medicine den, watching Ospreyclaw lead a band of warriors to go scout the SkyClan border for more traps. He sighed in envy. He should be out there, helping to keep his Clan safe.<br/>He turned to Stonecreek, who immediately just mewed, “No.”<br/>Lightningclaw flattened his ears. “I wasn’t going to ask to go with them!”<br/>“Maybe not in as many words.” The old she-cat scoffed. “Look, I know you’re dying to get away from everything for a moment and go back to your glory days, but you won’t do it at all if that wound opens up and you bleed out.” She paused slightly. “I also know you have some things to work out with… her.”<br/>Lightningclaw growled slightly, turned away from her. His wound was better everyday. Stonecreek had stitched it up using hedgehog quills, and by now most of them had broken off. He could feel the strength returning to his limbs.<br/>“How much longer will I be stuck here?” He grumbled.<br/>“At least another week.” Stonecreek replied unsympathetically. “You need to relax, Lightningclaw. You just helped take down an incredibly dangerous cat. It’s a wonder you survived at all.”<br/>“Brittlestar doesn’t have to take a rest.” Lightningclaw mumbled.<br/>Stonecreek scoffed, turning to him. “Actually, he did. Not as long as you, maybe, but his wounds were healed by StarClan.”<br/>Lightningclaw straightened. “Why do you sound worried?”<br/>She paused, before sighing in a resigned way. “I’m only telling you this because he’s your grandfather. I am worried, honestly. Brittlestar is on his last life now, and he’s acting like it doesn’t matter. He needs to be more careful.”<br/>Lightningclaw tipped his head. “But it’ll be okay, right? Covestorm is a great leader.”<br/>Stonecreek nodded. “He’d be an excellent leader.” She conceded. “But it’s never good for a Clan to lose a leader. It changes everything.”<br/>Lightningclaw laid his head back down, pondering this. He hadn’t lived through a leader’s death, and it suddenly struck him that eventually, he would. Briefly, he wondered who Covestorm would pick as deputy. He felt a surge of longing.<br/>I don’t even know if I want that, though. He thought. It sounds more stressful than anything else.<br/>Stonecreek sighed. “How are you taking to Mossdapple’s new position?”<br/>Lightningclaw gave her a sideways glance, wondering if the old she-cat was just trying to be polite. “Fine, I guess. We don’t talk.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>    Lightningclaw huffed. “I just… I don’t know. I thought we were meant to be.”<br/>“Some things aren’t.” Stonecreek commented.<br/>“I know, but…” Lightningclaw furrowed his brow. “I could just imagine our kits. I always wanted a daughter named Willowkit.”<br/>Stonecreek sighed. “You aren’t the only one hurting, Lightningclaw.”<br/>He glanced at her. “She can’t be. She’s the one who made the decision.”<br/>Stonecreek shook her head. “It doesn’t mean it was easy for her. Trust me, she wanted more than anything to go back to you. But fate sometimes has other plans.”<br/>Lightingclaw shifted, staring at her shyly. “Did she… really receive the prophecy?”<br/>Stonecreek nodded. “She came to me that night, but insisted I act like it was mine. I didn’t like lying, but I did it for her.” She sighed. “Look, if you really love her, then all that truly matters is that she’s doing what she was born to do, right?”<br/>He sighed. “You’re right.” Though, inside, he still hurt, like Mossdapple had wounded more of him than Skyg ever could have. He wondered for a brief, horrible moment if he would ever heal from a blow like this.<br/>The camp entrance shook as the patrol came back in, Greeneyes in the lead. His brown-black pelt was bushing.<br/>Stonecreek’s ears flattened. “That was fast.”<br/>Brittlestar straightened, running over to them. “What happened?”<br/>Magpiewing hobbled over. “And where is Ospreyclaw?”<br/>Greeneyes turned towards her. “Dead.”<br/>Collective gasps went out as Magpiewing let out a choked cry. Stiffly, Lightningclaw pushed himself to a sitting position, ears perked.<br/>Suddenly, Greeneyes collapsed, coughing. An acrid scent filled the clearing. Stonecreek padded over to him, sniffing his mouth. She wrinkled her nose, pelt bushing in horror.<br/>Covestorm waited until she and Mossdapple, who was waiting by the fresh-kill pile, dragged the dark tom away. He turned to the rest. “What happened?”<br/>Rosecloud shook her head. “It was awful.” She mewed. “There were twolegs everywhere. We weren’t halfway to the border. One threw this pod at us, and it started letting out a mist.” She coughed. “It tasted awful. Ospreyclaw went over to sniff at it, just to see what it was. He started convulsing, and then… just fell over. We had to leave him.”<br/>Brittlestar scanned the rest of the patrol- Sleekbranch, Blackpelt, and Sorrelshade. “Did anyone else get close to it?”<br/>    Sleekbranch shook his head. “Just Greeneyes. He tried to get Ospreyclaw away from the pod.”<br/>Covestorm shared a glance with Brittlestar as Magpiewing cried out again. Lightningclaw felt a pang of pity for the abrasive she-cat. He couldn’t imagine what losing his brother would feel like.<br/>“How far in were the twolegs?” Brittlestar mewed. <br/>“Almost to the training hollow.” Blackpelt hissed. “They were everywhere. They were also laying out these big traps - like mousetraps, but big enough for a cat.”<br/>“StarClan!” Covestorm hissed. “I knew they were doing it on the border, but how did they reach this far in?”<br/>Brittlestar sighed, green eyes wide. “Well, it’s obviously not safe to go past the training hollow. I want a small group to go to the ThunderClan group, and see if it’s clear over there.”<br/>Lightningclaw pushed himself up. “Can I go?”<br/>“Absolutely not.” Stonecreek hissed. “You’ll open the wound again.”<br/>“Stonecreek,” Brittlestar mewed, “I’m not doubting your expertise, but it sounds like we’re going to need all of our warriors. When can Lightningclaw go back to duty?”<br/>Stonecreek sighed. “In a perfect world, I’d keep him for at least another week. I’d rather two. But, if the twoleg situation is this dire, then he can go back to duty in three days.” She cast her blue eyes sternly on him. “But only on light jobs. I don’t want to see you fighting or hunting anything bigger than a shrew.”<br/>He straightened, nodding. Brittlestar rounded up Flamethroat, Lakefall, and Larkheart and sent them off, an apprehensive look in his green eyes. He cast a knowing glance with Stonecreek, and Lightningclaw felt a chill go through his pelt. <br/>An idea struck him, making his paws go cold. Were the twolegs the storm the prophecy warned of?</p><p> </p><p>Leafblade gagged, pelt bushing in horror. Sagepelt and Brackenclaw were in front of them, eyes dull, their mouths open. Acrid vomit decorated the ground in front of them, and Leafblade could make out streaks of blood in their mouths.<br/>“Oh, no.” Drypool hissed again. Together, the patrol backed away, a cough roiling in Leafblade’s chest. This was worse than anything he could have imagined.<br/>“Where’s Lionwhisker?” Blackpatch mewed, eyes watering.<br/>“Here.” Eagleeye called from a few fox lengths away, his voice tight. Warily, Leafblade stepped over to him, his heart sinking. Lionwhisker, facing the dead cats in the clearing, had been trapped in one of the meshes he’d seen last night. A painfully tight twine was wrapped around the golden tom’s neck, nearly pinching off his head. Leafblade could only stare, horrified.<br/>“He must have been trying to get to the others.” Blackpatch’s mew was quiet with horror. “And then he got caught… oh, StarClan.”<br/>“What are we going to do?” Leafblade mewed, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. Moving Lionwhisker would undoubtedly result in the dead tom’s decapitation, and Leafblade couldn’t imagine moving that. And, much more problematic, they wouldn’t be able to get Sagepelt and Brackenclaw out of the clearing- not with the stuff in the air.<br/>It must be poison. Leafblade thought, spine prickling. Some twoleg stuff. They’re coming after us- but why?<br/>Blackpatch sighed. “I guess we should go back and see what Palebreeze wants us to do.” He placed a careful paw on Lionwhisker’s golden shoulder. “We’ll leave them, for now. Hopefully, the smell in the clearing wears off after some time, and we can retrieve them.”<br/>“It feels wrong.” Drypool’s ears flattened. “To just leave them like that.”<br/>“I know.” Blackpatch’s mew had an edge of regret to it. “But we don’t really have much choice.”<br/>They padded back to camp, silent in sharing the horror of what they just found. Leafblade was eager to hear what Rattlerstar would think about this.<br/>He thought I was making it up. Leafblade thought angrily. He ignored my warning, and now three cats are dead. This is his fault.<br/>Palebreeze greeted them, eyes widening. “What happened? Did you find them?”<br/>Blackpatch shared a glance with Drypool. “Yes.” He mewed at last. “We found them inside the borders, a ways from twolegplace.”<br/>Palebreeze leaned forward. “And?”<br/>“Dead.” Leafblade mewed, louder than he’d meant to. He shrunk away from everyone’s horrified gazes.<br/>“What is the commotion?”<br/>Rattlerstar had emerged from his den, studying his Clan at the top of the rockfall. Any anger Leafblade felt earlier was smothered under his stare.<br/>“The patrol is dead.” Palebreeze mewed, stepping aside to let him over.<br/>“How?” The big tom’s eyes widened.<br/>“Twolegs.” Blackpatch answered. “Sagepelt and Brackenclaw breathed in this weird air, and Lionwhisker got caught in a trap. We couldn’t bring them back.”<br/>Rattlerstar paused, ears flattening. Leafblade found himself waiting for a response.<br/>“Well,” Rattlerstar mewed at last. “Just in case, no one will go within sight of twolegplace anymore. I want all prey that is caught to be brought back here and checked by a senior warrior before being eaten. Also, I want Leafblade to lead a patrol around the area to spring those traps. ”<br/>“Why Leafblade?” Talonjay snarled, pushing his way through the crowd. Leafblade blinked at him, surprised by Rattlerstar’s announcement.<br/>Rattlerstar turned to the warrior. “He warned me about them last night. He was witness to some being laid down, so he knows what they look like.” Rattlerstar sighed. “I believed it was nothing to worry about. Evidently, I was wrong..”<br/>Talonjay lashed his tail, stepping back.<br/>“Also,” Rattlerstar glanced around. “Where is Turtlepaw? She will need a new mentor, now that Sagepelt hunts with StarClan.”<br/>“She’s in her den.” Molepaw mewed dejectedly. “I’ll get her.”<br/>The black she-cat padded away to the apprentice’s den, returning a moment later with a sleepy-looking Turtlepaw. She blinked blearily at first, before straightening when she saw the crowd of cats.<br/>“What’s going on?” She mewed warily.<br/>“Sagepelt is dead.” Rattlerstar said, as gently as Leafblade had ever heard him speak.<br/>Turtlepaw’s eyes widened. “What?! No! How?”<br/>Blackpatch filled her in as best as he could. Turtlepaw, now at Leafblade’s side, stumbled. Leafblade pushed against her, trying to press reassurance with the touch.<br/>Rattlerstar stepped forward. “I know this is hard for you to hear all at once, but you will need a new mentor.”<br/>He glanced around, and Leafblade couldn’t help but hope that his father would consider him. <br/>But, to his dismay, Rattlerstar’s eyes landed on Talonjay. “You’re free since Leafblade was named. You will continue Turtlepaw’s mentoring until she receives her name.”<br/>Talonjay nodded, padding over to the apprentice, casting a smug glance at Leafblade as he passed. Leafblade was distracted from his own dismay as he realized Turtlepaw’s eyes had filled with terror.<br/>He leaned down, whispering quietly, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”<br/>She just shook her head. “Later.”<br/>The Clan had turned to Rattlerstar. “What should we do now?” Drypool finally asked.<br/>Rattlerstar sighed. “I suppose we must wait. If the twoleg problem gets any worse, we will move our camp to somewhere safer.”<br/>“You mean leave?” Talonjay mewed, eyes wide as mews of concern rang out.<br/>Rattlerstar flicked his tail. “I would rather that than be poisoned by twolegs.” He growled. “We will survive. We will push out WindClan or ShadowClan if we have to.”<br/>He turned and padded away to his den. Leafblade felt a chill. They couldn’t push out another Clan. That most certainly wouldn’t be the right thing to do. But, they also couldn’t just wait to perish.<br/>Shaking his conflict away, he turned to Turtlepaw. “Did you want to talk?”<br/>Her eyes widened, and she looked like she was about to nod, when Talonjay stepped over. “I think my apprentice and I will go do some training. Leafblade, please do something useful.”<br/>Leafblade’s pelt bristled. “She just lost her mentor, Talonjay.” He hissed. “Can’t you let her have a moment?”<br/>“Don’t tell me how to do this.” Talonjay hissed. “Besides, the best therapy is exercise. Come.”<br/>He turned and padded away. Turtlepaw gave Leafblade an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry.” She mewed. “I’ll see you later?”<br/>“Sure.” Leafblade called to her back as she followed after Talonjay. Why does that pompous mouse-heart get everything? It’s not fair!<br/>“Rattlerstar!” Ravenclaw suddenly yowled, pushing through the camp entrance. His patrol, Yewberry and Toadpaw, were following, accompanied by Houndfeather of ShadowClan.<br/>Rattlerstar poked his head out, ears flattening. “Why is there an enemy warrior in camp?”<br/>“He’s here for news from ShadowClan.” Ravenclaw mewed, flicking his tail at Houndfeather.<br/>The black and brindled tom stepped forward, shooting a friendly glance at Leafblade. “Brittlestar sent me to ask you if you’d had any twoleg activity in your territory.”<br/>Rattlerstar padded down the rockfall, facing the much smaller tom. “Why?”<br/>Houndfeather raised his head, undaunted beneath the massive tom’s glare. “We’ve been attacked.” He mewed without hesitation. “Only one cat is dead, but we’re unable to hunt near the SkyClan border anymore. We have cats going to other Clans to ask, as well. Due to the gathered crowd, I’m guessing you’ve already had an incident.”<br/>Rattlerstar glanced around, tail lashing. Leafblade knew the big tom would have rather kept the tragedy a secret. “We’ve seen… some activity.” Rattlerstar mewed deeply. “Nothing major.”<br/>Houndfeather nodded, satisfied. “There is one more thing.”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Brittlestar is calling a meeting at the island tomorrow, at sunhigh.”<br/>Rattlerstar tipped his head. “The gathering is in a week. Can’t he wait?”<br/>Houndfeather shook his head. “Not with the problem of the twolegs. Besides, we have new information we must share with everyone.”<br/>Rattlerstar took this in. He flicked his tail. “I’m bringing Palebreeze.”<br/>Houndfeather nodded. “That is fine. It’s hopefully going to just be the leaders and Mossdapple, who’s training to be our medicine cat.”<br/>Leafblade nodded. It suited the she-cat. Then, he winced. Poor Lightningclaw.<br/>Rattlerstar flicked his tail. “I will consider coming. Ravenclaw, escort this cat back to his border.”<br/>After they left, he turned and padded up to his den. Palebreeze, after a moment, followed him.<br/>Leafblade sighed, returning to his nest to catch up on the sleep he didn’t get the night before. He paused. Why didn’t he sleep again?<br/>It was only then that he remembered Yarrowstar’s message from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Brittlestar tried to let the sun’s warmth warm his pelt and relax his pounding heart, but, unfortunately, nothing seemed to calm him.<br/>“Are you sure it’s not a good idea to take a poppy seed?” He mewed to Mossdapple, only half-joking.<br/>She shook her head. “Trust me, I’m every bit as nervous as you. Do we really have to tell them?”<br/>“It includes all Clans.” Brittlestar mewed reassuringly. “Your prophecy could save lives.”<br/>    She fell silent, but he knew she was still full of doubt.<br/>Sighing as they made their way on the island, he couldn’t help but agree with her. He couldn’t shake the dread in his chest. A lot of things were about to change, whether they succeeded today or not.<br/>“Thank StarClan!” Mossdapple sighed with relief. “Wolfstar and Novahstar are here.”<br/>Brittlestar brightened, staring ahead. Sure enough, the black and gray she-cats were up ahead; alone, as requested.<br/>“Hello.” Brittlestar mewed, joining them at the base of the great tree.<br/>Novahstar lifted her head. “Greetings.” She mewed, eyes hollow.<br/>Brittlestar paused. “Are you okay?”<br/>She shook her head. “My son, Mistlepaw, got caught caught in a trap yesterday. He was so torn up, we couldn’t even retrieve his body and bring it back. His sister Cricketpaw is currently with our medicine cat, sick from what Blackbird thinks is some sort of twoleg poison.”<br/>Brittlestar dipped his head. “I’m so sorry. We are suffering, as well.”<br/>Mossdapple tipped her head. “So it is a poison. That’s what I was thinking, too. Now, we just need to figure out how to stop it.”<br/>“Blackbird is using yarrow, I think. Something about getting it out of Cricketpaw’s system. I don’t know, though.” Novahstar mewed quietly. “To add more to our problems, we can’t hunt on the ThunderClan border. We also keep smelling twoleg scent on the RiverClan side.”<br/>Wolfstar nodded. “We’ve lost two warriors and an apprentice. They’re everywhere. At least they haven’t poisoned the rivers… yet.”<br/>“We’ve had an apprentice go missing.” Mockingstar walked into the group, glancing around the clearing. He looked much more like himself since SkyClan returned to their territory.<br/>“We’ve lost a full patrol.” A deep voice mewed as Rattlerstar padded up. He sat, giving Brittlestar a quizzical glare.<br/>“You… you came alone?” Brittlestar mewed in confusion.<br/>“I did. I’m not worried about being ambushed here. It would hardly be a fair fight.” Rattlerstar meowed haughtily.<br/>Mockingstar bristled. “Oh, really? Want to bet that, ThunderClan?”<br/>“Toms, calm down.” Wolfstar laid her tail in between them. “This is not what we’re here for.”<br/>Rattlerstar swung his burning gaze around. “What exactly are we here for? The rogues are gone.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “I know. But that is not what we wanted to discuss today.”<br/>Mockingstar tipped his head at Mossdapple. “Is that why you brought your warrior?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “This is Mossdapple. She is training to be a medicine cat, because she received a prophecy some time ago, shortly before the final confrontation with the rogues.”<br/>The leaders fell silent, and even Rattlerstar leaned forward. Brittlestar nodded at Mossdapple, who shifted uncomfortably.<br/>“The single drop will bring a storm, and the Clans will know the lake no more.”<br/>The leaders leaned back, flattening their ears and looking at each other in confusion.<br/>“It sounds like we’re supposed to leave the lake.” Mockingstar mewed.<br/>“But we can’t!” Novahstar hissed. “We were brought here by StarClan!”<br/>“A long time ago.” Wolfstar reasoned. “And we did leave the old forest, and the mountains before that.”<br/>Rattlerstar wrinkled his nose. “Maybe so, but it doesn’t mean we should give in so easily to a random message from some warrior-turned-wannabe.”<br/>Brittlestar opened his mouth to defend her, but Mossdapple stepped forward before he could say anything.<br/>“It was your predecessor, Fallowstar, that came to me with the message!” She hissed, green eyes narrow. “They are not my words. They are StarClan’s.”<br/>Wolfstar nodded. “We are not doubting you, Mossdapple.” She mewed comfortingly, emitting a snort out of Rattlerstar. “We just don’t understand.”<br/>“So, what are we going to do?” Novahstar finally mewed.<br/>Brittlestar shook his head. “I don’t know. I just wanted to warn you all. With this twoleg problem, I want us all to be prepared in case we have to evacuate. It’ll be like the Great Journey so long ago. We will help each other through this.” He sighed. “With any luck, the twolegs will stop before too long.”<br/>Wolfstar nodded. “That seems fair. Thank you.”<br/>Mockingstar nodded. “I would much rather have the support of the other Clans if we have to leave.”<br/>“As would I.” Novahstar agreed.<br/>Brittlestar turned to Rattlerstar, who simply nodded. “I suppose it would be foolish to refuse help when it is offered.” He mewed. “But, as you said, with any luck the twolegs will stop before too long. And, if they do, you can rest assured that ThunderClan will treat you no kinder afterwards.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “I would expect nothing less. Thank you all.”<br/>Wolfstar nodded. “After the battle with the rogues, it has become clearer to me that the survival of the Clans depends on their cooperation. We need each other more than anything else.”<br/>Mockingstar nodded. “Yes. You remember Minkfeather?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry about taking him hostage, again. It was rash and unjustified, and you were right; I acted out of desperation.”<br/>Mockingstar shook his head. “It’s in the past. He was safe and spoke highly of ShadowClan for days afterwards. In any case, they’d taken his mate, Birdshine, and sister and her kits. He… he thought he was forced to fight for them. But, he wasn’t hurt badly and came to his senses after the rogues were gone. Birdshine sends thanks to Leafblade, for helping to protect Minkfeather in the battle.”<br/>Rattlerstar lifted his great head, eyes intense. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Covestorm sighed. Leafbare was coming, but the sun still held plenty of fiery warmth as he and Sandstream bounded through the pines. This was their home. Nothing could change that.<br/>“Slow down, please!” Lightningclaw gasped, pumping his legs to keep up with them. His wound was but a small scar in his chest, covered by thick black fur.<br/>“You’re all out of shape.” Sandstream teased, and Covestorm purred at the expression on the young tom’s face.<br/>“I wouldn’t be if Stonecreek had let me off of rest sooner.” The young tom growled. “I still have two days to wait until duty.”<br/>“Just be grateful she let you out today.” Covestorm chided him.<br/>Lightningclaw flicked a dark ear. “I guess. She said I needed to get some fresh air in my lungs. She also said I was driving her insane.”<br/>Covestorm nodded. “Sounds about right.”<br/>Sandstream suddenly lifted her head in the direction of the SkyClan border. “What’s that?”<br/>Covestorm tipped his head. “What? Twolegs?”<br/>Sandstream shook her head. “No, it’s… oh!”<br/>The bushes in front of them rustled, and Covestorm recognized Maike the kittypet’s scent just as the mottled tom spilled out in front of them.<br/>“Blue cat!” He cried. “It’s you!”<br/>Lightningclaw stood, fur bristling. “Get off of our territory.”<br/>Maike yelped under the big tom’s glare, and Covestorm put a protective paw out. “Relax. Lightningclaw, this is Maike. He was a kittypet that tried to warn us about the rogues.” He glanced back at the plump tom. “I’m not sure why he’s here now, though. The rogues are gone. There’s nothing more for you to fear.”<br/>“That’s not what I came to say.” Maike puffed. “Blue cat, they’re coming for all of you.”<br/>Covestorm felt his spine rise. “Who?”<br/>Maike’s eyes were wide. “The twolegs! They were angry because the rogues kept killing their cats and making a mess of things. They want to destroy all of you.”<br/>Sandstream shook her head. “But that’s not our fault!” She cried. “The Clans had nothing to do with it.”<br/>Maike shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. The twolegs don’t know the difference between Clan or rogue. You’re all wild cats, and unless you’re a housecat, you’re dried toast.”<br/>Covestorm had no idea what dried toast was, but Maike’s message was clear enough. “StarClan…” He mewed. “The poisons. The traps. It explains everything.”<br/>Maike nodded. “They have teams coming. They have boomsticks, too.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “What’s a boomstick?”<br/>Maike shuddered. “They’re like big metal sticks, and they let out a big explosion of fire and make a deafening noise. My twoleg used one on a raccoon that tried to attack my dog. The raccoon died before I could even blink.”<br/>Covestorm glanced at his warriors. “When are they coming?”<br/>Maike shrugged. “You have maybe a few minutes. I saw them loading up into their cars. They’re probably going to comb through the entire lake area until all of you are gone, captured, or dead.”<br/>Covestorm shuddered. “We have to go warn them. Warn everyone. Sandstream, go to SkyClan and tell Mockingstar what’s happening.”<br/>She nodded, blue eyes wide with fear. “Please be careful.” She mewed, pressing her nose to his cheek.<br/>Watching her go, Covestorm suddenly felt like there was something he should have said then. He shook his head. It didn’t matter right now.<br/>“Go back to camp.” He told Lightningclaw. Turning to Maike, he mewed, “You’d better get back, before you’re caught, too. Thank you. The Clans won’t forget your message today.”<br/>Maike nodded, straightening. “Good luck.”<br/>Covestorm didn’t wait to see him off. He turned and caught up with Lightningclaw. The young tom was shaking, but his eyes shone with determination.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw winced as Covestorm told them the news. Brittlestar immediately stood. “We need someone to go to ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. We have to evacuate - now.”<br/>“Where will we go?” Whiteskip mewed in fear, glancing at her kits, Thistlepaw and Thornpaw.<br/>“To the edge of the WindClan moors.” Brittlestar mewed. “We’ll meet up with the other Clans there and decide where to go afterwards.”<br/>“I’ll go to RiverClan.” Sleekbranch mewed.<br/>“I’ll take WindClan.” Houndfeather offered. “I’m the fastest and skinniest, so they might just mistake me for one of their own at first.”<br/>Lightningclaw stood. “I’m going to ThunderClan.”<br/>Stonecreek growled in frustration. “Lightningclaw, no. You’re too weak.”<br/>“I can do it.” He growled. “I have to save my brother. Please.”<br/>After a moment of hesitation, the gray she-cat nodded tersely. “Fine. If you fall over halfway there, I warned you.”<br/>As Lightningclaw started to pad over to the entrance, Mossdapple ran over to him. “Lightningclaw.” She mewed shyly.<br/>He paused, forcing himself to meet her gaze.<br/>“Please be careful.” She mewed finally, rejoining Stonecreek.<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “You all must hurry. Mudwhisker, Nightstripe, I want you in charge of the nursery. Bushtail, can you make sure the rest of the elders get out?”<br/>The old brown tabby nodded, amber eyes shining. “Absolutely, Brittlestar.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded gratefully as Lightningclaw stood, joining Sleekbranch and Houndfeather at the camp entrance. “Okay, and-”<br/>The silky black-and-white tom fell silent. There was a hush over the camp as Lightningclaw realized that Brittlestar was listening.<br/>Then, over the sound of birdsong and wind in the branches, he heard twoleg shouting, followed by a massive, startling bang.<br/>“What was that?” Jayroar cried. <br/>“Our last warning.” Brittlestar mewed darkly. “Warriors, let’s go!”</p><p>Outside, the pine forest was roiling with movement. Lightningclaw could just hear the twoleg hunters in the distance, and, as he ran, very narrowly missed a trap. It sprung up in a flash, just missing his front paws. He hissed, stepping lighter but running faster, fear giving him speed.<br/>ThunderClan was worse. Twolegs stomped around everywhere. Most were dressed in a strange sort of armor - so thorough, there was no hope of clawing at one if he was caught. Ducking down, Lightningclaw tried to creep as carefully as he could past them, grateful for his shadowy pelt.<br/>By the time he reached the ThunderClan camp, he realized with a dull throb that it was already empty, destroyed and trampled over by a dozen twolegs. The dens had all been torn up, the freshkill pile thrown aside, and the rockfall disbanded. A twoleg was peering into the den at the top, pulling out a nest of moss and twigs.<br/>Horror ran through Lightningclaw. ThunderClan was gone.<br/>Breath short, he turned around and pushed back out. He might as well head to the WindClan border and try to meet up with his own Clan there.<br/>Finally, he came within reach of the WindClan border. Relief sparked his paws as he recognized a massive mass of cats up ahead.<br/>He ran to join up with them. “Hey!”<br/>Kitepelt, a blue gray tom, turned around, pelt bushing. “What’s a ShadowClan cat doing here?”<br/>Leafblade pushed his way through the crowd, eyes lightning up. “Lightningclaw! What are you doing here?”<br/>Lightningclaw lowered his head. “Well, I came to warn you about the twoleg invasion, but obviously was a bit late…”<br/>“Yeah.” Leafblade mewed. “We heard them coming, at least. We managed to get out before then.”<br/>He broke off as Rattlerstar pushed his way through the crowd. He stared down at Lightningclaw. After a moment, the young tom realized that Rattlerstar was expecting him to back down and break eye contact. Lightningclaw didn’t, staring back evenly in expectance.<br/>Rattlerstar huffed, as if impressed. “You were too late.” The leader growled. “But now that you’re here, you can help us with the kits-”<br/>“Heatherheart!” A black-and-white tom called loudly, nosing his way through the crowd. “Has anyone seen her? Heatherheart!”<br/>Leafblade straightened, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen her, Blackpatch.”<br/>After another moment of searching, Blackpatch raised his head, amber eyes wide. “She must still be back at camp!” He cried. “How could I lose her?”<br/>“We’ll find her, don’t worry.” Leafblade reassured him. “Come on, Lightningclaw.”<br/>Lightningclaw was quick to follow his brother back into the territory.<br/>“Heatherheart is one of our queens.” Leafblade explained. “She’s very pregnant. She won’t be able to escape from a twoleg if she’s spotted.”<br/>Leafblade saw the alarm on Lightningclaw’s face. “Don’t be too worried.” He mewed. “Heatherheart is smarter than she looks. We’ll just have to find her.”<br/>Lightningclaw paused, ears pricking. “I can hardly hear anything over the twolegs.” He growled.<br/>    Leafblade nodded. “Let’s start at the training hollow. It’s the closest place to camp.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, following him. It seemed to him that the forest was being torn apart by the twolegs, but Leafblade led him calmly through the shaking trees as if he knew them by memory.<br/>I suppose he does. Lightningclaw thought, with an unexpected pang of sadness.<br/>Leafblade paused, cursing under his breath.<br/>“What?” Lightningclaw whispered.<br/>“See that?” Leafblade flicked his tail to a clump of bracken in the distance. Lightningclaw could just make out a sandy spot behind them. Between the two toms and the hollow were several twolegs, each holding shining metal sticks.<br/>Leafblade cursed again. “No going that way. I guess we can-”<br/>“Wait.” Lightningclaw put his paw on Leafblade’s, flicking his tail to the clump of bracken. “Is that…?”<br/>There was a pale brown tabby face poking out of the bracken, yellow eyes staring up at the twolegs in fear.<br/>Leafblade sucked in his breath. “Heatherheart.” He shook his head. “How do we get her out of this?”<br/>Lightningclaw closed his eyes. “I have an idea.”<br/>“Oh, boy.” Leafblade mewed.<br/>“Just listen.” Lightningclaw hissed. “You need to crawl around until you reach her. I’m going to distract them.”<br/>Leafblade’s green eyes widened. “Are you insane? They’ll kill you!”<br/>Lightningclaw grinned. “Come on. You think it’ll be that easy?”<br/>Leafblade’s eyes didn’t lose their concern, but he sighed after a moment. “I guess. If you die, I’ll kill you.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “I’m counting on it.”<br/>Sighing, Leafblade turned and shot up a tree, out of sight of the twolegs. Taking a deep breath, Lightningclaw skirted the edge of the clearing.<br/>Suddenly, he let out an ear-clawing screech, launching himself at the nearest twoleg. With a cry, it stumbled over, it’s shining stick pointed to the sky. It’s paw clenched, and a loud bang swamped his ears, deafening Lightningclaw. He started. What was that? <br/>The other twolegs turned and pointed their sticks at him. Lightningclaw flinched as one went off, a plume of smoke coming from its end. At the same moment, a branch next to him shattered, sending splinters over his pelt.<br/>“Oh, StarClan!” He yowled.<br/>Thinking fast, he whistled past the rest of the twolegs, shooting into a tree. He took in deep breaths as they searched around for him.<br/>A shaking noise distracted him, and he glanced to the bracken to see Leafblade and Heatherheart start to move. One of the twolegs’s heads turned in their direction.<br/>Shoot. Lightningclaw growled to himself. I’m not done yet.<br/>Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he positioned himself over a twoleg. Bracing himself, he dropped on its head.<br/>It let out a surprised yowl. Lightningclaw dug his claws into its furry head, pleased to see that it didn’t have a protective covering. The rest of the twolegs turned and aimed the sticks at Lightningclaw, but didn’t shoot.<br/>They don’t want to hurt their friend. He thought. Maybe if I injure this one, the rest might be distracted enough to let us all escape.<br/>Mustering his fiercest battle cry, Lightningclaw leaned down and scratched at the twoleg’s face. He winced as his claw caught an eye, and the twoleg screamed murderously, throwing him off.<br/>Lightningclaw landed with a roll in the leaf litter, shooting off after Leafblade and Heatherheart, who were running in the trees. “Go! Go!”<br/>He dared to glance back once he reached the thicker trees, seeing the twolegs crowd around the one that Lightningclaw injured.<br/>“They’ll never forget that.” Heatherheart mewed breathlessly, her belly impossibly round. “We… we can’t come back here, can we?”<br/>“Let’s just get to WindClan.” Leafblade mewed calmly.<br/>ThunderClan had crossed the border, scooting up the moors into the edge of WindClan territory. WindClan had already reached the edge, and some of their warriors were running back down to help elders and queens. RiverClan and ThunderClan were starting to join together.<br/>Blackpatch was waiting at the edge of his Clan, peering into the forest with wide eyes. Palebreeze was next to him, looking as concerned as the tom was.<br/>“Heatherheart!” He cried, racing over and covering her head with licks. “You’re okay!”<br/>“Yes, Blackpatch.” She purred. “I’m fine.”<br/>Palebreeze padded over, mewing awkwardly, “I’m glad to see you all in one piece.” Even as she said it, her eyes were only on Heatherheart. “Let’s go.”<br/>“Where’s ShadowClan?” Lightningclaw mewed over the wind.<br/>Palebreeze shrugged, glancing back down the moor. “I don’t - oh, no.”<br/>“What?” Lightningclaw whipped around. Relief sprung in his paws as he saw ShadowClan march up to the bottom of the moor, quickly followed by horror as a mass of armored twolegs burst out of the ThunderClan forest. <br/>He glanced at his Clan, then at the twolegs. There was nothing he could do. They couldn’t return to the forest.<br/>“Run!” He screeched, waving his tail frantically at the mass of twolegs. “Run!”<br/>Brittlestar, in the lead, heard him, glancing at the crowd of armored assailants. His eyes widened, and he turned and yowled something to the Clan. Together, they all started racing up the hill.<br/>A twoleg turned and pointed a paw at them, barking something. As a unit, the twolegs pointed their shining sticks at the Clan.<br/>“No!” Lightningclaw screamed, pelting down the hill.<br/>“Lightningclaw, get back!” Leafblade cried after him. “You’ll be killed!”<br/>Lightningclaw ignored him, leaping down the hill. Several shots rang out. Covestorm winced as he ran up. “It’s their boomsticks.” He mewed, eyes dark. “We’re dead.”<br/>“We are with that attitude.” Brittlestar growled, pushing up the hill. “Come on!”<br/>There was a sharp cry of pain as another bang went off, and Rapidpaw went down, his leg shattered. Immediately, Patchspring and Larkheart flanked him, pulling him up and helping him limp along.<br/>Another shot rang out, and Brokenwhisker collapsed. Covestorm and Brittlestar paused, Covestorm’s eyes widening with horror. Daring to look, Lightningclaw winced at the gory mess that was now the old tom’s head.<br/>The twolegs paused and aimed again as ShadowClan got closer to the edge of the moor. There were more screams as the boomsticks went off again, and this time, Whiteskip and Emberstream fell, lying limp.<br/>Are we all going to perish? Lightningclaw thought hopelessly.<br/>He heard a sharp, familiar yelp, and he spun around, heart hammering. The grass in front of Mossdapple exploded, and she tumbled to the ground. Lightningclaw glanced at the twoleg crowd in time to see one bare its teeth and aim its boomstick at the fallen she-cat.<br/>“No!” He screeched, leaping over to her as a bang went out. He blinked. He hadn’t gotten there in time.<br/>His heart stopped as he saw a brown form on the ground, struggling. He blinked, realizing it wasn’t Mossdapple. It was Mudwhisker.<br/>Mossdapple had stopped, and was leaning over him, sobbing. “Mudwhisker!” She cried. “Why?”<br/>Blood was dripping down his thick whiskers. The boomstick had hit him in his side, leaving a dark hole in his ribcage. He was flinching feebly.<br/>“My… beautiful daughter…” He whispered. “I couldn’t stand to lose you after your mother…”<br/>“StarClan, come on…” She whispered, pressing her nose in his bloodied scruff. “I can’t lose you!”<br/>Mudwhisker opened his mouth like he was going to keep talking, when his body gave one final twitch. Mossdapple let out a cry.<br/>Lightningclaw’s throat felt tight. “Mossdapple… we need to go.”<br/>She looked up at him with wet eyes. “But-”<br/>“We have to go.” He repeated.<br/>Sleekbranch held back, staring at his brother’s body with wide amber eyes. Sharing a wordless glance with Lightningclaw, he pressed his nose to Mossdapple. “We can mourn him on the way. If we stay here, we’ll be joining him in StarClan.”<br/>Mossdapple stared at Mudwhisker for another moment, before nodding. Lightningclaw pressed himself against her, gently nudging her up the hill. <br/>Once he’d made sure that Mossdapple had gotten to safety, he forced himself to turn around, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. Along with Mudwhisker, Emberstream, and Whiteskip, Nightstripe and Thistlepaw had also fallen, eyes blank from the dent in their sides.<br/>Five cats, Lightningclaw thought. <br/>Sighing, Leafblade rejoined the rest of the cats as more shots went off, destroying the grass at his paws. <br/>Flamethroat hobbled up next to him, eyes wide as he huffed. He nudged Thistlepaw into the crowd, turning towards Lightningclaw as Leafblade appeared from the crowd.<br/>“Is that everyone?” The brown tabby asked. “I think-”<br/>There was a surprisingly loud bang, and a dark spot opened in the tabby’s chest, staining his ginger neck crimson. Blood splattered over Lightningclaw and Leafblade, and Flamethroat collapsed with a surprised yelp.<br/>“Flamethroat!” Leafblade screeched, crouching over his old former mentor’s body. “Come on! Don’t leave me too! I - I’m sorry! Don’t do this!”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. It had all happened so fast. How were they supposed to survive this?<br/>“Leafblade,” he mewed in his brother’s ear. “We have to go.”<br/>Leafblade glanced at him, swallowing quietly. He nodded slightly.<br/>The Clans hustled over to the very edge of the moor, until the twoleg party was out of sight. Brittlestar, Mockingstar, Wolfstar, Novahstar, and Rattlerstar were gathered in the middle of the crowd.<br/>“Cats of all Clans!” Brittlestar was shouting, but there was too much commotion for him to be heard. After more of him calling, Rattlerstar eventually stood, screeching, “Everyone! Quiet!”<br/>Lightningclaw was startled into stopping and watching his father, along with the rest of the crowd. Leafblade was still by his side, shaking.<br/>“This is bad.” Brittlestar mewed. “Yes, I know. We all do. Nothing like this has ever happened in the history of the Clans. We may have been pushed out of the old forest by twolegs, but never have we been hunted so savagely.” He swallowed. “ShadowClan alone has lost six. That’s not even the worst it could be. We were lucky enough to be warned by a local kittypet who knew about the ambush. Even still, with the traps and poison that the twolegs have been spreading, it is likely…” His breath shuddered, and he lowered his head. Mockingstar ran his tail over the black-and-white tom’s back, finishing for him.<br/>“We are most likely going to have to leave the lake.”<br/>Shocked mews sounded out, cats glancing at each other in fear and anger. “That’s blasphemy!” He heard Silverbreeze of WindClan yowl.<br/>Mockingstar flicked his tail. “Would you rather go down there? We’ve been hunted out of our own homes.”<br/>“So what do we do now?” A gray tabby from SkyClan called.<br/>“We find the shores.” Cardinalwing mewed, poking her small head through the crowd.<br/>The leaders swiveled to her. Rattlerstar tipped his head. “What?”<br/>Cardinalwing raised her head. “I had a vision as we were evacuating.” She claimed. “I met a great dappled cat, with long ears and no tail, who led us to a sun-drown place.”<br/>More cries of distress went out. “We can’t go all the way back there!” Blackpatch mewed. “Cats from the Clans haven’t been there in ages, and we have pregnant queens.”<br/>Cardinalwing shook her head. “Not that sun-drown place. It was different, surrounded by lush forests and prey-teeming caves. The great cat told me we would survive.”<br/>Brittlestar raised his head, eyes thoughtful. “Do you know where?”<br/>She raised her head, pointing to the sky. It was away from the moor, to where the sun was rising.<br/>“The sun’s birth…” Mossdapple mewed quietly. Lightningclaw glanced at her curiously. She shook her head.<br/>Novahstar glanced around. “I guess we don’t really have much of a choice. Head to the sun-drown place? It’s more like sun-birth place, huh?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “Yes. I will follow Cardinalwing’s words. If StarClan decrees it, we must obey.”<br/>Rattlerstar lashed his tail. Lightningclaw realized with a pang of surprise that his amber eyes were full of grief and uncertainty. “I don’t… we can’t. This is our home.”<br/>Wolfstar stepped forward, laying her thick tail over the tom’s back. He tensed. “Our home is wherever the Clans are.”<br/>Mockingstar nodded. “You are correct. All in?”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “We certainly can’t return. Any in ShadowClan who wish to follow, come.”<br/>Lightningclaw stood and padded over to his leader, along with most of the rest of the Clan. The rest of the Clan leaders repeated Brittlestar’s words. To Lightningclaw’s dismay, Bushtail and Blackpelt had stayed behind, along with a few other older warriors from the other Clans.<br/>“I’m sorry, Brittlestar.” Bushtail wheezed. “But I grew up here. I can’t in good conscience leave it behind. This is where my mate came and went.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “I understand, Bushtail. I lost Twigshade and Rainwing, but I must move on. Blackpelt?”<br/>The sleek black tom shook his head. “I know things in the forest are bad, but if we leave, we leave it behind forever. Who knows? Maybe the twolegs will leave within the next few moons. Maybe if they do, I’ll come and find you all.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. Some of the warriors from the other Clans nodded. “We will help him.” Darklight, a RiverClan warrior, nodded, his sleek dark pelt ruffled from the escape.<br/>The leaders nodded, straightening. “The rest who are coming,” Mockingstar announced, “let us go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part Three<br/>Leafblade walked around the rest of ThunderClan, which padded alongside ShadowClan, wishing he could do something to comfort the worried look in Lightningclaw’s eyes, if only to give himself something to do. He also wished he’d had time to wash off Flamethroat’s blood off of his chest. The empty look in the tabby’s amber eyes would haunt him forever.<br/>He glanced at Cardinalwing. “Did you really get a message from StarClan?”<br/>She nodded, dark ginger pelt brown under the shade of the forest they were walking under. “It came last night.” She admitted. “I told Silverpool, but she didn’t think it meant anything.”<br/>Leafblade sighed. “I’m glad you did.”<br/>Her green eyes brightened. “Thanks.”<br/>Leafblade heard the sudden pounding of paws race over to him, and he turned around to see Turtlepaw race up to him. “Please, Leafblade.” She mewed, eyes dark. “I need to tell you-”<br/>“Turtlepaw.” Talonjay barked, appearing randomly from the crowd of ThunderClan warriors. “Come here. We need to find some prey for Heatherheart.” He cast a scornful gaze over Leafblade. “Having fun in ShadowClan, Leafblade?”<br/>“Leave him alone.” Cardinalwing mewed tiredly. “Can’t you just be quiet for four heartbeats?”<br/>Lightningclaw glanced at him as the dull brown tom wandered away, Turtlepaw in tow. “Is that the cat that attacked us when we were apprentices?”<br/>Leafblade nodded. “He was my mentor, and now he thinks he can treat me like dirt anytime he wants to.”<br/>Lightningclaw’s eyes darkened. “I’d like to claw that smirk off of his face.”<br/>Leafblade felt a dark stirring in his heart. “Me too.”<br/>“Guys, come on.” Cardinalwing mewed. “We can’t afford this right now.”<br/>Leafblade sighed. She was right. The lake had disappeared from view behind them. They’d been traveling for only half a day, and already he could feel the doubt in his heart. He could tell that the rest felt the same. Despite the help each Clan had already offered each other, every Clan mostly kept to themselves. Even-<br/>“Help!” Blackpatch’s cry went out as he pushed through ThunderClan. “Everyone stop! I need Silverpool.”<br/>Cardinalwing raised her head. “What’s wrong?”<br/>“Heatherheart is having her kits!” The mottled tom’s eyes were wide with worry. “She’s exhausted from traveling, and I don’t know if she can do this.”<br/>“I’m coming.” Cardinalwing mewed. “Leafblade, Lightningclaw, can you go with Blackpatch and make sure she’s comfortable?” She grabbed a random warrior who was glancing at them curiously, RiverClan scent wafting from him. “Name?”<br/>“Phagewind.” He mewed, dark face tipped curiously.<br/>“Go tell the leaders to stop.” Cardinalwing mewed. “I don’t want her left behind.”<br/>“Yes ma’am.” Phagewind mewed, winking at Leafblade as he went.<br/>The two brothers followed Blackpatch to a small copse of willow trees, where Heatherheart was laid out. Her legs were twitching in pain, face wrinkled.<br/>“I’ll get her a stick.” Leafblade mewed, remembering something he’d heard from Cardinalwing. “It’ll help her deal with the pain.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “I’ll find some water.”<br/>Leafblade returned with a thick branch a moment later, just as Lightningclaw came back with a wad of soaked moss. Cardinalwing poked her head in a moment later. “Good thinking, you two.” She praised.<br/>“Where’s Silverpool?” Blackpatch mewed. <br/>Cardinalwing shuffled her paws. “I can’t find her. But it’s fine. I know what to do.”<br/>She shuffled up to Heatherheart. “Stick.”<br/>Leafblade trotted up, placing the stick near her muzzle as Cardinalwing ran her paws over Heatherheart’s plump belly. “Okay.” She mewed calmly. “When you feel another contraction, push.”<br/>“It- hurts.” Heatherheart panted, eyes bulging.<br/>“It won’t for long.” Cardinalwing mewed. “Bite down on the stick.”<br/>Heatherheart stretched forward, grasping the stick in her jaws.<br/>“Oh, wow.” Cardinalwing mewed. “It’s coming fast. And- push!”<br/>“Already?” Blackpatch mewed.<br/>Heatherheart suddenly yowled, biting down on the stick, which groaned under the pressure. She shuddered, and a small form slid out onto the grass.<br/>“Lick it.” Cardinalwing mewed to no one in particular. “There’s one more coming.”<br/>Leafblade picked up the wet scrap. It smelled soft and new. He licked its dark fur clean.<br/>Heatherheart screeched, and another scrap emerged.<br/>“That’s it.” Cardinalwing sighed as Lightningclaw bent over it. “Two toms. Be proud, Heatherheart. You did it.”<br/>The pale brown she-cat sighed, daring to crane her head. “Can I see them?”<br/>Leafblade glanced at Lightningclaw, and the two brought the two tomkits to the she-cat, who purred as they burrowed into Heatherheart. She glanced at Blackpatch, who nodded.<br/>“What are their names?” Leafblade mewed, watching them with awe. He’d never seen a newborn kit before, and their strength filled him with happiness.<br/>Cardinalwing shushed them. “They don’t have to name them yet. They were just-”<br/>“Actually,” Blackpatch mewed shyly. “We already have their names.”<br/>He leaned forward, pointing at the dark brown one. “This is Firkit.” He pointed at the pale yellow tabby. “This is Shockkit.”<br/>Lightningclaw tipped his head. “How do you already know?”<br/>Blackpatch glanced at them. “We named them after you two. We decided on it earlier, after you rescued her from the twolegs. Without either of you, we wouldn’t be here now.”<br/>Leafblade thought his heart would burst with pride and joy. He shook his head. “I don’t deserve that.”<br/>    Blackpatch stared at him with firm amber eyes. “You do. You both do. You’re heroes.”<br/>Cardinalwing huffed. “I told you.” She whispered teasingly, flicking her tail at Leafblade. “Legend.”<br/>Leafblade felt hot underneath the praise, and he could tell that Lightningclaw felt the same. He realized, for the first time ever, that he felt truly accepted by the cats around him.<br/>He stared at Firkit and Shockkit, who were rustling into Heatherheart’s belly. “We can do this.” He whispered to himself. “The Clans cannot be destroyed.”</p><p>Leafblade padded through the strange forest, unsettled by the sounds of owls and prey in the trees. ThunderClan territory hadn’t been silent, per se, but it had never been this loud.<br/>Turtlepaw was at the edge of the treeline, looking down a long hill. The lake glittered in the distance. Twolegs swarmed in and out of the forest, just dark, tall shapes in the night, ominous lights shooting through the now-empty forests.<br/>“It would be pretty.” Leafblade mewed gently. “If, you know, it wasn’t overrun by our enemies.”<br/>Turtlepaw nodded quietly. Her silence unnerved him more than the forest did.<br/>“Have you seen the new kits?” Leafblade mewed, trying to break the quiet. “Firkit is so calm, but Shockkit is already up and at ‘em, waddling around.” He snorted. “I think I saw him walk into a tree earlier. He can’t even see, and he’s already trying to mark his territory.”<br/>Turtlepaw still hadn’t said anything, and when Leafblade glanced at her, he realized her eyes were dark and wet.<br/>“Are… are you okay? What’s wrong?” he mewed.<br/>“Everything.” She mewed quietly. She finally glanced at him. “Well, not everything. I just... “<br/>Leafblade sidled closer to her, trying to press his warmth into her pelt. “Just what?”<br/>She let out a deep breath, turning into more of a whimper. “It’s Talonjay.”<br/>Leafblade felt a chill run through his pelt. “Wh-what about him?”<br/>“He…” She was shivering now, sniffing. “It’s the way he trains. I’m sure it happened to you. He uses his claws, and I’m terrified to go back to training with him.”<br/>Leafblade blinked, leaning away from her. “Yes, yes it did happen to me. Has he hurt you?”<br/>    She shook her head. “Not exactly.” She shifted aside, exposing a dark scratch on the soft pale fur on her belly.<br/>Leafblade winced, anger pulsing through his paws.<br/>“I tried to get him to stop.” She sniffed. “He just says that it will make me a better fighter. But I don’t see how being crippled before I even earn my name will make me a better fighter. I don’t know what to do.”<br/>Leafblade stood. “We’ll tell Rattlerstar.”<br/>Turtlepaw blinked. “Really?”<br/>Leafblade nodded, his tongue flicking over his muzzle. “We’ll go together. He can’t ignore both of us. I promise you, Turtlepaw, Talonjay won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”<br/>She leaned into him, sniffing. “Thanks, Leafblade. For… everything. You’re my best friend.”<br/>Leafblade blinked. His heart froze. That’s all they were. Best friends. That’s all they would ever be.<br/>    Turtlepaw went missing four days after they talked.</p><p>Leafblade didn’t even realize it at first. They were all so busy and distracted by traveling and the commotion of moving five whole Clans that the absence of the peppy tortoiseshell didn’t even occur to Leafblade.<br/>Eventually, he peered through the crowd. His stomach was rumbling, and he thought he and Turtlepaw could hunt together. Slowly, the Clans had merged together in an abstract mess, and it was harder to find her than he’d thought.<br/>Finally, he padded up to Palebreeze, who was talking to Icedusk, the SkyClan deputy. The white she-cat had healed nicely from the rogues - her pelt bore no more markings of the chains she’d been trapped in.<br/>“Palebreeze,” Leafblade called, greeting Icedusk with a quick grin. “Have you seen Turtlepaw?”<br/>She glanced at him, blue eyes dipping into confusion. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t today. She was normally around Icepaw and the queens, but today she wasn’t.”<br/>“Thanks.” Leafblade mewed, worry pricking at his heart. He pushed it away. It was probably nothing. She was most likely just exploring with her sister and some of the other apprentices.<br/>He located Heatherheart, who was carrying Firkit. The dark tom was fast asleep, but Shockkit was racing around her feet, tripping over himself in his haste.<br/>“He’s quite the spitfire, isn’t he?” Leafblade mewed in amusement as the yellow kit raced under his feet.<br/>Heatherheart nodded, eyes wide. “What’s up, Leafblade?” She mewed around her scrap of fur.<br/>“Well, I was looking for Turtlepaw.” Leafblade mewed uncertainly. “But no one seems to know where she went.”<br/>Heatherheart shook her head. “Sorry, Leafblade. I haven’t - Shockkit, can you not -?”<br/>Leafblade big her a hasty adieu, ducking away. He decided to break away from the big crowd. Maybe he could pick up a scent trail.<br/>As he padded into the forest, he became aware of how quickly the sounds of the Clans had faded away. They were making good time, and it shocked him how quickly they moved on away from him. At least they left plenty of scent to follow.<br/>He put his nose to the ground, trying to catch any scent. He briefly picked up on Rapidpaw, an apprentice from ShadowClan, as well as a RiverClan couple. No Turtlepaw.<br/>“Keep looking.” A sinister voice drawled from behind him. “You won’t find anything.”<br/>    Leafblade whirled around to face Talonjay, who was stalking up next to him. A chill went down his spine. “What?”<br/>Talonjay’s eyes held no remorse. “Turtlepaw is gone. It is better not to ask questions.”<br/>Leafblade unsheathed his claws, fur bristling on his spine. “What did you do?”<br/>Talonjay flicked his ear. “As far as you know, nothing. I did absolutely nothing. She however, may have… drifted too far off the path, so to speak. Told someone a little too much.”<br/>It suddenly clicked in Leafblade’s head, the puzzle coming together to form a morbid picture. “You… you heard our plan to tell Rattlerstar about your training methods, and you didn’t want to face the consequences.” His eyes widened. “You did something to her, didn’t you? And you don’t want anyone to know.”<br/>Talonjay shrugged. “I want to be deputy. It won’t do me any good to have a bad rumor going around.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head, flattening his ears as cold, hard rage threatened to choke his lungs. “You… how could you? Are you here to kill me now?”<br/>Talonjay shook his head, spearing a leaf on his claws. “No need.” He purred. “No one in the Clan trusts you enough to take your word for anything anyway.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “I’ll tell Rattlerstar.”<br/>“Tell him what?” Talonjay stepped closer, the leaf crumpling under his claws. “All we know is that Turtlepaw is gone. Maybe a fox grabbed her when she was away from the Clans, hunting. There’s nothing you can do, Leafblade.”<br/>Leafblade took a step back. It took a moment for the terrible realization to spread over him. There was nothing he could do. He just lost the cat he was in love with to a villain, and he could only stand there, accept it, and try to move on.<br/>Blackness spread over his heart, and he turned and raced away from the gray-brown tom. His mind wasn’t reeling as he thought it was - instead, it was dreadfully calm, each thought monotonous and empty as two sentences swirled around his eyes.<br/>There was nothing he could do. Turtlepaw was gone. There was nothing he could do. Turtlepaw was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw bounded up the hill to another thick copse of trees, eager to feel the shadows on his pelt again. After at least fifteen days of travel, it was nice to find some familiarity in his surroundings. Even if the only familiarity he could find was in the shadows.<br/>A calm voice greeted him as he sighed when the dark touched him. “A true ShadowClan warrior.”<br/>He glanced up. A magnificent she-cat was seated beneath a small birch, her thick gray pelt laced with dizzying patterns. <br/>He flicked his ears in greeting. “You’re Echoheart, right? SkyClan deputy?”<br/>She dipped her furry head. “Indeed. I must say, I’m finding it easier than expected to lead right now. The Clans are all taking care of each other, as promised.”<br/>Lightningclaw didn’t respond, just nodded and stood to keep walking. He glanced back down the hill. The majority of the group were still down the hill, exploring a wide grassland that smelled of twoleg influence, leaving the copse they shared silent.<br/>Echoheart peered at him with dark blue eyes. “Something troubling you, ShadowClan warrior?”<br/>“Lightningclaw.” He mewed quietly. “And… I don’t know. It all happened so fast, with the twolegs, that this all seems surreal. But right, at the same time. But I keep asking myself, what if we don’t find a home? What if we’re stuck just wandering around?”<br/>Echoheart flicked her ears, pondering. “Well, it really does all come back down to faith. There was no way we could stay there.”<br/>Lightningclaw lifted his head at the moment of grief in her tone. “Did something happen?”<br/>“Besides losing my home?” She mewed wryly. “I lost my mate Treetail and two of my kits. My only surviving daughter, Swansong, just became a warrior, and I fear for her life everyday.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “I… I’m so sorry.”<br/>“It’s not your fault.” She mewed, indigo eyes dark. “It’s not anyone’s fault, except for the twolegs. May StarClan exact their revenge in how they see fit.”<br/>“Wow.” Another voice mewed, humor lacing the word. “Very dire conversations we’re having up here, huh?”<br/>Lightningclaw turned to greet Phagewind, who was puffing as he crested the hill. The gray tom glanced between the two, teal eyes bright.<br/>“Hello, Phagewind. How is WindClan?” Lightningclaw mewed politely.<br/>Phagewind shrugged. “I… wouldn’t know. I kind of joined RiverClan before the twolegs, and now cats are saying Wolfstar is going to make me deputy.”<br/>Lightningclaw could only blink. “I’m sorry, what?”<br/>Phagewind sighed. “It’s a very long story. Maybe I’ll tell you when we aren’t trying to find a permanent place to sleep. Let’s say I have familial ties.” His piercing teal gaze swung to Echoheart. “Who is this beauty?”<br/>“Echoheart.” She mewed, purring. “And you’re a little young for me. You might even be too young for Lightningclaw.”<br/>Phagewind shot the ShadowClan warrior a sly glance, winking. “Please. You two couldn’t handle me.”<br/>Echoheart shifted. “So, RiverClan deputy? Is something wrong with Deepfoot?”<br/>Phagewind shook his head, eyes widening. “Absolutely not. That’s not what I meant at all. But, I mean, no cat is immortal, and some of his friends are saying he’s thinking of retiring.”<br/>Echoheart nodded. “Deepfoot deserves it. He was deputy when I was still an apprentice.”<br/>“He seems like a loyal warrior.” Lightningclaw nodded.<br/>Phagewind nodded. “He is.”<br/>The three sat in silence for a moment. Lightningclaw sighed, enjoying the dappling of sun on his back. He lifted his nose, breathing in the scent of trees, and realized that this was the most he’d relaxed in fifteen days.<br/>“Well.” Phagewind stood. “I’ll have someone looking for me if I’m gone for too long. I’ll see you two around?”<br/>Echoheart nodded. As the gray-and-black tom padded away out of sight, the tabby turned back to Lightningclaw. “I should be taking my leave as well. Be well, ShadowClan warrior.”<br/>Lightningclaw watched as she padded away, leaving him alone in the shadowy copse. He watched her go, his gaze drifting to the rest of the Clans. His eyes landed on Mossdapple, who was talking to Sandstream and Larkheart. Warmth in his chest, he stood and bounded down the hill to rejoin his Clanmates.</p><p>Covestorm tipped his head, eyes wide. “What?”<br/>“The leaders want to stop.” Brittlestar repeated. “We’ve been traveling aimlessly for over a moon now, and some of the cats are starting to doubt. We’re just going to hunker down for a few days and see if StarClan sends us any guidance.”<br/>Covestorm shuffled his feet. “It seems like a bad idea. We must be almost there.”<br/>Brittlestar shrugged. “We haven’t found any ‘great cat’ yet. Maybe if we can get some rest and our bearings, we can figure this out.”<br/>Covestorm sighed, nodding. He still disagreed with the tom, but even if he managed to change Brittlestar’s mind, there was no way he could convince the rest of the five leaders to keep moving. Plus, Brittlestar wasn’t wrong. Covestorm had noticed the cats around him slowing down, not from exhaustion or weariness, but from doubt.<br/>After the announcement had been made to the mass of cats, Covestorm turned through the crowd, searching through it for a sandy cream pelt.<br/>“Hey.” He mewed, catching up to Sandstream when he found her helping a RiverClan queen make a nest for her kits. “Do you want to go find a spot to nest down?”<br/>She glanced at him, blue eyes bright. “Uh, sure! All good, Yellowbriar?”<br/>The queen nodded, eyes blinking sleepily. “Thank you, Sandstream.”<br/>She nodded, turning and joining Covestorm. They explored the nearby area, discovering a river with a rocky shore. Sandstream pointed her nose to it, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the eerie caves in the shore.<br/>Poking around, they also found a small pine forest, and Covestorm leaped up into an old hollow oak, which overlooked the patchy clearing most of the Clan cats were settling into. Sandstream leaped up next to him. There was plenty of room for both of them, and more. <br/>“Perfect.” Sandstream purred.<br/>Finding bracken and moss to set up nests took only a moment, and soon they were back in the tree, laying together. Sandstream pushed herself up against him comfortably as a cool night breeze drifted through.<br/>“Brr.” She mewed, glancing out at the night. “Leaf-bare must be coming.”<br/>“Hopefully it won’t until after we’ve found our home.” Covestorm mewed.<br/>    She nodded, tucking her chin on her front paws.<br/>He watched her, suddenly nervous. “Sandstream… I have something I want to tell you.”<br/>She lifted her head, glancing at him with blue eyes. “Yes?”<br/>“I…” He swallowed, struggling to find the words. “I think, when we find our new home… I want to be your mate, if you will still have me..”<br/>She sat upright, eyes wide. “Wha- seriously?”<br/>He nodded. “Back at the lakes, every time I tried to think about what you had told me, it was like my mind shut itself down. I just kept thinking of Rainwing, as if I had betrayed her or something. But then the twolegs attacked, and I realized that Rainwing is gone. She was gone a long time ago, and she never loved me. And then, you went away to fight with RiverClan in the rogue battle, and I got really worried. I didn’t understand it then, but then, with the twolegs, I wanted you there, by my side, and… I’m saying I love you, Sandstream. I think I have for a long time, and...”<br/>He stopped talking as he realized that her eyes had drifted away from him.<br/>“Sorry, yeah, that was great.” She mewed, her eyes still out of the tree stump. “But, um, do you see that?”<br/>He whipped his head around, slightly miffed “No? I don’t-”<br/>He cut himself off. Sure enough, in the shadowy moonlight of the night, a massive form sat, watching the clearing where the Clans slept. It was much bigger than a normal cat, and its ears were long.<br/>“What the…” Covestorm mewed quietly. <br/>Sandstream tipped her head. “Should we go talk to it?”<br/>Covestorm shook his head. “What if it’s dangerous?”<br/>Sandstream stood. “All the more reason to go ask why it is watching the Clans.”<br/>Reluctantly, Covestorm nodded. They jumped down into the leaf litter, shaking stray moss from their pelts. Sandstream made a gesture to keep quiet, her blue eyes bright with excitement.<br/>Slowly, they padded back through the forest, arriving at the edge of the clearing. It was barren of trees here, dipping slightly down into a large, comfortable clearing, laden with cats of call colors, ages, and Clans. Covestorm glanced up to where the big cat had been before.<br/>It was gone.</p><p>Leafblade padded through the strange, empty forests around the hollow, Talonjay’s presence burning a hole through his pelt. He was out hunting with the oppressive gray-brown tom and the young warrior Whorlstripe, who seemed utterly oblivious to the animosity between the two toms.<br/>“It’s so quiet here.” The gray tabby was mewling. “Like all the prey just disappeared. It’s so weird. But, see, the prey is here, it’s just hidden and really quiet for some reason.”<br/>Leafblade grunted, wondering whose throat he wanted to tear out more; his own, or Talonjay’s.<br/>“Much like our half-Clan here.” Talonjay poked, giving Leafblade a harsh nudge. His pelt left scorch marks on Leafblade’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, kittypet?”<br/>“I’m not a kittypet.” Leafblade growled. “That insult doesn’t even make sense.”<br/>Talonjay shrugged as Whorlstripe went on like nothing had happened. “I hope Rattlerstar gives me one of Heatherheart’s kits to apprentice. I’d love that so much! That little Firkit is just adorable. Leafblade, is it true she named him after you?”<br/>Leafblade glanced at the gray tom, trying to find it in himself to feel some pride over that. He hadn’t even thought of it, ever since Turtlepaw left. “Uh, ye-”<br/>“No.” Talonjay snarked. “That would be ridiculous. To name a kit after such a worthless piece of-”<br/>“Leave me alone!” Leafblade whirled on him, his claws swiping dangerously close to Talonjay’s face. <br/>Talonjay’s silver-green eyes widened, and he smiled. “Be careful, kittypet. You might make a mistake you can’t fix.”<br/>Leafblade realized his chest was heaving, and he glanced at Whorlstripe. The young tom was staring at him with wide blue eyes, and Leafblade nearly froze when he realized that the warrior was looking at him in fear.<br/>Nothing you can do, nothing you can do, nothing you can do-<br/>Leafblade whirled around, pelting through the trees until the sounds of the Clan cats were far behind him. Trees whirled around him in green and brown blurs, distorting as water filled his eyes.<br/>He finally stumbled to a halt on a rocky shore next to a small river, his lungs screaming for air. He sat on the rough pebbles, sides heaving. The river gurgled in front of him, and with a snarl he slashed his claws through it, leaving ripples in the unharmed water.<br/>Heaving in a deep breath, he yowled into the water’s surface until his voice broke. He hung his head, throat aching.<br/>The clattering of stones caught his attention, and immediately he was at his feet, whipping around. <br/>In front of him was a small gray mouse, who blinked up at him with wide eyes before turning tail and racing away.<br/>Desperate to sink his claws into something and peeved at the mouse’s boldness, Leafblade shot off after it, chasing it across the rocky shore even after he scraped a pad on a piece of flint. The mouse paused to glance behind it, saw Leafblade pouncing, and squealed. To his frustration, it turned and shot off into a cave that dotted the hillside.<br/>Growling, Leafblade followed it until the sun stopped touching his pelt. It was cooler and silent in the cave, distracting him enough for the mouse to squeeze into a crack at the back of the cave.<br/>Glancing around, Leafblade realized that the cave wasn’t as big as he’d thought; just dark and quiet. He started to pad forward, wondering if he could make a nest here.<br/>A groan echoed out over the cave.<br/>Leafblade froze. Daring to shoot a glance at the stone ceiling, he flattened his ears as the rocks shifted overhead, sprinkling dust and small pebbles onto his head.<br/>Leafblade immediately turned and ran from the cave as it crashed down, rolling onto the stones out in the sun. He turned, panting, as a wave of dust rolled over him. The entire entrance had caved in. If he’d stayed in there for even a moment later, he’d have been trapped.<br/>Leafblade stood, strangely calm. He glanced around, realizing that the entire hillside was dotted with caves. Studying them, Leafblade realized that they were all unstable for anything bigger than a snake.<br/>An idea crept into his head.<br/>“Careful.” Leafblade turned to see Yarrowstar appear from the cave-in, his ghostly form slipping through the fallen rocks. “Another slip like that and that’s it. You’re with us down there.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head, shaking dust from his pelt. “I’m fine.”<br/>Yarrowstar peered at him. “You’re thinking, aren’t you?”<br/>Leafblade could only nod.<br/>Yarrowstar sucked in air through his sharp teeth. “It’s a deadly game, Leafblade. Vengeance is sweet, yes, but distracting-”<br/>“I don’t care about being leader!” Leafblade hissed at the big black tom. “All I care about is who deserves to die.”<br/>Yarrowstar stared at him for a moment, before nodding simply. “It will work.” He mewed quietly, and Leafblade straightened.<br/>As the black tom faded away, Leafblade turned back to the caves. Maybe he wasn’t totally helpless after all.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw was dreaming.<br/>He blinked his eyes open, starlight blinding him momentarily. He sat up, blinking the white out of his eyes to find himself in a starlit meadow. He knew he was dreaming, but he’d never felt more awake.<br/>“Hello?” He mewed, trying to force fierceness in his tone. He felt so calm, like nothing could hurt him…<br/>A cat stepped forward out of the grass, starlight trailing around his brown tabby paws. Lightningclaw stared at the tom in confusion. He looked exactly like Rattlerstar, but his amber eyes were darker and more kind.<br/>“Welcome.” The tom mewed in a soothing baritone.<br/>“Where am I?” Lightningclaw asked, though he already suspected the answer. “Why am I here? Who are you?”<br/>The big tabby didn’t respond. He turned, flicking his tail. “Find the sun,” he mewed instead. “And all will settle.”<br/>“Find the sun?” Lightningclaw shook his head. “I don’t understand.”<br/>The tom blinked, deep amber eyes filling with warmth. “You’re so brave,” He mewed wistfully. “You are everything I tried to leave in my legacy. While the others haven’t listened, I am proud to call you family.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. Family? What family?<br/>The tom just blinked warmly again, before glancing at the sky. “I must go.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head, stepping towards the tom. “Wait, no! What do you mean?”<br/>The tom faded quickly, and Lightningclaw gasped in the cool morning air, finding Larkheart, with who he was sharing a hawthorn den, giving him a confused, worried stare. <br/>“All okay?” The young she-cat mewed.<br/>Lightningclaw sighed, nodding. He tried to lay back down, but decided after a few moments that he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon. Standing, he shook stray pieces of moss from his pelt and slipped out into the morning.<br/>The sun had barely touched the horizon, giving the foggy morning a hazy glare. He stalked over to the edge of the hillside where the Clans rested, sighing.<br/>“Find the sun.” He quoted to himself. “Find the sun…”<br/>“Didn’t realize you were a poet.” A sly mew came from behind him. He turned to see Phagewind slink out behind a thornbush, his handsome face twisted into a smile.<br/>“Why are you always sneaking up on me?” Lightningclaw mewed, half in annoyance and half in pleasant surprise.<br/>Phagewind snorted. “You tell me. You’re the ShadowClan cat. All I’m supposed to be good at is running fast and fishing.”<br/>Lightningclaw flicked his ears in confusion. <br/>Phagewind’s teal eyes took on a look of shame, something totally unlike the tom. Lightningclaw sat down, tilting his head back in expectation of an explanation.<br/>Phagewind shook his head. “Why are you up?” He asked instead.<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “I had a dream. Some cat came up to me, surrounded by starlight, telling me to ‘find the sun’.”<br/>Phagewind’s eyes widened. “Wait, seriously?”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, eyeing the tom.<br/>“I had the same message.” Phagewind nodded. “It was from an old WindClan leader… Harestar, I think. He told me to ‘walk with the sun-seeker’...”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “What?”<br/>Phagewind shrugged. “Oh, I have no idea what it means. I’m the wrong cat to give a prophecy to. Who gave you the message?”<br/>Lightningclaw shrugged. “I don’t know. He was a big brown tabby, and said we were family…”<br/>“Sounds like Bramblestar.” Echoheart padded up to them, dark blue eyes tired. <br/>Phagewind blinked at her. “Where did you come from?”<br/>Echoheart waved her tail at the other end of the hillside. “I was in a nest with Swansong when I had this dream…”<br/>“Let me guess; you had a dream from a StarClan cat telling you something about the sun?” Lightningclaw mewed tiredly.<br/>Echoheart nodded. “Yes. Hawkstar. Old SkyClan leader.”<br/>Phagewind sighed. “But what does it mean? If we just look at the sky, we find the sun. It doesn’t have to be that complicated.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “Well, it obviously isn’t going to be that simple. Maybe the sun means something else.”<br/>Echoheart shook her head. “I have some ideas, but none of us are medicine cats. We can’t begin to decipher a message like that.”<br/>Lightningclaw opened his mouth to respond, when a scent touched his nose. Hair rising on the back of his scruff, he straightened, ears pricked to listen.<br/>The other two smelled it as well, falling silent.<br/>Lightningclaw turned away from the clearing, facing the forest as rustling came from the bushes beyond. Lightningclaw could feel Phagewind and Echoheart flank him defensively.<br/>Another moment passed, when a massive striped paw stepped out into the open, followed by the biggest cat Lightningclaw had ever seen.<br/>He’d thought Rattlerstar was big. This cat dwarfed them with ease, his large pointed ears stretching up. He was handsome in a strange way, with an abnormally large muzzle, small nose, and thick chin, with long locks of fur trailing off of his cheeks. He had thick gray-brown fur, with thick black dapples decorating his head and pelt, finished off by markings of white on his cheeks and muzzle. Lightningclaw glanced down, expecting to find a long tail wrapped around his strangely big paws, only to discover that he had a small snub-tail, like a tuft of grass sticking out of his back.<br/>“I would not worry about deciphering words.” The strange cat mewed in an impossibly deep voice, bass vibrating through Lightningclaw’s legs. He swallowed.<br/>It was Echoheart who spoke first. “Who are you? What do you want?” She mewed hoarsely in a feeble attempt to be fierce.<br/>The cat turned and looked at her, his pale green eyes betraying nothing. “At first, I heard water on the stones.” He mewed slowly, not answering her question. “Then wind in trees, and finally birds in the sky. But I’ve never heard cats in the hills. You are strange to come here.”<br/>“We… didn’t exactly have a choice.” Phagewind mewed defensively.<br/>The cat nodded. “I know. The humans who took my family have taken your home. Maybe not the same ones, but the grief remains nonetheless.”<br/>What is he talking about? Lightningclaw thought incredulously.<br/>The cat shook his head. “It is no matter. I am Seeks-the-Sun. Once I had no name, but now I have a purpose.”<br/>“What are you?” Lightningclaw finally asked.<br/>The cat turned to stare at him. “Ah. You are the one full of fire and passion. Of the three, you are the most intriguing.” He shook his head. “My apologies. My head is full of tales. I am a lynx. We are related, but through years of travesty and change, it seems. And you are?”<br/>Echoheart glanced at them, shrugging. After Lightningclaw and Phagewind nodded, she introduced them.<br/>“Echoheart, Lightningclaw, and Phagewind…” Seeks-the-Sun mewed, working his jaw. “Strange names.”<br/>Phagewind snorted. “Not any stranger than Looks-for-the-Sun.”<br/>“Seeks.” The lynx corrected patiently. “I see you’re the one of cool water, never staying in one place for too long.”<br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phagewind asked defensively.<br/>Echoheart nodded. “What is that supposed to mean? And why are you called that?”<br/>“It is my title.” The lynx mewed. “As it is my purpose. When we are cubs, we are nameless until we reach seven moons of age. My sister became Watcher-of-Snow, but I sought to see something more. I suspect our goals align, however.”<br/>“How?” Lightningclaw asked.<br/>Seeks-the-Sun turned to him. “I, too, look for the place of the sun’s birth. But unlike you, I know where it is.”</p><p>Leafblade cut through the trees with all the ease in the world, feeling refreshed and focused. He caught a trace of a sparrow, his favorite prey, but left it alone. Let it enjoy today.<br/>They’d only been at the hillside for two days, and the leaders had been conversing at the edge of the forest. His time was short, but he was still confident. His plan was full-proof.<br/>He just had to get Rattlerstar to play along.<br/>“Hey, Leafblade?” A small voice called him back. He turned around, a frustrated retort on his tongue, to face Icepaw.<br/>The apprentice shuffled uncomfortably under his stare. “S-Sorry.” She mewed. “I just want to ask you about Turtlepaw. Have you seen her?”<br/>Leafblade’s heart sunk. He should tell the young she-cat, but he couldn’t find it in his heart. “I… no, I haven’t.”<br/>“Oh.” The white she-cat mewed awkwardly. He turned around to keep walking when she mewed, “You mean a lot to her, you know.”<br/>He paused, heart threatening to shrivel up and disappear.<br/>“You really are her favorite cat.” Icepaw mewed, laughing slightly. “She, uh, won’t admit it, but I think she might even have a crush on you.”<br/>Leafblade’s heart ached, and all of his dreams crashed down around him again. Of him with Turtlepaw, him cheering her warrior name, admitting they loved each other, of their kits…<br/>No longer feeling the beat of his heart in his chest, he turned around, smiling painfully. “She means a lot to me, too.”<br/>He left Icepaw standing there, padding over to where Palebreeze was sitting with some older warriors. He heard Grouseheart mew, “I don’t know… I kind of like this place. It’s big enough for all of us.”<br/>“Just barely.” Kitepelt retorted. “Plus, then we’d have to share all of our territory with the other Clans. It doesn’t feel right.”<br/>Palebreeze nodded, waving to Leafblade as he padded up. “What do you need?”<br/>He flicked his ear, doing his best to look shy. “Do you know where Rattlerstar is?”<br/>Palebreeze nodded. “He’s over at the base of the hill with Talonjay, Blackpatch, and that SkyClan warrior Swifthawk.”<br/>Leafblade muttered thanks and padded away, locating his father where Palebreeze had said he was. The big tabby was sitting quietly as Talonjay argued with a pretty silver tabby.<br/>“Okay, but you’re still wrong.” Talonjay mewed haughtily. Leafblade flattened his ears. He didn’t even know what they were arguing about, but the brownish tom’s tone was enough to make him want to claw his ears off.<br/>The silver tabby scoffed. “I have the feeling you’ll say that no matter what I say.” She trailed off, green eyes landing on Leafblade as he padded over. “Oh, hello!”<br/>“Hi.” Leafblade mewed huskily, refusing to acknowledge the intrigue in the she-cat’s eyes. “Rattlerstar, I have news to report.”<br/>The tabby just grunted.<br/>Leafblade sat uncomfortably, hoping the gathered crowd would mistake the excitement that shook his paws for nervousness. “I, uh, smelled what I think is fox down by the river.”<br/>Blackpatch perked up. “A fox? That’s a big deal, especially with kits around.”<br/>“Can I take a warrior to help me investigate?” Leafblade mewed.<br/>Rattlerstar eyed him. “I guess. Blackpatch, if you want to go, go ahead.”<br/>“I-I’m not even sure it was fox.” Leafblade mewed quickly, taking a deep breath. “I actually came over here for Talonjay. He’s…” He swallowed the disgust in his throat. “He’s the best tracker I know.”<br/>Talonjay snorted, flicking his ears arrogantly. “Well, I would think so. I can definitely help investigate; Leafblade couldn’t take a fox if he tried.”<br/>Leafblade dug his claws into the dirt. Soon, soon…<br/>Finally Rattlerstar grunted again, his dark muzzle turned down in disinterest. “Fine, whatever. Just be quick. I have to meet with the other leaders soon anyway.”<br/>Leafblade sighed with relief. His plan was working so far.<br/>He led Talonjay through the forest, down to the rocky shoreline. The water bubbled gray and foreboding over the pebbles. Leafblade stared at it, imagining he could see Yarrowstar standing in it, and nodded slowly.<br/>Talonjay glanced around, nose wrinkling. “I don’t smell anything, half-Clan. You sure you weren’t imagining things?”<br/>Leafblade snapped back to reality. “Uh, well, the stream must have washed it away. Let’s go check out some of those caves.”<br/>Talonjay rolled his eyes, muttering, “I knew this would be a waste of my time.”<br/>Leafblade followed him over to a small outcropping, realizing with disappointment that it was too small. He stepped back, shaking his head. <br/>“No, this isn’t the one, sorry.” He mewed quickly. He stepped back, surveying the hillside, until his eyes caught a small black hole in the hillside. It was dark and intimidating, and his paws sparked when he realized that a big boulder lay precariously near the entrance, holding up the rockfall that covered the entrance. One push to the boulder, and…<br/>Leafblade paused, tapping Talonjay quietly. “You see that?” He mewed quietly. “That’s where I smelled it.”<br/>Talonjay slowed as they neared the forbidding cave. He gave Leafblade a hostile glance. “You know… you’ve mentioned nothing of your little girlfriend since she left. What are you planning?”<br/>Leafblade’s heart pounded, but his face remained passive. “I’m not planning anything. I’d just rather not have us all mauled by a bunch of foxes.”<br/>Talonjay leaned forward, sniffing at the cave. “Well, I’m not going in there.”<br/>Leafblade took a step towards the tom, allowing his voice to become slightly menacing. “Why? Are you… scared?”<br/>That did it. Talonjay’s eyes hardened. “Never, half-Clan.”<br/>With a flick of his tail, Talonjay stepped into the cave, his pelt stained black by the darkness of it. He reached all the way to the back of it as Leafblade positioned himself near the boulder.<br/>Talonjay sniffed at the air, turning around with a confused look on his face. “I don’t smell anything, Leafblade-”<br/>Leafblade gave a massive shove to the boulder, leaping out of harm’s way as the entrance to the cave crashed down. Clouds of dust rolled in the air, and he coughed as he pressed forward, running his paws over the blocked entrance and making sure that it was secure.<br/>Talonjay yowled in shock, and Leafblade could hear him scrabbling against the rocks. “Leafblade! What happened?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head, feigning innocence even though his pelt was spiking with glee. “I don’t know! The boulder must have slipped... I think you’re trapped.”<br/>“Well, let me out then!”<br/>“Oh, I can’t.” Leafblade turned around and sat back as the dust settled. “I can’t possibly hope to move all of these rocks by myself.”<br/>“Then go get another warrior, you useless lump of fur!” Talonjay snarled, and there was a thump as the tom threw himself against the stones. They didn’t budge.<br/>Leafblade dared to pad forward. “See, Talonjay,” He mewed in a delightfully murderous voice. “It’s that attitude that has made you so many enemies.”<br/>He flinched as a stone suddenly flew out of the pile, leaving a gap only big enough for Talonjay’s paws to fit through. The rest of the pile remained rooted. Leafblade peered forward, where Talonjay’s baleful green eyes glared out at him through the gap.<br/>“Why are you just standing there?! I said…” Talonjay’s eyes widened. “You were up to something.”<br/>“Not up to something.” Leafblade mewed. “I actually did it.”<br/>Talonjay snarled, “Coward. You couldn’t even face me in honorable combat?”<br/>Leafblade leaned near the gap, blocking the sunlight. “You didn’t deserve that good of a death. Now, you’ll be trapped forever, left behind to think about all you’ve done until you starve to death.”<br/>Talonjay snorted. “Oh, half-Clan, when I get out of here…”<br/>“You won’t.” Leafblade snarled. “This is for everything you did to Turtlepaw. For everything you did to me.”<br/>Talonjay glared up at him. “You think revenge will make the pain go away?” He stepped forward, until his muzzle was almost poking out of the stones. “A cat as broken as you can’t be fixed, Leafblade. I knew that from the beginning. Those scars on your muzzle are always going to be my reminder of that.”<br/>Leafblade stood back, shaking the doubt in his mind away. “At least you’ll be dead. I’ll see you in the Dark Forest if I must.”<br/>As he turned and padded away, Talonjay threw himself at the stones again, scrabbling with all of his might. Nothing happened.<br/>“Help!” Talonjay started screaming. “Help me, please!”<br/>Leafblade ignored him, padding away into the woods until Talonjay’s cries faded away. <br/>He was almost back to the Clans when Yewberry raced up to him, her green eyes gleaming. “Leafblade! There you are! Where’s Talonjay?”<br/>“Hunting.” Leafblade mewed quickly.<br/>Yewberry nodded, hopping on her feet. “Come on. We’re about to leave; some warriors found a lead!”<br/>Leafblade peered past her to where the Clans had gathered in a giant circle. In the middle, a massive striped cat with a snub-tail sat imposingly.<br/>With a final glance back in the direction of Talonjay and the river, Leafblade followed Yewberry down to the gathered cats.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw shivered impatiently. He, Echoheart, and Phagewind had told the leaders of Seeks-the-Sun, and after much debate for most of the day, they’d finally agreed to follow the wise lynx to their destination. Now, as he sat in the middle of the hillside next to the massive cat, with all eyes of the Clans on him and the others, he suddenly felt impossibly small.<br/>“So, we’re supposed to follow this… lynx? To our new home?” A RiverClan tom mewed dubiously. Wolfstar nodded, coughing slightly.<br/>“But we don’t know him.” A SkyClan queen mewed. “What if he’s leading us into a trap so his family can have a nice big meal?”<br/>“I wouldn’t dare.” Seeks-the-Sun rumbled. “Besides, I haven’t had family for moons. We are… solitary.”<br/>“He knows where the sun-born place is.” Phagewind mewed loudly. “He told us that he’s been there.”<br/>“If he’s seeking the sun, then why did he leave?” A dappled RiverClan she-cat challenged.<br/>“He came back for us, Poppyleaf.” Phagewind responded.<br/>“You all remember the tales of Midnight the badger.” Echoheart called. “How is this any stranger?”<br/>“Because we can’t trust him!” Magpiewing cried. “How do we know he has any connection to StarClan?”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun cleared his throat, silencing the crowd. “I understand your doubts.” He started. “I do not know of your ‘StarClan’; only of the stars that pass on messages to guide our paws. I heard the wind whisper the way to the sun’s birth, and after I walked its path, the clouds in the sky warned me of a great group of my smaller friends. It told me you would need my help.”<br/>“Honestly,” Cardinalwing mewed after a moment. “It doesn’t sound much different than any message StarClan could send a medicine cat. I trust him. Like Echoheart said, stranger things have happened.”<br/>“I trust him too.” Stonecreek mewed. “This seems right, somehow.”<br/>Mockingstar shook his head. “I’m not willing to risk my Clan on a hunch.” He mewed. “I’ll need solid proof of this.”<br/>Murmurs of agreement rang out, and Lightningclaw swallowed. He couldn’t help but agree with them, but he also knew that Seeks-the-Sun was telling the truth.<br/>Finally, he spoke. “StarClan led us to him.”<br/>    The crowd hushed, staring at him in expectation.<br/>“We all had dreams last night.” Lightningclaw gestured to Phagewind and Echoheart. “Cats in StarClan all told us to go ‘find the finder of the sun’, or something like that. We all woke up, somehow ran into each other outside the hollow, and then he just came.” He took a deep breath. “I think he’s telling the truth, and I think we need to follow him.”<br/>Echoheart nodded. “I do too.”<br/>Phagewind nodded. “Come on, guys. StarClan is practically throwing us a bone here. We’d be stupid not to take it.”<br/>The leaders glanced at each other, passing on silent debate, until Mockingstar finally sighed. “I suppose we would. When would we leave?”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun stood. “Now. The sun-born place is only a half-moon’s throw from here.”<br/>Brittlestar blinked. “Seriously?”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun nodded. “Of course I’m being serious. The travel is hard, but the home you will find will be all worth it.”<br/>Lightningclaw shot the lynx a glance, knowing they would need to have him explain the many questions racing around his head.<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “ShadowClan! All ready?”</p><p>Seeks-the-Sun led the Clans quickly and calmly through the unknown forests, never once doubting himself. He kept a quick pace, but was patient and kind when a queen or an elder asked to slow down.<br/>Lightningclaw finally approached him the seventh night they stopped.<br/>Seeks-the-Sun swung his broad head away from the moon, deep eyes turning upward. “Ah, the fiery one. How may I help you tonight?”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “Actually, it’s that. Why do you keep calling me the fiery one?”<br/>The lynx blinked. “Because you are the one of fire. Of the three, you really are thunder and shadow.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “What?”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun sighed. “It is… hard to explain. I saw a trio, one of water, one of fire, and one of stone. When I saw you and Phagewind and Echoheart, you reminded me of that trio.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, though he still had no idea what the big cat was talking about.<br/>“Well, uh… thanks.” Lightningclaw finally mewed, turning and leaving the strange cat to his moongazing.<br/>Lightningclaw peered through the patchy forest, where most of ShadowClan had settled down. He considered joining them and trying to get some sleep, but despite the constant travel for the past moons, he didn’t feel tired. Shaking his head at himself, he turned and padded out to the edge of the treeline, where a thin stream trickled over the grass.<br/>Phagewind sat there at the edge of the water, his black paws darting in the water every now and then. After a few moments, he shook his paws, scoffing, and curled up at the edge of the stream.<br/>“Fishing?” Lightningclaw mewed.<br/>“Trying to.” Phagewind didn’t meet his gaze, and Lightningclaw suddenly realized that the tom’s teal eyes were dark.<br/>He sat down next to the gray-and-black tom. “What’s wrong?”<br/>Phagewind shook his head, mouth twisted up into a scowl. “Deepfoot is retiring. Wolfstar is asking me to be RiverClan’s deputy.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head, confused. “Is… is that a bad thing?”<br/>“Yes!” Phagewind cried, jumping to his feet. “It’s horrible! I don’t…” he sighed, pacing. “I don’t belong there. But I don’t belong in WindClan either. I don’t know what to do. Everyone sees me as this big strong leader, and I just miss my mother.”<br/>Lightningclaw shifted, thumping his tail to the ground for the tom to sit. “Sounds like you need to get something off of your chest.”<br/>Phagewind gave him a distressed look. “You’d hate me for it.”<br/>Lightningclaw snorted. “Unless you killed a cat, I seriously won’t find anything offensive. Rattlerstar’s my father, and I’m technically an abomination against the warrior code because of yet another forbidden relationship. Just talk to me.”<br/>Phagewind blinked. “Why are you in ShadowClan then?”<br/>Lightningclaw shrugged. “It’s where my mother lived, and it’s not like Rattlerstar did much to convince me otherwise.” He glanced down. “I hardly see my brother anymore, though.”<br/>Phagewind sat down. “I’m… sorry. I guess I get that, though.”<br/>Lightningclaw glanced at him. “Really?”<br/>Phagewind nodded. “My… mother told me my father was a RiverClan warrior when I became an apprentice. Blackstream was really the only cat she cared about… not even me. My mentor, Sparrowtail, was the only cat who bothered to try to be my friend in WindClan, and I miss her every day. She really raised me. But then, I joined RiverClan to try to get closer to my father, and Wolfstar trusted me enough to be there. But… Blackstream didn’t care at all. I was just another WindClan warrior to him - didn’t matter that I joined his Clan to get closer to him.” His eyes took on a dark look, and he shook his head. “It’s not all bad, I guess. I do have some friends in RiverClan… but I have to ask myself if it was worth it. I don’t think it was.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “I’m sorry.” After a moment, he asked, “What happened to Blackstream? You keep referring to him in past tense.”<br/>Phagewind met his eyes with a chilling calmness. “Dead. He attacked Sparrowtail and a small apprentice… and I don’t regret anything.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “I… doesn’t it keep you up at night?”<br/>Phagewind shook his head. “Maybe it would if I knew I didn’t do the right thing. I mean, say Rattlerstar attacked your brother; wouldn’t you defend him, even if it meant killing Rattlerstar?”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked, finding he didn’t have an answer to that question.</p><p> </p><p>Leafblade padded over to Cardinalwing, dropping the fresh-caught mouse at her paws. She gave him an exhausted, thankful glance, tucking into it gratefully.<br/>“How have you been?” Leafblade asked sympathetically.<br/>She shook her head, swallowing a mouthful. “Honestly, I’m dying here.” She glanced up at him. “I knew Silverpool was getting older, but I didn’t expect her to just pass in her sleep like that. And we’ve been traveling for so long some of our elders are about to drop. I knew I’d end up as the only medicine cat one day… but there’s just so much.”<br/>Leafblade nodded. “I’m sorry. Things will calm down once we reach our home. Who knows? Maybe one of the new kits will become your apprentice.”<br/>Cardinalwing nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe. That would certainly be helpful.” She gestured towards the mouse. “Thank you for doing what you can. It does help.”<br/>Leafblade snorted. “It’s a lot easier to just exist now that Talonjay is gone.”<br/>Cardinalwing eyed him. “You don’t miss him at all, do you?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. He’d told the Clan that Talonjay had left, maybe to become a kittypet. The Clan wasn’t quick to jump on the lie, but with the chaos of the traveling and the excitement of Seeks-the-Sun, Talonjay had all but been brushed aside - forgotten. It was sad, yes, but Leafblade couldn’t help but think that it was some quiet justice for the malicious tom.<br/>Cardinalwing huffed. “It’s just unfortunate.” She mewed quietly. “We’ve lost so many, so quickly, and we haven’t even had time to bury them. It doesn’t seem fair.”<br/>She quieted as Beepaw raced into the clearing, his brown pelt raising on his back from excitement.<br/>“Cardinalwing!” The apprentice cried. “Come quick! We’re here!”<br/>Cardinalwing blinked at Leafblade in confusion. They hadn’t noticed anything different about the environment around them.<br/>Leafblade followed her back to the Clans, pushing through the massive crowd of murmuring cats until the crowd parted suddenly. In the open area before them sat the massive form of Seeks-the-Sun, who was perched at the edge of the top of a large hill overlooking a landscape Leafblade couldn’t see.<br/>“Yes.” Seeks-the-Sun breathed in quietly, lifting his head so the wind caught his fur. “We’re home.”<br/>Leafblade curiously pressed forward, noticing quietly that most of the leaders and Lightningclaw were perched at the edge of the hill, overlooking the landscape beneath them. <br/>At first, all Leafblade could see in the twilight was a dark forest, disappearing into the fog in the dark distance. His ears picked up on a strange crashing sound, like great amounts of water rushing against stone. He leaned forward.<br/>“I don’t understand.” He whispered to Lightningclaw, who shook his head in agreement.<br/>“Just wait.” Seeks-the-Sun mewed quietly. “It’ll come.”<br/>Leafblade blinked, about to turn around, when suddenly the twilight sky blazed to life, beautiful shades of violet and pink lacing across the indigo. Blinking dazzling stars out of his eyes, Leafblade heard the Clans share his gasp as he saw the sun begin to rise out of the horizon. It set ablaze the vast amount of water in the distance, and Leafblade could see now that this goliath was what he was hearing. It illuminated a great forest, tinged with glowing yellows and oranges, and set light unto the great stoney landscape on the other side of the perfectly white shore, where a jagged mountain stabbed up into the sky. The sun crept up more, sending vibrant swirls of fiery reds and oranges into the sky.<br/>“It’s beautiful.” Lightningclaw whispered.<br/>Seeks-the-Sun sighed, his pale green eyes filled with the fiery sky. “Behold the sun-born place. Welcome to your home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part Four<br/>The Clans studied the new territories until the sun spread enough light into the sky to have the land look less shadowy. The leaders almost immediately gathered around. Seeks-the-Sun sat away from the crowd, saying nothing. The lynx said nothing about expecting thanks, and the Clans were too excited to even think about it.<br/>“We should have a patrol go down there and scout it out.” Wolfstar mewed, blue eyes shining with excitement.<br/>Novahstar nodded. “Good idea. We should take some volunteers-”<br/>“We should only have one cat per Clan, though.” Rattlerstar growled. “I don’t want there to be fifteen SkyClan cats and only one ThunderClan warrior.”<br/>“It’s not like we’d try to steal your territory!” Mockingstar growled back.<br/>“We’ll take one volunteer,” Brittlestar mewed coolly, “from each Clan.”<br/>Leafblade leaned forward, paws itching. He wanted to be down there, doing something for his Clan.<br/>Brittlestar turned around, announcing what all the Clans had gathered already. “We will take one volunteer from each Clan to go down and explore the new land. Just around this area; no where else.”<br/>“For SkyClan, who wants to go?” Mockingstar mewed, amber eyes sparking with surprise when Echoheart stepped forward. <br/>“I would like to go.” The great she-cat mewed.<br/>Mockingstar shook his head. “You’re my deputy. I need you here to keep everyone calm.”<br/>Echoheart shrugged. “We’d only be gone for about a day and a half. Besides, I know what we need for SkyClan. I’d be a good candidate.”<br/>Mockingstar sighed. “I did choose you for your logic. Very well.”<br/>    Echoheart let out a grateful nod, padding over to the edge of the hill as several other SkyClan cats looked slightly disappointed.<br/>“ThunderClan?” Rattlerstar mewed, scanning the crowd.<br/>As Leafblade pushed past Ravenclaw and Eagleeye, he realized with a pang of satisfaction that this was the kind of job that Rattlerstar would have given to Talonjay. But now that he was gone…<br/>“I would love to represent ThunderClan.” Leafblade called, louder than he meant to as several other ThunderClan warriors chimed around him.<br/>Rattlerstar snorted. “Wouldn’t I be better to choose a senior warrior for this?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “Maybe, but I’ve spent my entire life learning what it means to be ThunderClan. I know exactly what kind of territory we need. Please, let me support my Clan.”<br/>After a long, tense moment, Rattlerstar nodded, pride shining briefly in his amber eyes. Paws threatening to lift off of the hill in joy, Leafblade padded over to join Echoheart as Kitepelt mewed, “Oh come on!”<br/>Novahstar stepped forward. “Who will represent WindClan?”<br/>There was a brief murmur of excitement in the crowd of thin cats, when a lithe gray tom with black feet, tail, and head burst through the crowd, smelling of RiverClan. “I will.”<br/>There was a gathered gasp from WindClan, and Novahstar shook her head, amber eyes uncomfortable. “Phagewind, you left WindClan. You have to stay with who you’ve alleged yourself to. I let you go because I didn’t want a warrior who doubted his loyalty, but you cannot switch around like nothing has happened!”<br/>Phagewind shook his head. “I know, but… I need to do this. I miss you all…”<br/>“Where exactly do your loyalties lie, half-Clan?” Stormbreeze growled, making Phagewind shrink back.<br/>A small brown tabby parted herself from the WindClan crowd, muttering something to Phagewind.<br/>He shook his head, pushing her away. “I want to represent WindClan. Wolfstar, I know you wanted me to represent RiverClan…”<br/>The gray she-cat shrugged. “Actually, I’m okay with it if Novahstar is. It is just a scouting mission. Remember, Phagewind; you are a RiverClan cat now. While you are down there, I expect you to support us as well.”<br/>Novahstar sighed. “Very well. I trust you, Phagewind. Make us proud.”<br/>Leafblade shifted as the young tom hopped over to join them, doubting the two leaders’ judgement; it was an unorthodox decision, and seemed foolish. Even more so, he realized with a start, to realize that the young tom was even younger than Leafblade was.<br/>A black RiverClan tom burst forward, fur lifting on his hackles. “Seriously?” He glared at Wolfstar. “You’re letting a cat with no loyalty represent us in possibly the most important thing we’ll engage in, ever? What are you thinking?”<br/>Wolfstar lashed her tail, glaring right back at the tom. “I’m thinking with my head, Cootfeather, not my heart. Phagewind is young, and he was born in WindClan, but he has been nothing but loyal, and has treated me with much more respect than you have. Anything else I should add?”<br/>The tom growled, ducking his head and rejoining his Clan. Wolfstar flicked her tail at Brittlestar to continue, blue eyes frosty.<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “Alright. ShadowClan?”<br/>Lightningclaw pushed his way forward, just as Houndfeather did. The black-and-brindled tom looked as though he was about to open his mouth to argue, but then shook his head. “Lightningclaw should be our representative.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded, staring warmly at the dark tom as Lightningclaw muttered shocked thanks. “You will have your chance to prove your honor, Houndfeather. Lightningclaw will represent ShadowClan.”<br/>Some of the cats let out cheers of congratulations and good luck as Lightningclaw padded over and sat down next to Leafblade, yellow eyes shining.<br/>“I’m so happy we get to do this together.” He whispered to his brother. <br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “Me too!”<br/>Brittlestar padded over to them as the rest of the leaders gathered the Clans. “Be very careful,” He mewed, dark green eyes serious. “Try to find what territories there are down there, and if there is a possible place for a gathering. A new Moonpool wouldn’t hurt, either, but I doubt something like that will be easily revealed. If one of you gets hurt, come back. Do not take on more than you can handle.” He sighed, leaning back. “Lastly, good luck. The Clans will be waiting here for you to report.”<br/>The ground thumped as Seeks-the-Sun padded over, having sat back during the Clan’s debate. “I shall walk with them.” He rumbled. “It would do me well to revisit this place.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “Will you stay with us afterwards?”<br/>The lynx’s eyes gave nothing away. “Perhaps. Perhaps the wind will lead me elsewhere.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded, flicking his ears in confusion. “Well.” He mewed. “Go see where StarClan has led us!”</p><p>The territories were isolated from the rest of the world they’d been traveling in, but massive all the same, and were divided into thirds. If the hill over looking the landscape was at the bottom of the circular area, the bottom third was the forest; a gorgeous landscape thick with a grand mixture of pines, oaks, and willows. Leafblade lifted his head, along with Lightningclaw, breathing in the smell of sap and pricking his ears to catch the birdsong.<br/>“It’s perfect…” Lightningclaw breathed. “This may sound weird, but I can see ShadowClan and ThunderClan living here together.”<br/>Leafblade nodded, surprised. “Now that you mention it, I can too.”<br/>Echoheart glanced around. “It’s nice, I guess.” She kicked at a nearby branch. “It’s not great for SkyClan, though. The trees here are all too tough to climb constantly.”<br/>Phagewind flicked his ear. “Let’s keep moving, then.”<br/>By the end of the day, they’d made their way to the left top third of the circle; the shoreline. They made a makeshift den in the outskirt dunes of the sand, which Leafblade hated. He kept wanting to lick the annoying granules out of his pelt, but every time he did, there would always be more.<br/>Phagewind flicked his tail up, flinging a cloud of sand over Lightningclaw, who batted at him in annoyance, looking as uncomfortable as Leafblade.<br/>Echoheart snorted. “Toms.”<br/>Leafblade watched them, suddenly aware of a kinship between them that he hadn’t picked up on before. “Do… do you all know each other from somewhere?”<br/>Echoheart glanced at him. “Oh, from here and there.”<br/>Phagewind sat up. “I met your brother at the first rogue attack. I guess I thought he was cool.”<br/>Lightningclaw flicked an ear in surprise. “Oh, uh, thanks.”<br/>Phagewind snorted at him, standing and flopping down next to Leafblade. “Well, that was before I met this handsome fellow.”<br/>Echoheart tipped her head at him playfully. “I thought you said you had a mate.” She winked at Leafblade as he tried to flush the heat back out of his cheeks.<br/>Phagewind lowered his head sulkily. “Poppyleaf is not my mate. We’re just friends…”<br/>Echoheart nodded, curling and placing her tail over her black nose. “Uh-huh.”<br/>Phagewind snorted at her, likewise curling up to sleep while muttering little things to himself. The young tom was snoring within a moment.<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head at the two, shifting closer to Leafblade. “You know, they’re cool and all, but I definitely miss being around you.”<br/>Leafblade blinked at his brother. “Really?”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded fervently. “Yes! I love ShadowClan, and they’ve always made me feel welcome, but you’re my brother first. That’s going to mean more than anything else.” After a moment, he mewed. “How have you been?”<br/>Leafblade stared at him, crumbling over Lightningclaw’s neon gaze. “Awful.” He admitted. “Rattlerstar is terrifying, and never talks to anyone. And… no one trusts me. I’m shocked he allowed me to come on this patrol. Most cats are just cold, and some…” His claws curled at the thought of Talonjay. “Some made it their life’s goal to make me miserable. I have two friends. Cardinalwing, and…” His voice broke as an image of Turtlepaw came to his mind.<br/>Lightningclaw pressed against him, and Leafblade collapsed into the bigger tom, shaking. He was vaguely aware of Lightningclaw’s tail stroking his back.<br/>“Hey, it’s okay.” Lightningclaw mewed soothingly. “I can talk to Brittlestar about you coming back. I’m sure he’d welcome you.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “No.” He straightened. “It’s bad right now, but I made a commitment. I can’t just leave the Clan because some of them are mean to me. That wouldn’t be right.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, sighing. “I guess you’re right. Can I do anything, though?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “It is my fight.” He brightened, eager to change the subject. “How is Mossdapple?”<br/>Lightningclaw’s eyes darkened, and he growled, “She’s our medicine cat now.”<br/>The memory of the announcement at a past gathering rushed back to him, and Leafblade winced. “I’m so sorry. That doesn’t seem fair.”<br/>Lightningclaw shrugged, not meeting his eye. “Can’t fight fate.”<br/>Leafblade nodded, thoughts drifting back to Turtlepaw and Talonjay. “No, no you can’t.”<br/>Lightningclaw yawned, curling up close to Leafblade. “Good night, brother.” He mewed sleepily, eyes closing.<br/>Leafblade murmured good night back, realizing with a sigh that Lightningclaw was already asleep. Putting his head down, Leafblade fell asleep while watching Seeks-the-Sun, who had been quiet nearly all day. The lynx was watching the moon silently, his dark silhouette the last thing Leafblade remembered as he drifted off.<br/>The next day, they explored the beach. The gorgeous sunrise was even more breathtaking to watch here, as the sun crawled into the sky, making the ocean dazzle. Besides that, though, to Leafblade, it wasn’t much more than a lot of sand, and he couldn’t wait to get out and move on. He sensed the rest of the patrol agreed with him, even Seeks-the-Sun.<br/>Phagewind, however, seemed to be fascinated by the beach. He raced up and down the white sand, pouncing on the strangely salty waves rushing in and out, and even managed to catch a fish, which shone silver in the morning light. When offered a bite, Leafblade turned it down, wrinkling his nose.<br/>Phagewind dragged them throughout the entire beach, exploring every nook and cranny, including some cool coves that Phagewind commented would make an excellent camp.<br/>“I can’t believe a place like this exists…” Phagewind breathed, watching the great expanse of water with wide teal eyes. “It’s perfect. WindClan would love the expanse of sand here, and RiverClan would flourish from the water.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “They’d have to live together, though. It would never work.”<br/>Phagewind fell silent, though his eyes took on a thoughtful gleam. Leafblade peered at the handsome tom, wondering what he was thinking.<br/>Seeks-the-Sun suddenly glanced at the sky, his deep voice sending tremors through Leafblade’s legs. “Let’s move on. The Clans expect us back by nightfall.”<br/>Leafblade nodded, following the rest of the patrol into the last third, waiting for Phagewind to catch up. The tom sent one last, wistful glance at the beach, before following.<br/>The last third was by far the most uncomfortable for Leafblade. It was at the foothills of the distant mountain they’d seen from the hill. At its bottom, the peak was revealed to be much smaller than it looked from the hillside, more like a glorified crag that stabbed up into the sky. Soon, the grass fell away from the ground entirely, leaving them walking on hard stone. Stalagmites rose from the ground around them, casting ominous shadows onto the ground. <br/>Echoheart suddenly perked her ears. “I hear running water.” She mewed, bounding off. The patrol followed her until they found a large, gaping hole in the side of the mountain. Leafblade peered into it, expecting flashbacks from Talonjay’s grave, but found none. This cave felt almost welcoming.<br/>Echoheart padded in cautiously, and they discovered a large, well-lit space. Small caves layered with grasses and mosses layered the cave, and a small stream ran through the middle of it.<br/>“Wow.” Echoheart breathed, padding around and exploring. “This would make a perfect camp.”<br/>Phagewind shifted, glancing around. “I don’t know… wouldn’t it be too uncomfortable?”<br/>Echoheart flicked her ears. “SkyClan cats have tougher pads, and we can always make some more comfortable nests.”<br/>She suddenly turned, bunched her shoulders, and set off with a massive leap. She landed on a rock shelf far above their heads, where a small den was tucked into the rock.<br/>“Look!” She mewed overhead. “This could be the leader’s den!”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, glancing around. “It does seem quite nice. I mean, if SkyClan would be willing to leave the trees behind.”<br/>Echoheart nodded, dropping back down onto the ground next to them. “Shall we keep moving?”<br/>Leafblade nodded. “I guess we should head back. I think that’s all we need to see. Any other big discoveries can come while we’re living here.”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded. “It’s a nice place. I’m not sure how our boundaries will be broken up, but it seems safe.”<br/>Phagewind shrugged. “Yeah. Let’s cut through the forest.”<br/>The patrol turned and padded out of the stony territory, back into the forest. As the sun made its slow way down the horizon, they found themselves traveling upwards.<br/>Phagewind glanced around in confusion. “We’re not anywhere near the hill yet.”<br/>They kept walking, eventually almost to the point of climbing upwards. Leafblade paused, flicking his tail nervously. “Maybe we should turn around.”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun suddenly jerked his big head up. Pushing off with his back feet, he leapt up onto the hill, disappearing over a hidden ledge.<br/>The patrol froze. After a moment, Seeks-the-Sun poked his head back over the ledge. “Come on.” His pale green eyes were glowing with excitement. “You need to see this.”<br/>Giving each other puzzled glances, Leafblade led them up after the lynx, pulling himself up onto a large plateau rimmed by thick oaks. He froze.<br/>The plateau was completely bare besides grass, and large enough to fit all five Clans on it. Seeks-the-Sun sat in the middle, surrounded by the light of thousands upon thousands of stars. Leafblade glanced at the horizon; the sun wasn’t even all the way gone, but the darkening sky was starting to fill with little white dots, of which all angled their light towards this one spot.<br/>He heard Lightningclaw gasp behind him. “It’s so pretty.”<br/>“When the moon is right,” Seeks-the-Sun mewed quietly, “this place dazzles with all the light of my ancestors. I’m sure yours come too.”<br/>As he said it, a lithe form lifted from the ground, padding over to the group. Echoheart gasped. “Treetail?”<br/>The spirit nodded, scanning the group appraisingly. “Welcome home.” He whispered, before turning and joining the other spirits rising from the ground, which surrounded Seeks-the-Sun like silvery waves.<br/>“It’s StarClan themselves,” Phagewind breathed.<br/>“We really are meant to be here.” Lightningclaw nodded, glancing at Leafblade briefly.</p><p>Lightningclaw felt a slight nudge from behind as they made their way back up to the hill. The moon was high overhead now, and he couldn’t help but wish that they were back at the starry plateau. He had no doubt it was even more breathtaking in the moonlight.<br/>He waited at the back of the group, as he often did; he felt more comfortable letting them take the lead while he held a defensive position behind. He watched as Echoheart and Leafblade started climbing the hill, Phagewind right behind them, chattering like a starling. Lightningclaw posed to follow them, before realizing that Seeks-the-Sun had fallen still.<br/>He turned to the lynx, head cocked. “Is everything alright?”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun’s eyes were unreadable. “I have fulfilled my part of this story.” He mewed quietly. “There is nothing left for me to do here.”<br/>Lightningclaw flicked his ears. “Well, it doesn’t mean you can’t still be useful. You could live with the Clans, and maybe be a calming voice if fighting breaks out.”<br/>Seeks-the-Sun shook his head sympathetically. “I have seen the pride you Clans carry. It would not be my place. Furthermore, I still have not found the sun.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “How… what?”<br/>“It is why I was traveling away from the sun’s birth when we first met.” The lynx explained. “A lynx’s purpose is something they dedicate their lives to, something they feel, rather than achieve. I have gotten closer, sure, but I must continue on until I know deep inside I have succeeded.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked, finding he sort of understood where the lynx was coming from. Sure, his customs were strange, but he understood that deep feeling of validation he had after saving Heatherheart, the strong sense of angered pride when fighting Skyg; and most of all, the complete understanding that he’d made the right choice when he stayed with ShadowClan, so long ago.<br/>He nodded. “I understand. Will you stay with us for one more night? We can get you some prey. It is the least we can do to pay you back.”<br/>After a long moment, the lynx nodded his great head.<br/>Lightningclaw padded up the hill, his paws moving faster as excitement coursed through him. He crested it to find the rest of the patrol facing an excited group of warriors.<br/>“It was perfect!” Phagewind was crying. “Plenty of open space for WindClan, and it still had plenty of water for RiverClan. It’s easy fishing, too!”<br/>Echoheart nudged him with her side. “I found a promising camp for SkyClan.” She mewed. “It is not in a forest, but it is in a prey-rich area I feel we could thrive in.”<br/>“It’s not in a forest?” A lily-white she-cat with black ears mewed dubiously.<br/>Echoheart nodded, gazing at the she-cat lovingly. Lightningclaw realized that the warrior must be her daughter, Swansong.<br/>“Lightningclaw!” Magpiewing cried, pushing to the front of the crowd. “What happened? Tell us everything!”<br/>“Well,” Lightningclaw glanced at Leafblade. “There’s a really big, lush forest. It did smell like fox, but any traces we found were faint. It seemed promising for both ShadowClan and ThunderClan.”<br/>An older WindClan tom nodded. “It seems like every Clan can find a place here. Come on, you must talk to the leaders. They will be eager to hear from you.” The WindClan tom paused as Phagewind padded up to him, eyeing him coldly.<br/>“Phagewind.”<br/>“Rockthroat.” Phagewind responded evenly, dropping his gaze from the gray tom.<br/>Lightningclaw glanced behind him, flicking his tail for Seeks-the-Sun to follow them, when he realized the grass behind him was bare. Blinking in confusion, he stepped back and peered around, studying the base of the hill where the trees touched the grass. It was barren of movement, all signs of Seeks-the-Sun absent. He’d gone, just as quickly as he’d come. Lightningclaw sighed, finding he wasn’t disappointed. “Good luck, friend.” He mewed quietly, turning around and following the rest of the cats away to the leaders.</p><p>Covestorm knew the forest was good, and for the most part he liked it. They’d been there for a half a moon now, and gentle boundaries had been laid. He had no idea how RiverClan and WindClan were getting along, but from what he heard, SkyClan was slowly getting used to the rocky territory.<br/>The forest ShadowClan lived in was great. It was wide and thick, full of juicy, healthy prey. Their makeshift camp was comfortable. Everything should be perfect. <br/>Even still, he couldn’t help but feel like there was something off. He couldn’t even place it; it just felt like not everything had been quite as settled as it should.<br/>He ran into Mossdapple, who was scrounging through a clearing, ears flicking in worry.<br/>“Need any help?” He offered.<br/>“Only if I can find what I’m looking for.” She mewed. “It’s warmer here, so greencough shouldn’t be that big a concern. But I’ve searched the whole forest, and I haven’t seen any catmint whatsoever. Worse still, Brittlestar is starting to sniff. I don’t want to risk anything.”<br/>Covestorm nodded, worry pricking his chest. Brittlestar was getting old, and Covestorm knew he would pass someday. But now, with the new territories, they needed him more than ever.<br/>Mossdapple sighed, shaking dirt from her paws. “Well, how are things with you? Have the patrols found a good place for the gathering coming up?”<br/>Covestorm nodded. “Sleekbranch thinks that plateau would be great. I can’t help but agree with him. However, Lightningclaw told me that’s where they saw StarClan the first time they were exploring. It seems like that will be our new Moonpool area.”<br/>Mossdapple shrugged. “I don’t see why it can’t be both.”<br/>Covestorm blinked. “I… hadn’t thought of that before.”<br/>Mossdapple gave him a teasing green gaze. “We’re in a new home. Some things are going to change.” She paused, tipping her head. “Have you talked to Sandstream today?”<br/>Covestorm sighed. “No, regretfully. I’ve been so busy with everything, I haven’t even had the chance to go hunting with her again. I miss it.”<br/>Mossdapple nodded. “Well, if you have a chance, go find her. We all deserve a break from time to time.”<br/>Covestorm nodded, waving a goodbye with his tail. He pranced through the forests, nabbing an unsuspecting mouse. Eating quickly, he picked up on voices ahead of him.<br/>Peering through the forest, he saw Houndfeather and Rosecloud sharing a blackbird.<br/>“You know the best part about this place,” Rosecloud was saying, “is the fact that there are no twolegs anywhere.”<br/>“It’s because of the mountain, I think.” Houndfeather mewed around a mouthful. “They don’t like making their homes in a place that uncomfortable.”<br/>Rosecloud nudged him with her pelt. “You’re so smart.” She mewed dotingly.<br/>Purring in amusement, Covestorm turned and padded back to camp. They would be welcoming new kits soon.<br/>He paused at the edge of camp, which was really a glorified clearing with several comfortable dens lining the outside. Cats were everywhere, either shoring up dens, bringing in prey, or listening to Rapidpaw complain about the blackbird he lost that morning. Covestorm sighed contentedly. All was well.<br/>“Hey.” A nervous voice greeted him. He turned to see Sandstream, who was watching him with nervous blue eyes.<br/>“Hi!” He bounded forward, pressing his muzzle to hers. “It’s so good to see you! I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy-”<br/>“Covestorm.” She cut him off, laughing. “It’s okay.”<br/>He leaned back, suddenly aware she was nervously shuffling her paws. “What’s wrong?”<br/>She looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’m… sorry if this is bad timing. Stonecreek says I’m pregnant.”<br/>Covestorm blinked at her for a moment, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, backing away from him, when he yowled in delight, leaning forward and flanking his pelt to hers. “That’s… that’s amazing!” He cried. “I’m… Sandstream, we’re gonna have kits!”<br/>She blinked, sighing in relief. “Oh, thank StarClan. I thought you were going to be upset, with the new territory and all.”<br/>He blinked. “Upset? This is everything I’ve ever wanted.”<br/>She blinked, grinning. “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Leafblade padded to the edge of the forest, his paws touching sand. He stepped back, realizing he’d stepped over the RiverClan boundary. It was so faint, he was surprised anyone could even call it a boundary. He shook his head as a gray-and-black shape came into sight.<br/>Phagewind brightened, eyes narrowing. “Hey there, handsome.”<br/>A brown she-cat stepped around him, her pelt dotted with white. Her tail, which was just a small tuft, flicked angrily. “I’m sorry, did you just call him handsome?”<br/>Phagewind rolled his eyes. “Poppyleaf, if you don’t know by now that I’m hopelessly in love with you, then I don’t think this will work out…”<br/>She nudged him playfully. “You’re a big lug.” She glanced at Leafblade appraisingly. “Hello.”<br/>Laughing, Leafblade waved back. “Hi, there. How are things in RiverClan?”<br/>Phagewind scoffed. “They won’t stop complaining! ‘It’s too salty!’’This isn’t the kind of fish I’m used to!’’I hate my den!’”<br/>Poppyleaf shook her head. “He’s not wrong. Personally, I like this place. I just wish everyone else did, too.”<br/>“It’s even worse as deputy.” Phagewind mewed. “Everyone expects me to do something about it. I can’t change the salinity of the sun-birth place, sorry.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “I’m sorry about all of that. It’ll work itself out, I’m sure.”<br/>Phagewind shook his head. “I guess. How is ThunderClan?”<br/>“Good!” Leafblade mewed. “I mean, we don’t really have that great of a camp, but there’s plenty of prey. This type of forest isn't really something we’re used to, but we’ll get there.”<br/>Phagewind nodded. “Well, we should be getting back. If you see your brother, tell him I said hi.”<br/>“Will do.” Leafblade called, watching them go. He turned around, padding through the forest. He paused after padding along for a while, catching a familiar scent in the clearing ahead.<br/>He padded forward, finding Palebreeze sitting by herself over a small puddle. She was muttering something at it. He peered forward, realizing she couldn’t find a reflection in it.<br/>“Are… you okay?” He asked cautiously.<br/>She jumped, glancing at him. “Leafblade! Sorry, I thought I was alone.”<br/>He sat next to her, peering at her worryingly. “Is everything okay?”<br/>She gave him a deep blue gaze, before laughing kindly. “You know, your mother once said the exact same thing to me, in the exact same tone. It’s uncanny how similar you are to her.” She sighed. “Yeah, everything’s okay. This place just… throws me off, that’s all.”<br/>She stood, flicking her tail for him to join her. They padded along in comfortable silence for a while, going nowhere in particular.<br/>After a moment, he blurted quickly, “Will you tell me something about her?”<br/>She glanced at him. “Rainwing? Like what?”<br/>He shrugged, embarrassed. “I don’t know. What did she smell like? What was her favorite prey? What made her laugh? Me and my brother were with her for such a short amount of time…”<br/>Palebreeze nodded, smiling slightly. “Well, Rainwing was one of those cats you could never say no to. She was like a fresh north breeze cutting through a still day. I remember her smelling like lavender, because she claimed she liked rolling in it whenever she found it. It made her feel like a graceful she-cat, or something.” She snorted. “Rainwing was strange, that’s for sure. She would laugh at stupid things. I remember when we shared a muskrat, and she took a bite, and just started laughing.” She fell quiet. “Rattlerstar made her laugh more than anything else. He was so awkward around her, and he always took himself too seriously. Anytime he’d say something awkward or slip up, she’d just fall over. One time, he got so embarrassed by it he told her to stop being mean, and she immediately hopped up and swiped his nose. She brought out a side of him I’d never seen before.”<br/>Leafblade nodded, eyes wet. He suddenly wished, with a hard twist of his heart, that he’d gotten to meet this she-cat Palebreeze spoke of.<br/>Palebreeze’s tone became wistful. “Rainwing was definitely special. She had a way of making everything better. I miss her.”<br/>Leafblade raised his head to realize that they were back at camp. Heatherheart was in the middle of the clearing, playing with her two kits.<br/>A thought suddenly sprung to Leafblade’s head. He turned to Palebreeze. “Did you love her? My mother?”<br/>Palebreeze blinked at him, surprised. After a moment, she shook her head, chuckling. “No, no. She was my best friend, but I didn’t love her like that…”<br/>Leafblade followed her gaze as it drifted, landing longingly on Heatherheart. Understanding pierced him immediately, and he was filled with sympathy for the older she-cat. Sighing, he nodded, sitting next to her as they watched mother and kits, playing innocently.</p><p>The next day was bright and sunny. Leafblade knew that food wasn’t a problem, and he didn’t have an apprentice to take care of. He padded through the camp, greeting Cardinalwing. “Can I help out today?”<br/>Cardinalwing brightened. “Sure! Thanks! This forest is great for herbs, but I don’t even know how to begin to sort it.” She flicked her tail at the back wall of her den, which had been poorly shored up with mud. Small bits of leaves stuck out from messy holes made in the leaking mud. “I kind of hate this camp.”<br/>Leafblade gave her a pitying glance. “We’ll figure something out.”<br/>Cardinalwing sighed. “I guess. Well, we might as well gather some basic things. Marigold, burdock, and thyme are always good to have on paw. And poppy seeds, of course, but I saw some growing right outside camp.<br/>Leafblade really didn’t know what any of those were, but he nodded and followed her out of camp.<br/>“I saw Phagewind of RiverClan the other day.” Leafblade mewed as they journeyed along, gathering bits of leaves here and there.<br/>“Oh?” Cardinalwing mewed as she sniffed at a small, stubby plant. “How are they doing?”<br/>“Not great, according to him.” Leafblade mewed. “They have many… complaints.”<br/>Cardinalwing snorted. “I’m sure. I doubt they responded well to the saltwater. I really wonder about the border there, though. How does that even work? The beach is really where WindClan needs to be, but it’s the water beyond the beach that RiverClan needs.”<br/>Leafblade shrugged. “No clue. What’s that?”<br/>She turned and handed him a bundle of aromatic leaves. “Thyme. Good for shock. I smell some burdock, too. Help me dig this one up.”<br/>They scratched beneath a bush, revealing smooth roots that smelled of earth and dew. Cardinalwing leaned forward, snipping a few off. “These are normally used for rat bites, but they’re great for any kind of wound.”<br/>Leafblade nodded. “What else are we looking for?” He cast a glance at the pile that was starting to grow next to them, wondering how they would get all of it back without losing some of it.<br/>“Marigold.” Cardinalwing told him. “It normally comes in a bright orange or yellow flower. Leave that pile there; we’ll come back to it.”<br/>He followed her to another clearing, watching quietly while she sniffed the air. She cried victoriously, leaning forward and pushing a wayward branch aside to reveal a patch of orange flowers.<br/>“Perfect.” She mewed, snipping off a few stems. Leafblade helped her, taking most of it. <br/>“Leave some buds.” Cardinalwing instructed. “That way, it can grow back for us to use later.”<br/>He nodded, balled up what they had, took it, and followed her back to the pile. It had scattered, a red squirrel lazing around the middle of it, it’s tiny paws wrapped around a burdock root.<br/>“Hey!” Cardinalwing cried, leaping forward. The squirrel shot off, safe from her claws, disappearing into the trees. It left a half-chewed burdock root.<br/>“Stupid vermin.” She hissed.<br/>Whiskers twitching, Leafblade dropped his bundle safely into the pile. “Seems it was trying to have an easy meal.”<br/>She shrugged. “I guess we did kind of leave a bunch of herbs in the middle of nowhere. I guess…”<br/>The small she-cat faded off, staring at something over his shoulder. He blinked in confusion. “What?”<br/>She blinked, green eyes widening. “Oh, StarClan…”<br/>“What?” He turned, following her gaze. The scattered pile had a small bare circle in it. Right in the middle of the circle was an oak leaf, something they hadn’t picked up earlier. The herbs were eerily circling around it.<br/>A gust of wind picked up his fur, and the herbs scattered again, ruining the perfect circle. The wind whisked most of the herbs out of the way, leaving them scattered around the clearing in the mud.<br/>Leafblade cursed, prepared to go and collect all of them again. He stood, seeing Cardinalwing still staring at the ground in horror. Glancing back, he saw the same oak leaf, untouched by the wind despite the scattering of herbs around it.<br/>Finally, Cardinalwing tore her eyes away from the leaf, staring at him.<br/>“Cardinalwing?” He took a step towards her, blood freezing when she stepped away from him.<br/>“What?” He asked, thoroughly confused.<br/>“That…” She swallowed. “That was a message. A sign.”<br/>He shook his head. “I don’t understand. What did it say?”<br/>She stared at him, eyes horrified. “A lone leaf, the outlier in a pile of herbs, and the last thing to exist afterwards. It’s you, and ThunderClan. You’re going to… but you can’t! It can’t be true!”<br/>He took another step towards her. “What did it say?”<br/>She took a deep breath, shaking. “You’re going to be ThunderClan’s downfall.”<br/>He blinked. “What? How? I’m nothing but loyal! I want what’s best for all of us!”<br/>She shook her head. “I saw it, clear as day. I know what it meant. I just don’t understand…” She shook her head again, eyes downcast. “I have to tell Rattlerstar about this.”<br/>Fear shot through his limbs. He gawked at her. “Y-you can’t! I’ll be exiled! I don’t want to live as a rogue!”<br/>She gave him a determined stare. “I have to, Leafblade. I won’t ignore a message from StarClan.”<br/>“No, please!” He jumped in front of her. “Please, Cardinalwing. You must have misinterpreted it. I can’t-”<br/>“I didn’t.” She mewed firmly. “And I’m as sad about this as you, but I won’t endanger the Clan by ignoring this. I’m sorry.”<br/>She tried to push past him. Panic welled in his throat, and, his vision blurring, he slashed at her instinctively, knocking her down. He leapt forward, his teeth meeting her throat.<br/>He blinked, leaping off of her immediately. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean to...”<br/>Cardinalwing hung limp, blood welling out of her dark red scruff. She gave him a horrified green gaze. “Why… StarClan was right. This is where it starts…”<br/>She collapsed, breathing feebly. Leafblade stood over her, lashing his tail in panic, painfully aware of her blood on his muzzle. “I-I am sorry…”<br/>She let out a weak gasp. “This is your fault… oh, StarClan, save them…”<br/>Her eyes drifted off weakly until the light died from them as a final wheeze exited her throat. Leafblade gasped, licking the blood off of his muzzle, staring at his paws, which were also stained crimson.<br/>“Oh, no, no, no.” He muttered to himself. “Cardinalwing, I didn’t mean to-! I-! Come back!”<br/>He placed a paw on her shoulder, horrified to find it cold.<br/>It’s your fault. A menacing voice whispered in his ear. But no one else has to know…<br/>He nodded, a morbid idea coming to his head. Picking up her scruff, he dragged her away from the herb-filled clearing, pulling her over to an area he’d found the day before. It was far from camp, and the ground was soft and fertile.<br/>He dug until he hit clay, deciding it was just big enough for the small she-cat. He laid her in the grave, positioning her into a respectful position. He touched his nose to her head. “I’m sorry.”<br/>He covered the grave, packing down the dirt and sprinkling dirt and moss in the area until he was sure it couldn’t be seen anymore. He found a big branch, dragging it over and laying it across the grave to further conceal it.<br/>Next, he went back to the clearing, making sure the path from the clearing to the grave was kicked up and ruined. He spread the herbs everywhere, chewing them and using their scent to cover the scent of blood. Satisfied, he kicked up the darker dirt, smoothed it down again, and buried the herbs. He regretted the loss of useful resources, but he couldn’t bring them back without a medicine cat. <br/>Finally, he traveled to the end of the territory, washing off his blood and mud-stained paws in a small stream by the border until no trace of what happened could be seen anymore. He stared into the water, finding his face calm and collected.<br/>He turned and headed back to camp as the sun started to set, finding and catching the squirrel from earlier. He was met with Kitepelt as he entered camp.<br/>“Really?” The blue-gray tom mewed, wrinkling his nose at the squirrel. “You were out all day and that was all you could get?”<br/>    Leafblade shrugged calmly. “It was all I could find. I was just… unlucky.”<br/>Kitepelt snorted, padding away without asking about Cardinalwing. Leafblade placed his squirrel on the pile, shuddering inside. He returned to his nest, falling into a blissfully dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lightningclaw padded back into camp, the moon high overhead, casting eerie light through the clouds in the sky. He dropped his mouse on the fresh-kill pile, Rapidpaw and Thistlepaw behind. He paused. <br/>The Clan was nervously gathered in the middle of the clearing, heads pointed towards Brittlestar’s den. Lightningclaw padded over to Covestorm, who was at the front of the crowd, keeping them from going in.<br/>“What’s happening?” He asked.<br/>Covestorm gave him a worried glance. “Brittlestar isn’t doing well. Mossdapple and Stonecreek are with him now.”<br/>Lightningclaw froze. “Is he…?”<br/>Covestorm shrugged. “I don’t know.”<br/>Lightningclaw sighed. Eager to change the subject, he mewed, “So, I heard about Sandstream. Are you excited?”<br/>He brightened. “Yes! I can’t wait to be a father, and I couldn’t find a better she-cat to have by my side.”<br/>Lightningclaw purred. “I’m happy to see you so excited.”<br/>Covestorm nodded. “I haven’t felt this… free in a long time.”<br/>Lightningclaw purred. “Good. I’m happy for you.”<br/>Covestorm gave him a warm glance. “Good.”<br/>Lightningclaw purred, nudging the older tom. <br/>Movement distracted him as Stonecreek padded out of the den. The Clan stared at her, waiting painfully.<br/>“He has greencough.” She mewed, exhausted. “I don’t want anyone to see him except for Covestorm and Lightningclaw.”<br/>“Will he…” Lakefall mewed quietly, leaving the question unfinished.<br/>Stonecreek didn’t answer. She just flicked her tail at Lightningclaw and Covestorm.<br/>“He’s not going to make it, is he?” Covestorm muttered to Stonecreek, who wordlessly shook her head. Lightningclaw’s heart twisted.<br/>They stepped into the den, which was heavy with sickness. Lightningclaw coughed, eyes watering. He paused, heart breaking.<br/>Brittlestar was laid out in the middle of the den, his long fur unkempt and dirty. His chest rose weakly, his breath unsteady and raspy. Mossdapple was leaning over him, trying to make him more comfortable.<br/>“Brittlestar.” Stonecreek mewed quietly, nudging him. He lifted his head, eyes dark and watery. There was gunk on his nose.<br/>“Did you bring them?” He rasped.<br/>She nodded, stepping aside.<br/>“Come here.” Brittlestar rasped. “I need you both to take care of us.”<br/>Covestorm shook his head. “Just save your breath, Brittlestar. We’ll be alright.”<br/>He shook his head. “Covestorm, you’re so brave and loyal. I’m proud of all that we’ve done.”<br/>Covestorm tipped his head, voice choked. “Me too.”<br/>Brittlestar turned his gaze to Lightningclaw. “My precious grandson… I love you and your brother so much. You may not resemble her, but you have your mother’s spirit. I just wish I would live to see what you will come to do.”<br/>Lightningclaw leaned toward him. “I don’t want to see you go.”<br/>Brittlestar smiled. “Neither do I, trust me. But if StarClan wants me now, then I cannot deny them. Now, I need you both to promise me something…”<br/>Covestorm glanced at Lightningclaw, leaning forward. “Promise me that you’ll keep our cats safe. Promise that our name will never be forgotten.”<br/>“Of course, Brittlestar.” Covestorm mewed.<br/>Brittlestar sighed. “I trust you both. Whatever comes, you will be okay.”<br/>Lightningclaw sighed as the tom laid his head back down, pressing his nose to his messy fur, breathing in the scent of his grandfather one last time. <br/>“Tell my mother I said hello.” He mewed quietly. He could barely feel Brittlestar’s purr, before it faded away to silence. He leaned back, finding that Brittlestar had stopped breathing.<br/>Lightningclaw closed his eyes, grief threatening to overwhelm him. Brittlestar was gone, and he’d lost one more part of his world.<br/>“We should tell the Clan.” Stonecreek mewed quietly.<br/>They wordlessly stepped out of the den. Lightningclaw paused, throat tight. Mossdapple stepped over to him, her fur brushing his. He glanced at her, and she nodded. Sighing, they walked over to the Clan.<br/>“Well?” Sorrelshade mewed, lashing her tail.<br/>“He has left us for StarClan.” Stonecreek announced. “We can hold vigil, but we will not bring him out here because of sickness. There is also the matter of our new leader…”<br/>She turned to Covestorm, who blinked.<br/>“That’s right.” Sandstream mewed proudly. “You’re ShadowClan’s new leader.”<br/>Covestorm sighed, glancing around. He didn’t look proud, or excited. He just looked worried.<br/>“We still need to find a place to contact StarClan, of course.” Mossdapple mewed. “There’s no pressure.”<br/>Covestorm blinked. “No pressure. Of course.”</p><p>Covestorm padded out of camp. “I need a moment. Excuse me, please.”<br/>He pushed himself through the trees, breathing heavily. He knew this day would come, but now…<br/>He heard pawsteps, and turned to see Sandstream approaching. “Hey!” She called. “Are you okay?”<br/>He shook his head. “This doesn’t feel right. I was always a deputy… but now?”<br/>“But now,” She mewed, stepping over to him. “Now you are going to be a wonderful leader.”<br/>He shook his head. “You know that moment when you know, you just know, that something is right? I felt it when we found Lightningclaw and Leafblade. I feel it with you. But I don’t feel it now.”<br/>Sandstream nodded. “Why don’t you come back to camp? We just lost a leader, and everyone is grieving. Just watch; tomorrow, everything will be clear.”<br/>Covestorm sighed, following her back to camp. He rejoined his Clan as they circled around in vigil.<br/>“Brittlestar.” Stonecreek mewed. “We gather here in your honor. Though we can’t honor your body, we remember your spirit. We celebrate your memory, and we miss your heart. Watch us from StarClan, and grant us safety in our lives.”<br/>Covestorm bowed his head, trying to distract himself. The feeling he spoke about with Sandstream earlier was stronger than ever. <br/>A drop of rain touched his nose. He glanced up, blinking. It wasn’t raining. Glancing around in confusion, he froze as a whisp of fog drifted down from the cloudy sky. Blinking, he watched it swirl over the crowd of cats, drifting to center over one cat. Covestorm stared at Lightningclaw as the curl of mist swirled around the black tom’s head, forming itself into a shining, five-point star.<br/>Covestorm blinked at the tom, eyes wide. He quickly glanced around, but no one else was seeing it. It was only him. <br/>He was the only one who saw the sign.<br/>“It’s you.” He mewed quietly. The cats glanced at him in confusion. Lightningclaw tipped his head, puzzled, as Covestorm padded over to him.<br/>“It’s you. You’re ShadowClan’s next leader.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “What? That’s absurd!”<br/>“It isn’t.” Covestorm mewed intensely. “I saw it. StarClan said it.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked his vibrant eyes. “Covestorm, what are you talking about?”<br/>Covestorm glanced at the sky. “I knew. I knew I wasn’t meant to be leader. And now StarClan said it too.”<br/>“Wait a minute.” Magpiewing mewed, wrinkling her nose. “That’s crazy. You’re not a medicine cat, so how do you know?”<br/>“Because I do!” Covestorm cried. “I saw it.”<br/>“Covestorm,” Mossdapple mewed quietly, nearing him. “Do you need something? I know you’re grieving… maybe you should come and lie down.”<br/>“No.” Covestorm mewed firmly. “I saw it. A curl of mist, in the shape of a star over his head.”<br/>“Covestorm, there’s not even mist here.” Rosecloud mewed.<br/>“I saw it!” He cried. “I saw-”<br/>The sky above them suddenly split open, and a fantastic curl of lightning crashed over their heads, sending a shockwave of sound through the camp. Cats yowled in shock, crowding together. Gradually, they quieted, glancing around as the realization settled over camp. Covestorm blinked at Lightningclaw as the sound faded away.<br/>“StarClan has spoken.” He mewed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Cardinalwing?”<br/>Leafblade froze at the voice. He turned to Ravenclaw, who was flicking his tail in confusion. “I don’t know.” Leafblade mewed. “She’s been gone for a few days now.”<br/>“Seems unlike her.” Ravenclaw mewed doubtfully. “We’re sure nothing happened to her?”<br/>“Why are you asking me?” Leafblade bit at him.<br/>Ravenclaw blinked. “Sorry. You just hang out with her a lot, that’s all.”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “Well, I have no idea where she is.”<br/>Ravenclaw shrugged. “Okay.”<br/>The black tom jerked his head around, ears pricked. “I think Rattlerstar is calling a meeting. I heard Icepaw and Toadpaw are getting their names today.”<br/>“Cool.” Leafblade mewed quietly, following the tom through the trees and into camp. He joined the crowd. Sure enough, Turtlepaw’s siblings were in the center of the clearing, lined up before Rattlerstar.<br/>“Today we greet the first warriors named in our new… home.” Rattlerstar growled. “Icepaw, please step forward.”<br/>“From this day, you will be known as Icebriar.” He mewed, placing his chin on her head.<br/>He turned to Toadpaw, who shifted uncomfortably under the leader’s stare.<br/>“From now on, you will be known as Toadrunner. We welcome you formally as warriors. Congratulations.”<br/>Rattlerstar waited patiently as the Clan cheered their names. Leafblade stayed quiet, watching his father warily. The big tom was up to something.<br/>Finally, Rattlerstar stood, waving his tail for silence. He glared into the crowd. “Palebreeze, come here.”<br/>Leafblade leaned forward.<br/>The pale she-cat stepped forward, blinking in confusion. “Is there… something wrong?”<br/>Rattlerstar stared at her, eyes burning. Even sitting, he was taller than her. “Yes, I believe there is.”<br/>She flicked her ears in confusion, glancing at the crowd of cats.<br/>Rattlerstar lifted his head. “Palebreeze, you have been a loyal, well-serving deputy for most of your life. So, what I don’t understand, is why you would put our precious Clan at risk.”<br/>She leaned back in shock as the Clan gasped. “I don’t- what are you talking about?”<br/>Rattlerstar shook his head. “If I must say it out loud, then I will. I don’t understand why you would put our Clan at risk by your selfish deeds. What you have done is against StarClan. It deprives us of kits, and it is a spit in the eye of life.”<br/>Blackpatch stepped forward. “Rattlerstar, what are you talking about?”<br/>Palebreeze shook her head, daring to step towards the big tom. “Rattlerstar, please don’t do this-” She whispered.<br/>Rattlerstar ignored her. “She’s in love with a queen.”<br/>Gasps of shock went across the Clan as Rattlerstar turned to Heatherheart. “Why do you think she always asks how the kits are? Why she would be stuck to your side if she didn’t have anything else to do?”<br/>Heatherheart took a step back, glancing at Palebreeze in confusion. Palebreeze just shook her head, whispering, “I’m so sorry.”<br/>Leafblade shifted, watching as the Clan’s shock gradually turned to confusion. “I mean, okay? Is it that big of a deal?” Duskwing, a queen, sniffed. “She still does plenty for this Clan. Besides, Yewberry is older than Palebreeze and she doesn’t have kits.”<br/>“Maybe so,” Rattlerstar mewed. “But at least she isn’t an abomination in StarClan’s eyes. And,” He mewed dangerously, leaning towards a very scared Palebreeze, “I know what you did. With the rogues, Leafblade - you not only turned a blind eye to someone disobeying my orders, you helped them do it.”<br/>Palebreeze froze, glancing briefly at Leafblade, who felt like ice was crawling through his veins. He knows. He knows everything.<br/>Rattlerstar raised his head. “Though it breaks my heart, I am left with no other option. You must leave.”<br/>Palebreeze gawked at him. “What? I-I can’t leave. ThunderClan is my home.”<br/>He shook his head. “Not anymore. Go. You have until nightfall to get out of the territory.”<br/>“This is crazy!” Kitepelt snarled. “Maybe she is kitless, but she’s still our deputy.” Other cats around him nodded in agreement.<br/>“Shut up.” Rattlerstar lashed his tail. “Now, Palebreeze. Get. Out.”<br/>Palebreeze glanced at him, then the rest of the Clan. Taking a deep breath, she mewed, “I’m sorry, Rattlerstar. I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m not in love with a tom, yes, but it is the way I am. I’m sorry. I won’t leave.”<br/>Rattlerstar sighed. “Very well, then.”<br/>He leapt at her, bowling her over with a powerfully savage strike. Yelping, Palebreeze whirled around him, nearly landing a mark on his back. She was faster, but he was stronger, and within two moments he lunged, teeth meeting in her neck. Throwing her to the ground, he shot one menacing look at Leafblade, before snapping Palebreeze’s neck.<br/>The Clan watched horrified, as all of the blood fled out of Leafblade, leaving him standing like a leaf in the wind. Rattlerstar didn’t kill her because she was in love with Heatherheart; he killed her because she helped Leafblade.<br/>Slowly, as Rattlerstar ordered two warriors to take out Palebreeze’s body, a dark anger started boiling in Leafblade’s paws. This wasn’t the same anger he’d felt with Talonjay; this was something blacker, unleashed by what he’d seen. An idea sprung in his mind, and when his father turned to meet his eye again, he didn’t look away.<br/>Maybe he would destroy ThunderClan after all, but he’d be doing it by taking out the true villain.<br/>Well, Yarrowstar, he thought. This is what you wanted. And now, I’m going to make it happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, just put it with the fresh-kill.” Lightningclaw shook his head as Rapidpaw scampered off.<br/>“Lightningclaw, we still have to talk about the borders.” Rosecloud mewed.<br/>“Okay, just tell Houndfeather that if he gets any trouble from ThunderClan, then they can talk to me.”<br/>Rosecloud nodded, shooting off.<br/>“Lightningclaw, the nursery is still too cold for the kits.”<br/>He sighed, shrugging helplessly at Sorrelshade. “Uh, okay. Grab some warriors, I guess.”<br/>“Lightningclaw-”<br/>“Enough!” He cried. “Anyone else with a problem that needs my help for some reason can wait until tomorrow! Everyone, please, leave me alone.”<br/>The crowd of warriors waiting to get to him dispersed, padding away to their dens. He flopped to the ground, sighing in exasperation.<br/>He’d been deputy for two days, and, while they waited for a Moonpool to reveal itself, he was waiting at camp. And, while he was stuck at camp, so were all the problems of the Clan.<br/>“A little overwhelmed, huh?”<br/>He looked up as Mossdapple padded over to him, dropping a sparrow at his paws. He gave her a mockingly adoring glance.<br/>“Aw, you remembered my favorite.” He mewed, gesturing to the ground next to him.<br/>Gently, she lay down next to him, taking a small bite from the sparrow. “It’s good after a long day.” He mewed around a mouthful of his own.<br/>“It really is.” She sighed. “I’m proud of you.”<br/>He snorted. “Why? I’ve been in charge for two days, because a bit of mist said so, and I’m already failing. I can’t be leader. I’ve never felt like a leader.”<br/>Mossdapple shook her head. “Believe it or not, you’re doing well. It’ll be okay.” She leaned into him. “We’ll figure this out.”<br/>He sighed. “Thank you. It’s nice having you around me again.”<br/>She nodded in agreement.<br/>He turned his head to the moon, which was barely shining through the clouds that blanketed the sky. “I wonder if it’s going to rain.”<br/>She wrinkled her nose. “I hope not. Leafbare is around the corner. Rain now will just make everything miserable.”<br/>He nodded fervently. “Right. I know-”<br/>He cut himself off as he realized that Mossdapple wasn’t listening. She was staring at the moon, eyes wide.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>She glanced at him. “It’s the rest of the prophecy. It’s… it’s all about to end. Where stars fall and legends rise, lightning brings the final cry.”<br/>He shivered. “What does that mean?”<br/>She shook her head. “I don’t know yet, but-” She gasped, closing her eyes and flattening her ears.<br/>She turned wide green eyes on him. “Lightningclaw, something bad is about to happen in ThunderClan. I think it has something to do with your brother - we have to go.”<br/>Heart suddenly pounding as new energy coursed through his limbs, he jumped to his feet, waiting for her to follow. As they reached the camp entrance, he heard a voice call out to him.<br/>Sleekbranch raced up to him. “Where are you going? You’re our only leader right now; what if something happens to you?”<br/>Sighing in frustration, he scanned the clearing, eyes landing on Houndfeather. He smiled.<br/>“I haven’t chosen a deputy yet.” He announced. “Houndfeather, you will stand as deputy-regent until I earn my name.”<br/>The lithe tom blinked at him. “Really?”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, turning back to Mossdapple.<br/>“Good choice.” She muttered, following after him as they raced through the forest.</p><p>Lightningclaw wasn’t sure exactly what Mossdapple had seen in her vision, but he felt the electricity in the air as they raced through the forest. They found the ThunderClan camp through scent, bustling with energy.<br/>Lightningclaw burst into the camp, drawing attention from all eyes in camp. <br/>“Oh, thank- Lightningclaw? What are you doing here? I thought you were Rattlerstar.” Kitepelt snapped.<br/>“We received a warning.” He mewed vaguely, waving his tail. “Where is Leafblade?”<br/>“With Rattlerstar.” Shockkit mewed, hopping over to them curiously.<br/>Mossdapple glanced around. “Where is Cardinalwing? Or Palebreeze?”<br/>Grouseheart shook his head. “Dead. Well, Cardinalwing went missing. Rattlerstar killed Palebreeze two days ago.”<br/>“Killed her?” Mossdapple gawked.<br/>“It’s a long story.” Yewberry chimed in. “Leafblade was really upset about it.”<br/>It suddenly all clicked in Lightningclaw’s head. “Oh, no.”<br/>Mossdapple turned to him. “What?”<br/>“I have to get to them before something happens.” Lightningclaw mewed quickly. “Stay here.”<br/>“But-”<br/>“Please, Mossdapple.” He mewed firmly, meeting her eyes. “I’m not losing you tonight.”<br/>She nodded as a strong gust of wind kicked up their fur. “Be careful.”<br/>He nodded, turning to the ThunderClan warriors. “Where did they go?”<br/>“Down by the Starspot.”<br/>He tipped his head at Yewberry. “Starspot?”<br/>She nodded. “It’s what we’ve been calling the plateau in the middle of the territories.”<br/>He nodded. “Uh… alright. Everyone, stay put. I’ll bring them home.”<br/>He turned around, shooting back into the forest, ignoring the confused mumbling behind him. He bounded through the dark forest, which seemed to trip him up more than usual. It was dark and stormy, and he kept stepping on roots and strange dips in the ground. Eventually, he made his way to the edge of the plateau - the Starspot.<br/>No one was there.<br/>“Oh, no.” He sniffed around, whirling in a circle, heart pounding when he realized the cats weren’t there.<br/>They have to be here.<br/>He suddenly heard a snarl in the distance. He turned, following the sound, and burst into a clearing, his claws unsheathing instinctively.<br/>Leafblade had Rattlerstar backed against a tree, arching his back aggressively.<br/>“Your reign ends tonight, father!” Leafblade cried.<br/>“No!” Lightningclaw raced forward, barreling into his brother before he could land a killing blow.<br/>“Lightningclaw?!” Leafblade cried, rounding on him. “What are you doing here?”<br/>“Stopping you from doing something you’ll regret.” He answered, chest heaving. “Leafblade, you can’t do this.”<br/>Leafblade flattened his ears. “Why not? He deserves it! He killed Sparrowstar, and Palebreeze - not to mention our mother!”<br/>“I know,” Lightningclaw mewed desperately, “but if you do, you’ll be no better than him. You’ll go to the Dark Forest!”<br/>“What does it matter?!” Leafblade roared. “My soul is cursed anyway.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “What are you talking about?”<br/>Rattlerstar straightened, pricking his ears curiously. <br/>Leafblade flicked his gaze to their father. “Yeah. You remember Talonjay? He didn’t run off, like everyone thought. I killed him.” Though Rattlerstar’s face remained as passive as ever, Leafblade mewed, “Yeah, that’s right. I trapped him in a cave and left him to starve. He’s in the dark, probably being eaten by rats.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “I don’t understand. Why?”<br/>“He deserved it.” Leafblade’s eyes went dark. “And… I also killed Cardinalwing.”<br/>Lightningclaw’s pelt bushed. “A medicine cat?! Leafblade, how - why?”<br/>Leafblade shook his head. “I honestly didn’t mean to. It just- she got a vision about me, and I panicked… I messed up.” He turned back to Rattlerstar. “But now, I can make it up by ridding the world of this piece of fox-dung.”<br/>Lightningclaw bolted between him and their father, shaking his head. “Leafblade, please. You can still have a normal life. Just don’t do this.”<br/>Leafblade stared at him, and Lightningclaw felt a jolt of fear when he realized his brother’s green eyes were devoid of regret or fear - they were just cold and calculating. “I have to, brother.”<br/>“I won’t let you.” Lightningclaw drew himself up to his full height, stepping in between his brother and his father<br/>It didn’t deter Leafblade, his eyes wild as he snarled, “I don’t care! I’m going to kill him, even if I have to go through you!”<br/>His brother launched himself at him, claws extended. Lightningclaw raised his paw instinctively, his claws catching fur. With a startled, gargled cry, Leafblade fell to the ground as blood splattered the leaves around them.<br/>“What?” Lightningclaw cried, leaning forward. In the dark, he saw a deep line of red in Leafblade’s throat, thick blood spilling over the ground as he let out a gargled gasp.<br/>“No, no no no! Lightningclaw crowed, leaning over his brother. “Don’t do this to me!”<br/>Leafblade didn’t respond.<br/>“No! You can’t leave me! You’re my brother; you’re supposed to be here with me.”<br/>He nudged Leafblade, who was a dead weight. Leaning over his brother, his throat rough as he let out a pained cry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”<br/>He heard Rattlerstar move behind him. “Very impressive.”<br/>Lightningclaw tore his gaze from Leafblade, staring at his father in horror as the big tom mewed, “It seems I took in the wrong son. You were always stronger.”<br/>Lightningclaw scoffed. “I - how could you? How can you say that?”<br/>Rattlerstar shrugged, raising his lip at Leafblade’s body. “Obviously he wasn’t worth much.”<br/>Lightningclaw stood, facing his father, pelt bushing. “You really are heartless.” He growled. “I had hope, even after what you did to Rainwing… maybe Leafblade was right. Maybe you do deserve to die.”<br/>Rattlerstar snorted. “What? Are you going to try to kill me now, too?”<br/>For the briefest of moments, Lightningclaw considered it. He’d never thought he could hate a cat so intensely than he did at that moment. Rattlerstar was strong, but he was stronger. But if he did… what would that make him?<br/>Sighing, he drew himself up. “No. I won’t lower myself to your level. Get out. Go away from the Clans and never come back.”<br/>Rattlerstar stood. Even now, he was still taller than Lightningclaw. “And what are you going to do about it?” He mewed quietly. <br/>When Lightningclaw didn’t respond, he scoffed, turning and padding away. Lightningclaw watched the big tom go, heart pounding as anger and grief threatened to overwhelm him. He was about to watch a cat who had killed his mother and led his brother to the point of madness walk away, unpunished.<br/>He turned, prepared to call out, when his world suddenly went blind. There was a sharp, ferocious roaring in his ears as thunder rolled over him, his fur bushing unnaturally. He blinked his vision back, white stars blinking in his eyes. The ground in front of him had been scorched black, Rattlerstar limp in the center. Smoke rose from his charred pelt, the remaining fur of which rose with static. Lightningclaw blinked in shock as the thunder rolling over them faded away, leaving the forest eerily silent.<br/>“R-Rattlerstar?” He asked, voice small.<br/>The wind picked up around him again, and he became aware of a curl of mist rising from the ground. It took the form of a cat, a dark ginger spirit with fiery green eyes.<br/>“Wh-who are you?” Lightningclaw gasped. “What just happened?”<br/>“I’m Duskspring.” The she-cat ghost mewed. “This one’s great-aunt. And… we took care of him.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked. “Wait, you’re… do you mean StarClan was behind this?”<br/>She nodded, sighing victoriously. “Yes, yes we were. Honestly, I’ve been telling them to do it for a while now, but, in all fairness, we’d never had a reason. Yeah, he killed, but it was never a direct act against his Clan. No matter what he did, he always did it to further ThunderClan. It was, frankly, infuriating to watch. But, with what he did with Palebreeze… let’s just say, it was his time.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head. “I… what do I tell ThunderClan?”<br/>Duskspring shot him an emerald gaze. “That ThunderClan is going to need a new leader.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked at her. “You can’t mean…”<br/>“Your destiny is ahead of you, cat of lightning.” Duskspring mewed, her outline fading. “It’s time to seize it.”<br/>Lightningclaw shook his head, shocked grief filling his chest. He couldn’t lead…<br/>Memories of everything that had happened came back to him. Leafblade, choosing to leave him and join ThunderClan. Skyg, and the rogues, finally being defeated. Covestorm and Sandstream. Leafblade and Turtlepaw. Of bonding with Phagewind and Echoheart, and meeting Seeks-the-Sun. Of coming home.<br/>Nodding silently, Lightningclaw glanced at his brother’s body once more. He stepped over to Leafblade’s head, closing his brother’s lifeless eyes and touching his nose to his forehead. “Rest, brother.”<br/>Sighing, he turned and shot through the trees before grief could overwhelm him, the branches starting to shake with wind.<br/>He returned to the ThunderClan camp, which was bustling with nerves. Mossdapple immediately shot over to him. “What happened?” She mewed, sniffing him over. “Are you hurt?”<br/>Ravenclaw peered around him. “Where are Rattlerstar and Leafblade?”<br/>Lightningclaw turned to him. “Dead.”<br/>The crowd erupted, and Lightningclaw had to yowl to quiet them down again. “Everyone calm down!” He cried. “It’s a very long story, but the important thing is that you don’t need to worry about Rattlerstar anymore. StarClan has freed you of him.”<br/>Though some of the cats muttered, “I liked him,” Lightningclaw immediately noticed that the crowd seemed to relax.<br/>“Well,” Heatherheart mewed hesitantly. “What do we do now? We’re out of a medicine cat, and now we’re out of a leader.”<br/>Shockkit turned towards them with bright blue eyes. “You have two medicine cats, right?” He looked at Mossdapple. “You could be our medicine cat!”<br/>“No, no.” Lightningclaw said quickly, tail lashing at the thought of Mossdapple living in another camp.<br/>“Well?” Blackpatch mewed, turning towards Lightningclaw. “What do we do?”<br/>Lightningclaw watched as all of the ThunderClan cats turned their gazes to him expectantly, his pelt itching uncomfortably at the thought of all of them waiting for him to tell them what to do.<br/>Duskspring’s words sprang back to his mind, and he drew himself up. “You will come back with us.”<br/>Lightningclaw raised his tail to stop the complaining that came. “We will face whatever comes at us together. I promise, we will not let this Clan die, no matter what comes at the end of it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>    Lightningclaw paused as small claws dug into his leg. “Stormkit, please, can you get off?”<br/>“No!” The gray little kit cried, digging his teeth in.<br/>Growling playfully, Lightningclaw leaned down and plucked the kit up. “I’m going to eat you!”<br/>“No!” Vixenkit crashed into him, and Lightningclaw dramatically rolled over. Squealing happily, Antkit and Oakkit bounded over as well, rolling over Lightningclaw.<br/>“Covestorm! Your kits are crazy!” Lightningclaw called, his pelt being worked over by thorny teeth.<br/>“I know, I’m sorry.” Covestorm mewed, flicking his tail playfully. “But these old bones won’t hold up under such power.”<br/>Lightningclaw sat up. “Get off your lazy butt, Covestorm.”<br/>The blue gray tom grinned at him cheekily. “Hey, I’m not deputy anymore. I don’t have to do anything.”<br/>Shaking his head, Lightningclaw stood, shaking off Vixenkit to see Yewberry, Sleekbranch, and Rosecloud come back with a round of prey. Lightningclaw nodded approvingly. In the three moons since he’d brought the two Clans together, they’d grown together seamlessly. Sure, Kitepelt still refused to share a nest with a ShadowClan cat, but the rest of them were proud and efficient. It felt like a whole different Clan.<br/>“Lightningclaw,” Shockpaw padded over, blue eyes expectant. “Do you want me to help the elders today? Because… you know…”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded at his apprentice. “Yes. Take Firpaw and just… make sure they’re comfortable. Some of the dens here are more open to the cold.”<br/>Shockpaw nodded. “Hey, we can shore up the elder’s den! That’ll be great!”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded, pride for the young tom filling his chest. Shockpaw would be an excellent warrior.<br/>“Hey.” Mossdapple mewed, padding over to him. “We should get going. Sun’s about to go down.”<br/>Sighing, Lightningclaw nodded, shaking Stormkit off of his foot. He flicked his tail at Houndfeather.<br/>“Hold down the camp while we’re gone. We’ll be back in the morning.”<br/>His deputy nodded. “Of course, Lightningclaw. We’ll see you then.”<br/>Lightningclaw padded out of camp with Mossdapple, skirting closer to the EchoClan border. SkyClan border. He shook his head. In the past three moons, so much had changed that it was hard to keep track of anything. At the last gathering, Phagewind announced that RiverClan and WindClan were joining together. He didn’t give a lot of detail, but Lightningclaw could see that it was a relatively popular decision. Echostar, who was now leader of SkyClan ever since Mockingstar encountered an adder, immediately opened her borders to the new joint-Clan in case they were unsatisfied with the leadership. She offered it to ThunderClan and ShadowClan as well - LightningClan, as some cats were starting to call it. They’d lost Yewberry, Icebriar, and Sorrelshade to EchoClan, the new nickname that had been given to the SkyClan area, and, though it hadn’t happened yet, it was clear that Phagewind would become leader to what would eventually be called PhageClan.<br/>It was also Echostar who had shared the news that the Starspot could also be used to contact StarClan. It was where she’d gotten her nine lives, and tonight, it was where Lightningclaw would get his.<br/>They reached the edge of the plateau, and Lightningclaw paused, looking up nervously. <br/>Mossdapple paused. “What?”<br/>He gave her a nervous look. “Everything is about to change, isn’t it?”<br/>Mossdapple sighed, padding over to him. “No, not everything. You’ll come back to your home with a new experience, and new lives. And you’ll be coming back with me. Your friend, who has always loved you, and will always be by your side.”<br/>He touched her nose, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”<br/>Heart pounding, he crested the Starspot with her, blinking rapidly as moonlight flooded his gaze. He gasped, eyes dazzled by the brightness. The moon had flooded the Starspot, making the grass flow like silver pools rippling under a glowing orb. He couldn’t help but grin.<br/>He glanced at her. “What do we do?”<br/>Mossdapple was circling the center of the plateau, where the ground dipped a little. “I was told to lay here and let the moonlight ‘sing us to sleep’.”<br/>“Sleep?” Lightningclaw mewed dubiously. “How are we supposed to sleep? It’s too bright!”<br/>She shrugged. “How else do you want to meet StarClan? Hopefully not the normal way. You know, by dying.”<br/>He nodded, shrugging. He followed her into the dip, curling up and placing his tail over his nose. To his surprise, his eyelids closed quickly, and he barely registered Mossdapple laying down next to him. <br/>A moment later, he blinked his eyes open again, standing in a sea of silver. He was on the plateau, but now, instead of it just being him and Mossdapple, he was surrounded by hundreds of starry spirits. He blinked, shock running through his fur.<br/>A lithe gray form slid through the crowd, a small kit trailing after her. She gazed at Lightningclaw with warm amber eyes.<br/>“Welcome to StarClan, my son.” She mewed.<br/>Lightningclaw’s heart felt like he would burst. He never thought he would see Rainwing again. “Mother!”<br/>Rainwing padded over to him, eyes watery. “Oh, my brave, brave kit. I’ve missed you so much. Having to leave you to your father’s mercy was worse than dying.”<br/>“Mother, so much happened.” Lightningclaw cried, voice breaking. “With ThunderClan, and Leafblade-”<br/>Her eyes filled with bitter grief. “I know, Lightningclaw. I’ve seen it all. I’m… sorry about your brother. His story grieves us all. I’m… I’m not sure there was anything anyone could do.”<br/>Lightningclaw sucked air in quickly, glancing around hopefully. “Is he here?”<br/>Rainwing’s gaze fell. “No.”<br/>Lightningclaw swallowed, grief filling his heart. He dropped his gaze to his dark paws.<br/>“Hey.” Rainwing said gently. “This is not the time to grieve over what could not be changed. It is time to receive your lives.”<br/>She took a step forward. “I give you your first life, for love. Not just romantic love; a love for your Clan, for your life and their lives. Never take anything for granted, and value every single part of your life like it will change the world. For you have already changed the Clans, and you must love every bit of them now.”<br/>Her nose touched his, and his limbs were filled with fire. He gritted his teeth, sighing weakly as his mother licked his cheek gently.<br/>“Be brave, my son.” Rainwing mewed, eyes full of love.<br/>She stepped away, but the kit dancing around her paws stayed, looking up at him with blue eyes that were brighter than his. Her gray pelt was almost as dark as his, and she had a white tail that flowed like a trail of stars.<br/>He tipped his head, confused. “Who are you?”<br/>“Starkit.” The kit mewed, grinning. “Your sister.”<br/>Lightningclaw blinked, confused. He opened his mouth to object, when vague memories of another warmth by his side, so long ago, came back. He blinked, staring in amazement at the kit.<br/>“I give you a life for youth. Long moons are ahead as your new Clan grows and evolves, and you will be forced to endure it all. Face it proudly, and race to it with wild abandon, never tiring.”<br/>He leaned down, touching her nose. Wind raced through his fur, and he felt like leaping from the highest cliff. His heart suddenly pounding, he opened his eyes, ready to run for days.<br/>The kit stepped away, nodding quietly. Lightningclaw glanced up as a large form slipped through the crowd, his long black-and-white fur flowing in the starlight.<br/>Lightningclaw grinned. “Brittlestar!”<br/>“Lightningclaw.” The tom dipped his head. “Welcome.”<br/>He padded forward. “I missed you.” Lightningclaw mewed suddenly. “It was hard to get everyone settled without you there, with ThunderClan joining.”<br/>Brittlestar nodded. “I’m sure. You have a Clan full of proud, strong cats. Be happy with that.” He blinked. “Speaking of… I give you a life for loyalty above all else. I don’t insinuate you need it; I believe loyalty has always been your strongest trait. Value it, please.”<br/>“I will, Brittlestar.” Lightningclaw mewed, touching his nose.<br/>Fierce devotion ran through his veins. It didn’t hurt like he thought it would, and he stood straighter when Brittlestar stepped away.<br/>    “That’s my grandson.” The tom mewed, winking as he stepped away.<br/>Lightningclaw looked up as three cats stepped out of the crowd. He tipped his head, not recognizing any of them.<br/>One of them, a small brown tom, nodded at his confusion. “Greetings, warrior. We were there when your mother decided to take you to ThunderClan.” His green eyes darkened. “That was a dark day, indeed.”<br/>He nodded at one of his companions, a thin white tom with an ugly scar trailing down his throat. His pale green eyes flashed as he padded over, ShadowClan scent trailing from his starry paws.<br/>“I’m Blizzardfang.” The tom mewed. “I’m here to give you a life for ferocity. Yes, kindness and compassion are valuable, but you must be able to rip the throat out of an aggressor, should it come to your Clan. Have the anger, the rage to fight back when trouble comes calling.”<br/>Lightningclaw let the white tom touch his nose, hot anger shooting into his chest. He instinctively curled his claws in, struggling to keep them from ripping into the tom.<br/>Blizzardfang nodded. “Like that.”<br/>He stepped away, the small brown tom taking his place. “I am Sparrowleaf.” The tom chirped. “Do not worry; my life should not bring such pain for you. I’m bringing you kindness; use it to nurse the heart of your Clan. Life is precious, and anger erodes that which is valued.”<br/>The tom touched his nose, and Lightningclaw felt a calm sense of peace, like he was suddenly surrounded by feathers, caressing his legs and chest, and finally his heart.<br/>The last tom stepped over to him. He was a ginger-and-white tom, standing taller than even Lightningclaw.<br/>“I am Gorsestorm.” The tom mewed in a deep baritone that almost rivaled Seeks-the-Sun’s. “I was a SkyClan warrior ages ago. I give you a life for strength. Strength of body, and of mind. Use it to have faith in your decisions and be able to resist the changes that will come.”<br/>His nose touched Lightningclaw’s, and his legs suddenly stiffened, feeling like the muscles were being reinforced by stone. He shrugged his shoulders, making sure he could still move.<br/>He opened his eyes, and Gorsestorm had disappeared, being replaced with a much smaller tortoiseshell she-cat. <br/>Lightningclaw blinked in surprise. “Oh! You’re Leafblade’s friend- Turtlepaw, right?”<br/>She nodded, blue eyes bright. “Exactly!” She carried herself like the rest of the StarClan cats did, with aged wisdom, but her eyes held a bright youth to them, like her fire would never be stomped out. <br/>“I’m giving you a life for joy, Lightningclaw.” The tortoiseshell mewed, touching his nose. “It may seem less important than the others, but if we are not happy, then what is the point? When things get dark, do not forget to bring the light.”<br/>At her touch, brightness spread through his chest, happy sparks trailing up his throat. He couldn’t help but laugh, and she nodded knowingly.<br/>He glanced up eagerly, wanting the thrill of the next life, to see a lithe brown tabby slide through the crowd, a fiery splash of red on his neck. Lightningclaw brightened. “Flamethroat!”<br/>The tom grinned. “Hello, Lightningclaw! It is nice to see you again.”<br/>Flamethroat stepped over to him, amber eyes bright. “I’m gifting you a life for faith. Faith in StarClan, in yourself, and your Clan. That’s huge. Believe in us, and in the ones around you, and all will fall into place.”<br/>Flamethroat touched his nose, and Lightningclaw felt determination fill his chest. He suddenly felt the strength, the need to climb a hundred mountains, to swim a hundred rivers, to fly into the sky with the knowledge that his Clan would be right behind him.<br/>Flamethroat stepped away, winking at him. “One more.”<br/>Lightningclaw watched him rejoin the Clan, a thrill of excitement running through him as the crowd parted. A massive, familiar tom stepped out into the starlight, amber eyes bright and knowing. <br/>Lightningclaw straightened. “Bramblestar?”<br/>The great tom nodded. “You’ve come so far, Lightningclaw. Your name has brought new dawns. Yours, Echostar’s, and one who will soon be Phagestar. Are you ready to receive your final life?”<br/>Lightningclaw nodded quickly.<br/>Bramblestar stepped over to him. “Lightningclaw, I give you a life for legacy. It is the name you leave behind, and the change you have brought to your world. You have made a much bigger impact than many, and now, it is time to accept that. Your brother and your father are in the past, and now, you must look to the future. Bring your dawn, and make it yours.”<br/>Bramblestar touched his nose, and white fire spread through his legs, but Lightningclaw didn’t feel it. He was too distracted by the sunrise in his eyes, and the beauty he could feel ahead of him.<br/>Bramblestar stepped away, bowing deeply. “Welcome, Lightningstar of LightningClan.”<br/>Lightningstar gasped. “Wait, really? It’s LightningClan, now?”<br/>Bramblestar nodded. “Yes. The time of the old Clans is over. Let LightningClan, PhageClan, and EchoClan rise.”<br/>He blinked. Why did that sound familiar?<br/>Where stars fall and legends rise, lightning makes the final cry.<br/>He blinked again, breathing in deeply as the crowd of stars bowed. Straightening, he nodded. He was here, leader of LightningClan. And he had cats to protect now.<br/>Lightningstar turned to Mossdapple, who was smiling at him. <br/>“Are you ready to go home?” She mewed.<br/>He took a deep breath, bright yellow eyes dazzled with stars. “Yes. Yes I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>